Death's Journey (DISCONTINUED)
by DanzyDanz
Summary: Discontinued. Announcement inside. Story rebooted as "Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows".
1. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Heyo. Danzy here. If you are reading this past 2015, it means I have just erased another chapter from this story, hence the reason why it appears at the recently updated fics.** **It's nothing much, just a statement that I'll be no longer continuing this story.**

* * *

 **After reading all the chapters again, I find there are just too many reasons to do so. First, the writing. Grammars are messy. Second, the randomness of the plot. Third, the OOC of my OC as well as many other characters. Fourth and lastly, the story's direction is just, too strayed. One moment you have this, and suddenly it's a flashback. It's so inconsistent that it made me cringe when reading all of this.**

 **I apologize for this inconvenience, but please bear with me. I'll soon enough post a new version of "Death's Journey", and I promise you; it will be better. The plot will be more clearer and less forced, and though the first few chapters are pretty similar to this one, the rest are totally different. The characters won't be forgotten, and they all will develop accordingly. Characters that are lately introduced in the Anime and LN will be introduced quicker to keep things new. Issei's alive there, too.**

 **So it's like an entirely new story, but not really. Seifer is and will still be the Death dude. But Azrael won't be trapped within him, but instead he'll be another OC. Ddraig, too, won't be residing inside Seifer, as is Issei is alive and well.**

 **Shameless advertising aside, :I**

 **See you all in the new prologue! Thank you for supporting this story, and hope you're all still interested in reading the new version of "Death's Journey"! The title is the same but slightly different!**

 **"Death's Journey:Smokes and Shadows"**

 **Cheers!**

* * *

 **Tl;dr: I stopped writing this story. Go check my other fic :O**


	2. Prologue

**Death's Journey**

* * *

 **(This chapter had been _rejuvenated_ ) **

**Good day, to whoever you are. This would be my first ever story here, and I hope it would be somewhat good. In this story, our perverted hero won't be here. He will be replaced by my OC instead. I know, how creative am I?**

* * *

In the beginning, there was nothing but an everlasting darkness. There was no light. Only an empty, infinite void. Until the abyssal space jaded Him. Thus He begun sculpting new forms of life. Each represented different meaning. His very first creation is Chaos, Gaia, Tartarus, and lastly, Eros. With His blessings, these four bore even more gods and goddesses, and they gave birth to more, and more, and more, and more. Until eventually, they built a cosmos of universes. Respectively, different universe contains different worlds, such as the universe that consisted the Human world among its realms.

The Last Realm is the name of this particular universe. Fitting, as it is the last realm that was created.

The Human World, or Earth as the Humans call it, shares a close link with two other separate worlds. Heaven, and Hell. Most of humans firmly believed these two place is where they will go after their passing, and some did not. This, however, is not the truth. Death means the end. No matter who you are; Plants, Animals, Humans, Devils, Angels, Gods. Death is final. It is the point of no return. Of course, there are several unnatural ways to prevent Death from occurring, but in the end. Death will emerge victorious.

The Creator was proud on how peaceful everything was. Everything worked out accordingly for Him. But all good things will come to an end one day.

And it did.

Peace did not last forever. The gods became corrupted. They wanted to take the throne of The Creator, and claim His omnipotent power and his omniscient knowledge. Death was one of those many foolish gods. Although He was betrayed by his very own creations, The Creator cared too deeply for all of His creations, including those that did not deserve such kindness. One thing that is impossible for Him to do, is thay he is unable to fight back. But without any doubt, there are also those that were fond of him. And they joined into one colossal army.

Heartbroken, The Creator took away His blessings off from all of his creations, causing them incapable to give life.

A clash of the Gods was inevitable. It was the very first time The Creator felt unimaginable ache, and succumbed into his sorrows. For He knows how long, the two vast armies battled relentlessly. Each side suffered unavoidable casualties. And those that cared him, were slowly deteriorating in number, as the opposite side wields the power of Death; the strongest of the deities.

He wailed, He pleaded, He wished for them to stop, yet He did not want to hurt any single one of them.

Slowly, all those that defended him, died. And their death granted power to none other than the God of Death, and victory was imminent for the opposing side.

But at the very last, the four first deities defeated Death.

Due to Death's ironic death, the balance of life and death was broken. Every living beings became immortal. Therefore, The Creator created his last creation in order to fix the balance.

Me.

Death's successor.

I am a Seeker; The Rightful Killer of Gods. My sole purpose is simple: Deal with every last uprising gods or goddesses, and reap the souls of those whose time has come to an end. That is all.

And moreover, I am imbued by the abundant power of Death.

Leading the last remaining gods, I turned the tide of the battle, as simple as that.

I fight. I kill. I win.

Ultimately, they surrendered, and begged for mercy.

Of course, I know no mercy back then.

The Creator was proud of me, and I did as well. If He is pleased, then I am too. Ever since then, everything went back to how it was supposed to be.

The Grim Reapers, some of the former Death's surviving creations, took care of my bothersome work of collecting souls, so I actually had nothing to do. I grew unmoved by this everlasting peace. No, I did not conjured a rebellion. As you can tell, I am very fond of Him, as like the other deities. I requested The Creator to grant a wish. He agreed.

Now, I live among the humans, creating a vessel for myself to stay, knowing human is a very tactful beings. And their simplicity from all other creatures is another reason why I chose the human world above all others.

Upon my first arrival, I explored the world, and its beauty had fascinated me. Their diverse cultures. Their simple morals. Their own unique beauty.

Alas, living as a human provided not as simple as I had thought earlier. I experienced many different incident and obnoxious events. Albeit there were also many pleasant situations. Only He knows on how many human females I had conquered.

Hah.

That aside.

I once grew weary with the human world, so I paid a visit toHell. Hell was not as horrid as the humans had depicted. It was a magnificent land, adorned with various sceneries surrounded by a beautiful sea of fiery hot lava. What tainted the land and caused the destruction, was a war among three factions. Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. I took the liberty of inviting myself into the war. To amuse myself of course.

As a result, I annihilated majority of them combined, hence ending the said Great War. I should have known not to disrupt, but hey. Who is there to blame me?

Afterwards, I went back to the human worlds. I did not need to worry about being hunted. I always had a mask to cover my face, and a full robe to hide my figure during the war. A perfect disguise for every time I got bored and decided to roam around, killing for fun.

Anyway, I, once again, lived as a not so ordinary human, and this time, I challenged myself to live as a normal man. It was during my "normal" life when I finally met a beautiful, kind and loving human. Her beauty itself beats every other goddesses I have ever met. Wasting no time, I took her in as my wife, and gained the blessings of The Creator; he had always made time to give blessings for his creations when they are about to be wedded. Such a thoughtful omnipotent being He is.

We stayed together in Japan – The country where I met her – and had an adorable daughter with her. A family of my own. Something I had never thought to be possible for such detestable creature as me. I am as happy as I can be. But again, even in this peace loving human world, I had to use my power to save her. A human war made me did so. I thought she will left me at that time, and for the very first time in my life, I felt anxiety.

To my pleasant surprise, she didn't.

Turns out, she was a goddess.

Well. So much for marrying a human female.

Nevertheless, several peaceful years passed, and with her, my thirst for death was reduced. Amazing really. Little by little, I became an ordinary human, albeit with inhuman abilities. Living together with her, I barely required those power. Yes, the Grim Reapers still do what they had to do, and so am I. So far, until this very moment, there is no rebellion by the gods. Everything was peaceful, and I surprisingly enjoy these kind of peace.

Haha, I know. Hard to believe isn't it?

* * *

 **I think that's it for now. I'll be uploading the first chapter after I done my editing. There will be characters from other animes/mangas, though not many. I haven't really decided his name for now. Picking name is always the hardest.**


	3. Death

**I do not own Highschool DxD and whatsoever. If this story is familiar to some other fics, then forgive me. There are a lot of other DxD writers and of course my story might shares some similarity with them. So don't come blaming on me. I swer on me mum I did not copied any of them.**

 **Good day, and enjoy.  
**

* * *

"…Are you sure..? You are more than welcome to return or stay with your siblings." Said a matured man, looking on his adulthood. His offer directed to the much younger looking man standing beside him.

"…Yes Father…" Affirmed the young man, "If it is okay, I would very much to stay here in this world…"

"I understand… If that is what you want, then so be it." The older man replied after he nodded, "Don't neglect your duty however."

Hearing that, the young man gave a powerless smile.

"Thank you Father."

After giving another nod of affirmation, the older looking man vanished in an instant, leaving the young man alone. Set right in front of him, were two tombstones, each with different writings. The young man went down on his knees as he finally let his tears flow freely down his cheeks. It has only a week ever since their passing. Never had he spent a single hour without regretting everything he did not do. All the 'if only' echoed inside his mind. If only he was there when it happened. If only he arrived just in time and not after the incident. But as much as he wanted, nothing will change the cruel fact that his beloved family had taken away from him.

Not saying anything, the young man left a banquet of flowers. One for each of them. Finally, he left the sorrowing area. Reaching the gate, a young girl, looking on her early teenage years approached him, running slightly. As soon as she got close to him, she attacked him with a hug.

"Seifer-sama…" Said the girl, sobbing ever so loudly. It was still the dawn of a morning, and no one but these two people were at their current location. "I'm very sorry… I-I…I…"

The young man named Seifer returned her hug and pulled her head into his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head. He needed some comfort, and he will gladly accept any. "Enough Asuka…" He softly whispered. Unlike the sobbing girl, he had pulled his tears into a halt. "I don't blame you at all."

"B-But Seifer-sama… I…"

"Shush. All I care is that you're still here with me." The young man said as he glanced down to give the girl a warm smile. "Whether you fail or not, it doesn't matter anymore. It's in the past."

* * *

 ** _Around a year later._**

Inside a medium-sized room, a young man emitted a soft yawn, signing he was about to woke up. After escaping the enticing embrace of the soft mattress, the young man stretched his arms up and entwined his fingers with each other.

Pop!

This young man was indeed a looker. With dark brown mane with several messy bangs, framing his gentle face. Some strands of his hair that covered a part of his left eye. His hazel brown eyes that glowed gold in the sunlight. It would not be wrong to say he is the man every women wanted. His name would be Shinjiro Kawamura, or "Seifer", as he picked that nickname for himself.

This particularly handsome young man was wearing an unbuttoned plain white dress shirt, a pair of gray trousers, and lastly, black loafers. Adding even more to his appeal.

Sensing his life had returned, the adolescent teenager set his way out. Opening and closing the door, he lazily dragged his feet towards another door, which was a few meters away from him. Frequently, he let out a yawn or two on his short trip.

"Oi… Asuka. Wake up; you're going to be late if you didn't." Said the young man. Loud enough for the person behind the door to hear.

"Eeeek!"

 **Thud.**

"Ahh! S-S-Sorry Shinji-san!"

Shinji chortled a chuckle. He could easily imagine what happened inside.

The young man was now sitting upon a table, waiting for the girl before he proceeded to chow his breakfast. Around a minute later, he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Rather, it was getting louder and quicker.

"Carefull."

"Eeek!"

 **Thud.**

"…Told you."

The girl then got up and took a seat on the chair on the opposite side of him. "…Mou…" She said with a pout while having her hand rubbing her forehead. Considerably adorable. "…Sorry for oversleeping Shinji-san…"

Sitting in front of him, was a young girl with a raven hair, tied into a shoulder length ponytail by a long yet thin white ribbon. She was wearing a school uniform, seemingly to be a girl uniform. A white long-sleeved, button-shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar, worn under a black shoulder cape, along with a matching black button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

There was also a notable red bandana wrapped around her neck.

"It's fine." He replied with a warm smile. "Now eat up. You don't want to be late for your first day at school do you?"

"Hai!" Asuka cheerily agreed and began on eating her breakfast. Which were a grilled cheese and a sunny sided egg. "Mmm! You're a very good cook Shinji-san!"

"Why of course." Seifer or Shinji said with a smugly grin, causing the girl to giggle cutely.

* * *

After they finished their lively breakfast, the two sat their way to Asuka's new school, enjoying the refreshing morning air as they walked through pleasant street. Seifer and Asuka were also chatting along their way. And with another being as well.

 **"[Hoaaahm… What up?]"** A male voice spoke out after a yawn, originating from Seifer, but it was not his voice, as it was more menacing and deeper in sound.

"Morning." Seifer said casually, ending it with a yawn. His expression was stoic. He looked far less excited than the girl walking beside him did. "Late as always."

"Good morning Azrael-san!"

 **"[Shut up fool.]"** Said Azrael with even rough and terrifying voice, but softened as he replied to the girl, **"[and good morning to you too Asuka. Looks like you're very excited with your school here.]"**

The said girl laughed nervously.

"Where's Drake?" Asked Seifer. "Still asleep?"

 **"[Yep.]"** Azrael replied. His voice was almost as nonchalant as Seifer's. **"[Damned Dragon kept snoring in his sleep…]"**

"Good for him."

 **"[What's that supposed to mean?]"** Asked Azrael with slight annoyance in his voice. Seifer simply chuckled upon his reaction. **"[Oh. He's waking up.]"**

A groan emitted inside the young man, startling the girl walking beside him. **"{…Good morning partner…}"**

"Morning lazyass." Seifer greeted.

"Good morning Ddraig-san!"

 **"[You lethargic bum.]"** Azrael scoffed, resulting a low growl from the said Ddraig.

 **"{Fu. A Dragon needs his rest.}"** Said Ddraig, trying to reason against the other two males.

After that, they poured out anything in their mind into a quite pleasant chat. Until they finally realized they were already standing in front of a school gate. The school was very impressive in size, and it looked like a very expensive school as well. It was Kuoh Academy. A school that recently turned into a co-ed after being a girl exclusive school. Asuka's new school.

"Ah, we're here. Are you okay if I leave you here Asuka?" Seifer asked as he shifted his gaze to the raven-haired girl, who kept fidgeting. She seemed to be anxious about her new surroundings.

"…U-Umm…Yes…" Replied Asuka, despite she was clearly being nervous.

 **{I say, you best accompany him. At least to her classroom.}** Proposed Ddraig inside his thought, this time not letting Asuka to hear him.

 **[I agree. She's still a girl after all.]** Azrael added. **[Go be a good man for her.]**

' _Yeah, yeah.'_

* * *

"Kyaaa! Look! Look!" A girl, dressed in the same attire as Asuka yelled through Kuoh Academy's schoolhouse, catching the other students' interest.

"…He's too dreamy…" Another female student added. "Is that his girlfriend...?" She continued, expressing her clear sign of disappointment.

"I hope not..."

Whispers, gossips and rumors rang on Seifer's ears as he walked through the school area, immediately became the main attention, thanks to his already good looking nature and the cute, shy girl walking beside him, who remained close to his right arm the whole time. Not only once Seifer would gave out a pleasant smile to the girls and a smugly grin to the boys. In reaction, several of the female students fainted an tumbled to the ground, liking what they had saw. This brought amusement for this particular young man.

After walking several hallways filled with students alike, he and Asuka arrived at her new classroom, waiting on the door frame as they waited for the teacher to announce the new student. Seifer could hear chatters and several of the female students' good remarks about him, as did the boys, but towards Asuka instead of him.

"Alright, calm down everyone." Said the teacher, gaining his students' attention as they piped down. "We'll be having a new student today."

"I hope it's that guy…" Uttered a female student to her friends.

"But he doesn't wear our uniform though…" Replied her friend with slight disappointment. "I wonder if he's that girl's brother."

"Who knows?"

Again, the classroom became rowdy once more, that was, until the teacher said as he turned his head towards the door frame, where Asuka was standing. Accompanying behind her was none other than the handsome young man himself.

"Oh. Please come inside and introduce yourself, no need to be shy."

"A-Ah! H-Hai…"

Asuka went inside the classroom, leaving the door open. The female students paid no mind as they could feast their eyes with the current arrival of the eye candy.

"I-I'm Kujikawa Asuka… U-Umm… Pleased to meet you!" And she ended her short introduction with a vigorous Japanese bow. Either male or female students found it to be cute, since they were looking at the pony tailed girl with gleaming eyes. Several of the males were looking at her with a little hint of perversion, but immediately shrunk when they saw Seifer's menacing glare.

The teacher cleared his throat. It seemed he might have been enchanted with Asuka's cuteness. "Well Asuka, you may sit there at the seat by the window."

"H-Hai!"

Seeing Asuka will get along pretty well with her new classmates – whom already surrounded her and completely ignoring their complaining teacher, Seifer closed the door after he waved a goodbye to the students and a quick thanks to the teacher.

* * *

Now that he has nothing to do but wait for Asuka, Seifer found himself wandering around the school building. The size itself had captivated him. It was much larger than any of the school he had visited. Since it was school hour, there were no one but him, and a few other school staffs, whom he politely greeted. He was allowed to stay, as one of the staffs said, though he should leave in few more minutes.

 **[The school is impressive, I'll give them that.]** Azrael uttered his thoughts.

 **{Partner, there are several Devils here. Do you think it's a good idea for Asuka to be here on her own?}**

' _Nah. She's not that strong to be able to gain their attention.'_ Seifer believed. He was sure the Devils only attracted by those who carries a potential to be special. Then again, Asuka IS special. Being the descendant of the famous ninja made her so. Thus, Seifer added two words to express his uncertainty. _'_ _I hope.'_

 **{Hrmm…}**

 **[Pfft- what are you fools worrying about? First of all, Asuka could look after herself. Don't forget she managed to survive for two weeks alone in that place. That's impressive for a human girl like her.]**

'… _Yeah. You're right.'_

 **[Of course I am!]** Azrael laughed smugly. Seifer could imagine Ddraig was facepalming.

Despite their current carefree conversation, Seifer and the duo were fully aware of him being watched from afar. Inside another building at the school school, at the window of the third floor, was a beautiful girl with crimson locks that framed her dashing face. She remained fixed on him for almost five minutes now, and Seifer was becoming rather worried at this. Seifer had been wondering if the girl knew about his power. However, he was sure he had reduced his power greatly. Only a god or a goddess could feel his force, and only if the said god or goddess was standing near him.

 _How troublesome._

Dismissing the stare, Seifer finally exited the school area and headed to wherever his feet brought him.

* * *

At a park at the center of the city, a young man was sitting and resting on top of a park bench. Seifer was enjoying the peaceful scenery of the town's park. He smiled as he heard the chirps of the birds. He closed his eyes as he let the cooling breeze of the wind blew past him. He held his laughter as he saw a cute looking nun tripped over and hit the ground with his arms spread open. Overall, he loved this kind of setting.

Wait-

"Are you okay?" Seifer asked with concern. He was crouching slightly by the girl's side and holding out an arm to help, which she gladly accepted.

"Auuu…. _Thank you_ …I-I mean…Umm… Arigato?" said the girl in English. A language Seifer had not use in a long time.

" _No problem."_ Seifer replied with a gentle smile.

Upon realizing the young man could talk her language, the girl stood up straight and clasped her hands together, looking at Seifer with glowing eyes filled with amazement. Seifer finally saw her face.

'... _Cute.'_

Was all that he could think of. Indeed she was. With long blonde hair and innocent looking blue eyes, even if she was wearing a nun's clothing, it did not changed the fact that she was too damn cute.

"Ano... I'm trying to learn Japanese…" She said. Her pronunciation was a bit messy. "So… If it's not too bothering, can you please use Japanese as well?"

"Ahaha, I can hear that." Teased Seifer. "And sure."

"Auu…" The girl pouted. Cutely. "…Umm… Are you from around here?"

"You can say that. Yes." Seifer said. "Need some help?"

"Yes!" The girl exclaimed happily. "I'm Asia Argento, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Kawamura Shinjiro, nice to meet you too Asia." Seifer said with a pleasant smile. "Now what do you need Asia?"

"Uuu…. I need to go to a church nearby… but I think I'm lost…"

"Church?" Seifer rose an eyebrow. That place was not foreign for him, but it certainly was not something he would hear here quite often. As for the place, Seifer only knew one, as he had saw it by the end of the town somewhere. "Okay then, to the church it is."

Seifer then led the way to a church. As they arrived, it looked vacant on the outside, but Seifer could clearly feel the presence of one or more supernatural beings, watching him nearby. However, this young man did not wanted any kind of violence. He preferred going home safely and continued his ordinary life.

"Yes! This is it! Thank you Shinjiro-san!" Thanked Asia to Seifer while looking up at him gleefully. This sister reminded him of Asuka. "It must be God's guidance for us to meet in here… Therefore I should thank Him…"

Then the sweet blond folded her hands, closed her eyes, and prayed. Seifer did not said any as he respected the Human religions. He waited for Asia to finish before he finally bade his goodbye.

"I'll be going now. See you when I see you Asia." He said, turning on his heels and waved his right hand in the air.

"W-Wait!"

That regained Seifer's attention as he shifted his head slightly to look behind him.

"What?"

"…C-Can I meet you again?" Asked the girl. It was such an adorable question. Added with the girl's cute features, it successfully made Seifer stunned for a second.

"Hmm… Well, I think I'll be wandering around the park tomorrow evening."

"Okay! Thank you again Shinjiro-san!" Asia said aloud with a bright smile.

A warm smile found its way to Seifer's face as he proceeded on going back to the park where he was before.

* * *

Back to where Asuka was at, she could be spotted sitting by the window, surrounded by her newly-acquainted friends. It was break time, and she was currently eating her boxed lunch. A neatly arranged futomaki. To her, it is the best boxed-lunch she could ever had, proven by how greedy she was eating. Unbeknownst to her, her friends were all looking at her with sparkly eyes.

"Eek!" Came a hysterical scream from Asuka's female friend. "Don't you dare lay a hand on our Asuka!"

Asuka looked perplexed, but continued on eating her current appealing meal.

"Eh? Don't just judge us!" Retorted a male student. A bald male student.

"We simply wanted to know our new classmate better." Added a boy standing beside the bald head. He had his thumb and index fingers placed by his spectacles' square lenses. His eyes shimmered as he adjusted his glasses. He then averted his gaze at our female Ninja.

"90-60-85"

A moment of silence occurred as the male declared what seemed to be Asuka's body proportion.

 **Bam!**

Ever so suddenly, the two boys were thrown outside the classroom by some fierce looking girls. Asuka however, could only tilted her head in her confusion and continued to enjoy her bento without giving any care.

"...She's bigger than me..." Uttered a female girl that remained inside the classroom. She had her brown hair tied into pigtails. She was the one sitting in front of Asuka's table.

"Hmm? What's wrong Murayama-san?"

"...How do you think I feel..." Said another girl with light pink hair. Both of them looked devastated.

"E-Eh? You too Katase-san?!"

""Haaaah..."" The two girls sighed exasperatedly, much to Asuka's confusion.

* * *

Seifer, was again, sitting on the same park bench. He was looking into the distance. A thought kept pestering his mind all over again. That day was the day his beloved wife and daughter passed away. Seifer wanted to go to their graves, only to find he couldn't.

 _It's my fault._

 _If only I didn't…_

 _If only I came back in time…_

 _If only… I was there…._

All the 'if only's persisted on disturbing him. These kind of thoughts have been irking him for far too long. Seifer intended to move on from his girls, yet he failed; they were too precious for him. Even worse, there were times when he would imagine both his wife and daughter standing right in front of him.

Thankfully, for him, this time was not that time.

Seifer got off from his bench and trailed somewhere else. It was still morning, barely 10am. Since his current job started at nighttime, he had a load of time off for himself, and not rarely, he got bored on this kind of time. Usually, he would do something together with Asuka, either go somewhere, buy something, or even train her. Seifer released a sigh and headed towards the shopping district. Not the place where he go, but considering his free time, he would do anything to remain amused.

What a coincidence. At the shopping district, by the clothing store, he met the same nun as before.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the first chapter. Not much action of course, but I promise you the next few chapters will have some. And if you can't tell already, this Asuka is the same Asuka from Senran Kagura. Again, I did not own any of these franchise, only my own character.**

 **Do rate, enjoy, eat, sleep and read.**


	4. Death's Unusual Day

**Good day. Or night. Or... whatever. Ahem- Right. I won't force you, but enjoy the next chap.**

* * *

"Ah! Asia-chan! You're here!"

"Raynare-san!"

The blond sister was wrapped in a pair of delicate arms as soon as she entered the church. The one holding her was a beautiful young girl, looking on her late teen years with long black hair, flowing all the way to her back. She was much taller than Asia. Behind her, were three other person. One male and two females. None of them looked as pleasant as the said Raynare. In fact, they were smirking and grinning.

"Now let's continue on our preparation." Came a deep voice, belonged to a man with a fedora, dressed in a pale violet suit.

"…But... She just got here… Can't we let her rest?" Asked Raynare softly. She kept hugging the confused and scared Asia as she conversed. Seeing the man's scowl, Raynare added, "Please? Dohnaseek? It's not like something bad is going to happen isn't it?"

"Che. Fine."

Raynare and Asia smiled after hearing this.

"But only for today and tomorrow. Meanwhile, look after her." Stated the obnoxious looking man.

"Thanks!"

"Hmph."

Then the man left the scene along with the two other girls, leaving Raynare alone with Asia. The taller girl released an exasperated sigh. She was tense the whole time. It probably was the most unlikeable experience for her and Asia. Proven by Asia's trembling.

"...Haih…What do you want to do now Asia-chan?" Asked Raynare. She was smiling, though if you looked closely, you could see fear in her eyes.

No reply. Asia was still shaking.

"Hmm… Let's go buy some clothes for you!"

"R-Reall?!"

That easily caught Asia's interest.

Without any more waiting, the two got out from the shady church after putting Asia's belongings. They then headed towards the shopping district and walked inside a clothing store. While Raynare and Asia were browsing through a clothing store, Asia saw a familiar figure outside the store. After making sure it was the same man as before, Asia grabbed Raynare by her wrist and forcefully dragged her outside.

"Shinjiro-san!"

"Hmm?"

Asia dragged Raynare again, running towards our protagonist.

"Ah, hello Asia." Seifer greeted first, smiling warmly at the said girl. He spared a quick glance at the taller, well-proportioned, black-haired girl beside her. Who had a slight but visible pink blush across her face. "And hello to you too."

"Hello Shinjiro-san!" Asia replied with a bright smile.

"A-Asia? You know him?" Asked the taller looking girl, still staring at Seifer with slightly agape mouth. As if she had never seen such attractive person as him.

* * *

After several short introductions and a little bit of shopping later, the small group were inside a fast food restaurant. It was noon, 1 pm to be exact. Two hours before Asuka's school ended. Seifer had made a mind note to pick her up, but for now, he was sitting alone at a table while Asia and Raynare ordering something to eat.

 _'What took them so long?'_ Wondered Seifer. He has been waiting for ten minutes now. Fortunately, just as he was about to go to the cashier, the two girls finished ordering, and they were now carrying a tray of delicious, unhealthy food.

"Auuu…. I'm ashamed… I can't even order a burger…" Asia muttered with a pout. "Sorry for taking so long Shinjiro-san…"

"You have to get used to Japanese first Asia-chan…" Raynare said, attempting to console the sad nun.

"It's fine. No need to apology."

After that little incident, the group began eating their meals. Seifer smiled and he was amused by Asia, who kept on being amazed the whole time. Apparently, that was the first time she ate a burger. A bit depressing, but Seifer guessed it was the church's rules. Too strict if he might say. Subsequently, they headed to an arcade, where Raynare would play the most and Asia would only stand and see her play. Seifer played once, and both were an unique crane game, where he won a stuffed Raichu for Asia – who said she didn't want it but took it in the end.

He wanted to give Raynare and Asia something, but he couldn't decide, so he ended up buying a moon shaped liontin necklace for Raynare and a bracelet for Asia. Both thanked him gratefully and the former even gave Seifer a quick peck to his cheek.

* * *

Around an hour later, Seifer bade his goodbye, saying he had to pick up someone. The two looked disappointed at first, and they might have mistaken what he meant by that, but they let him go and continued on their plan for today.

 **[No doubt, that was a Fallen.]**

' _Ye. Pretty don't ya think?'_

 **[Eh. Yes, but that aside, what is she doing with the nun?]**

 **{Oh? Are you worried about the girl?}**

 **[That's not what I mean-]**

 **{Partner, it seems like our friend here have developed a feeling towards that girl.]**

 **[I'll punch you if you say that again old fag.]**

 **{Ha! You're much older than me.}**

' _Stop it you two.'_ Seifer muttered in his annoyance. He won't get used to this kind of stupid rambling even after spending years with these two entities. _'Now. You 8have a point there Azzy, but I don't want to get involved on anything right now.'_

 **[Bah. You're no fun.]**

 **{I agree. Partner, a Dragon should fight from time to time.}**

 _These wankers…_

Seifer cut the link as he finally arrived by Kuoh Academy's gate. Not long after his arrival, the school bell rang and several moments later, a flock of students flowed outside the school. Seifer remained standing by the gate as he already told Asuka to meet him there after school, though he will let Asuka do what she wanted to do in case she already made friends. He was a flexible man. Shortly then, the girl he was waiting for approached him, along with a buxom bombshell. The same girl he saw earlier on that morning.

The Pure Devil.

 _Tch._

"Shinji-san!"

"Hello Asuka." Seifer addressed with his usual pleasant smile, before he turned his sight towards the crimson-haired girl. "Is she your friend Asuka?"

Asuka nodded happily. "She is my Sempai!"

"I am Rias Gremory. Pleased to meet you Kawamura Shinjiro-san." Introduced the mentioned bombshell. "Asuka had told me about you earlier." She added along with a smile.

Seifer knew exactly what she wanted. His power and Asuka's. He figured all beings are the same as each other. Only few who does not seek power. He was among those few.

"She did?" Seifer shifted his sight, now staring and glaring slightly at Asia, who laughed nervously as a reply.

"Ehehe…"

Seifer heaved a sigh, hitting Asuka's head slowly not to cause any pain. "Then call me Shinji or Shinjiro, no need to use that long name."

Not long after, came three other students. Two females and a handsome young blonde male.

'… _More Devils…Just what I needed.'_

 **[They're not pure breed. Reincarnated?]**

 **{Possibly. I learnt that the number of Devils decreased drastically after their great war.}** Ddraig explained.

Seifer flinched, but went by unnoticed by Ddraig, although Azrael perceived his host's reaction. He did not say any however.

 **{From my previous partner, he was a reincarnated Devil. That is a way for the Devils to increase their manpower.}**

"Shinji-san! These are my friends!" Said Asuka, wanting to introduce Seifer to her new acquaintances.

* * *

Their introduction didn't took long and they only had a short talk. Asuka did the most talking, since what Seifer wanted then was only to go back to his house. Luckily for him, Rias bade her goodbye, saying she needed to do some more club stuffs. She proposed Seifer to come there on the next day, which Seifer politely refused, telling her had a job to do as an excuse. Nevertheless, the two groups separated their way from each other.

On the way back to their home, or apartment for their case, Asuka was frowning the whole time.

"Don't go telling my name to other people without my permission." Seifer scolded, hitting Asuka's head lightly again.

"Gomene…"

Seifer sighed. He's been sighing a lot today.

"Fine… Just don't do that again." Asuka nodded slowly, still pouting. But soon turned into a smile when the young man placed his right palm over on Asuka's head and rubbed her hair gently. A light chuckle soon followed, "I can't stay mad at you can I?"

* * *

"Devils?!" Asuka exclaimed loudly, and Seifer found this to be annoying. "Them? B-B-B-Bu-But!"

"No buts." Seifer declared. He had a stern look on his face. "That aside, they might have sensed your power Asuka."

"They did?!"

"Yes. Maybe they are interested on recruiting you as one." Seifer bluntly added.

"Eehh?!" Asuka let out a heavy gasp. This was too much for her to take on. "But I only got there today…"

Silence occurred. Asuka was trying to figure out a way out, while Seifer did the same. He couldn't move to another city this soon, it would be too costly even for him. Adding more, he did not enjoy on handling those irritating legal documents. The realization then came to him. If he stayed here, he would be forced to use his power eventually, either to protect Asuka, or even himself. He was well aware of Devils' capabilities, especially Rias and Akeno. Those two were much stronger than the two other. They would possess no threat for Seifer, but the same couldn't be said for Asuka. As agile as she was, normal human won't be able to fight Devils alone.

"Let's say they did. What would you do? Will you accept or refuse?"

Asuka went mute for a while.

"…" Asuka stared down at her half-eaten dinner Seifer had prepared earlier. An appetizing grilled salmon, the aroma itself would made you droll, not mentioning on how well prepared it was. Despite all of that, Asuka didn't touched her dinner just yet.

"…I don't know Shinji-san…"

"Hahh..." Seifer sighed yet again, before he looked up at Asuka and gave her a smile of warmth, seemingly washing all her worries in an instant. "Alright then, if they do offered you, it's all up to you to either accept or not."

Asuka glanced up to him.

"I will always be there with you."

Then there was a very red color of blush, spreading over Asuka's cheeks. Seifer couldn't help but chuckled softly upon seeing the flustered girl. He so enjoyed teasing people (girls).

* * *

The next morning, Seifer accompanied Asuka to her school. Seemingly he knew it probably will be his daily morning routine for a while. Not like he hated it, he enjoys morning air the most. Moving on, after Asuka got inside the school, Seifer was once again, had nothing to do. So he decided to go to the park like yesterday and whatever happened, happened. He gave a little too little care for the world but those he cared about, and currently, there was only one left. Once more, Seifer could easily be spotted at the town park, sitting idly by a classic green park bench alone, enjoying the amiable scenery for himself. Such scenery that he and his wife would've enjoyed together.

… _If only you were here…_

Shortly after, he fell asleep, spending full six hours of only sleeping, until he woke up by a sudden peck of a bird.

As Seifer finally woke up, he found Asuka, and another smaller girl. The sister from yesterday. For some apparent reason only they knew, they were hugging each other, actually, only Asuka who hugged, as Asia was more like being strangled in a very pleasant way; she had her face buried between Asuka's plump breasts.

"Oh hello you two." Seifer greeted softly, surprising both of the girls.

"S-Shinji-san!'

Two cute girls now accompanied Seifer on his side. They were each eating a hotdog while Seifer brought a Takoyaki for him. He was glad Asuka had already made another friend ever so quickly. But. Despite her bright smile, Seifer could see right through her, and he knew she was feeling anxious. Every little movement she made gave it away. She had been looking around the park too often.

He decided to pry it a little bit.

"Hey Asia?" He called, the nun glanced at him, forcing a smile. "What's troubling you?"

The blunt question had thrown Asia off guard, and tears were lining on her innocent blue eyes. Asuka loomed over from Seifer's side and she was about to give Asia another hug, until Asia spoke.

…Seifer was blown away on how openly she expressed her feelings.

The young male released an exasperated sigh as he patted both of the girls' head. He now knew why she looked very happy and almost let a tear escaped her beautiful blue eyes when Asuka held her tight before. He now completely understood how she was feeling. He now knew how the story of the Holy Maiden goes. How she was being looked up as a gifted girl and even symbolized as "Holy Maiden" from the start, and how she ended up being seen as a betrayer after healing a Devil, who then killed her own kin. She was seen as a Witch. All because of her kind heart to help anyone in need, even a Devil.

Despite all of that, she never forgot to pray to her God. She never forgot to give thanks to her God.

His situation was getting too complicated. He was well aware why she was sent to the church. The Fallen Angels possibly wanted to take away her gift. Her Sacred Gear. Sefier was not imprudent. He knew if a Sacred Gear is to be taken away from the owner, it would kill the owner in the process. He learned it in the most surprising way.

"There there…" The young man spoke softly and kindly to the two girls in front of him. They were hugging each other, or more like, Asuka was hugging Asia. She was deeply touched by Asia's past, and being a gullible and innocent girl she was, she let her emotions flow freely. Asia was pleasantly surprised after she received another kind hug from Asuka and started to cry anew. "It's okay."

There was no one who cared about her, but starting from this day, Seifer made a promise to himself. He will protect this girl at all cost. This girl has went through a lot, and even as Death, Seifer still bore the human feelings.

While Asia was sobbing and sniffling uncontrollably, she shakily muttered as Asuka let go of her.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough…It's because I'm clumsy…I'm so stupid I can't even eat a burger myself." She wiped her tears as she said that, "This is a trial the lord gave to me. Since I am a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it…"

"A-Asia-chan…" Asuka started crying again.

"I'm sure I will make a lot of friends one day… I have a dream. I want to buy flowers with a friend, buy books, and eat burgers…." She paused as her tears fell once more. "a-and…talk…"

It was then Seifer finally got off from the bench. He then bent his body slightly before he stretched his arms out and drew the crying nun to his embrace.

"Asia…" He whispered softly. The girl in his arms tensed up, as she had never received such a gentle embrace by her opposite gender. "You don't need to worry anymore, you already have a friend. Friends actually."

Still inside his arms, Asia mumbled weakly, "R-Really?"

"Yes!" Asuka yelled, "Shinji-san and I will be your friends! We will play and buy flowers, books and eat burgers together Asia-chan!"

Seifer pushed Asia away from him to a point where he could see her face and she could see his. Her face flushed in red completely with her tears flowing down her soft cheeks.

 _'…Even when you two are crying, you are still cute…'_

"Like she said." Seifer smiled. Warmly. Asia could feel the warmth of his sincere smile. It was…pleasant. It was her first time to feel such a lovely feeling.

Sadly, their moment was interrupted.

"Ah, here you are. Please stop disappearing Asia." Came a voice of a man in front of them. Seifer took his hug off from Asia and stood straight, eyeing the man in with the fedora, who was flying up in the air with his two black wings spread widely. Alongside him was a girl with long black hair. Unlike the cocky-looking man, she was rather sad and distressed. There were also several bruises and cuts tainting her body.

"Yuuma-chan?!" Asuka shouted, recognizing the wounded girl, much to Seifer and Asia's surprise as she referred her not as Raynare.

"...Ugh...Sorry Asia... Asuka..."

"….D-Dohnaseek-sama…" Asia mumbled weakly, before turning her head to see Raynare, and immediately looked back at him in horror. "R-Raynare-san..."

"Yes. Now let's return to the church." Said the man with the annoying fedora. "You know what will happen to your precious friends if you refused." Dohnaseek warned, looking down at both Seifar and Asuka.

Asia's blue eyes widened upon hearing Dohnaseek's statement. She stared up at Seifer, who had his eyes set straight at the man in front of him, then turned around once again to look at Asuka.

Her once gleeful hazel eyes were replaced with two fierce looking eyes. As if she was ready to fight.

Asia had a complicated expression. She did not want to go with him. This day was the best day in her life so far. Seifer and Asuka had treated her kindly. For a long time, Asia treated as a human, and not as a "Holy Maiden" nor a "Witch". But if she didn't, then she might have never these nice peoples anymore.

Since it was already evening, the park was empty. Only Seifer, Asia, Asuka and two Fallen Angels were there.

A scream of a woman. It was not Asia's. It was not Asuka's scream either. No. It belonged to Raynare, who had trampled on the ground and curled herself up. Seifer saw her own blood starting to drip slowly, tainting her delicate white skin.

"BITCH I TOLD YOU TO KILL HER!"

… _Her?_

Seifer glanced towards Asuka. She had a wretched expression. Looking closer, Seifer saw a little splat of crimson red by the side of her uniform.

 _Did he…?_

"Dohnaseek-sama! She's not a threat!"

"GAH. How hard was it to finish a wounded girl?" The man stretched his arm out. A bright light came covering his palm, forming into a crude light spear.

"W-Wait!" Yelled Raynare in an alarming voice. "Can't we just grab her and go?! They have nothing to do with this!"

"Are you kidding? She's a friend of those Devils!" Dohnaseek retorted furiously, "You had one job! And that is to kill her!" he spewed out his annoyance as he continued, "If you want to be an Angel again, then kill her! Show God that you're worthy!"

Raynare did nothing and simply stared to the ground below her, and that irritated Dohnaseek even more.

"You're worthless. You did not deserved a place beside Him."

Ignoring the current scene, Seifer averted his gaze to the girl beside him. Asuka looked very frightened. He deducted the spear was what made her so. He wasn't mad. Not at Asuka at least. All of his anger were focused at the man with the fedora, or Dohnaseek, as he heard before.

 **[Going for the kill?]**

'No… Not now. It would be a pain to explain it all to her later.'

 **[Ha.]** Azrael scoffed. Uninterested by his host's reply. **[Even after what he did to Asuka?]**

 **{He's right partner. Don't you think he has gone to far?}**

' _Shut up you two. We'll have him later. Just… Not in front of her.'_

As Seifer conversed with the two entities inside of him, Asuka leaped into her front. Too quick before Dohnaseek could even throw his spear. In only several seconds, Asuka was already diving at Dohnaseek with a short sword, one in each of her hands. Sadly, she was still too slow as Dohnaseek lifted his free hand and casted another spear. He successfully blocked Asuka's abrupt attack by slashing his spears upwards.

 _ **Thud.**_

Asuka was sent down by a cruel hit to her stomach and landed nearby Seifer. Instead of panicking, Seifer remained calm the whole time, as if he had already seen this coming.

 **[You looked pretty calm. What's up?]** Asked the interested Azrael.

' _You'll see.'_

"Asuka-san!" Asia cried out and ran towards the fallen Asuka. There was a nasty wound on her not moving body's back. It was bleeding heavily. As Asia finally got closer, she crouched and hovered her palms over Asuka's wound. Soon after, a soft green light emitted from her palms, apparently closing Asuka's wound, healing her completely.

 **{Hoo. Impressive.}**

 **[Ah right. She has that gear…]** Azrael muttered. **[…what was the name again?]**

Seifer would have facepalmed if not for the present incident.

 **{…You're a bit forgetful for a god.}**

[Silence. Puny Dragon. I will end you.]

 **{Scary…}**

' _I swear. You two are nuisance at times.'_


	5. Oath

**Firstly, I apologize for any grammatical error. In my defense, I'm Asian. I mean, English is not my mother tongue. Secondly and the last, review my story. Please? I really want to know what and what not to do. I think that's all for now.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you Asia-chan..." Asuka said, getting up to stand on her own. She did not showed it, but Seifer could see the slightest hint of fear in a person's eyes. Hers was not an exception. There would be no way for her to win against the man, even with her current condition. And just like Seifer had stated earlier, he possess no interest on troubling himself. Yet.

"Tch." Dohnaseek spat. "Know your place, human."

 **[So** **clichéd.]** Azrael scoffed yet again. Ddraig chuckled, agreeing to his statement and somewhat found it to be funny at the least. In truth, they were expecting their host to put up an act and end the current charade. But as much as they wanted, this young man won't do any unnerving act in front of Asuka. He was actually a bit worried on being left by Asuka; she had never saw his power, but only knew that he is a man who saved her.

After grinning smugly and descended down to Raynare's side and lifted his right foot. With one brutal swing, Raynare yelled in agony as her back met the hard surface of the fountain. The collision would have killed her if she was a human. Thankfully, she wasn't. Even so, her consciousness seeped away from her body. Undoubtedly Asia wanted to help Raynare immediately, but her eyes were filled with terror and fear. She was afraid if she helped her, then she might add more trouble for her friends.

That time, Seifer gritted his teeth. Apparently still having slight sense of chivalry. He truly wanted to unleash hell and end the charade, but if he did, then how will Asuka react? He was just a host of Death and the Welsh Dragon and he had never revealed his true power to anyone but his late wife.

"If you want to help her, then come with me. I promise you no harm will come to those weaklings." As if he knew, Dohnaseek gave an option to Asia. He lifted Raynare and placed her over his shoulder as he did.

"...I understand..." Uttered Asia obediently, much to Asuka's dismay.

"Asia... Don't..." Asuka spoke, begging her new friend to stay as she grabbed Asia by her wrist. "We're friends... aren't we?"

"Yes Asuka-san... Thank you for being friend with somebody like me..." With a gentle yank, Asia pried herself away from Asuka. Who could only watched her friend slowly parted her ways with her. "Asia... No..."

Another tear escaped her hazel eyes.

"Good girl." Said Dohnaseek to Asia like he would to a dog. "Now let's begin our final preparation and free you from your pain."

"Asia!" Finally regaining some strength, Asuka pushed herself away from the dirt and ran towards Asia with her hand stretched out. Very dramatic. To add even more, just as Asuka cried out, Dohnaseek's black feathered wings covered both him, Raynare and Asia and took off into the sky, but not before Asia could turn around and gave Asuka her perhaps last smile. A sad yet sincere smile.

"Goodbye."

Asuka went down to her knees. She realized she was too weak. If only she have more power, was she able to save her friend? That was the only question spinning around inside her head.

Very, very dramatic.

Behind her, stood Seifer. He had kept his silent the whole time, broke the uncomfortable silence with his soft tune,

"Asuka. Let's." He called out to his sobbing girl and brought himself closer to her. "We will see her again."

"I promise."

"Shinji-san... I failed..." Came a heart wrenching reply from Asuka as she slowly lifted her head, showing Seifer her flushed face, complete with tears that glistened as it rolled down her cheeks and into the ground below. "I fai-"

 **{Partner!}**

 **Thud.**

The Welsh Dragon had tried to warn his host, but to no avail. His warning uttered slightly too late.

 _No._

Seifer footsteps suddenly felt heavier.

 _Not again..._

He stopped right in front of her.

 _Are you fucking serious?!_

"S-Shinji-san..."

 **[Now regretting what you didn't do earlier?]**

 _'Shut up.'_

The young male dropped down to his knees and placed both of his hands at her. One tucked below her neck, and one wrapped her sides. He did not cried, however. He is not the one to get sappy easily. Some might say he is heartless.

He witnessed the light spear that impaled Asuka's belly shrunk its size, until it disappeared. Leaving nothing but a severe flesh wound.

"...Shinji-san...It hurts..."

"Shush. Don't speak. We'll get you to a hospital." Seifer reasoned. Though he knew he won't get there in time if he didn't at least use a proportion of his power. "And don't move either."

"...Cold...I'm cold..." Asuka muttered lowly as red crimson liquid trickled down from the side of the mouth and her crystal clear tear from the corner of her eyes. Using all the strength she had left, she gripped Seifer's shirt and pulled him, seeking any warmth she could get. There goes Seifer's white dress shirt.

 _It's been only two days..._

"Shinji...san..."

Two days...

Then, nothing but a deafening silence. He wanted to scream. He wanted to vent his anger. He wanted to kill that bastard who had caused the death of his last one left. But deep inside, what he wanted the most, was to be blessed the ability to resurrect someone's life, and not take them away.

While Seifer kept his eyes fixed to the now not moving body of Asuka, he didn't failed to realize a bright, crimson light emitted several meters away from him. It formed a crimson circle. There, engraved inhuman writings and there was also a rose encased in a circular shape at the middle.

 _Oh. NOW you come huh?_

"Kawamura Shinjiro-kun."

* * *

The next morning was not like any previous morning Asuka had. Her head was throbbing in the most unlikable way. She also felt a sharp pain at her stomach area. Those two combined was the worst feeling Asuka had ever since. She assumed she was resting on her bed. She recognized the light blue paint on the wall. Now being at least half awake, Asuka sat up straight and stared down at her hands. Her raven hair was let down freely, covering her shoulders and the majority of her neck.

She recalled everything until the very moment of her death. But if that so, then why was she still breathing till this moment? What brought her back to life? And how? Dozens of questions constantly pondered her mind. Until Asuka felt a lump of warmth, laying beside her with his brown hair covering his stunning features.

"Kyaah!"

Seifer had successfully startled the unsuspecting Asuka by showing up under her.

"S-S-S-S-Shinji-san?!" She stuttered and got off his side straightaway. "W-Why are you here?"

Yawning and waking up due to Asuka's sudden outburst, Sefier replied nonchalantly, "Oh. I brought you back here." and added, "...I fell asleep in the end, haha."

Hearing that, Asuka sighed as she looked down once again and found out she was wearing her usual pajamas. Did Seifer changed her when she was sleeping? The accusing thought alone had turned her face bent red. Seifer noticed this, and unlike any other well-mannered person, he said,

"Don't worry, I didn't peek."

Her face ripened. Almost like a ripe tomato.

"It's a bit hard though, you kept moving around."

Now her face was like a ripe tomato.

Seifer couldn't help but let out a series of chuckles.

"Haha, I'm just joking. It's Rias and Akeno who changed your clothes. I came here after they finished."

Seemingly calming down, Asuka puffed out a breath and looked at Seifer with swollen cheeks and teary eyes. The most devastating move a woman could do to a man, and it was super effective for our particular attractive young man.

"Mouu... SHINJI-SAN!"

* * *

After placating Asuka down, which was easy for Sefier; he only needed to pat her head and gave her an unexpected kiss on her cheek, the two went downstairs to eat. Like usual, Seifer prepared some appetizing french toast and a glass of orange juice for both of them to begin their day. Initially, Asuka said she wanted to go to school, but Seifer forbade her, saying she hasn't fully recovered yet. Defeated, Asuka unwillingly obey. However, a bright smile found its way to her lips when Seifer promised her he will take her somewhere that day.

Alas, once again, her smile faded when she remembered his previous promise.

"Shinji-san..." She muttered, averting her gaze away from her current unfinished breakfast. Seifer gazed up to her and immediately understood what she was going to say. The sadness was clear in her eyes. "Where's Asia...?"

A heavy sigh, and Seifer began his story.

* * *

"Kawamura Shinjiro-kun."

The dejected Seifer averted his gaze away, though unwillingly, from Asuka and to the beautiful crimson haired girl. Rias Gremory. Seifer was not dumb. He had perceived why this particular Devil made her appearance just now.

"I can bring her back to life, but she will be one of my kind and be my servant from then on,"

Seifer didn't bothered to ask "How?" as he already knew. He only just stared the woman in front of him quietly, holding Asuka dearly.

Rias continued. "For I am a Devil." And right on cue, her bat-like wings sprouted out from her back. It did not fazed Seifer, however. Rias thought it was due to his ravaging emotions. "But on one condition."

"You will be my servant as well."

... _Two fucking days._

Thinking no further, Seifer gave a reply. A reply that will change his course of life. A reply that will end his will to live the ordinary life of a human.

"...Do what you want."

The reincarnating process was done quick. Another magic circle glowed around Asuka's body and vanished as soon as a certain chess piece, crimson in color, bonded within her. The dead girl breathed, and Seifer smiled. Though it was rather weak.

For a moment, Rias looked perplexed.

"What?" Asked Seifer with a slight annoyance. He wanted to get this over with.

"...Nothing." Came an unsure reply by the crimson-haired beauty as she continued to stare the young man.

Another magic circle and the similar process happened, but there were more than one, or maybe even eight pawns that diffused onto his body. It was official, Seifer and Asuka had become a Devil.

The first ability he noticed, was how his eyes could see clearer through the dark. Next, was how he heard Rias talking in English. His actual mother tongue. He presumed it was a natural Devil pros to break the language barrier. Other than those two, he felt nothing different.

"Thank you. Now can you bring her back to my house? You know where its at right?"

Rias nodded. However, she found his calm act to be slightly unnerving. As if he already knew about Devils and the Fallen Angels. Who is this man? But Rias decided to keep it for another day, tomorrow probably. After Seifer carefully placed Asuka's head under her school bag, he trailed away, leaving Asuka for Rias to be taken care of.

IThere was someone following him. A Devil. Seifer knew that. Her presence gave her away. But in the meantime, he couldn't care less. Although she stopped when he entered the shady looking church alone. Due to being an unholy creature, church would be a Devil's last preferred spot to visit. However, it didn't caused any hindrance for Seifer.

Seifer only took five steps before three Fallen Angels greeted him.

Seifer only took five seconds to obliterate them all. There was a single survivor, but he doesn't have the same aura as the Fallen Angels. Seifer didn't chased after him though, he had something better to do. Now his white dress shirt soaked in their blood, Seifer proceeded further inside the church and into the church's sanctuary, where he found Asia chained into a cross, a heavily wounded and dying Raynare, several unimportant Fallen Angels, and the bastard who killed Asuka earlier. It was impossible for him to forget the blue light spear that impaled Asuka.

"Good evening. It's your time to die." Came a casual but greatky disturbing salute by Seifer.

"What! How did he get here?!" Exclaimed Dohnaseek. "Get him!"

 **[How** **cliché.]**

Eight light spears of different color thrown at him as a thick layer of smokes emerged, completely shrouded his body. None of the Fallens was sure either they managed to land a hit or not. They received an answer soon though and screamed in terror as they witnessed two freshly severed heads tumbled down to the ground and rolled for some seconds before they stopped. Following them were two headless corpses, and standing before them, was none other than the blood soaked Seifer.

"Uwaaaaah! What the hell is he!"

"Who give a shit?! Kill him! Kill him now!"

Hopelessly, the Fallen Angels threw all of their might at Seifer. Dozens of light spears were thrown. Zero hit the target. One by one, the number of the Fallen Angels were reduced to only two. Raynare, and Dohnaseek. Who was staring at him with pure fear. Was, because Raynare was unconscious at that time. Asia was still chained, but her eyes and ears covered by cotton-like smokes. Seifer didn't want this particular innocence nun to be scarred for life.

"W-Who are you?!" Asked Dohnaseek, now have lost all of his arrogance as he started to dash outside, wanting to escape Death. To no avail, a smoke version of Seifer poofed by the door, causing Dohnaseek to stumble and landed on his back. His eyes never left the terrifying young man, now towering against him.

 **[Say "Your worst nightmare."]**

 **{Lame.}**

Not giving the answer Dohnaseek want, Seifer lazily lifted his right hand up and down.

It took three seconds for Dohnaseek to finally realize he was one hand short.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" He bellowed his agony. His scream carried terror and pain. The blood loss quickly drained his strength away. Despite that, he still looked up at Seifer, now with intense fear. "P-Please! Spare me!"

For once, Seifer looked hesitant to end someone's life. But when Dohnaseek used his hesitation and formed another light spear by his last hand left, he threw it at Seifer, who dodged it by stepping to the side.

"A-Ah?"

Seifer heard a whimpering voice belonged to the nun.

 _FUCK._

"GYAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Another blood curling scream. Dohnaseek was now armless. Soon, he became limbless as Seifer lifted his hand once again.

And then, deafening silence. Dohnaseek was no more. There were no remains of him. He was completely destroyed by Seifer. All that was left, was the blood that once ran through his veins, all splashed on the floor.

* * *

In another place inside the church, the place where the church would held its religious service, Seifer had brought the two girls here. One remained unconscious, while the other one was battling for her life. It irate him on how he always failed to save her in time. Gently, Seifer laid them both on a pew.

"Shinji...ro...san?"

 _Great._

"D-Did you...?"

"Yes Asia. I saved you." Seifer said softly.

Knowing her death was imminent, Asia made a small smile. Or forced a smile.

"...Thank you Shinjiro-san..."

"A-Asia?"

It was then when Raynare finally came to her senses, as if knowing she will be parting with her only friend soon.

"Asia...! No... No!" The black haired Fallen Angel cried out weakly to her dying friend and used all her strength to drag herself closer to Asia. "Asia..? Can't you heal yourself?"

Asia shooke her head. "...Raynare-san..." Asia muttered. Her voice growing weaker on every words. "I... Cant't... I'm too weak..."

Tears flowed through Raynare's sorrowful violet eyes. She was crying her heart out. Her pain was nothing in comparison. Deep in her heart, she was angry. Why did her god let her one and only true friend die?

"...I'm glad I met you Raynare-san... Shinjiro-san..." Asia continued to say and held Raynare's hand with her cold, frail hand. "...Even only for a few..."

Asia's hand went limp as Death had taken her away before she could finish her last parting words. Once again, the cruel reality struck. Seifer's gift was not to give life, but to end. Nothing could change that fact.

 **{Partner. The Devils are here.}** Informed the Welsh Dragon to Seifer.

Just like Ddraig has said, a bright crimson light lit the whole dim room. Rias, along with the another woman made their appearance. As if dealing with her friend's passing was not enough, Raynare had to face these Devils.

"...Gremory clan's daughter..." Raynare muttered slowly. Little did she know Seifer was a Devil as well. "...What do you want?" She inquired with a sharp tone.

"My name's Rias Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance." Introduced Rias as a ball of demonic energy formed by her palm.

 _Cold._

Not showing any kind of fighting back, Raynare closed her eyes, and glanced down to the girl laying quietly beside her, then looked at Seifer. Who gazed down to meet her eyes. It was surprising on how Seifer could pick up the slightest hint of chaste joy within her tear-ridden violet eyes.

"Rias, no." Seifer calmly uttered, surprising both sides.

"Hmm? Kawamura-kun, don't you know who she is?" Asked Rias. Her demonic power subsided as she did. Hearing this, Raynare opened her eyes wide and stared at Seifer in shock. She was really surprised when she finally felt Seifer's Devilish presence then.

"She is a Fallen Angel, a natural enemy of us Devils Shinjiro-kun." Explained the woman beside her. Akeno is her name.

"I understand, but she's not as bad like the other." Seifer replied. His gentle eyes remain glued to the black haired Fallen Angel. "She even tried to fight them back."

His explanation took Rias and Akeno by surprise, proven by how their eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Her injuries was not caused by me. It was because of her so-called friends." Seifer said, earning a nod of comprehension from the two beautiful Devils. "Now could you please?"

Rias let out a giggle. "Fufu, it seems I am right to have you as my servant. You truly are interesting Kawamura-kun." She added, walking towards where Asia was laid at. "Raynare-san, could you please?"

Confused, Raynare struggled to move, but rendered unsuccessful as her injuries deemed her still. Fortunately, Seifer willingly picked her up and carried her within his strong hands. Raynare's body tensed at the contact and blushed furiously. She even let out a cute yelp, resulting a teasing yet charming smile from Seifer. He then carefully placed her on the pew, letting her sit there for the time being.

Without wasting any time, Rias dug out yet another chess piece from her pocket, and picked one of them as crimson demonic power hovered around Asia's motionless body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

With that, the crimson chess piece diffused into Asia, and Rias sighed after she confirmed she succeeded.

Even if it was faint, Raynare caught Asia's breathing. No words could explain how glad she was when she saw Asia's chest heaving up and down in such a peaceful way.

* * *

Seifer had done retelling Asia and Raynare's fate, though he didn't tell Asuka his gore-ish killing, he only told her he was able to defeat them because of the new power he had as a Devil.

"Thank goodness..." She said, attacking Seifer with a hug. "Thank you Shinji-san..."

A soft chuckle. "No problem. I made you a promise didn't I?" Seifer continued with his soft voice and returned Asuka's hug.

They hugged each other for a complete ten seconds. They parted because Seifer teased Asuka with,

"You sure hug me tightly. Do you love me?"

Asuka pushed herself away, and eyed Seifer with an angry look. Though Seifer found it to be cute. Her cheeks were puffed out, and her eyes were still have some leftovers tears lining around.

"...Mu!" Asuka stuck her tongue out in her irritation, only for Seifer to laugh playfully.

"Joking aside, Rias wanted to meet you before school starts." He said, taking a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall.

 _Still Five?_

"...Okay..."

Asuka then left Seifer and headed to the bathroom. Seifer had already showered it seemed; he wore a brand new black and white checkered shirt plus a black jacket on top. Also, a matching gray trousers. After Asuka finished showering and put on her outfit, she headed to school with Seifer. Seifer failed to contain his laughter when he saw this girl was wearing the school uniform and not a casual one. Nevertheless, Asuka began her day pouting all the way for constantly being laughed at by Seifer, Azrael and Ddraig.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaand cut! So, what do you think? Did Barcelona won by luck?**

 **Wait, wrong question.**

 **Ehh, what do you think of the first action scene? I hope its somewhat good and entertaining for few.**

 **Anyway, do rate, review, sleep and eat.**

 **Visca el Barca!**


	6. A Deadly Devil

**Ah! Sorry for being a bit late on posting this.**

 **First of all, thank you for all of your kind reviews, it means a lot to me- no. That's too sensitive. You know what I'm trying to say. I'm very bad at this, introduction thing...**

 **How you doin'? Good? Good. This would be a filler chapter. It also have some Shinjiro/Seifer and Rias (Rifer?) moment in it. I'm not really sure. I think so.**

 **Without no further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

"Asia-chan!"

"A-Ano! Asuka-san?!"

Seifer seated himself on a vacant seat on the Victorian-styled couch. He watched the two friends reunited. Very adorable really. The Prince of Kuoh along with the cute mascot were already there, standing behind another couch whereas Rias and Akeno were sitting at. Same like Seifer, they have a pleasant smile plastered on their face.

It was still an early morning at the old school building. Seifer brought Asuka here by Rias' request. No matter, he didn't have anything to do anyway. Upon his arrival at the school, there was nobody but them. Of course, it was too unreasonable for the students to came by in such an early Spring morning.

Letting the girls have their happy times, they waited until the two finished cherishing their moment and Rias started the talk.

"First of all, you already know we are all Devils, correct?"

Seifer and Asia nodded. As for Asuka, however, it was new for her. And she reacted in the most natural way possible.

"E-Ehh!? M-Me?" Asuka exclaimed, pointing her index finger at her face to emphasize her shocking reaction. It seemed Seifer had forgot to tell her.

"Yes Asuka. You were reborn as a Devil of mine. You, Kawamura-kun and Asia."

"Reborn..?" Asuka furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side.

Rias gave a nod. "Yes. I brought you back to life as a servant Devil of Rias Gremory." She said, "And you have the traits of a Knight, which I will describe it later."

"...Oh yeah... I died didn't I?" Asuka smiled bitterly as she placed her right palm over the spot where Dohnaseek's light spear had impaled her yesterday. She felt a sharp pain. She was yet to heal completely after all. Asia noticed this and she stood up and stood a feet away from Asuka. As she did, Seifer took the liberty to compare their heights. Asuka was taller than Asia by a head.

"Asuka-san, can you lift your shirt?"

The sudden bold request took Asuka by surprise.

"EH?" Yelled Asuka, now with a red face.

Seemingly recognizing what she had just said out loud, Asia's face reddened as well.

"W-W-Wait! I-I-I only wanted to heal Asuka-san!"

In short, Asuka and Asia went inside the shower room, and went back outside with a refreshed Asuka, who won't let go of Asia.

"I see... Her sacred gear is nothing to be taken lightly off..." Rias uttered her thought out loud, before turning her attention back to Seifer.

"That being said, Kawamura-kun."

"Hmm?" Seifer hummed, giving Rias his undivided attention. Kind of undivided attention; he stole several glances away from Rias to look at Asuka and Asia. Those two will be good friends in no time.

"What is it that makes you special?"

That finally achieved Seifer's undivided attention.

"You mean?"

Rias folded her hands, and had a very serious look as she stared at Seifer.

"When I brought these two back to life, I used my [Knight] piece for Asuka, and a [Bishop] piece for Asia, for it was the suiting pieces for them." Rias started. "But when I turned you into a Devil..."

"Yes?"

"...I used up all of my available [Pawn] pieces."

Seifer immediately became the center of interest. Everyone stared at him with their own surprised face.

"A-Amazing..." Kiba was the first to exit his trance.

"Ara ara, Shinji-kun is very impressive." Akeno added, "Taking in all eight at once, ufufufu~"

But they were up for another surprise, as Rias said,

"...No...I have eight other [Pawn] Pieces... Those are my valued mutation pieces."

Now everyone had their mouth agape.

"He... He took sixteen of them?!" Kiba bellowed and stared at Seifer, who looked nonchalant most of the time. This time was no exception for him; he simply scratched his cheek. "Eight is already amazing... Sixteen is just..."

"Ufufufufu~ Shinji-kun must be very strong."

"H-How did he? That's amazing..." Even Koneko who was silent the whole time failed to hold her amazement.

"Yuuto is right. It's very rare for a normal human to take in more than one pieces." Rias continued as she placed her chin over her delicate fingers. "So what is it that makes you that special? Kawamura Shinjiro-kun?"

Despite his calm behavior, Seifer was finding the best lie he could say. He couldn't just say, "Because I'm a god killer." No. That would be a disturbing thing to say.

 _Ehh... What to say?_

 **{Partner. You got me. }** Hinted The Welsh Dragon.

 _'Hey, good idea.'_

 **[That's rare. Coming from you.]**

Ddraig snarled upon hearing Azrael's scoff.

Seifer wordlessly reached his left arm out. Then, the same thick smokes consumed his entire arm. As the smokes diffused and came to a clearing, a claw shaped gauntlet was revealed. It was dark gray in color with deep purple accents. A black jewel covering most of its top palm area with the same dark purple inscriptions, covering his left hand and the majority of his arm.

"I am the wielder of one of the Longinus." He announced as the gem glowed a dim purple color before it vanished.

He really did enjoy seeing the astonished looks of the Devils, including both Asuka and Asia.

Rias was the first to give a response.

"T-That's... the Boosted Gear... Said to be the rarest of the rare... I had always thought it would be red in appearance..." Said Rias, contemplating the sight before her, "To think that you possess the power to kill even gods, that's remarkable..."

"...So that is why..." Rias continued. It was then she started to doubt herself. Rias aware on how Seifer had easily killed those Fallen Angels from before, meaning he recognize his power. She realized her life could have ended when she turned him into her servant without his clear consent. He could have forced her to revive Asuka if he wanted to. Even though he didn't, it still caused a certain amount of fear for Rias.

"...Kawamura-kun... Is it really okay for you?" She started, this time losing her previous solemn expression, "I mean... You being my servant... I could turn you back into a Human if you want to..."

For Seifer himself, being a Devil means he won't be needed to explain how and where he got his godly power anytime soon. This was perfect for him for he could finally protect those that he held close. Furthermore, even if it would be contradicting against his previous will to live the normal kind of life, he might enjoy his life as a Devil; he predicted he will form a bond with these Devils.

"Fine by me. I'll be your slave." Seifer answered bluntly with a gentle smile. Rias felt her blood rushed to her face. "Heh, I didn't know Devils could blush." He added a tease, causing Rias to deepen her blush. "Cute."

Rias face was as red as a ripened tomato.

"Ow!" Seifer yelped and held his side. When he turned around, two angry looking girls came to his sight. "Ehehehe..." With a nervous laugh, Seifer turned his head back at Rias, who was already standing and walking towards an empty space on the room. Shortly after, her servants followed. He didn't bothered to get off this comfy couch just yet.

"We, the Occult Research Club. Welcome you as a Devil and as a member of ours."

At that particular moment, just as Rias finished her sentence, bat-like wings sprouted from everyone's back. Except Seifer's. Which confused the others.

"W-Wow! Wings!" Asuka gleefully cheered out, flapping her wings several times and looked at Asia, who was doing the same. The two shared a cute squeal before they became aware of where the senior Devils were looking at. She then turned her head to the young male sitting on the sofa. "Eh? Shinji-san? Where's your-" But before she was able to complete her question, Seifer's wings finally made their appearance.

In addition to the Devils' amazement, his wings were bigger than the rest. Moreover, to add even more, his wings looked more menacing with dim purple aura flying around them.

"Woah. Neat." Seifer whistled his amusement as he flapped his wings in succession. They caused a strong gust of wind, lifting the girls' skirt easily and gave Seifer a hint on what they were wearing beneath. "Whoops."

"Kyaah!" Asuka and Asia hurriedly put their hands between their thighs while blushing heavily. Rias and Akeno did the same, albeit without any cute scream and a slightly less red blush. Koneko did not seemed to care as she let her skirt waved graciously.

"Whoops." Another nervous laughter, though it carried a little hint of tease.

"As now you are my servant, can I call you with Shinjiro?"

"Shinjiro, Shinji, call me whatever."

Rias giggled playfully.

"Now, allow me to give you a couple of advice as a fellow Devil." Rias continued. Her serious expression returned as she did. "Being a Devil means you can't get involved with anything that has to do with the Biblical God. You will receive unpleasant headache and other nasty side effects." Said Rias, starting her speech. Seifer hates speeches. Asuka and Asia, on the other hand, were listening intently.

"Devils are also vulnerable to holy objects such as Crucifix, Holy Water, and the Bible itself. Holy Swords and Sacred Gears with divine properties can kill devils easily. Also, intense light, such as light-based weapons used by the Fallen Angels and Angels, and light swords used by priests can deal severe damage, or even worse, kill Devils."

"Huh." Seifer replied along with a lazy nod.

"Thank you Rias-sempai!"

"Thank you Rias-sempai."

Both Asuka and Asia provided the same answer, and on the same time as well. Once again, Seifer chuckled lightly at the two.

"And you two must call me Buchou from now on."

Asuka was the first to comply. "Hai Buchou-sempai!"

Then Asia followed. "Okay Buchou-sempai."

"It's okay to call me just Buchou you two." Rias added softly after a little giggle.

Seifer, however, he certainly did not like being told on what to do as he refused. "What if I don't want to?"

Akeno giggled, "Ufufufu, failure to follow your master's order will result in a punishment Shinji-kun." Akeno said with a smile, which was rather sadistic. Rias agreed with a nod and a slightly annoyed look.

Yet that alone didn't fazed the young man. Seifer simply pulled Rias by her waist with his left hand and gazed down at her for a couple of seconds. Rias let out a yelp as she once again lost her displeased mien. A light tint of pink scattered along her cheeks.

"Punish me and I will do the same. Buchou-sama." Whispered Seifer as he reduced the distance between their head.

"…W-With no suffixes please…"

Seifer leaned his head even closer to her and everybody present went tense in an instant, not knowing on what this young man would do to the flustered Rias. Rias was no difference either. She looked at him with broadened eyes and her lips slightly ajar. But Seifer stopped as his nose-tip collided with hers.

"You're very obedient. I wonder who is the master and who is the servant." He whispered softly, blowing warm air into Rias' ear before finally letting her go.

Rias and her group just stood there, unable to take their eyes off the young new Devil.

"…Shinji-san…"

Seifer yelped as he felt another pinch on his side. "Ow! Ahahaha..."

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto." Said Rias after she cleared her throat.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like Asuka-san. I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too." Introduced Koneko as she bowed her head.

Akeno followed. "My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you." She addressed herself with a pleasant smile. Seifer felt a strong Japanese aura emitting from this certain beauty. "Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on."

The bell signing the school has begun rang through their eardrums, thus ending their quick meeting. Waving his goodbye, Seifer left the club room and started his life as Devils from then on. Asia was supposed to be a new transfer student in the Kuoh Academy starting that day. Asuka opted to stay at the school since her wounds was healed and she also had brought everything she needed for school with her. It pleased both the girls when Rias said Asia would be in the same room with Asuka. Another reason for Asuka to stay at the school. Before he left, Rias reminded Seifer to return back after school. Apparently she still have something else to say for later. But for now, Seifer had all the time for himself.

* * *

After an hour of roaming around the town, Seifer returned to the town's park, where he would sit on a specific park bench. Once more, Seifer watched the purely peaceful scenery around him. There were no one there but himself. It was silent and some might found it to be rather eerie. Not for Seifer. He assumed the park was for him only to enter, and that actually amused him a little. Though the silent was broken due to a heavy voice inside of him.

 **[Bub.]**

' _Wot.'_ Seifer indolently replied. _'And don't call me that.'_

 **[Did you want to be a Devil?]**

Seifer picked up the slightest hint of concern in Azrael's rough tone. He wasn't sure if he should appreciate Azrael's concern or be worried. Either way, he chose to reply with,

 _ **'** Kind of.'_

 **[Really?]** Azrael inquired. Not fully sure on his host's answer. **[How so?]**

 _'Frankly speaking, I'll be able to use my power. Yours too.'_ Seifer added. He could imagine Azrael was nodding his head in the void space. _'without needing to worry on how to explain to those peoples. I'll just say it's my power as Devil.'_

 _'As long as I didn't get too far with it, I'm sure it'll be fine.'_

 **{I see...}** The Welsh Dragon suddenly invited himself in the conversation, **{Then what about your status as that bombshell's servant?}**

 _'In truth, I don't really give a shit.'_ Came a straightforward answer from our attractive young man. _'I don't see myself as her servant either, but eh. I'm playing along for now. Life's getting boring anyway.'_

 **[Haha! Damn right she is!]**

 _'I'm talking about my life here.'_

 **[Oh.]**

 **{Partner.}** Called Ddraig to gain Seifer's attention. **{What are you?}** Ddraig spoke out his curiosity. In point of fact, he really had no idea on who or what his current partner is or was. He had only reside in him for around five and a half years, and during those years, Seifer had never put his ability to use, even until this very moment. Back at the church, Ddraig didn't helped Seifer at all. Neither did Azrael. **{You can't possibly be a human, that's for sure.}**

 _'Shush. For now, my dear Dragon friend, let's just say I'm a Devil.'_

Not having his curiosity clenched, Ddraig could only abide with Seifer's answer. He has resided within him for long enough to know that his host won't give the answer he seek. For now at least.

 **[He's a jackass.]** Scoffed Azrael, resulting a small laugh from the disappointed Welsh Dragon.

 _'Funny, coming from an asshat like you.'_ Seifer countered, though he was chuckling at the same time. _'So anyway. I think I'll go back to her.'_

 **{Yeah! More titties!}**

 _'...'_ It was then when Seifer had the urge to facepalm.

 **[Now we're talking.]**

 **{Ohohoho~ So which one do you pick? The crimson hair or the ponytail?}**

Seifer ignored the two perverted entities inside of him as he cut off their link to communicate.

This time, Seifer didn't bothered to walk all the way back to Kuoh Academy. He simply went to a secluded area and made sure no one was nearby him. There, he conjured his smokes, who immediately heeded their master's call. The smokes gathered around his body, fully covering him in their grasp. In a matter of moment, Seifer was gone and left nothing but some leftover fumes.

* * *

Materializing at a specific school, Seifer entered the old school building. Since the the building itself located a bit far from the main school building, he didn't need to deal with any of the school staffs. If he did, he could easily convince them to let him stay anyway.

Click. Seifer dragged down the door handle and stepped inside the Occult Research Club. The first to notice him was Rias, and then Akeno. Those two were the only ones who were inside the lovely room. They were currently playing chess. Seifer was no master at this mind game, but he knew Rias was winning; judging by how many of Akeno's pieces were left.

"Yo." Greeted Seifer with a lazy wave.

"Welcome back Shinjiro."

"Hello Shinjiro-kun." Akeno followed, and thinking she might have a new toy to play with, Akeno shot out her first ever tease at Seifer. "Did you miss me already? Ufufufu~"

Seifer simply glanced at her. Immediately Akeno sulked when she saw two hazel eyes pierced right through her soul. Could it be the same as what Rias had experienced earlier? Then Seifer said with a very endearing little grin.

"Who wouldn't?"

Just like any other girl, Akeno reacted naturally. She blushed. Score one for him.

Giggling delightfully at the rare sight, Rias spoke to him, "Not meaning to be rude, but," As if not learning from what the man capable on doing, and Akeno's failed attempt, Rias added, "What is my appealing servant doing here?"

"Eh. I missed you too, if that's what you trying to say."

Same with her Queen, Rias' face grew red.

Yet another score for him.

* * *

Several successful teases later, Seifer slumped down at the comfortable couch and fell asleep immediately after that. The sofa was too damn cozy. But it was a little bit too late for the girls. Seifer had flustered these two before he went to his slumber. Now having their concentration sprawled all over because of his previous blunt act, Rias and Akeno failed to finish their chess match and decided to do some other things. The first thing they noticed, was how peaceful Seifer was when he's asleep. Secondly, they both felt a weird feeling, ravaging inside as they watched Seifer's chest huffing up and down slowly.

The school hours was almost over, and Rias had already ordered Kiba to bring Asuka and Asia here at the ORC club room. In the meantime, Rias was discussing something with her Queen.

"What do you think of him?" Rias began.

Of course it was a discussion about our mischievous young man.

"He's... Hmm. He's an interesting one to say the least. Ufufufu~" Akeno replied lightly, "He's handsome as well."

Seifer moved in his sleep, seemingly knowing he was being the current topic.

"That's not what I meant..."

"Ara? So you're saying he's not handsome Buchou?"

"N-No! I mean yes! I- Augh. Forget it Akeno."

"Ufufufu~" Akeno smiled gleefully after her triumph on teasing Rias.

Not long after, the school bell rang. The students of Kuoh Academy flocked outside the school. Some of the students went straight home, some chatted with their friends, some female students swooned all over a certain handsome, golden haired boy, some boys clenching their hands into fists... All in all, it was just like an ordinary school scenery. And as Rias had told Kiba formerly, the bishounen did as he was told to. And what a coincidence, Seifer woke up shortly before they arrived.

The two new members greeted their seniors with a gleeful smile coupling their joyful eyes. It would not be wrong to say Asuka and Asia had a pleasant day with their school.

After that, Rias told them how the Devils gain power by sealing deals with humans and how they did so using a specific method.

Fliers.

"Now that you're all here, Akeno. Could you please?"

"Of course Buchou." Said Akeno with a wave of her hand.

Then, several cardboard boxes popped out from nowhere, stacking on top one another. Also, there was a noteworthy seal engraved on top of each boxes. The same seal like Rias' magic circle. Though it was colorless. As the boxes were opened, there were hundreds of leaflets with the same mark, neatly arranged with each. It was a beautiful sight for someone with an OCD.

 _Oh boy._

"These were no ordinary leaflet." Rias started her explanation and took a single flier, "These leaflet has an easy-to-use magic circle on them, and just like I told you earlier, this allows humans to summon us Devils." With a smile, Rias ended her explanation with, "And spreading them is also your first task as a Devil."

 _...fuck._

"Except for you Shinji. I think you're okay with handling the requests."

No words could describe how lifted he was upon hearing that sentence to be said.

"E-Eh! No fair..." Exclaimed Asuka with her adorable pouty face.

"I'm sorry Asuka, but we need all the help we can get." Spoken softly by Rias, along with a sincere smile. "You'll get there eventually."

"Like she said." Seifer then patted Asuka's head, calming her down with ease. "Do your best."

"Ehehehe..." Asuka giggled wryly as a blush covered her cheeks. "Okay!"

"Anoo... Shinji-san..." Asia called out. She didn't want to be left behind it seemed. Acknowledging what she wanted, Seifer lifted his free hand to give Asia several pat to her head.

They might not show it, but Seifer knew Rias and Akeno were wanting the same affection from him. Their looks of jealousy were obvious for Seifer.

"Also, can you take care of Asia as well?"

* * *

Only a week had passed since their daily duty as Devils began and Seifer had impressed Rias greatly with his performance. Each of the contracts he took always ended with good feedback from his clients, and even though his clients were mostly females. He even outmatched Kiba in term of popularity as he kept being requested most of the times. It's not rare for them to entice this particular Devil with devastating looks, all thanks to his frequent flirting, but he always politely refuse.

Asuka and Asia eventually allowed by Rias to do the Devils' actual job; creating contracts. Since they were still a newbie, Rias permitted them to go together. Her decision bore fruits without a doubt. There were several cases where they failed, however, it was nothing compared on how successful they did.

His relationship with the other Devils also grew closer. The apathetic Koneko now would talk with him even only for a little while, but that's some achievement for him. Once in a while, he would cook Asuka an extra boxed lunch for Koneko, who has found profound interest in his cooking after tasting Asuka's meal. Seifer and Akeno would chat every now and then. Him and her would trade teases frequently, but always ended up with Seifer as a victor. He just know what to say or do to fluster a girl. As for Kiba. Well. Seifer tried his best to not ignore this handsome blonde Devil. Something just felt odd for him every time he was with Kiba.

 _"Don't you ever dare to blush in front of me again."_

Was what he said to the poor young Knight of Rias Gremory.

Lastly, with Rias herself. His current master and often became the victim of his frequent teases. In which, made her embarrassed but happy at the same time. But Rias knew he was only joking around with her, and it was obvious for her that she wanted to claim him as her's only. It also confused her greatly for how she felt this kind of way to him.

Overall, his life as a Devil won't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **Well...** **That's that.**

 **Sorry if some of you found it to be boring. :I**

 **I know there's only a few action- no action at all in here.** **Anyway, the next chap would either be Riser or the Familiars, depending on what you readers want. I also forgot about the Stray Devils, but I'll be sure to put it up in the next chapter for sure.**

 **So make sure to tell me! (I'm so bad at this. Ugh T_T.)**

 **Do review, eat, sleep, and take a cold shower in the morning. I dare you.**


	7. Life's Value

**I Am Legend always got me.** **Dammit Samantha.**

 **Still a great movie to watch.**

 **Ah, getting sidetracked here. I'm not going to say much, but I'll say this. I was also surprised by my sudden... _Enlightenment_ for this chap. Yeah. I think that's what it is.**

 **Anyhow, Riser's arc is coming up next in Dragon- I mean here. Here in this story.**

 **But first, thank you for your reviews!  
-Tapperday  
-DatGuitarGirl  
-0Pelip0  
-Currahee506**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

On a certain peaceful morning of an early April, our handsome young man could easily be spotted relaxing by the town's park. His official relaxing spot when he has some time off his work. Being too popular does have its drawbacks. Seifer was barely a fully-grown adult. In fact, he considered himself as a young adult for now, and a young adult like him deserves much more freedom on what he is going to do, and not dictated like his current situation. Working as a Devil has forced him to quit his previous job due to the Devil's work hour quarreled with it. He didn't seemed to care, however. As now he made twice his previous salary.

Sadly for him, the sunset slowly hid its light, and the eager moon slowly climbed its way up to the sky to radiate the earth with its soothing light.

His moment of solitude had come to an end as Seifer leaped away from the surprisingly comfortable park bench. The young man then started to walk his way home. He didn't bothered to use his own way of teleportation, and he have a good reason for that. No. It's not because he was afraid of getting caught- Rias already found out, and she was very pleased when she did-, but because he enjoys the town's beautiful nature.

And because it was nighttime, and a Devil he is, he does relish the night.

Some friendly 'Hi's and 'Bye's later, our young man had arrived at his destination. Unlocking the door with his spare keys and hearing a satisfying 'click', Seifer entered his apartment. There was no sight of the girls, but he did felt their presence nearby so it was fine for him. Plopping into yet another couch he went, but not before he grabbed a cold bottle of beer with him.

Just as Seifer made himself comfortable after a few scoots, a bright, crimson magic circle emerged nearby his living room.

 _Oh, come on!_

Inside, he was crying as he recognize this familiar blinding light. Its Rias'. And Rias had never visited his apartment. Only once, and she only stood outside the door with an enthusiastic Asia beside her. It was the day when Asia moved in with Seifer, and that was at least a month a go, give or take a week.

Seifer retained his nonchalant expression as he took a gulp from his appetizing beverage. As the light dimmed away, Rias and her servants were already there, standing and looking around his surprisingly spacious apartment.

"Shinjiro, I need you."

"That's a bit brazen. Even for you Rias."

 **Blush~**

Shaking her head several times to erase her red face, Rias looked at Seifer with a more serious look.

"T-To come with me!"

 _There goes my precious time…_

 _Sigh._

* * *

Rias brought her servants, including Asuka and Asia, to the front of and old unused warehouse. Apparently, the two were sharing a bath together, and they haven't finished their enjoyable activity yet. Asuka had some foam left on top of her head, and Asia had some left around hers as well. But the considerate Seifer willingly brushed them away. Afterward, Akeno explained the present situation.

"We have received an order from the Archduke," the violet-eyed began, "There is a stray Devil on the loose in this town, and it has been killing a lot of humans lately."

"Stray Devils?" Asuka asked in ahead of Asia, who was clinging to her most of the time. The poor girl was terribly frightened.

"Yes." Rias nodded before she gave more details, "Stray Devils are Devils who left their master and even killed their master. When one is found, it is our duty as Devils to eliminate them."

"That, is the law of Devils." After earning a nod of understanding from both Asuka and Asia, Rias continued, "Also, it's a good opportunity for you three to see how we Devils , and just for today's only, concentrate and watch how we fight, okay? I'll also explain each of my servants' traits."

"Yes Buchou!" Exclaimed the giddy Asuka, while Asia could only nod her head.

"Kay." Seifer muttered nonchalantly. For someone who had witnessed and experienced on battling against gods, Devils, and other supernatural entities, Seifer only have a slight bit of interest. But, he decided to save it for himself and took his time to relax. He didn't really want to fight just yet. Moreover, bringing his beer along with him seemed to be the correct decision.

 **[Bub.]**

 _'I told you not to call me that asshat.'_

 **[Hah. Say what you want.]** Azrael said. **[But there are more than one fucker here.]**

 _'You were saying?'_

 **[I'm saying, there are more than one _fucker_ inside that building.]**

 _'Yea? And?'_

 **[….Bah.]**

 **{Hahahaha!}**

 **[Silence you old fag.]**

Ignoring Azrael's warning, Seifer entered the shady looking building with Rias leading the way. The young male then put away the emptied bottle of delicious drin as he lost his appetite due to the strong stench of blood. He noticed the petite girl walking beside Rias hastily pinched her nose in disgust. It wouldn't be far-fetched to guess she has a strong sense of smell.

"I smell something disgusting… Is it sweet? Is it sour?" Came a low alarming beastly voice coming from a dark part of the building as heavy footsteps could be heard.

Unexpectedly, a body that once belonged to a living human being, fell from the ceiling, hitting the ground several meters away from the Devils' group. It might have fell from quite a height, since its limbs, intestines, and brain-matter all sprawled on the floor.

Normally, Seifer would summon his trusty smokes to cover his girls' eyes, but as they are Devils, he supposed they should get used to this kind of sight eventually. But, after taking further consideration, he decided to cover their eyes. The sight was too extreme for innocents such as them. What a thoughtful man he is.

' _Ew._ ' Seifer indolently said with his eyelids half opened. ' _Gross._ '

 **[Yeah no shit.]**

Neither Asuka nor Asia were brave enough to utter a word nor they tried to pry away the smokes covering their eyes. Based from the sound itself and what Seifer muttered, they could tell it wasn't a spectacular view for them.

"Stray Devil Viser. In the name of Duke Gremory, we are here to eliminate you." Rias spoke rather loudly, placing her hands by her hips. As if adding more reliability.

At last. The Stray Devil made its appearance. A topless woman body at the top, but a monstrous body with four legs and even a snake-like tail. It was twice as big as an elephant. Then, one of its front legs smashed the previous unidentified corpse. Very displeasing. Seifer was glad he still covered the girls' eyes by then. After he was sure there won't be any other unpleasant surprises, Seifer retracted his smokes away, letting the girls to see the monster standing tall in front of them.

"Hyaaah!" Asia screamed, holding onto Seifer's right arm as she did. Seifer only stole a quick glance at her, but he was able to convey Asia was tearing up. He won't blame her though. It is normal for a girl to react that way, and since she was a nun, it was probably the first time she saw and smell the pungent stench.

"U-Uhh… Scary." Asuka uttered her though and held Seifer's left vacant arm unconsciously. Then again, these two would be the most innocent one among the group.

Moving on with the stray monstrosity.

"Cunning little girl! I will dye you with your hair and rip your body apart!"

"Don't you mean, rip her apart _then_ you dyed her in red?" Scoffed the nonchalant Seifer. "Why would you dye her in the first place anyway?"

Rias laughed.

Akeno followed.

Soon, laughter filled the room.

"Graaaaaahhh!" the said Viser roared furiously and commenced its attack. "I will kill you all!"

"As expected from grunts, they are thoughtless. Yuuto!"

"Yes!"

In that instant, Kiba vanished from his position and sprinted towards the eyesore miscreation with great speed, indulging Asuka in amazement. His speed wasn't as slow when he first charged Raynare, and it would be hard for a new Devil like Asuka and Asia to keep up with his movements.

"I will continue our lecture." Rias began. She was assured his servant could handle Viser easily. "Yuuto is a Knight, and as you have seen, a Knight's trait is its speed. Those who have become a Knight will have their speed greatly increased." Rias then glanced at Asuka. "That means you too Asuka." She said with a warm smile.

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords."

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

The monster howled from the pain of having both of its arms cut off. Its blood restlessly gushing out from the wounds like waterfall, creating some puddles of its body liquid. Shortly after, Kiba was back to Rias' side, holding an European sword and its scabbard.

Seifer made sure he won't be buying a new shoes to wear as he secretly conjured his smokes around his valuable shoes.

"Next is a Rook." Rias resumed her lecture, "Their trait is simple. High strength and high defense."

And Koneko stepped into the action.

"DAMN DEVILS!" Yelled the enraged Viser as it lifted one of its front legs. "DIE!"

With one strong force, it brought its leg down directly on top of Koneko, who simply reached her hands up and lifted the monster's leg without breaking a sweat. Only Asuka and Asia were impressed by this. While Seifer was poking one of the severed hand with a random stick. Nobody paid any attention for him. They were too absorbed with the battle.

By the time Seifer done playing around and punted the severed hand away, he went back to the group with a satisfied look. When he did, Seifer whistled as he saw the monster was sent high up to the air. Under it, was none other but Koneko, the petite Devil.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Hai Buchou." The violet haired girl stepped forward towards the monster, who was lying on the ground upside down. "Ara ara, what should I do? Ufufufu~"

Rias continued, "Akeno is a Queen, and she is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-President of our club who has all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Rook, and Bishop. Altogether."

As Akeno lifted her hands, a pale yellow orb gathered in between her palms. The next instant, the monster was struck with several thunderbolts.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagaga!" The prodigious monster cried out as it was being electrified.

Violently.

And repetitively.

"Gagaughagahghaghagagagagaagaga!"

Seifer was starting to feel bad for the monster.

Despite all of that, Akeno was smiling and even laughing. It didn't took too long for Sefier to know Akeno carries a sadistic trait. His speculation was confirmed when Rias continued her not-so-short explanation.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic powers." She started, "Using natural elements like lightning, ice and fire is only a simple task for her. Most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

 _Don't say that with a straight face._

"…B-Buchou…I'm scared…" Asuka whimpered while Asia held onto Seifer's hand once again.

"You don't need to be afraid you two. Akeno is very kind to her friends." Rias said, attempting to ease both Asuka and Asia. "No need to worry."

Several minutes passed, and Akeno still casting her thunderbolts mercilessly.

"Akeno, that's enough." Rias ordered her Queen, and she complied.

"Ara ara, I'm not quite satisfied yet…" The violet-haired bishoujo said as she walked back to Rias' side. "She's all yours Buchou."

Approaching the monster, who has already lost its will to fight back, Rias hovered her hand towards Viser.

"Ashes to ashes."

A gigantic black mass of demonic power with crimson highlights shot out from her palm. It was large enough to consume the monster wholly. When the destructive power disappeared, as did the monster.

Seifer then recalled the moment when Raynare could end up the same fate as the monster. Speaking of her. How was she doing you ask? Rias informed Seifer that Raynare was sent back to the Fallen Angels. A trial she said. It wasn't fair, but as much as Seifer wanted to help. He couldn't. Nor he have the will to help either. It was partly her fault for agreeing to help that bastard on the first place.

Nevertheless, the Stray Devil is dead, and Rias heaved out a sigh of relief.

"Good work everyone-!"

 **[Its showing up.]**

Without any warning, Asuka moved away from Seifer and stood in front of Rias and wielding a pair of wakizashis. She did all of that in only under one second. Not long after, the Devils could hear a clash of two metals.

"G-Good work Asuka." Thanked the astonished Rias as she witnessed the new scene upon her.

A sickening laughter was then heard. "Ahahahahah! Good work indeed little Devil! Good work indeed!" The voice, which emitted the laughter, came to reveal itself. Another monstrosity.

The said monstrosity had the same appearance with a normal but hairless human. What made it different was its hands. Its hands were four too many, and every single each of them wielded a knife-like weapon, though bony in appearance. Adding more, it had no eyes, only three gaping mouths, revealing sets of razor sharp teeth.

 _What the hell is wrong with these Stray Devils? Why can't they be a humanized cat?_

Though she her legs were shaking uncontrollably, Asuka persisted on protecting her master.

"Who are you?!"

Everyone's attention was drawn to the direction where Rias was staring in disbelief.

"Hello, hello. I am Mahakala. Thank you for taking care of her, she's really annoying. Ahahahahaha!"

Seifer's eyes lit up as he heard it announced its name. It is one of the gods whom betrayed The Creator.

Ignoring the hostility, the creature pointed all of its boney swords towards the Devils, who had taken defensive position.

"Rias." Seifer finally spoke and his voice was deeper than before. As if he was growing more serious. "We have to leave. Now."

Disregarding Seifer's forewarning, Rias invoked her demonic power, ready to send it flying to the monster. She had no intent on leaving anyone with the new bastard, moreover her own servants.

"Ahahahaha!" The creature laughed joyously. "You wished." And dropped its tone as it started its assault, initially directing its attack at Asuka, until Kiba interrupted and now trading slashes with the frightening creature.

"As the Knight of Rias Gremory, I will protect all of my comrades!" Without having the clear, Kiba unsheathed his sword and dashed at the living monster with great speed. Mahakala simply slashed two of its arms up, forming a cross with its swords thus blocking Kiba's attack with ease.

Seifer did not approve of this as he conjured his smokes and shrouded each of the Devils, except the Stray one of course. Vanishing from their previous spot and reappearing back outside the warehouse, Seifer forcibly urged Rias and the others to escape from this, daunting being, right before she was able to throw her destructive power at the monster.

* * *

After releasing a sigh of relief, Seifer heard an alarming thud, and another one followed. He could also hear the dripping sound of liquids. He also could hear a certain disgruntling laughter, echoing from inside the warehouse.

Next, he heard a whimper, followed with Asia's loud scream. Turning around, he saw the petrified look of Akeno's. She had her mouth covered by two of her palms. His pair of hazel eyes widened as he became aware on what had happened.

"U-Uh..?" Rias fell onto her knees, and gently picked up a bloodied head that belonged to the handsome prince. "Y-Yuuto..?"

Was her eyes deceiving her? Was this some kind of sick joke? Nobody believed what had happened right on their very eyes. None of them was sure how it had occurred.

"A-Asia… Y-You could heal him right…?" Rias smiled weakly as she stubbornly tried to place the severed head back on to his lifeless body. Hoping by doing this her servant would return to life. "Right Asia?"

Powered by her anger and the need for revenge, Rias aimed her sight to the abandoned warehouse.

Rias released black masses of her demonic power relentlessly. The rest of the Devils simply let her vent her anger as they grieved upon their lost comrade. Even Koneko, the one whom Seifer referred as emotionless, couldn't contain her tears as they flowed profusely. Unable to cope with the gruesome sight, Asia's body went limp. Acting based on his sole instinct only, Seifer managed to catch her before her body tumbled to the ground.

Without uttering a single word, Seifer watched the sight of a building being reduced to nothing but debris. Whoever was inside that building will surely die without a doubt. To make sure of it, Azrael apprised his host that he can't sense anyone but the Devils. The conclusion split in two; either Mahakala died due to the impact, or he had escaped in time. Seifer hoped it was the first possibility.

* * *

The next day, Kuoh Academy held an assembly. The school aula broke into loud cries of unacceptable sorrow. Nobody had expected his death would be this soon. Even though only the girls who cried, none of the boys dared to speak a word. In a very small part inside them, they were glad that their common enemy was gone, but then again, they was saddened greatly. Yuuto Kiba was a very kind person.

However, the one who took the major blow, was none other than Rias, who have shunned herself inside the ORC room with only Seifer keeping her company. Rias has stopped crying, or rather, was unable to. She spent the last night crying, mourning upon the death of her Knight. Never she had let the crimson colored Knight chess piece off from her grip. Seifer understood it is her first time losing someone, and she was blaming herself. No matter what they say, no words could console the broken Crimson Haired Princess of Destruction.

But it didn't stopped Seifer from trying.

Wrapping Rias tight into his gentle embrace, Seifer gladly lent his shoulder. It was the least he could do for her. Never he had saw someone as heartbroken as Rias did.

Alas, it was all but the past now.

"...Yuuto... I have to help him..." Mumbled Rias as she laid her head atop of Seifer's shoulder, crying silent tears. "...I..." Her voice rose higher, awarning that Rias was about to start crying.

Softly, Seifer began to caress Rias' beautiful crimson locks as she let out a sharp intake of air, and instigated her powerless whimpers. As expected, no tears came out from her green-blue eyes, now dimmed its color. As if her sadness had swept away the light.

At that certain moment. Seifer knew there was nothing he could say to ease her. So he let the silence spoke for him instead. He respected Kiba's decision, though it was a foolish one. Kiba won't be dead if he waited and not charged ahead blindly. But again, it is Seifer to blame. No doubt he could save Kiba from his miserable demise if Seifer had used his power to fight back and not to escape. If he didn't persisted on hiding his skills, Rias won't be this broken. He was only a second too late when he transferred the Devils including himself outside the cursed warehouse. Yet again, regret won't change anything, and Seifer could only move forward from then on.

However, there was another thought that kept pestering him. He knew Mahakala was one of the gods who stood against The Creator, and surely he was supposed to be dead by now; there were no survivors on the opposing side, or so he was told by his siblings. So what does this means? Did Mahakala actually survived the "Clash of the Gods"? or did somebody spared him? For now, Seifer put his thought aside as Rias' quiet sobbing brought him back to the cruel reality.

"...Where are you going...?"

A response at last, Seifer slowly looked down at Rias, humming a soft "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry Yuuto..."

Rias had fallen asleep in his arms. Even Devils need rest.

It was then Seifer began to ponder.

What will happen if she lost another? What will he do by then? What if it was Asuka who died instead of Kiba? Will he be able to recuperate? But if Asuka did, then Seifer won't have any reason left to stay in this world. His last oath is to protect Asuka and treat her as his own sister, and he had already failed once, and he was lucky enough to have her back.

The realization finally hit him.

Although he was forced to serve under Rias as a servant, it was her who has given so much. Asuka's life, and another addition to his household, the timid innocent nun. Asia. But what have he gave her in return?

Nothing.

Even worse.

Kiba's death was on his hand.

Henceforth, Seifer made a promise.

Imbued with the power of Death, Seifer want and will protect everyone. Even if he had to reveal his power. He couldn't care less for what will happen to him, for as long as they lived, he will be fine with it.

He had finally accepted the fact that life worth more than Death.

* * *

 **So much drama. p-p**

 **Did I said Riser's arc coming up next? Well, by that I mean on the next chapter. Huehue.**

 **I know. How dare I kill our favorite Knight from the series without letting him reach his potential. But, I wanted to try something that has never been done by any of the Highschool DxD fanfiction writers. (I think.) Killing Kiba in a very early stage. I'm not sure on how any of you will response, but I understand if you get angry or anything-**

 **Nah. Not really.**

 **Nah. Actually I kind of do.**

 **So tell me what you think on this outrageous chapter.**

 **Anyway, do rate, review, subscribe,hit that like button, and lastly, play with your friends.  
What's that? You don't have any friends to play with? Well... You can always play with yourself? o-o? **


	8. A Familiar Appearance

**Woooot! Thank you for the 3,000 views!**

 **First of all, let me apologize for the delay. In my defense, I just got graduated from high school. Yay for College life! :D**

 **Like I said on the last chapter, this chap will be the Famliar Forest + the start of Riser's arc. (Thank you DatGuitarGirl for the suggestion.)**

 **Special thanks to Tapperday, DatGuitarGirl, First of August, and Currahee506 for the reviews. Greatly appreciate it guys!**

 **Nevertheless, without no further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

A week following the death of the handsome male, the students have returned to their usual school life. Yes, there were still females who kept crying for their unpredictable loss, but eventually, they will move on. Just like Rias. As crass as it was, there were only a handful of person who truly knows Kiba as a person.

 _"The Gremorys always treated their servants like family."_

Is what Akeno said to him with her tearful violet eyes on the day when he ultimately managed to placate Rias. Learning that, Seifer fully understood how Rias felt, and it is also became another reason for him to make a mental note not to let her experience the undesirable feeling.

Proceeding with the story, our attractive, teaseful, and not to mention, half-assed hero, was resting his back against a soft surface. His hands placed beneath his had, serving as a makeshift pillow. His once halfly-opened eyelids now closed into a shut, hiding his kind brown irises that have charmed many. His dark brown hair formed a shadow over his eyes to provide some kind of cover from the troublesome light, radiated by the lamp inside the Occult Research Club's room.

Seifer was sleeping while the Devils were studying in their separate classroom.

It has became his daily life since he become a Devil. If there are no requests, he will spend his day inside the club room, either having a chat with whoever is present, or do what he was currently doing. Sleeping.

Not that he hates it, Seifer enjoys it greatly in fact. He's not really the one with a lot of motivation to do something unless it piqued his interest. Sometimes, when he's not sleeping, he would wander around the school, spreading his appeal among the female students, whom reacted by blushing madly, and even on an extreme cases, some fainted due to the heat. A sight he will never grow weary of. The school staffs could do nothing to prevent his notorious act since Rias basically owns the school as her property; her family runs the school.

So Seifer took this to his advantage, and thus, becoming the new Prince of Kuoh. Thus, becoming the male students' new nemesis. He would receive hateful glares, but no one is brave enough to stand against him. His "fanclub", will surely tore the boys apart.

However, it has become a rare occasion for him. Due to Kiba's absent, Seifer has to handle more requests.

"Hoaaahm~..." A soft yawn, meaning the young man was about to wake up. Now sitting on the comfortable Victorian couch, Seifer blinked several times as he tried to regain his full consciousness. When he did, he dragged his feet towards the window overlooking the grand school.

He saw the students swarmed outside.

School's over.

Right on cue, the door behind him opened slowly, and brought in Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asuka and Asia. All entered the room that particular order. After a few pleasant greetings with the young man, Rias sat on one of the couches as the others took their seats. She has her usual, smiling Buchou look.

"Now that it's been at least a month since you three has become Devils," Rias began, referring her last statement to her newest members. "I think it's a good time for you to have your own familiar." Then, as Rias lifted her hand with her palm facing upwards, a black and pink bat poofed on her palm. "In case you have forgotten, this is a familiar."

Following their King, Rias' servants started to summon their familiars.

"These three is mine." Akeno said with her trademark 'Ufufufu' giggle as three different colored, palm sized Demons with horns poofed on the floor and jumped to Akeno's shoulder.

"...This is Shiro." Koneko added. A cat popped up by her palm, receiving an adorable hug from its owner. It looks surprisingly similar like Koneko with its white fur and hazel eyes. For some apparent reason, Seifer imagined how Koneko will look like if she is a cat.

In an instant after Asia and Asuka saw the scene, their eyes were filled with glitters. Those two sure are honest with their feelings.

 _'Sweet. A slave for me.'_ Thought Seifer whilst maintaining his casual look, albeit adorned with a small grin.

 **[Don't you already have them?]**

 _'Eh. They're always too busy with your damned job.'_

Azrael scoffed a 'Pft.' and chortled a low chuckle.

 **{Them?}** Ddraig entered their small talk, appearing to be curious about the current topic. **{What do you mean Partner?}**

Considering it won't hurt him to share his little secret to the Welsh Dragon, Seifer decided to give Ddraig a short, but surprising answer.

 _'The Grim Reapers.'_

 **[My prideful creations. Mwahahaha!]**

Seifer could tell Ddraig was impressed, but shuddering at the terrifying laugh Azrael emitted; Seifer felt a tremor inside his head, followed by another of Azrael's laughter.

* * *

Using Rias' teleportation magic, the group arrived at what seemed to be an entrance of a forest. Just like any other forest, there were various kinds of living vegetation growing here and there, blocking the ray of the sun, providing shade for the astounded Devils. Both Asuka and Asia looked thrilled, wondering what kind of familiars they will get.

As for Seifer.

 _"Be careful sweetie! Don't walk too far from daaddy_ _! You too Asuka-chan!"_

An earnest loving voice echoed inside his head.

 _"I will mommy! Bye-bye!"_

Another voice, though cuter and lighter in tone.

Seifer remembered the time when he would took his adorable daughter and Asuka for a stroll around the forest nearby his old house. Whereas he lived with no worry with his beloved. As a sigh escaped from his appealing lips, Seifer opened his eyes, only to see the concerned look of the Devils.

"Shinji-san..." Asuka called out. Her tone carried a hint of gloom. "Are you okay...?" She asked with concern, holding his arms tightly as he did. Of all, only Asuka knows why Seifer was acting differently in here.

"Ah, yeah." Seifer faked a smile, "I'm fine." He added as he gave Asuka a pat on her head. "Thanks for asking."

The next point, everyone asked him a question of their worry of the young man, who profusely refused them with a kind smile. Knowing he won't share his story, Rias and the others gave up, just as another one-time-show person appeared from his hiding. Whom got pinned into the ground by Asuka before he was able to say a word.

Seifer rose an eyebrow at this. Since when did she became this violent? Then again, she is a well-trained ninja to start with. Furthermore, she is a Knight. Thus adding more to her already quick reflexes and agility.

"A-Asuka!" Rias panicked, but was somewhat pleased at her Knight's reaction. "He will help us with catching the familiars!"

"E-Ehh? Really? I'm sorry!" Exclaimed the raven haired girl, pulling her blade away from the man's neck. "I'm terribly sorry!"

Surprisingly for them, the attacked man didn't seemed to care as he looked at Asuka with an impressed look.

"Hahaha! Great reflexes young one!" Said the man with rugged clothing to Asuka.

"Good job _onee-san_." Uttered Seifer teasingly as he again, patted Asuka's head, now red in color.

Then he looked at the Devils and introduced himself. "My name is Zatouji from Madara Town!" He said with fiery passion, "I'm a Devil in training! I aim to become the familiar master!"

* * *

After a couple of three more short introductions, the group walked inside the forest, with Zatouji as their leader. During their trip, the said Familiar Master in training explained a wholesome of familiars. Beginning from the weakest and gradually rising to the strongest. He also mentioned there was a rare familiar that flew around the forest. Seifer only gave a nod. Upon their way, Asuka spotted something that caught her attention.

"Umm. Zatouji-san? What is that?" Asuka voiced her curiosity as she pointed her nimble finger at a particular figure resting on a branch.

That particular figure revealed to be a small bird with light brown plumage. There is a white marking on its face, resembling a mask, and a white spot on its chest. The rest of its head and the lower half of its wings are chocolate brown. It has a long, orange beak with a dark brown tip and oval, black eyes with white pupils. A small tuft of feathers curls over the back of its head, and a small, pointed ruff surrounds its neck. It has two dark brown tail feathers with a white feather between them. Its feet are orange with three toes in the front and one in the back. Overall, it is quite an adorable bird. If there was a normal bird, lets say, a dove, beside it. It would be twice as big as the dove.

As if it noticed it was being looked at, it tilted its head and opened its beak.

"Starly?"

Zatouji nodded. "Ah, just like it said, it is a Starly." He stated, nodding his head several times, "Usually, a Starly will form flocks wherever they go, but it seems this one is an exception."

"According to this book," He continued, now with a thick book in his hand. "When a Starly have grown into a Staraptor, its speed will match the a bullet, and even be able to lift a person behind its back."

Say no more, the bird has drawn Asuka's attention.

Flap flap flap.

Without showing any signs of fear, the mentioned Starly bravely flew its way to rest on Asuka's head, pleasantly surprising her and the group. Upon resting, it let out another cry of its species.

"Starly!"

"Hahaha!" Zatouji chortled a laugh, Seifer added a light chuckle as he watched scene unfold. "It seem it knows you want it to be your familiar." Zatouji continued with another laugh, resulting a slight hint of embarrassment on Asuka's face as a light blush appeared across her cheeks.

"Basing by its voice and its curl, this Starly is a girl." Zatouji said, adding more details to his description, "The males will have shorter curl and louder voice."

Now taking a closer look, the female Starly does have a quite long curl. If the curl was stretched to its back, it could easily touch its wingtip.

Clearly Asuka wanted this bird as her familiar. Her glittery eyes could not lie.

* * *

The "contract ceremony" as Rias has stated it, went well without any trouble. With the help of Akeno, Asuka has successfully obtained Starly as her familiar.

"Ehehehe!" Asuka giggle gleefully as she and Asia were playing with her newly acquired pet-slash-familiar. The Starly merrily flew around them, it wouldn't be wrong to think it was very happy on its new owner as it continued on chirping its name lively.

Letting the girls having their fun time, the group continued their search. Then after some minutes of wandering and listening to Zatouji's blabbering, they stumbled upon the rare Dragon Zatouji mentioned earlier. Just like what Starly did to Asuka, it willingly flown towards Asia, who immediately gave it a hug and plays with it. Seifer didn't bothered to touch it since he was shocked by the damn baby dragon. Though it doesn't burned him as bad as the Familiar Master. Zatouji was burnt black, and smokes were emitting from his body.

"So this is a Sprite Dragon... This is my first time seeing one. What lovely blue scales." Was what Rias uttered as she petted the Sprite Dragon. Who has yet to be named by Asia. The same happened with Asuka's Starly. Neither of the girls had thought of any names to give. After that, the "contract ceremony" was held yet again, and like before, it went smoothly. Now with the two new Devils have got their familiars, all that is left was our young man.

"So tell me, Kawamura-san." Zatouji began, "Which familiars do you want? Strong one? Fast one? or maybe a poisonous one?" As he finished his question, all eyes were set upon Sefier. Everyone was curious, and they were looking at him expectantly. "Say anything you want, I'll give you a top-notch recommendation!"

Ignoring Zatouji's thumbs up, Seifer leaned backwards slightly and folded his arms in front of his chest. Like how a normal person would think, Seifer let out a soft "Hmmm." as he shut his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.

 **{Why don't you pick the strongest? Maybe you could pick a good fight.}** Ddraig sounded out his opinion, though rather urging than giving an advice. **{If I'm not wrong, Tiamat is here.}**

 _'Tiamat?'_ Seifer replied. His voice hinted curiosity as he recalled the familiar name. _'Oh. The so-called Chaos Karma Dragon?'_

 **{Yes. The one that, weird guy mentioned.}**

 **[I say, why the hell not?]** Azrael jumped in, **[It's a good opportunity to test your skill.]**

 _'Eh... You're right, but do I have to?'_ Seifer said without showing any sign of interest. As a person that considered to be lazy, unnecessary fighting isn't really a thing he wanted to do.

 **[Just do it. I'm getting bored.]**

 **{Yes partner.}** Ddraig added even more, **{She won't back down without a fight, and since we have never fought together, I want to show you my power.}**

 _'Fine, fine. I'll do what you guys want.'_ Seifer said, ending their conversation. Inside, he could hear Ddraig was cheering silently.

After the short discussion, Seifer opened his eyes and shifted his head to face the Familiar Master. "Tooji."

"Call me Zatouji please." Zatouji retorted.

"Whatever." Seifer bluntly spoke, receiving a look of annoyance by the Familiar Master, "Can you explain me what Tiamat is?"

Widening his eyes, Zatouji started yet another of his explanation, "Tiamat is One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a devil who has caught her yet!" He began with a loud voice. "That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!"

If he could, Seifer would have send this man flying for yelling loudly on his face. But considering Rias was there, he would rather not cause trouble for her. So he simply replied with his generous smile, "Where is she?"

* * *

"...Why are we hiding again..?" Asked Seifer as he uttered his annoyance. The Devils were crouching from behind a bush, located nearby a large, fearsome, light-blue scaled Dragon. Who appeared to be sleeping soundly as its grand wings covered its body. Its loud breath huffed the grass around her to sway left and right. Its chest swelled up and deflated as it breathe.

"Ehehe... I don't really want to die just yet..." Zatouji reasoned. His body shook lightly due to the fact that he was very close in distance with the Chaos Karma Dragon. "Hehehe..."

"Shinjiro..."Rias called him out, and Seifer gazed down to see the worried look of his master. "Are you sure...?"

Of course she was worried. If what Zatouji said from earlier is true, then won't it be a little bit too risky for him to try to claim Tiamat as his familiar? Furthermore, Rias has yet to know his capabilities. So far, the only thing she knew, was that Seifer could use his smokes as some kind of teleportation,and that alone won't help him much for his future battle.

Not only Rias, everyone else was worried. They surely didn't want another loss. Nobody truly know what he could do.

"How cute." Was what Seifer said to her, before he left the blushing Rias and the anxious Devils.

He didn't need to walk far. Only twenty steps, and he was then standing right in front of the famed Chaos Karma Dragon. None of the Devils could took away their sight off from the young man as they began to wonder. What will he do? Ask her nicely? Force her to be his familiar with a battle? Or maybe, charm her? But Dragons doesn't care about looks do they?

But what happened was not like they had expected to be.

The Chaos Karma Dragon shot its eyes wide, revealing a pair of sharp, golden eyes, filled with rage and hatred as it saw the young man.

"Eh?" Was what Seifer managed to say before he was sent flying across the forest by a single sweep of Tiamat's right arm/front leg.

The Devils only watched in great terror as they watched their handsome man didn't able to block the attack. Rias barely muffled her scream with a loud gasp, as did the others. A thick cloud of dust spewed around the air nearby where the man has collided, presumably with one of the many trees of the forest. From beneath that dust, a small ball of flame was shot and hit Tiamat's forehead, leaving a small burn mark.

"You're quick, for your size."

A mock, and Seifer's figure could be seen arising from the thick cloud of dust. His white dress shirt now torn apart, giving the girls quite an enjoyable sight. It was their first time seeing his well-built, athletic body. Secretly, they were wanting to take a closer look. However, considering the ongoing battle, it wouldn't be wise to do so. They could just hope Seifer get out alive.

 **"GRAAAAAHHH!"**

 **[She's pissed.]**

 _'You think?'_

 **{Partner, she's going to use her-}**

 **Bam!**

Before Ddraig was able to finish his warning, the Dragon has delivered a huge bolt of lightning towards Seifer and again, sent him flying through the forest, though farther in distance. A faint distant rumble rang the Devils' ears.

 **"It's not over yet! BOY!"** The Dragon yelled in a rather feminine voice. As it wings spread widely, a strong gust was created by one strong swing. The innocent trees tumbled down. Boulders spreading all over the place. With that single yet powerful thrust, Tiamat was high up in the air, ready to fly to where Seifer has landed.

The bust that was once their hiding spot, was erased also. Luckily, the Dragon was too fixated at the young man.

"Let's make haste to him!" Rias said worriedly before her wings sprouted and flew off. The Devils, including the Familiar Master, followed her shortly after.

* * *

"Ah, maybe I shouldn't have done that." Seifer chuckled lightly as he pushed himself away from a destroyed grounds. As he finally got up, he realized he had nothing to cover his chest. Wait not that. he realized his current power was not enough.

 **[First form?]**

 _'First form.'_ Seifer nodded as his signature smokes appeared and consumed him whole. Then, a small, wispy vortex was created, spinning around his body.

 **{Wha- You're not going to use my power?!}**

As the vortex of the gray smokes came to a clearing, Seifer was no longer the same in appearance. His hair lost its previous color as it was then dyed white and grew longer. His body was covered within a black cloak with dark purple accents that reaches all the way to his shin, complete with a hood, covering majority of his hair. There are tiny sized skulls chained around his waist, and his smokes were constantly hovering around him as the area around him grew darker.

But the main difference was, the mask that he wore. A navy blue, mouth-less mask with a set of empty looking eye-holes.

 _'It's been a while...'_ Seifer uttered inwardly. His voice seemed nostalgic.

 **[Haha! Indeed it has.]** Azrael agreed, **[Now let's kill that damned Dragon.]**

 _'...That "Damned Dragon" is going to be my Familiar. Dumbass.'_

 **[Whatever.]**

 **{So... what now?}** Ddraig asked. He was getting more interested with his host's appearance.

 _'Well...'_ Seifer sighed. His eyes glued at the angered Dragon flying in the distance, who was closing in fast. _'I suppose she could take a few hits.'_

As their conversation ended, a thick, malevolent fog was once again shrouded Seifer's body. A smoke of his materialized into a single long sword, also black in color. The length is around the same length of his upper body. Roughly 105 centimeters(41 inches).It has a curved handle and a serrated edge. It contains sharper edges around the hilt. Same as its wielder, the sword itself was radiating a certain stagnant aura of dim purple light.

"Oh right."

Seifer then popped out his own pair of giant bat-like wings before he propelled into the air, clutching the sword tight in his grip. As he did, the same gauntlet as before formed by his left arm.

"Let's see what you've got."

 **"{Boost!}"**

As Ddraig announced, a bright white emblem then glowed by the black jewel of his gauntlet.

The air around trembled due to his sudden increase of power. By his current state, his power was at par and maybe even overpowered Tiamat's. Flying with breakneck speed, using his sword to reduce the air pressure in front of him to even increase his speed. Sefier was rocketing towards the unsuspecting Tiamat. Being unable to evade the collision, the Dragon opened her mouth and gathered its lightning into a huge ball of lightning with blue sparks.

 **{She's using her breath attack!}**

 _'Can you please, not yell in my head?'_ Seifer yet again, gave his reply with his usual nonchalant voice.

Tiamat launched her attack. In an instant, Seifer's body was swallowed inside a huge ray of turquoise lightning. Well, it might seemed he in reality, he kept on charging his way ahead, simply splitting Tiamat's strike by utilizing his sword. Seifer got out from the bolt, and immediately he began his onslaught at the wide-eyed Dragon.

Each slashes brought great pain to the Dragon as her roar echoed through the clear sky. Shock waves were sent throughout the air.

* * *

 **[My.]**

"Holy hell."

After the quite one-handed battle, both Seifer and Azrael were in no doubt, astounded upon seeing the once terrifying Dragon has turned into a beautiful sight of a woman, now laying unconscious in his hands. The woman appeared to be at her late twenty with a comely, rosy, and buxom figure. Her hair look to be the same color as her scales. Sadly, her body was tainted with cuts, slashes and unsightly gashes as her blood seeped through her wounds.

 **[But hey. She's naked.]** Azrael, no. Please refer from doing my job as a writer.

 **{Fufufu, you are very impressive indeed partner.]** Ddraig said to his host with a light tone after a somewhat ridiculous chuckle. **{Do you think she's okay?}**

 _'Dunno.'_ Seifer replied while he carried the said strongest Dragon-King in his arms, bridal styled.

Belatedly, they received their answer.

"U..Uuunh.." Tiamat muttered, moving slowly her body slowly. Her small movements caused her exposed breasts to brush Seifer's fabric. "...Huh?"

"Hello Missus."

Tiamat confusedly blinked her golden eyes several times, and looked around. "Who are you?" She asked. Her voice tired due to her recent battle. She attempted to move away from the young man, but her wounded body betrayed her as she let out a painful groan.

"Oh right. How rude of me." Seifer said with a chuckle as his mask dispersed into the thin air, surprising Tiamat as he did.

"Y-You?!" Tiamat exclaimed, staring Seifer in her disbelief. After that she struggled herself free, only to let out another unpleasant groan.

"You've lost milady." Seifer said. A smile coupled his already devastating features. "And don't move around too much." He added, "I don't want a beauty like you to hurt."

At that moment, Seifer has found himself another prey. The great Dragon-King, Tiamat. Who had her face flushed scarlet by him. In a desperate attempt to hide her embarrassment, Tiamat turned to her side, but it was too late for her. The young man saw her light blush. Even if it was a light blush, her light-skin has made it obvious for Seifer.

"My, I had never thought a Dragon could blush, and cute also."

He had successfully made the Dragon-King bloom red.

* * *

Shortly after that, Seifer introduced himself to Tiamat and vice versa. He also stated he wanted to have her as his familiar. Currently, Tiamat was considering his offer, and during that moment, Rias and the others finally arrived at the scene.

"Who are you?!" Rias demanded with a serious look and an unfriendly tone. Since some of Seifer's face was shadowed by his hood, she couldn't tell who the cloaked figure was. Furthermore, she felt a strong, malicious aura the said figure was emitting. He is a Devil, that she could tell. For a moment, she was disturbed by how she somewhat recognized the cloak.

Both Seifer and Tiamat glanced up. They both were wondering which person Rias was referring.

"Eh. That's rude." The cloaked figure said, and right away, Rias knew who this person was. His voice is too noticeable to be forgotten easily. "It's just me." As he continued, Seifer yanked his head back, causing his hood to fell to his shoulders. Thus, surprising the Devils yet again with his appearance. The first they noticed, was his pure white hair.

"S-Shinji-san?" Asuka called out, hugging her bird familiar tightly. "Is that you?"

"Yep." He replied with his notorious smile. "Your beloved young man." He added with a little chuckle at the end.

Asuka blushed and Asia pouted while Rias sent a cold glare at Asuka. Seifer smirked victoriously. Oh, he's such a tease.

"Really... Then who is that woman?" Rias inquired. Her voice rising up as she shifted away her glare towards the woman in Seifer's arms.

Seifer grinned. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" He said as he used his smokes to take off his cloak off him to cover Tiamat's nude body. As much as he enjoys breasts and naked women, he is still a gentleman.

Hearing that, Tiamat sighed exasperatedly as she fully understood his hint. With the help of Seifer's smoke, she wore his cloak before she answered with a forlorn look,

"...I'm Tiamat... Shinji-sama's familiar..."

The Devils were once again, had their eyes wide opened.

* * *

 **[Hmm, hmm. This is quite an entertainment, no?]**

 **{Indeed you are right Azrael-san.}** Ddraig gave an unexpectedly serious and formal reply.

 _'To help, or not to help.'_

The "contract ceremony" took its place, and Tiamat is now officially Seifer's familar. Then, the group headed to the exit. On their way, they stumbled upon slime and tentacle-like monster, whom only violated the women with its lecherous desires. The slimes melted their clothes upon contact, while the tentacles wrapped their desirable body.

Since Zatouji informed Seifer that they were weaklings and basically are just annoying pests, Seifer didn't bothered to help. He was enjoying the sight actually, though not like the Familiar Master; his nose were leaking blood.

Tiamat was asleep and she surely was tired even after Asia's healing. There were some stray slimes and tentacles alike that tried to attack Tiamat, but Seifer simply burned all of them one by one. He has no intention on letting his resting familiar to wake up by an unpleasant way. What a nice guy.

But he didn't do anything to help the rest of the girls. What a nice douche.

Thankfully for the girls and sadly for the males, the event didn't last long for them. Asia's Sprite Dragon has again, sent its lightning bolts, erasing the slime and tentacle with ease. Asuka's Starly threw a strong blow of wind, blowing away the slime off the trees. Akeno used her demonic power and was having quite a time as she zapped all of the slime and tentacles that surrounded her with a sadistic grin.

Overall, their trip ended up safely, and they bade their goodbye to the Familiar Master, who was burnt black and have several peck marks that were left by Asia's Sprite Dragon and Asuka's Starly.

* * *

Exhausted, the groups separated. Tiamat woke up but she left immediately after. She said she wanted to sleep at her place. Akeno headed to wherever her home was and as did Koneko. Asia and Asuka had left as well, because Seifer had told them to. Now with only him, and Rias at the ORC clubroom, Seifer uttered his thought. First, he asked on where Akeno and Koneko was living at, which Rias answered with them both living at a shrine she secured, saying the last generation's priest had passed thus there won't be anyone living there. If he's not wrong, a shrine is also one of the places where Devils should not enter, but apparently, not for that shrine.

After hearing that, Seifer finally uttered his main concern.

"So, where do you live at?" Seifer asked softly.

Rias glanced at her side and held her right arm. "I...Live here." She said with a sad, noticeable smile.

That received an "Oh?" by the young man. "I thought you always live at some manor or whatever."

But that only saddened Rias even. Seifer decided it is best to let her talk to him by her own decision.

"Okay then," Seifer said, grabbing her by the wrist. "Let's go home."

"W-Wait!" Rias exclaimed, "This is my home!" The young man suddenly turned his body around, causing Rias to fall on his chest. "Ooof!"

Seifer put his heart-melting smile into action. "But if you stay here..." He whispered. His smile slowly turned into a small frown. "I won't be able to protect my King." He ended as he reduced the gap separating them. Rias instantly felt her blood rushing into her head. "Don't be sad anymore." He added ever so suddenly. Still with a blushing face, Rias only stared at Seifer with a perplexed expression.

"You may try to hide it Rias," Seifer continued as he now was hugging her with one arm. "But you can't. Not from me at least."

All that instant after he finished his sentence, Rias became aware on the matter he was mentioning. It also surprised on how sensitive he turned out to be.

"...I'll...I will tell you about it later..." Rias promised. Her eyes starting to well in tears but hid it well by gazing down at the wooden floor under her feet. "I-I've got something to do right now." She ended and pushed herself away from the young man. Who surprisingly have a solemn look. He cares for her. Though not a feeling of love, but he does cares for all of the Devils, especially Asuka and Asia.

"Thank you for your concern Shinjiro." With that parting words, Rias conjured her magic circle and disappeared not long after.

Seifer sighed. His usual nonchalant look has returned to his face. He tried his best to ignore the bead of water that had fell from Rias' blue eyes, and forcibly went back to his home.

* * *

 **Nyeh. That's it. Next will be the Rating Game.**

 **Do review this chap, or I'll be sad.**

 **On an unimportant note, VISCA EL BARCA~ First step La Liga, next is Champions League, and whatever comes after!**

 **Other than that, stay healthy!  
Actually, no** **do whatever you want. e-e**


	9. Reasons

**Hello! Good day to you all! Or night! or whatever.  
And thank you for the 4,000 views! **

**I forgot to mention this on the previous chapter, but what name do you want Asia's Dragon and Asuka's Starly to be? PM me or comment on the review. Also, I will try to update this story as frequent as I can. Now that I got a part-time job, I can't really update this as often as before, so, yeah.**

 **On an irrelevant note, have you watched the movie Mad Max: Furry Road yet? It's awesome. Full action. Explosions. Flamethrower guitar. 10/10 would watch again.**

 **Special thank you for Tapperday, Billy the Kid 730, DatGuitarGirl, especially Billy for the wonderful review. Keep er' goin'!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the end of the first week of April, and the true beauty of Japan has finally arise. The Cherry Blossoms, or Sakura, as the townspeople call them, have finally bloomed at the park. People are enjoying the beautiful sight of cherry blossoms along with Japanese-sake, beer or other drinks. And among those people, was our passive protagonist, along with two, adorable girls, playing around merrily, enjoying the scenery.

Indeed, the sight was astounding. As Asuka and Asia were collecting the pink petals for themselves to keep, our particular young man was again, sitting on the same exact bench, drinking cold bottle of beer, watching his playful girls. That's right, his girls. Seifer had taken the freedom to claim them as his. If needed, he will use his full ability to keep them from harm's way. Even though he knows, one day they will have to learn to protect themselves. Asuka's not a problem anymore. She's speedy and agile, not to mention she's also a female Ninja. A Kunoichi.

But Asia, however, Seifer wasn't sure if she could do so. Considering her naturally kind and caring nature of her, it would be hurtful for her if she is to hurt others. Thankfully, Seifer got Asuka to help Asia. She has grown much closer with the former Nun. They even share a bath together every now and then. No. To put it more correctly, they share a bath everyday. Good for them and Seifer; sharing a bath means less water bill.

Though he could be considered to be, rich. Seifer is not one to profusely spend his money. For the future, Seifer had bought another apartment room to be rented. Right now, he owns two small-sized apartment rooms, and all of them are occupied with friendly tenants. Knowing his lazy nature, it was a surprise for the girls when they found out. It was a pleasant surprise, but still. Very unexpected.

Proceeding with our story, another person was sitting beside the young man. This "person", is rather beautiful in look. Stunning to be precise as she kept getting unwanted attention from the male visitors. This young lady has a long hair as blue as the clear sky and eyes shimmering gold. She is Seifer's familiar. The Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat. Wearing a white plain shirt and short blue jeans. Even so, she is still stunning. With Seifer's also appealing look, many have mistook them as a couple.

"Shinji-sama?" Called the beautiful woman to her master.

Her master turned his sight away from the girls and towards her. "Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Apparently, Tiamat noticed Seifer's well-hidden thought. It seemed she had seen through his usual smile. A simple smile that could hide many unpleasant feelings he had felt.

Closing his eyes and releasing a soft sigh, the young man decided to answer his familiar's concern.

"Rias."

Ever since the conversation between him and his master, Rias has been ignoring Seifer. Or rather, forcing herself. If Seifer entered the ORC room, Rias will summon her magic circle immediately after and leave. He tried asking Akeno, but she said she didn't know either. Maybe Rias is busy with her family orientated matters. Maybe she's trying to show she doesn't need help and wanted to deal with her current problem alone. Whichever was her reason, Seifer will wait. However, it is not what was troubling him at the moment.

"She's still ignoring you?"

"Yep." Seifer replied shortly, giving Tiamat another smile.

"Hmm... I wonder why..." Tiamat uttered, now with a forlorn look. Her chin resting on top of her fingers.

"Hahaha," Seifer laughed lightly, "How cute. A Dragon King to be concerned." He added, resulting a light blush to form across Tiamat's white cheeks.

"Hmph!" Tiamat puffed her cheeks and looked away from Seifer. Who had successfully changed the matter of subject. "I-It's a duty of a Familiar to ensure its master's well-being."

Chu~

"Thank you, my beautiful Familiar."

Her cheek reddened as she felt Seifer's soft lips.

"S-S-S-S-Shinji-sama!"

Still with her flushed face and now with her hands balled up, Tiamat yelled at her teaseful master, who was walking away from the bench with a lecherous smirk. But his smirk faded into a frown as a memory occurred inside his head. The memory of his late wife and daughter. The memory of when he took his family out whenever the Cherry Blossoms sprouted. He couldn't help it. Seifer could still see their lifeless face, and it has never stopped haunting him ever since. Why did they have to leave him?

 **[Let your past make you better, not bitter.]**

 _'Heh. That's unexpected,'_ Seifer said inwardly, _'But thanks.'_

 **[I don't like seeing my host to be this pathetic.]**

 _'Haha.'_ Seifer scoffed a mock. Despite the cruel words, Seifer knew he had caused Azrael to worry. And that is very, very, very rare.

"Asuka, Asia, let's go home. It's getting late."

"Haaai!"

* * *

Cold, refreshing clear water poured down on him as the sound of drizzle could be heard outside the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, was no one but Seifer himself, cooling his head down. Even if it was already 10 pm, the young man will much prefer cold water rather hot, boiling shower. Anytime at any day. Sefier is no fan of warm waters. Except for hot springs. Hot springs are awesome.

 _'It relax me.'_

Or so he said.

As he got out from the bathroom, Seifer was only wearing a simple shorts without really giving a damn about the cold night breeze. He really does enjoy the night wind breezing through his bare chest. Moreover, the girls were already asleep on their shared room, so he didn't really needed to wear any if he wants the door to his room and stepping inside, Seifer rested on his comfortable queen-sized bed. He smiled at the thought of when Tiamat tried to tease him. One night, Tiamat sneaked into his bedroom and climbed up to his bed while he was asleep, only to wake Seifer up. The awaken young man then, with a smirk, pulled her into a hug, causing her to squirm away panicky and retreated to her place.

* * *

The clock struck eleven, and Seifer was unable to sleep. He tried doing everything he thought would put him to sleep. From trying to hypnotize himself, counting sheep, to drinking a warm milk, which he ended up mixing with coffee. What a genius he is.

 _Great._

He thought, hitting his face with his palm after realizing his stupid mistake.

Out of the blue, a familiar red magic circle ignited from Seifer's floor. Instantly he knew it was none other than Rias. A sad, depressed, and exhausted Rias. Her swollen eyes a proof that she recently had cried. Seifer guessed it was due to her current trouble. Maybe it's worse than he had thought.

"Hello Rias." Said the young man kindly, "Wanna sleep?"

Rias then said something quite extraordinary. Even for the young man.

"...Please make love to me..."

"Hmm?" Seifer rose one of his eyebrows, confused yet interested upon hearing that sudden offer. "Come again?"

"...Please...It's the only way..." She muttered desperately as she took several steps closer to his bed, "I will get ready soon..." Rias ended, taking off her school uniform that she wore for some reason only she knows. As the uniform freely fell down off her luscious body, her black undergarments engraved in his sight.

Now, if nothing unusual had happened, maybe this young man would gladly accept her request. But Seifer knew Rias wasn't herself. Her aura felt different and dull.\

"Rias." He called out softly, "Stop what you're doing and come here." He ended. His tone becoming deeper and more serious. Much different than his usual light voice. Seeing Rias has stopped stripping, but only stood there hugging herself, Seifer continued. "Just, come here."

Rias slowly obeyed, leaving her uniform and brassiere on the cold floor as she climbed up to the bed, sitting in front of the young man. She looked confused and was on the verge of crying again.

"Now tell me. Why were you ignoring me?"

A sniffle.

"I...I thought I can handle this..." Rias replied, slowly sniffling as she did. "I-I didn't want to be dependant to others..."

Inwardly, Seifer was smiling. One of his guesses is right.

"Ah, so that's why." He said. His lips formed a gentle smile. "Now then, what saddened my beautiful King? I do miss that smile of yours you know." Seifer whispered softly.

"I-I'm sorry..." A single tear fell from her blue-green eyes. Finally, Rias shared her problems with Seifer. She told him she was supposed to be married to a certain Devil. It was a set up marriage, intended to preserve the race of pure blooded Devils. She said she had did anything she could up till now, yet she was still chained. Rias felt her freedom was taken away from her.

"Mind if I ask you what makes you dislike him that much?"

 **[Maybe he's an ass.]**

 _'Shut up.'_

"Because..." Her voice weakened, "Because he only sees me as a Gremory..."

"I want someone to love me not as a Gremory, but because I am Rias..." She continued, shutting her eyes tightly to prevent her tears from falling. In which she failed as now her tears had escaped. "He only loves me as a Gremory... I don't want to be married with that kind of person..."

Rias was crying. The famed Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess was crying in front of him. Again.

Seifer reached his arms out, and pulled her into his gentle embrace as Rias' already flushed face became even redder. The attractive young male then placed his hands behind Rias' head and her waist.

"Silly girl." With only just that, Seifer clutched Rias even tighter and closer to his body. "Let's not worry about that anymore, okay? I know you haven't slept in a while, so for now, let's sleep." It seemed the effect of the coffee had faded.

"But-"

"Shh. No buts." The young man dragged the crimson-haired girl down to lay on his side. This sole act caused Rias' face to be flushed scarlet. Seifer then moved his head closer to Rias', only stopping when their forehead met each others. She only realized the fact that the young man was wearing nothing to cover his chest when she felt her also exposed chest brushing against his.

This wasn't supposed to be happening for her. She should be mad after knowing this particular young man has the power to defeat a Dragon-King and didn't saved her precious Knight from before. It is what was supposed she said to him, not her current trouble. However, when she arrived at his room earlier, Rias realized she also caused Asuka's death by only interacting with her, and also forced him to be her servant. Overall, they're both at fault.

But it was at her current moment, Rias found out the reason why she easily forgave him now. Not because he's also kindhearted and caring despite how he acts. Rias finally understood why her stomach seemed to have flipped around when she is close to him. She now knew why she becomes easily jealous whenever he flirted with another women but her.

"Shinjiro..."

"Hmm?" Seifer hummed, not opening his eyes.

"I...I lov-"

* * *

Just as before Rias was able to complete her confession, another familiar red magic circle appeared by his room. Rias, now sitting in a sitting position, was staring at the circle with clear hint of contempt. As for Seifer, however, he had just laid his head on his pillow again, and couldn't be arsed to care anymore. He still had his eyes gazed at the circle though.

"Are you trying to break the agreement with this sort of despicable act?" Came a feminine voice. Though it was said in a plain manner, Seifer could pick up the slight astonishment. The woman who said that sentence was a beauty with silver hair and matching set of eyes. And was also wearing a maid outfit, for whatever reason.

Rias got off the bed, while Seifer refused to. His nonchalant face has returned.

"If I don't go this far, then they won't listen to me right?"

"Both Master and Sirzechs-sama will be devastated if they discovered you gave your purity to this person of lowly birth."

Seifer's right eye twitched. This beautiful silver-haired woman would be dead if she doesn't have any connection with Rias. Luckily for her, she does. For now, Seifer simply eased himself down.

"Don't you dare call him lowly!" Snapped Rias, "He's always there when I was at my worst! I won't forgive you if you ever call him by that again! Even if it's you Grayfia!"

 _'Woah. I'm touched.'_ Seifer smiled.

"Also... My chastity belongs to me. What's wrong on giving it to a person I lo- Approve?!" Rias corrected herself, almost letting her blush to appear again.

 _'Confessing this soon?'_ As his smile grew wider, Seifer reluctantly dragged himself off his comfortable bed and walked behind Rias. He placed a hand over her shoulder. When Rias turned around to look at him, the young man gave Rias a quick wink and a charming smile. "Calm down will you? I don't really care she said that to me." Lies. But again, luckily for the maid, Seifer only wanted to sleep.

With a blush, Rias let out an exasperated sigh and muttered a slow 'thanks' at Seifer. This surprised the maid named Grayfia as a simple question spurred inside her head. How did he easily placate Rias?

Alas, still with her strict face, Grayfia bent down and picked up Rias' clothes.

"However. You are the next heiress of the Gremory. Please don't show your skin to a man recklessly." Grayfia said as she put on Rias' clothes to cover her body. Meanwhile, Seifer was already sleeping while standing at the same time. Another useful traits of his.

"...Shinjiro?" Rias called out, now wearing her uniform again. Seifer shook his head and opened his pair of eyes. For a Devil, he is considered to be an early sleeper. They said Devils could stay up for a whole day before they grew weary. Not for him it seemed.

With a slightly confused look, Grayfia shifted her attention towards Seifer. "Nice to meet you. I am the servant of the Gremory household, Grayfia." She introduced herself with a polite bow. "I will be your acquaintance from now on."

"Shinjiro Kawamura." Seifer began but without a bow. "And I should be sleeping right now."

Though with his usual demeanor, Seifer was slowly changing the air around him into a more of an ominous one. Even Grayfia was starting to quiver lightly. This is the person who defeated one of the great Dragon Kings without breaking a sweat and by himself. Grayfia wasn't sure if she was capable on doing that. It was then she finally became aware of the danger she has put herself into.

Feeling the drastic change of air, Rias decided to end it. "Grayfia, we will discuss this next time. For now, let us go back to my stronghold. Having Akeno on my side this time will be okay won't it?" She said with her usual 'buchou' voice.

Slowly taking her eyes away from the young man, who had again, changed the atmosphere of the room, Grayfia looked at Rias as she replied, "I don't see any reason for her to not to."

"Very well..." Rias said with a sigh, before turning around on her heel to look at the young man. Whom had yet again, had his head hung down from his neck. "Shinjiro..."

"..Hmm...?" Seifer opened his eyes, showing a certain look of annoyance. His eyes widened when he felt the sudden warmth of Rias' as she crashed her lips onto his.

"...M-my first kiss... That's something a girl treasures in Japan...Right?" Rias spoke nervously after they broke apart. Her cheeks failed to hide her mad blush.

Seifer was pleasantly surprised. He didn't blush, however. But has a gentle smile spread on his heartwarming face. Inwardly, Seifer wondered how many first kisses he has gotten. He wanted to say, 'Not just 'in Japan' but every other world.' since he knows that, but that won't be the appropriate response.

"I will treasure it as well, Rias." Despite being a natural born woman killer he is, Seifer still cares for every feeling a woman has shared to him.

Rias giggled lightly, ignoring her flushed face. The dumbfounded Grayfia could only watch the scene unfold right in front of her silver eyes. It is her first time she saw a Devil shares a kiss with its servant. And as if that's not surprising, the kiss was on the lips as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shinjiro..." Rias said with a warm smile, slowly parting away from Seifer.

As the crimson-haired beauty teleported away with the silver-haired beauty, the young man sighed in relieve. Finally, the moment he has been waiting for. Sleep. Walking back to the waiting bed, Seifer licked his lips. He still could feel the sensation of Rias' lips. Plopping his body onto his bed, Seifer released another sigh of relieve, though longer this time. He was more than happy when the two were gone from his room.

Seifer shut his eyes as a yawn escaped from his mouth. He was ready to bring himself to his slumber.

Until his door creaked open.

"...A-Anoo..."

"Hmm?"

When Seifer slowly and unwillingly parted one of his eyelids, he saw the sight of a blonde girl, standing by the door frame. Asia was already in her pajamas.

"...I-I have a nightmare... C-Can I sleep w-with Shinji-san..?"

"Of course you can Asia." Seifer said with another gentle smile, moving his hand in a "come here" motion at the terrified nun.

"U-Ummm... C-Can I sleep with you too...?"

Then Asuka made her appearance. Also in her pajamas and her hair flowed down freely until her shoulder blades. She also has the same looks with Asia. Nevertheless, the two adorable girls slept peacefully that night. Each one resting at the side of the young, attractive male, who had finally able to close his eyes, and lulled himself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, everything went by as usual. The students study. The teachers teach. The workers work. Seifer do whatever he wants to do. The day was rather, hot and unpleasant for him. The sun hung heavy on the clear blue sky with clouds, moving wherever the wind blows. Seifer hates this, but he knew.

 **[Brace yourself.]**

 _Summer is coming..._

Maybe he should have stayed inside his apartment that day. However, it will bore him if he , Seifer planned to stroll around the town's park, and he was on his way there. But disliking the hot and unfriendly weather, Seifer decided to seek refugee inside the vacant room of Occult Research Club. At least there is an air conditioner in that room. There were now three couches, as one of the sofa has been monopolized by him.

Seifer also wanted to catch some z's he had lost during his yesterday's incident with Rias and Grayfia. After turning on the AC and set it to a desirable temperature, Seifer rested at his 'spot' on the Victorian couch and drifted to sleep.

Several hours later, when school has ended, Seifer woke up. With a drowsy face, which the Devils found it to be cute, Seifer scanned around the area. All of the ORC members were there. There was also the maid from yesterday. She was glaring at him too. Rias had a very unpleasant face, but her expression brightened when she realized Seifer had woken up. Akeno had her usual smiley face, but has a certain cold vibe around her. On the corner, Koneko was sitting a chair while talking with Asuka and Asia. Those three doesn't seemed wanting to get involved.

Affirming the state, Seifer sat himself straight and let out a satisfied yawn. Clearly not giving a damn of Grayfia's cold stare.

"Ojou-sama, want me to explain the current situation?" The maid offered.

Rias waved her hand, rejecting the offer. "No need. I'll explain the-"

 **[Bub. Someone's coming.]**

 _'I told you not to call me that-'_ Seifer retorted, _'Who? Devil?'_

 **[Like I give a damn, and yeah.]** Azrael replied with a teasing chuckle. **[Nothing you can't handle, but he's quite powerful.]**

Just like Azrael has predicted, an orange magic circle with different family emblem formed inside the room, taking everyone by surprise, except for Seifer and Grayfia. A blaze of flame burst from the center, heating the room temperature up, causing great annoyance to our young man. A silhouette of a young man could be seen standing in the middle. With a quick wave of his hand, the flames dispersed.

"Fuu, it's been a long time since I came to human world."

The man was in his late twenty in appearance. He has short, spiky blonde hair and dark blue eyes. An opened red suit worn over a white dress shirt. The dress shirt itself was also unbuttoned, but only one button short, giving a view on his chest.

 **[He looks like an asshole.]** Azrael stated.

 **{I agree. He looks arrogant as well.}**

The duo then continued to mock the new visitor. Seifer simply cut off his mind link before he joined in the mocking party; He too, doesn't like on how the man looks. Not to judge, but he could tell whether a man is a braggart or not.

"My lovely Rias... I have come for you"

* * *

 **I have to end it here. I know this is a bit short and empty, but eh. :I**

 **Also, tell me on what name I should give to the girls' familiars yeah? I'm really no good on thinking names. One of my major problem in video games e-e...** **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of mine. I promise the next will have more action inside it.**

 **Visca El Barca!**


	10. A Deadly Warning

**Ellos!  
**

 **I'm not going to say much this time. You all could have already tell; this will be Riser's annoying appearance.** **  
**

 **Special thank yous for Tapperday, DatGuitarGirl, Currahee506, and of course, Billy The Kid for the awesome reviews. Keep er' goin'!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Rias narrowed her eyes at the blond with disgust. Just by her reaction and his words, Seifer knew this man is her mentioned future husband. At least for now.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." The blond said _sweetly_ without regarding Rias' unwelcoming attitude. Approaching Rias, he then grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me Riser." With a hostile tone, clearly, Rias wasn't as keen as him. The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess then tried to free herself as she kept yanking her hand.

 **[Told you I'm right. He's an asshole.]**

 _'Shut up asshat.'_

 **{Hehehe... azzhat.}** Ddraig chortled.

 _'Shut up Oppai Dragon.'_

Ddraig went silent as Azrael laughed joyously, then proceeded to cut off the link without bothering Seifer anymore. The young man barely held his need to laugh.

"So you're Riser Phenex eh?" Seifer decided to butt in the unpleasant conversation, stepping closer towards the struggling Rias in an even pace. "Now I see why she really didn't want to marry you."

Now losing his _charming_ expression, Riser sharply adjusted his sight to the other young man. "And who the hell do you think you are?!" With great annoyance, Riser asked that towards the nonchalant Seifer.

Seifer simply shrugged. "Oh I'm just that guy." He continued with a taunting smirk, easily caused the hot head to do whatever a hot headed person does. Riser started to conjure his trademark orange sparks fiercely. "I'm surprised you didn't know me. You're the owner of that, Phoenix bird yes? Shouldn't you recognize all of us?"

Riser lost his cool. Or hot flames. Or whatever, as now he was dumbfounded. He didn't expected this at all.

"Is that true Riser? Have you been spying on me?!" Rias' turn to ask. Her voice carried hostility and anger. "What's the meaning of this?!"

* * *

After several pathetic excuses and loud yellings, everyone returned to their seats. Rias, unwillingly seated beside the blonde, who constantly tried to put his hands on Rias. As for Rias herself, she kept shaking his hands off. Rise however, stubbornly kept laying touches on her hair, hands, shoulders, even her thighs. Seifer did nothing, retaining his cool head as he knew his King is ale to contain herself as well. He was sitting on his couch. Meanwhile, Asuka and Asia went to sit on the other sofa with Koneko, listening to the conversation silently.

"This tea is superb." Riser said after taking a sip of a cup of tea made by Akeno.

"Thank you."

 _Oh, that's cold._

Seifer thought with small smirk as he watched Akeno sat herself on his side.

Then they all held a talk. A long kind of talk which was boring for Seifer. So he closed both of his eyelids, hung his head down, and sleep. Even though he had just woke up. This young man is really is something. His unfitting manner only troubled Riser and Grayfia; the others knew this already.

Sadly, Seifer was woken up by Rias' sudden outburst.

"Stop it Riser!" Seifer saw Rias stood up from her seat. "I've said it before and I will say it again! I will not marry you!" With a sharp glare and her hands folded in front of- ahem, under her chest. Riser on the other hand, was smirking.

Seifer blinked a few times and shook his head lightly to keep himself awake.

"That won't do Rias. Your household surprisingly pressing about these circumstances-" Next he said is too uninteresting for Seifer as the young man dozed off. Again. "Your parents and Sirzechs-Maou-Sama as well, fear that your household will go extinct. And the number of the extinct household isn't low either. We lost a great number of Pure-Blooded Devils in the last war. Isn't it natural for the Pure-Blooded Devils to struggle to protect the household?"

Riser continued further after he took an elegant sip of the tea.

"My house is safe since I have two other brothers. As for you Rias, your brother has left the household. Now the only one who can succeed the Gremory household is only you."

"...zzz..."

Once again, Seifer was brought back to life by Rias.

"I will not crush my household. I plan on getting a son-in-law for my house." Rias said, stealing a quick peek at Seifer. Too bad for her, Seifer was shaking his head, trying to actually remain awake.

"Ah, to be expected from Rias! Now let's-"

"No! I will never marry you Riser!" Rias stated, half-yelling. The annoyance evident in her voice. "Even the Devils in the old noble house has the right to choose!"

Hearing that retort, Riser finally lost his smile. He also got off from his seat and his looks turned into a more serious one. Or rather, angry and pissed off.

"I am, you know, bearing the name of the Phenex house. I can't let this name get stained. I came out to the human world for you, but I don't like this world that much." He said as his eyes sharpened. The temperature in the area around him starting to heat up. Not long after, the flames gathered around him, forming a pair of fiery wings on his back. "The flames and winds of this world are filthy! It's difficult to bear it as a Devil who governs fire and wind!"

Riser emitted a strong hostile aura along with another combustion of his flames. There were sparks of his flames, bouncing at every direction. Everybody in the room, excluding Seifer and Grayfia, also stood up and took their own fighting stance, ready to protect themselves.

"I will take you back to the underworld." He said, now looking at Rias' servants. "Even if I have to incinerate all your servants!"

Rias too, was glowing in her own demonic power, giving off the same pressure as Riser's. "Don't you dare threaten my servants!"

The blonde ignored Rias and only increase his building power. The heat of the room spiked up. Lifting his one hand and pointing it at one of Rias' servants-Asuka-. As he did, his fire accumulated and coated his palm. As he did, the temperature of the room increased even more. Asia timidly hid behind Asuka, who has her feet shaking uncontrollably.

"Ojou-sama, Riser-sama. Please calm down." The maid interfered, looking as strict as ever. "If you do something rash, even I won't sit by idly. I definitely won't hold back, for Sirzechs-Maou-sama's honor."

* * *

 **THUD!**

After that, right after Grayfia began to emit her own energy, everybody who was present was surprised, shocked. Their eyes widened as their mouth fell agape on what had just happened.

Seifer was gone from his seat.

Riser was no longer standing.

"Shut up. Let me sleep."

Though the sentence seemed to be nonthreatening, it was muttered in a low, terrifying, and cold voice. It was terrifying enough to stun Grayfia and caused Rias to lose her crimson aura. The light of the room seemingly faded as shadows and ominous fog formed around Seifer's body, adding more to his already intimidating presence. Riser's killing intent was easily overwhelmed by his.

"I will kill you right here." Seifer warned, lifting up his right leg to reveal Riser's face. His hands burrowed inside his trousers' pocket. "If you ever, ever try to lay a hand on any of these girls here."

Rias and her servants wasn't sure whether they should be relieved or terrified by how drastic Seifer had acted. Then again, it was foolish for Riser to point at Asuka for whatever reason. True, he didn't know who she is. If only he pointed his attack at another Devil, maybe he won't suffer this kind of embarrassment. But just a maybe.

With that, Seifer dragged his feet towards his previous seat, rendering everybody speechless and astounded. It was their first time seeing the young man's ability. Even it wasn't long, Rias and her peerage realized immediately. They are nothing compared to him. As Seifer slumped back to his seat, the shadows and the smokes faded, and the room brightened.

Riser finally got up, just as Seifer had took a seat. "WHO DARES TO DISRESPECT ME?!"

Within a blink of an eye, Seifer formed right in front of Riser. Again, those dangerous and malevolent fog emerged. "Me." Seifer answered. Even the hot-headed Riser wasn't able to gave out a reply upon Seifer's short but terrifying answer. Riser's flame was swallowed wholly by Seifer's smokes. "Happy now?"

Riser has never felt this amount of fear in all of his life.

Seifer called back his murderous aura and returned to his seat, leaving the stunned Riser behind. All eyes were on him. But knowing this, Seifer simply shrugged his shoulder, and opened one of his eyes slightly as his lips formed a small grin. As if stating, "Pretty awesome eh?"

Grayfia finally exited her trance, but never had her eyes off from the young man. "Lord Gremory, and those in the house of Phenex knew it would turn out like this." She said calmly. Or tried to. Though she didn't showed it, Seifer could feel a certain amount of fear in her. "So they decided to make a last resort."

Rias quickly inquired, hoping to ease the atmosphere. "L-last resort?"

"Ojou-sama, if you're insistent with your wish, then how about settling it with a Rating Game?" Grayfia explained, "If Ojou-sama wins, then Ojou-sama could do anything she wants."

"That is... If she wins." Said Riser with a smirk, rubbing his forehead.

Seifer averted his gaze towards Riser, "And I will ensure her victory."

His words surprised both Grayfia and Rias. The former was looking at him with her eyes widened, while the latter had a light blush.

"I accept this offer." Rias said. Her confidence grew simultaneously as she had saw what Seifer did. With him and his power, she will surely win this. The question about who he is can wait.

Grayfia nodded and turned towards Riser. "How about you Riser-sama?"

"If she accepts, then I won't mind. I already had experience with the official games many time, and won most of them. In contrary of you Rias. Even then, will you fight?" Clearly, this man was looking down at Rias. Completely forgetting he had recently got trashed by one of Rias' servant and his arrogance had swelled inside his head. "You've never participated and have zero experience in the real Rating Game. Your chance of winning is very slim."

Rias' previous confidence dimmed. What Riser said to her is true. She can't deny it. Her head hung down as she gazed down at the wooden floor below her. Not just her, all of her servants were steadily loosing their confidence. Even Akeno.

"Mock her and I will ensure your death."

Seifer was angry for one clear reason. He hates the sight of someone being underestimated. One more time, a strong pressure with enormous intent to kill enveloped the whole room, causing everyone to take a single step back away from him. Riser and Grayfia were no exception. Riser won't admit it, but his hands were trembling, as did Grayfia's.

"Shinjiro-sama. Please calm down. Your last action will be tolerated, but please remember your position." Grayfia reminded with her calm, collected voice. Though she was shuddering lightly. '...So this is his power...Very...Frightening...I must inform Sirzechs-sama about this.'

"Eh?" Seifer spoke. His usual tone has returned. "Oh right, right." Amazingly, Seifer calmed down and retracted his aura. How did he cool himself down that quick?

"That's right. Know your place you low-class." Riser stupidly decided to add oil into the fire. Not his fire. "Your power is impressive, but no way you have more power than me."

Grayfia, however, bluntly said, "No Riser-sama. His power exceeds yours. I'm only saying that to prevent further harm on you."

Riser's jaw hit the floor. "Him?!" Meanwhile, Seifer had his tongue out and gave out a middle salute, easily making him to get hot-headed again. This only caused Seifer to chuckle lightly and casually looked away.

Grayfia then said her final sentence before her goodbye. "Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, as I am the representative of both houses, is it alright for me to manage the game's details?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Both Rias and Riser answered at the same time.

"Very well, I understand. I shall inform the two households then." With that, Grayfia conjured her magic circle and teleported away in an instant.

* * *

With nobody to prevent him to threaten Rias, Riser took a glance at her servants, and to Rias, then back to her servants before he burst in laughter. Laughing still, Riser finally spoke. "These are your servants?"

Rias narrowed her eyes at Riser's offending words. "What about it?"

 _'Feh... why can't he learn from his mistake?'_ Thought Seifer inwardly as he resisted the urge to facepalm.

 **[He's an arrogant fuck. Of course he's that dense.]** Azrael stated with a matter of fact kind of tone. **[Only fools would flatter themselves.]**

Yet another surprising, wisdom words from Azrael. Seifer was getting worried. _'...Dude...Are you okay?'_

"This match will be a laugh. You only have what?" Riser continued, looking at Rias' servant one by one, "Four servants? And you still wish to participate in the rating game? Only your Queen, the Priestess of Thunder can fight on par with my adorable servants!"

 _...He didn't count me in. Okay then._

Riser continued to laugh and clicked his fingers. Immediately, the same orange magic circle with the same emblem of his glowed brightly on the floor behind him.

A total of 15 person appeared from the magic circle.

"These are my adorable servants."

All of them are a girl.

Seifer widened his eyes as he heard a loud gasp emitting inside his thought. It was Azrael's.

 _'What?'_ Seifer asked. Curious if any of them has a tremendous power.

 **[...Those were hotties...]**

 _'...'_

 **{...He's right...}**

 **[See?]**

 _'Fuck you guys.'_

There was a girl with a full set of armor. Another girl wearing a hood. A girl wearing a blue Chinese dress.

 **{Nice cleavage.}**

Two girls with large cat-like ears. Two girls with identical face, carrying... a chainsaw? A small girl in a pink dress. A black-blue-haired girl that has her hair tied into a weird ponytail, but with a large sword on her back. A black-haired girl with kimono. Two girls in a black maid outfit.

 **[Also nice cleavage.]**

A girl in a revealing dancer outfit.

 **{Very nice.}**

 **[Indeed.]**

Lastly, a girl with a half mask, half-jacket, and a half jeans.

 **[At least her breasts isn't half.]**

'...I'm cutting the link...' It was at these kind moments when Seifer hoped there was a switch to completely cut off their link and only him who could activate it. But he could only hope.

"Like I said... These girls are my cute servants." Riser stated proudly. Little did he know, his _cute servants_ were staring at another man than him.

Seifer was well aware of this fact. And obviously, he won't let this opportunity slip away. The young, attractive man then pulled off his devastating feats. His lips pulled to the side, forming a lopsided smile. His head slightly tilted to the side to add more effect. Even his eyes were somewhat smiling at the girls. Majority of Riser's servant's lips parted slightly agape at the new sight. They must have thought Riser is the most handsome man they've met. Only the girl with the mask and the large sword were keeping their calm.

"Hello~" Seifer said softly with a gentle wave of his hand.

"H-Hi..." One of twins timidly replied with a mad blush. "I-I'm Ile..."

"A-And I'm Nel..."

"My, aren't you two adorable."

The twin blushed harder.

"W-Why are you introducing yourselves!? And stay away from them!"

Riser clearly felt he was betrayed by his own servants. Inside, his anger towards Seifer must have reached its peak by now. Shown by how hard he was clenching his fists the whole time.

"Jealous much? -Ow!" Seifer once again, yelped. As he turned around, he saw two of his adorable girls were looking up at him with an angry, but cute face. "Ahahaha..." Seifer nervously laughed as he scratched an imaginary itchy spot at the back of his head. "Yes, yes. You two are more adorable." Seifer added as his hands gently patting Asuka and Asia's head. The girls replied by smiling nicely and a slightly pink cheeks.

"...Womanizer..." Koneko finally let out a word. A harsh, suspecting word, directed towards either Seifer or Riser. Maybe both.

"Eh..." Seifer scratched his cheek. "Harsh."

* * *

"Hey womanizer." Seifer called out. Oh the irony. Riser only gave him a glare and an annoyed "What?"

"Your familiar is a Phoenix, right?"

"Yes... what about it?" Riser said, showing some kind of interest in this topic.

"I've been wondering..." Seifer continued. He placed his chin over his fingers. As if thinking deeply. "...What does a Phoenix taste like?"

"..."

"Skillet Rosemary Phoenix... Hmm..."

The room muted.

Until Rias let out a "Pfft-" An evidence that showed she was containing her laughter. Koneko, Asia, and Asuka were already laughing. Yes, even Koneko. As for Akeno, well. The lady was giggling her usual "ufufufu" kind of giggle.

"How dare he?! Speaking to Riser-sama like that!" Said one of the twin girls in gym outfit. "Does he have no manners?" The other twin followed, pointing her spinning chainsaw at Seifer.

Without heeding his girls' new emotions, Riser coldly commanded one of his girls. "Siris, do it."

"Yes Riser-sama."

A tall young woman with long black hair. She wore a white top with black accents, seemingly modeled after a Chinese cheongsam. This woman is that woman with a weird ponytail. Correction, ponytails as there were five of them.

 **[But hey. Cleavage.]**

Seifer tried not to facepalm as he continued his inspection. He noted the giant sword mounted on her back. Easily he came to a conclusion that she is Riser's knight. Also, she is one of the woman who tried to hide her blush.

The woman in front of hi reached her right hand to her back to grab her enormous weapon. Seifer only watched her with glazed eyes plus an uninterested yawn. As if mocking the girl.

He then sounded his warning. "If you want to keep your sword, then I suggest you to stop." But Siris dismissed him and brought her Zweihänder down at the nonchalant young man. Rias and her servants watched in fear when they finally realized she was attempting to kill Seifer.

"Stop!" Rias shouted and reached out her hand towards Seifer. But she was too late. Rias and her servants closed their eyes, including Koneko. None of them wanted to see his demise. How did they completely forgot the fact that Seifer has defeated a Dragon-King?

 **Thud**

"...H-huh?" With a certain doubt, Rias slowly opened her eyes. To be honest, she was expecting something louder than a simple 'thud'. When she fully opened her eyes, what she saw had taken her by surprise. The giant sword was now wielded by Seifer, who seemed to be inspecting it. As for the girl named Siris, she has fell onto the floor. Unconscious.

"Woah. This sword sure is heavy." Seifer uttered his thought, staring at the giant sword. It was then placed on the ground beside the unconscious Siris as he decided not to keep it. Afterwards, Seifer glanced at Riser and his servants with a taunting smirk. "Come on. I'll take on all sixteen of you."

Riser only stared at his now fainted Knight, before he shot a glare towards Seifer as his girls did the same. "YOU!" Seifer merely gave out another disheartened yawn.

"Let me handle him Riser-sama!" Yelled a girl in the blue Chinese apparel as she blindly charged towards Seifer. "I, Xuelan, will defeat you!"

As Xuelan closed the distance between her and Seifer, she threw out her attack. A direct punch was thrown at Seifer's head, who simply tilted his upper body to the side. A second punch followed, this time aimed at Seifer's chest and came from his side. The young man only took a quickstep back, easily dodging Xuelan's punch.

"Haaaah!" As if she was sure she was winning, Xuelan roared. With haste, Xuelan lifted her leg up, intending to hit Seifer's jaw to finish the battle quickly. The heel of her left leg passed by a few millimeters in front of Seifer's eyes, still dull and showing no sign of interest. Then, Xuelan sent a powerful punch directed at Seifer's belly.

This time, Seifer made an effort. He had gripped Xuelan's right wrist with ease, and was then staring at her. His eyes were different than his usual, kind eyes. His eyes were filled with a strong desire to kill, but he let her go.

"...My turn."

The woman took a defensive stance while the rest watched the battle with no intention to interfere. Rias and her peerage remained still because they wanted to see how Seifer fight back; since they lost their opportunity from before because they had their eyes shut.

"Hmm?!" Xuelan widened her blue eyes as the man in front of her had vanished. By the time she knew it, Seifer was already standing behind her and has sent his knee up towards her. Hitting Xuelan's defenseless back with huge, the girl let out a shocked gasp as her blood spewed out of her mouth. Then, Seifer kicked his right leg up, easily connecting his under surface of his foot to her back, thus sending way higher up in the air.

After that, Seifer disappeared.

The next everyone heard were the horrifying sound of punches and kicks hitting Xuelan's weakening body, and also her petrified scream. As Seifer stopped his barrage and landed safely on the floor, Xuelan fell from the air and hit the floor, resulting another 'thud'.

"You are weak." Seifer added as he crouched down to look at Xuelan one more time, possibly he had deeply scarring her for the rest of her life.

"...Ukh..." She weakly mumbled as she coughed her blood out before finally blacked out.

"XUELAN!" Riser called out his defeated Rook, but didn't dare to move. None of his servants did either.

"Here you go." Cold. His voice was much more colder than Riser's from before. The young man then brought a brutal kick at Xuelan's belly, sending her forward.

Even if she was unconscious, Xuelan still let out a cry of pain as she flew towards Riser, who managed to catch her even though he skidded several steps backwards due to the collision. The now angry but at the same time, scared Riser, glared at Seifer with hostility. The anger evident in his eyes. "You..."

"What? You're at blame for recklessly commanding your girls like that." Seifer retorted, "And I'll tell you this. If you dare to hurt Rias, or any of these girls here, I will. Kill you, and your girls without any hesitation."

Seifer's recent words had left Riser's servants cowering in fear. And Riser himself was about to counter Seifer with another mock, but he didn't want to test his luck. "Ten days Rias."

"Are you giving me a handicap?" Rias inquired, though she was still in awe, but disturbed by what her Pawn had done.

"Is it humiliating? A Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win via emotional speeches you know." Riser spoke as he lifted his unconscious Xuelan into a bridal style.

"Don't forget about her." Seifer coldly muttered as he sent another kick at Riser's already knocked out Knight without showing any second thought. Siris said nothing as she skidded past Riser's legs. However, her body was caught by the girl with the half-mask, now also glaring at Seifer.

"Damn you..." Riser gritted his teeth as he continued to glare at the deep brown-haired young man. His hands were shaking, and Seifer knew Riser wanted to kill him. Not like he cared. He's more than welcome to try and kill a god.

"Don't blame me." Seifer retorted, waving his hands up in the air. "Those two are the one who attacked me, I simply defended myself. I retort to those who tries to kill me you know?"

"Be thankful for I returned those two completely. Maybe next time, I will only give you their head as a keepsake."

Riser managed to calm himself down. Or rather, forced to. His magic circle appeared on the floor under him as him and his servants vanished in an instant.

* * *

"Huaaaaa! Shinji-san!" Noting that Riser and his peerage were gone from the room, Asuka attacked Seifer with a tight hug onto his chest. Her tears streamed down to her cheeks. "Please *sniffles*...P-Please don't scare me like that again!" She uttered as she buried her face to Seifer's shirt.

"S-Shinji-san..." Asia followed her friend's lead as she too, buried her face at Seifer's shirt. "...Shinji-san's scary...Please don't do that anymore..."

Seifer hit himself mentally. He had completely forgotten Asuka and Asia were there with him. Letting out a nervous laughter, Seifer began to pat the girls' head slowly. An indirect way of saying he's sorry. He realized he had went too far. Way too far.

On the other hand, Rias was getting fumed as well, and she too, gave Seifer a hug, but on his left arm, preventing him from patting the girls' head. "Shinjiro... You scare me..."

Akeno didn't want to be left behind and clutched Seifer's right arm between her marvelous breasts. "Ara ara... Shinjiro-kun was very scary~ I feel so hot right now..~"

Koneko only watched the girls swooning all over him with an apathetic look, before she went to a nearby fridge and took out a plat of a cheesecake and took a seat on the now vacant couch. Eating the cake without any care.

* * *

 **Whew. That's that. Previously, I wanted to put this along with the training mountage (huehuehue). But eh... It'll be too long.  
**

 **So tell me what you think on this chapter. Point out my grammatical errors. Tell me what you liked and what you want to see on the future chapters. Suggestions are also appreciated.**

 **And by the way, I'm still unsure on what to name Asuka and Asia's new pets.**

 **So far, Asuka's Starly name suggestion are; Nika, Tailow, Chika, Aleta, and Calandra.**

 **As for Asia's Sprite Dragon; Raishin, Fulgur, Raiden, and Hotaru.**

 **Should I put on a poll? Anyhow, don't forget to brush your teeth before you sleep.  
**

 **Visca El Barca!**


	11. Mountage

**I'm sorry for all the typos and grammar errors on this chapter. Thank you Billy The Kid for kindly pointed out all of those. Some of these are rewritten, and I added something minor in between.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

One would have surely freaked out upon seeing the recurring emptiness, and would have lost their sanity if they were to be at this place. A place with a state of nothing but bleak and dismal emptiness. There was no source of light whatsoever to illuminate the void. Indeed, it is the last place a human wants to be. This empty, spacious space would be Seifer's dream. In real life, he was sleeping soundly.

Sitting on an invisible seat, Seifer appeared to be floating over the air, not giving a damn about the fact that he was facing an enormous Dragon with scales as red as Rias' crimson hair, with sharp, menacing green eyes, eyeing upon the particular young man, who looked uninterested as usual. Floating by the empty space beside the Dragon was another figure, cloaked with faint gray fog. The cloaked figure gave away immense terrifying air by just hovering there.

"This is rare." Seifer uttered his thought. Indeed it is. He has yet to visit his, abyssal space inside his head for such a long time. "What do you guys need?"

 **[Ask that guy.]** The ghastly figure stated, lifting his smoky hands at pointed a finger at the Welsh Dragon. His voice was rather raspy and hoarse. The kind of voice that will give you chills on your spine. **[I don't have shit to say.]** Then, Azrael flew away, wandering in the never-ending darkness.

 **{Yes Partner. If it's okay to take your time.}**

"Eh. Sure. Fire away."

The Dragon nodded its large head, **{I should have told you about this earlier.}** Ddraig began, as his voice grew more serious, **{Long ago, I battled against my eternal rival, the Vanishing Dragon, Albion.}**

Seifer placed his hands behind the back of his head while Ddraig proceeded.

 **{When the two of us battled, there was also a war by the three major factions. The Angels, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils.}**

Seifer's expression turned grim, and he positioned himself to sit straight.

 **{And at that time, I and my rival held battle without a care about the ongoing great war. By ourselves, we are a great disturbance for the three side. They finally merged into one force to stop us. Thus, we were sealed in the "Sacred Gears" as they call it.}** Ddraig continued, each words seemingly changing his tone deeper, **{However... after that, they held another war.}**

 **{I didn't exactly saw what happened since I resided inside a human being, but based on the rumors, it is said there was another, 'uninvited entity'...}** The Welsh Dragon paused, adding unintended dramatic effect before he continued, **{..this entity said to be a fully cloaked man with a gray mask that have void-looking eyes.}**

 **{...And your mask seems to be the same as his...}**

"So. You're accusing me for having a similar mask as that guy?"

 **{Well...Are you?}**

Hiding won't do him any good, so the young man gave the Dragon a simple nod. "Yeah. I was young."

 **{Hooo... Interesting. I never thought my host would be someone more powerful than the three factions combined.}** Ddraig said in his awe. As a Dragon who remained neutral at the war, the fate of the three factions were the least of his worries. They are the one who sealed him in the first place. **{It is a great honor to reside in a host such as you.}**

Hearing the Welsh Dragon's kind words, Seifer relaxed himself back and laid on the invisible couch. "Hah. Was that it?"

 **{No. I want you to know. As the Welsh Dragon possessor, eventually you will meet a person who possess the Vanishing Dragon inside.}**

* * *

Waking up with an audible groan, Seifer scratched his hair quite a few times before finally getting of from his cozy mattress. He checked the clock. 6 am. He's late. He should have been up two hours ago, like how he would usually wakes up. Slowly dragging his feet towards the exit of his room, Seifer let out a loud yawn. Upon his exit, he made his way towards the bathroom.

As he entered, Seifer proceeded to brush his teeth. He was wondering what he should do later on today. Rias mentioned they will be training somewhere at the mountain her family own, but he really didn't know where. Closing his eyes and spewed the foamy liquid out, Seifer began to take off his casual t-shirt.

Click.

"...?"

 **[….Damn.]**

"S-Shinji-san..." Seifer turned around and had his eyes opened widely. Standing by the doorframe, were Asuka and Asia, wearing nothing over their body. Their palms covering their visible breasts and cave of wonders. Their face flushed deep red in color, a clear sign they were embarrassed. Well. It is quite a brazen act for them.

"...What are you two doing here? And why are you naked?" Despite Seifer was surprised, he did a good job on keeping his composure. Asuka is well-endowed although she was still young. A year younger than Rias. Asia's size maybe not as big as Asuka's, but she still considered to be sexy. Her hips aren't big, nor small. It is really fitting for her small framed body. These two girls of his have grown into quite a fine young woman.

"U-Umm... We were told... we have to do this with someone we want to form a special relationship with... S-So..." Asuka began to explain.

"W-We want to deepen our relation with Shinji-san even more..." Completed Asia with her scarlet face. And body. "I-I-I think Kiryuu-san said it was Skinship..."

"..." Seifer inwardly cursed at whoever this "Kiryuu" person is for sullying his innocent girls. However, he too, was thanking her for that. "You two... That rule only applies to people of the same gender, not the opposite." Seifer briefly told the two girls, still eyeing up and down, checking their bodies out. This is not a virgin sight for him of course, and he was _amazingly_ able to contain himself.

The two girls frowned and looked disheartened by his explanation.

 _...Why did you have to look so disappointed...?_

Nevertheless, Asuka gathered all of her courage and said, "B-But we can still bathe with Shinji-san right? We also want to thank Shinji-san for protecting us us yesterday..."

"T-That's right!" Asia confirmed, still with her mad blush. "I also want to thank Shinji-san for saving me!"

 _...Can't you find another way to thank me...? Like... Cook me a simple breakfast or something like that?_

 **[Just accept their offer.]** Azrael urged his host.

 **{He's right partner. If you refuse, you will make them sad.]**

 _'...'_

In the end, Seifer took a morning shower-slash-bath with the two girls, though still wearing his short. He is not shy. The young man simply wanted to avoid unwanted event.

* * *

It was a fine early morning of spring. The cooling, gentle breeze of the wind, the warmth of the sun, the beautiful azure sky, and bird's chirps filled the pleasant morning atmosphere.

"Wheeee!" Asuka yelled merrily on top of the hill. She has been this excited ever since that morning when Rias came to his apartment and asked Seifer, Asuka and Asia to pack their stuff, saying they will go on a training on the mountain. Asuka loves mountains.

"Onee-san! Please wait for us!"

Turning around, Asuka saw Rias, Akeno and Asia were panting heavily in attempt to keep up with her. Koneko brought a huge luggage on her back, but thanks for her Rook ability; it did not mean much for her. As for Seifer, the young man was walking on the far left with his head hanging down. In haste, Asuka descended the mountain and asked them worriedly.

"Are you alright Asia-chan?"

"...Muu..." Asia replied with a cute pout.

Rias then asked, though almost out of her breath. The mountain is not that tall, only a thousand meters high. Give or take several meters. Even so, it was still quite an exhausting trip to scale the mountain. "Asuka...Haa...How did you...Fuu...Got up there...Easily...?"

Asuka hopped a little. She failed to contain her excitement. "I love mountains!" She cheerily answered with a gleeful smile. "A-And because Shinji-san is carrying my bag..." She said, now with a slight blush.

"Muu...But still..." Asia complained, though she did not carried any luggage either. Her body was not made for this kind of activity.

Rias and Akeno shifted their head to look at the young man on their far left. He was still half-asleep; walking without having his eyes opened. Seifer shouldn't have watched that late soccer game, but his favorite team won the league, so it was well worth it for him at least. On his back, slung two medium-sized luggage and a small backpack. The smaller one is his, while the rest are Asuka's and Asia's.

 **Thud!**

"..." Seifer strayed away from his path and ungracefully hit a tree with his forehead. The girls-Asuka, Koneko, Rias, and Akeno. Asia did not count since she looked rather worried- giggled, and they were about to make fun of the young man for being so careless.

"...Perish..." Seifer spoke with his lowered voice as he touched the tree. The poor tree wilted in an instant, shrinking its size until it was only a branch.

The girls decided not to tease him.

"Ehehe... Let's go everyone!" Asuka yelled out happily as she began to race up the mountain again.

"Ara ara, she sure is full of energy~" Akeno uttered, in which Rias replied with a nod.

 **Bonk!**

"..."

Seifer just hit another tree.

* * *

"Wow!" Asuka wowed in her amazement as she was then standing in front of a large mansion. A beautiful wooden mansion of the Gremory's. Rias thoroughly explained that the mansion was hidden from the human sight by using demonic power. Thus, concealing the mansion with the scenery.

The group walked inside. A strong lingering scent filled up their nose delightfully. The girls then went upstairs to change their clothes. Of course, so they can move more freely and easier. Meanwhile, our young man placed the bags on what seemed to be the living room, though there were no television there. He then rested his head on the couch. Surprisingly, the couch was as comfortable as "his" couch.

By the time, Rias and Akeno went downstairs-She and Akeno were the last one to change-they immediately became fumed in jealousy as they saw Seifer was enjoying his beauty sleep. But it wasn't that that caused them to be jealous. No. It was due to the fact that Asuka had her lap served as a pillow, and Asia as his body pillow.

"...Lets start our training outside." Rias declared, wanting to make the girls stay away from him. "Right away."

"What about Shinjiro-kun?" Akeno asked as she proposed, "Should we wake him up?"

A dark, ominous aura formed around the young-

"...Lets not..."

* * *

The members of the Occult Research Club trained all together in a vast field outside the Gremory's mansion. Asuka held a spar against Koneko, and Asia being taught some basic about demonic power by Akeno, while Rias supervised them all, just like a coach, sitting at the porch of the mansion. Her unpleasant expression showed this young woman was absolutely pissed on how lazy one of her servants was. However, what could she do? He has revealed his hidden power, and his power is way beyond her imagination. Rias was starting to fear him even more. What if he held a grudge on her for causing Asuka's death? However... He did get angry once the previous day when Riser tried to take her away. He even did the extreme maneuver as well. Hell, it was the scariest experience Rias has ever seen so far.

All in all, Rias dearly hoped he will forgive her one day.

"Why the long face princess?"

"Hmm?!" Rias sharply turned her head by Seifer's sudden appearance on her side. His face was very close to her's. Way too close for her liking, as she could see his astonishing features up close. Desperately, Rias tried to prevent herself from blushing. If only she knows how to do so.

Seifer then took a seat beside her, lifting his right leg over his left. His hands placed behind him to support his body as he leaned back slightly.

"Is it because of yesterday?"

Rias shook her head right to left.

"Hmm... Then what is it?"

Seifer took a quick glance at the ongoing spar. At the moment, Koneko was throwing punches at Asuka, who easily dodged them all. Thanks to her agility as a former Ninja, plus the Knight's trait, her speed excels Koneko's slow movements. This one of the setback of being a Rook. However, Asuka did not seemed to be able to fight Koneko back either. Koneko blocked all of her wooden swords' slashes without even breaking a single sweat. Seifer guessed it will end in a stalemate, or one of them became fatigued.

Nevertheless, Seifer focused back his attention to the crimson-haired Rias for the moment.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Rias decided to be honest. Better now than too late. On the other hand, Seifer showed a puzzled look, not getting what she was referring to. Until Rias continued, "I'm sorry about Asuka..."

"If I didn't approached her, she wouldn't-"

Rias stopped as Seifer gently hit her forehead.

"Now you say that?" Said Seifer with a slightly annoyed look, resulting Rias to gaze down at the ground, feeling a huge amount of guilt. However, Seifer's expression softened not long after, and he was sincerely smiling at Rias. "Don't worry about it anymore." He said. Rias looked at him with surprise; she didn't expect this to be this easy. It seemed she has misjudged the young man. Again. "Of course I was angry at you for some time, but seeing how you treated her kindly, that just makes it easier for me to forgive you."

"After all, you're my King aren't you?" He ended. His natural, yet already heartening smile gracing his features. A deadly combo.

With that, Seifer left the blushing Rias alone as he made his way towards the other girls to help them. As he walked and stopped at a safe distance from the current fight, Seifer called a certain person to provide assistance.

A light-blue magic circle appeared out of the thin air, causing the girls to momentarily stopped sparring. Out came Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon, now serving as Seifer's familiar. Asuka and Koneko said their hello's, and continued their fight.

"Fu? Shinji-sama? What do you need?" Asked the woman with long, turquoise dyed hair at her master. She was wearing a short shirt, styled in a way that reveals her waist and bellybutton. And her short jeans. Seifer bought these clothes for her. Although, she picked all of them.

Tiamat shortly looked around her surroundings. The chilling air, the pleasant atmosphere, the cooling breeze. It was easy for her to realize she was in a hilly area. Then, she gazed at the ongoing spar, seemingly taking some kind of interest at the two girls.

"Train them both."

* * *

Tiamat left his party to coach Koneko and Asuka. She could not retort, as she is his familiar.

He headed to where Akeno and Asia were training. As soon as he nearly got there, a bullet passed right in front of his eyes. Probably from Asia as it was lime green in term of color.

"Uwaahh! Sorry Shinji-san!"

"It's fine." Seifer said as he shook his hand in the air. "Good job Asia."

"Ara ara, Asia's very good in handling her demonic power. It makes me happy~ ufufufufufu~."

Asia's cheek reddened after receiving kind compliments from Seifer and her mentor.

After watching how Akeno was teaching Asia diligently, Seifer decided he could leave Asia in Akeno's care. Not that he didn't trust her in the first place. Seifer only wanted to make sure.

"WELP. Since I'm not needed." Seifer said with a light shrug. "Ja, I guess I'll be training with Rias then. Bye you two."

"Ara~? Not even a reward for tirelessly training Asia? Shinjiro-kun is a meanie~" Akeno said with fake disappointment. Seifer couldn't tell whether this woman is teasing him or not. Either way...

Poof~

"Of course you will have your reward, Himejima Akeno." With a single poof of his dark smoke, Seifer was already standing behind the astonished Akeno with his head placed right beside her's. Just like what he did to Rias. "Fufufu~" He imitated the now, blushing furiously Akeno's giggle, but rather deeper and more flirty sounding.

"Muuuuuu!"

Seifer peeked at Asia, who had her cheeks red and swelled. The young man stepped away from the stunned Akeno and made his way towards the jealous little girl. With a gentle pat on her head, Asia's anger subsided quickly and she was smiling happily at him.

* * *

 **[HAHAHAHAHAHA!]**

 _'...Shut up...'_

Azrael had found great joy on laughing on his host's current training. Rather, Rias had forced him to, saying it won't be fair for him to enjoy loafing around, doing nothing but tease the girls. Currently, Seifer was going up and down, from the summit to the top of the mountain 100 times. So far, he has only did 10 of them.

 **{Partner, you do know you have wings don't you?}**

 _'Oh right.'_ With that sprouted his giant bat-like wings, and thrust himself up with a single flap. Lucky for him, there were nobody around the mountain range other than the Devils. The young man flew up and down, stopping when he was near the summit to continue his "training" by walking. Sadly for him, Rias spotted him when he was high up.

"Shinjiro! 500 Reps of push-ups!"

 **{BAHAHAHAHA!}**

 **[GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NICELY DONE!]**

 _'...Fuck you guys.'_ This is the first time, and the last time, Seifer became a fool for trusting The Welsh Dragon without thinking ahead.

"When you're finished, go on hunting for us!"

 _'...'_

Day by days, Seifer was starting to feel he has become a complete servant for Rias Gremory.

* * *

Night fell, and the group of Devils gathered around the table at the dining room. Served ahead of them, were the many appetizing meals made by none other than the multi-talented Seifer of course. He prepared the food like an expert, along with the help of Akeno and the eager Asia. He prepared many complicated looking meals such as Boar Ribs, Rosemary Chicken, and Baked Seasoned Salmon, while Akeno and Asia studied intently as they cooked less complex dinner.

As for Asuka, who couldn't even boil water properly without turning all the water into steam, sulked at the dining table to wait. However, she knew her wait was worth it as she was feasting a deliciously grilled salmon. Rias looked shocked at first when she first tasted Seifer's sensational delicacies, as did the others. Koneko keenly devoured his grilled salmon. Tiamat also shared a table, and she was being looked at as a normal person, not as a Dragon. Though the Devils were nervous at first.

Sharing a table with a powerful creature does make you so.

Many praises heaped upon the young man, who humbly replied with a nice smile. He then left the table to go outside, doing what he wanted to do, but not before telling his Familiar to come with him. However, the expression of the female Devils turned grim as he was away. Not because they weren't invited by him. Well, that did have some part in it, but it wasn't just that.

"So...He can even cook..." Rias mumbled weakly, almost disheartened. An exasperated sigh then escaped from her pink lips.

"Ara ara... Being his wife will be tough...ufufufu..." Akeno added a weak giggle.

Asuka slumped down to her arms, knowing she stood no chance against him in term of household activities. "At least Akeno-sempai can cook..."

"Muu..." Asia too, burrowed her face inside her frail arms, disheartened as well.

Koneko simply ate all of the leftovers silently, but joyfully.

* * *

Thin layer of gray smokes puffed out from the pale, yet soft lips of his. The dim, orange cinder slowly consumed the thin white roll, steadily reducing its length. A famous brand of black and green cigarette pack clutched inside his trousers' pocket. Above him, the breathtaking night sky. Blanketed with thousands and maybe billions of stars. However, the crescent moon took the spotlight. Standing nervously by his side, was his lovely familiar, Tiamat.

"Why did you call me out here with you aside from the others?" Tiamat uttered her question. She was happy that she was the only one, but also curious.

"If." Seifer paused, puffing out another thin gray smoke, "Let's say, I brought one of them here, then won't everyone become jealous of this certain person?" He said, now with a teasing smile.

"So what makes me different than, _this certain person_?" Could it be...? He had some hidden feeling for her? No. It couldn't be...Could it? The thought alone made her light-skinned cheek to be washed in a light pink blush. The Chaos Karma Dragon then shook her head lightly, trying to erase her thought. She is a Dragon. He is a Devil. It will not work for her... Will it?

"Nothing." He gave out an odd but intriguing answer. For a reason, Tiamat had her cheek turned pink. Things like these are impossible for him to miss out. "What's with you? Blushing all of the sudden?"

"You're weird." Exclaimed Tiamat with a single, exasperated sigh, though coupled with an intense blush. "I can never read you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"You seem have been fitting well here." Came a sentence softly spoken. It was a male voice, but it wasn't Seifer's.

"Ah, Father." Seifer spoke softly, partly whispering as he glanced over his shoulder. A middle-aged looking man slowly made his appearance. The night wind blew past his cape. Though wearing quite fancy, he was dressed as a commoner. A rich commoner actually. "Yes. I've been well." Seifer added with his signature smile.

Tiamat widened her golden eyes. Now finally aware of the other man, Tiamat felt an enormous power inside this man. Much greater than Seifer's. Which means, it was also far greater than hers was. It made her feel even weaker upon realizing the truth. However, there was something she felt that made her calm at the same time. As if all her reasons to worry were swept aside by the Man's presence.

"That certainly is good to hear. Your siblings are becoming more worried about you." Said the matured man. "But, it seem they worried for naught."

Tiamat awkwardly kept herself silent.

"My, aren't they thoughtful." Seifer chortled a chuckle. He then dug his smoke packet and gestured an offer towards his "Father". "Want to try a smoke?" Seeing Him taking his offer, Seifer nestled back his pack of cigarette in his pocket, and turned towards Tiamat. "Ah, Tiamat. This is my Father." Then at his "Father." "Father, this is Tiamat. My lovely familiar."

"It is a great honor to meet you..." Said the turquoise haired woman along with a polite bow.

"My, my. Such well-mannered young lady." The man heaved a chesty laugh. "The honor is mine as well."

* * *

A few moments of exchanging pleasant words later, The Chaos Karma Dragon went back to the mansion. She decided it was best for herself so the Father and son can talk more freely.

"Ho... this is quite an extraordinary taste." Said his Father. A clear hint of awe in his tone as he... gulped the smokes. "The humans are quite amazing don't they?"

"Father, you're supposed to blow the smokes out." Seifer said, resisting the urge to smack his forehead.

"Really now? That's interesting. It feels funny inside the stomach."

"Heh." It won't hurt Him anyway. Being the First, He is invulnerable to everything in this human world. Even their severe illness. "You should watch their movies."

"I'll consider it. Maybe when I'm not as busy as now."

That is a hint. Something was not going well _outside._ Seifer's expression turned serious as he faced his Father.

"...Another rebellion?"

"Yes...After such a long time of peace..."

It pains him to see the sight of his heartbroken Father. Why? Why must they foolishly stood up against Him? Can't they learn they will be seen as enemies among the rest of the deities? These questions perturbed Seifer greatly.

"When will I be needed?" Seifer knew. Only he and a few others are created to fight. Made to protect The Creator at all cost, even with their own lives. 'Die a beautiful death.' Is what they call it if they are to die protecting Him. This is their sole purpose.

"One perc."

"...I see..." Seifer scrunched his eyebrows. He didn't expected the time would be this short. "I will prepare myself. Thank you Father."

After saying their parting words, the Creator vanished in an instant. There were no winds, no smokes, no catchy whirl of winds. He's just, gone. As simple as that. Blowing out the last puff of smokes and used his own smokes to diffuse the roll of tobacco, Seifer headed back to the mansion. In his mind, which was now troubled, he was thinking about what should he do next. Rias will be very disappointed to know he won't be able to participate in the Rating Game against Riser if he told her now. At least, he could try to help her for the time being. This 10 days stay at the mountain... Perhaps will be his last time seeing his girls.

"One perc..."

 **[You won't join that game then.]** Azrael suddenly perturbed his mind.

 **{Can I ask why? And what language is that?}** And Ddraig joined in. **{Language of the gods?}**

 _'One perc means a week, here in the human world.'_ Seifer briefly explained, before adding more. _'And yes. To put it simply. It's a language for us gods. If you want more details, then go disturb Azrael.'_ And Seifer threw his problem towards the _jubilant_ Death.

 **[...Jubilant my ass...]**

* * *

The cold mountain breeze blew past him. Despite that, it didn't bothered him even a single bit. He simply enjoyed the cooling night wind with his chest exposed as always in the night. Wearing only his shorts, still wanting to enjoy the night air, Seifer poked around the mansion a little while. Whereas he met Rias, adorned by a red negligee, sitting at the living room. Hair striking crimson tied to a simple yet elegant long ponytail, with one, long strand jutting out at the top. She still maintained her nice bangs that framed her feminine face. Her hair also flowed down to her shoulder on each side.

For a glimpse... He almost mistook her as someone else, if not for her blue eyes, crimson hair, and her light tune.

"Ara..? Shin...ji...ro?"

The two exchanged looks. Seifer's eyes crying out sorrow and remorse, but Rias failed to discern this as she was too took in into his well-chiseled figure. Blushing madly, Rias immediately changed her attention to the papers laying on top of the short table.

"W-Why are you still up?" Stammered Rias, trying to hide her flustered expression.

No reply. Seifer only made a small sigh, followed with a curt smile. Rias finally noticed there was something bothering him. It couldn't be the Rating Game could it? He is powerful enough to even take on Tiamat, so that must be the least of his worries.

"Is there something wrong..?"

His usual smirk returned. As if he was only acting hurt the whole time.

"Nope. I'm just too fascinated with your beauty." He said playfully as he took a seat on the couch in the opposite side of her. "You look nice in that nightgown."

"Ah...eh...Thanks." Said the crimson-haired beauty, but knew it was another feign act. However, Rias decided to press this matter over some other time. It hurts Rias. It does. Knowing her own servant did not fully opened up to her yet. But...

 _'...Who am I to him...?'_

* * *

Seifer glanced down at the book and papers on the table, then back at Rias. "Studying?" He asked with one arched eyebrow.

"To be honest," Rias began, shaking her head once to wipe away her blush. "This is only to soothe me."

"Hmm?"

"This book is written with lots of research, and if our opponent is another High-classed Devil, then we could learn something from this." Rias said with an exasperated sigh at the end.

"I'm sensing there's a "but" coming."

Another sigh. "Yes... Our opponent is a Phenex, and the power of Phoenix is in their possession."

The Phoenix. The said _immortal_ bird with wings of fire. Its tears are able to heal wounds. That pretty much sums up the whole Phoenix thing. Immortal... Seifer wondered on how many had claimed to be an immortal _,_ and failed under his test. He knows nobody is immortal but his Father. He planned to reveal his identity for her and the others. Nevertheless, for the time being, Seifer acted somewhat surprised.

"He is? Oh damn."

"But it's not like he couldn't be defeated." Rias continued as she held her left hand up beside her face, two of her fingers raised while the rest retracted. "There are two ways. First, push him with overwhelming power or crush his spirit. His body may heals, but his stamina won't."

"So which will you opt?"

"H-Huh?" Rias appeared to be surprised at his question. She noted it was more like an offer rather than a question. As if he's saying he's able to do both of them. "W-Well... Since the former requires a god-tier power, of course we'll be left with the latter option..." Rias stated, quite disturbed by Seifer's calmness. "...Or do you believe in yourself that much to overpower him?"

"Not to look down upon you... But what you did at the club room back then was truly astonishing Shinjiro." The crimson-haired girl shuddered as she recalled the horrifying moment of her Pawn defeating Riser's servants. "Riser might be arrogant, but he holds power of immortality as well."

Chuckling softly, Seifer then spoke, "Pu. Who knows? You mentioned I held the power to kill gods, yes?" The black sacred gear appeared by his left arm. "This man is an arrogant bastard; I know he will underestimate all of us, even me. Maybe. If nobody told him, he won't know that I possess this gear eh?"

Rias' blue-green pearly eyes widened.

"I dislike battles." His sacred gear poofed away within a thick layer of smokes. "But as much as I hate them, I will do everything to ensure you are happy." He paused, staring deep into her eyes with his auburn orbs. "I don't want to see you cry." This particular sentence he said with a sincere smile. As if an indirect way of apologizing for her lost. "Nobody wants to see you cry."

Rias muted. The first sentence could be another lie, but seeing his solemn and genuine expression, she decided to trust him. Nevertheless, his simple but heart-touching words completely put her into a daze. A single tear escaped her right eye, rolling downwards to her cheek.

It is said that if the first drop of tear comes from the right, it is happiness. Seifer saw this somewhere on the internet.

"Eh, tears of joy certainly are acceptable."

"...Silly..." Mumbled Rias as her voice squeaked a little bit. With her right hand's fingers, she wiped away her stray tears, but then flowed drastically as she clutched Seifer tightly. "...I don't know about your past nor your current problem... but I do hope I can help you get through it like what you did to me..."

The young man said nothing but rested his chin on top of Rias' hair, was not surprised to find it to be very soft and almost like a pillow for him. With a gentle motion, Seifer slipped his right hand below her ponytail, and patted her back. They stayed motionless like this for a couple of few seconds, until Rias figured out she was drenching his shirt- hang on.

Rias panicky, and hastily pushed herself away. Her face redder than her hair.

"U-Umm!" She stammered while still having her face streaming with her tears. Cute, actually. "I-I'll be heading back in your chest- I-I-I mean m-my room!"

With a perplexed look, Seifer watched Rias speedily stomped her way upstairs. He then smirked. A triumphant smirk as he began his way towards his own room. However, as Seifer took a single step inside his room, he noticed there was another person, lumped under the warmth of the blanket. He took a wild guess, and thought it was his Familiar. However, he was proven wrong as he crept up to the mattress. It is impossible for him to not recognize the black, silky hair.

"Akeno?"

The violet-eyed woman let out a rather sensual hum as she fluttered her eyelashes. Turning around, thus showing her current apparel to Seifer-a black, transparent nightgown that barely covers her womanly areas- "Sexy" would be the best word to describe her at the moment.

"...Ara...?"

"What are you doing in my bed?" Seifer asked, clearly confused. "Aren't you supposed to go sleep upstairs?"

"Ara ara..." Akeno muttered. Her weak voice and evidence that she was drowsy. "I think this is a suitable reward for me to share a bed with a gentleman~"

* * *

"What's wrong Akeno?" Asked the young man towards the suddenly shy Akeno as she was lying beside him. "Isn't this what you wanted?" Though he knows, Akeno never had experienced any intimate moment with a man before. Nevertheless, he will not let her off the hook that easily. "Where's that enticing attitude of yours?"

"Ara ara... Shinjiro-kun, it isn't nice to tease a woman..." Akeno whispered. Her cheeks painted red with a feeling of embarrassment.

Seifer only chuckled lightly, before he pulled her head to lay on his chest. Akeno felt his steady heartbeat, unlike her rapidly thumping one. "Goodnight my Queen."

"Ara ara, I thought you were going to do naughty things with me~?" and ended with her trademark, "Ufufufufu~" giggle.

"Oh I will one day."

She didn't expected that coming. Her face burned deep red after hearing such blatant response. Her first experience on sharing a bed with another man… Akeno's heart rushed in a fast pace. She felt a gentle warmth, spreading all over her body as Seifer held her close, and snaked his way around her waist.

"But for now… Let's just sleep, before I change my mind~"

* * *

 **And that's it. This time, I checked twice before I post, and will do so in the future chapters so things like this won't happen again.  
**

 **The next chap will be up soon!**

 **Hue.**


	12. The Rating Game

**BLOODY HELL!  
Sorry! I didn't meant to remove the chapter! For some reason, when I updated this chapter, it got deleted instead. Weird. And it was already fucking 2 in the morning, and I was deprived, so I didn't checked it again. I'm soooooo sorry about this inconvenience! ****:(**

 **Anyway, I only changed the ending. I think it's better than the previous one.**

* * *

"Haaaah!"

Asuka exclaimed loudly in a desperate attempt to land a single hit on her opponent. It was not Koneko; who has been her sparring partner for a few days, as well as her fellow pupil under Tiamat's teachings. She has grown a lot since the first day. Her movements speed up. Her sword slash could easily split a giant rock in half. Under the guidance of the Chaos Karma Dragon, Asuka was able to fight in mid-air as well. Impressive, considering she was only trained under her for a few days. Sharing the same feat as her would be Koneko.

"..."

Koneko muttered a low growl of annoyance as she was too, same as Asuka, trying to hit her opponent. As expected of her and Tiamat, her power and movement speed had grown, even matching Akeno's. But, only in physical combat. If those two battled against each other, Akeno would still win, considering she's able to unleash various spells with her demonic power. Nevertheless, these two will be critical at the Rating Game.

However...

"C'mon. You can do it." The young man jeered. His tone sounded like he's taunting these two girls as he simply waltzed their attacks."Try to be more tactical." He added, moving like a fluid around the vast green field. It was then the two girls glanced at each other, and nodded their head in some kind of affirmation.

"Stop moving around and let me hit you already!" Asuka shouted angrily while dashing towards Seifer with such extreme speed. It was only a split second, but Seifer saw her dual wakizashi glowed faint green light before he was forced to leap back. But as he did, Koneko had been waiting for him. How did they became this synchronized this quick? Koneko then balled her hands into fists, and struck forward with great force.

Realizing it was too late for him to dodge, Seifer cast his smoke, and reappeared somewhere else in the field with a thick poof of a dark cloud. "Well, well. That's more like it." He uttered with a grin. They were close. So close on hitting him. Becoming aware of this, the two girls smiled a small smile. "Can I stop now?"

"No." It seemed Rias had been holding a grudge at this particular young man for sharing a bed with her Queen. "They have to be able to defend themselves, why not teach them that properly and fight them like a man?" Next to her, was Akeno and Asia. The former giggling her usual "ufufufufu~" while the latter looked at Seifer with worried eyes.

"... _damned woman..."_ Seifer muttered under his breath.

"500 push-ups after you finished this fight, okay Shinjiro?"

 **[Serve you right.]**

 _'...shaddup.'_

 **{Partner, this is a good way to ready yourself for your next battle too you know?}** Ddraig stated, **{either you will be there at the Rating Game or not, you can use this as a warm up.}**

The Welsh Dragon did have a point there. This time, Seifer decided to get serious. A little at least.

* * *

"Done." Seifer announced after finishing his brutal set of forced exercises. Asuka may be skilled with her swords and ninja skills, and Koneko with her martial arts, yet the spar ended with him winning, though he didn't do anything but dodge each of their attacks, poofing here and there until they were exhausted; He had no intention on hurting any of them. This of course, annoyed Rias to an extent where she mercilessly added several more _physical training_ to the young man.

"Good." Affirmed Rias, sitting on top of a boulder latched behind his back. "Now do it one more set."

"..."

 **[BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!]**

 _'...Fuck you.'_ Seifer cursed inwardly, _'..At least it's just you..'_

 **{...PFT-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!]**

 _'...I take back what I said. Fuck you guys.'_

On that day, Seifer took a mental note to save this for his revenge.

* * *

Day by day, the training in the mountain range went well. Everyone progressed by the decent. Asuka and Koneko had shown much difference since the start of their training. Asia able to conjure fireballs, ice spheres, lightning bolts, and all of the basic spells. Even so, it is her healing power that is crucial for the upcoming battle. It might be not as potent as Riser's regenerative power, but still, it is a huge advantage for Rias' group. Several days before, was the day where Seifer would refer as the most boring day he had ever experienced. Lectures. Lectures about who the main four Devils are, the Grigoris, the Angels, types of Exorcists and what not. He couldn't care less, and slept it through.

Then one day before their departure...

 _ **[...women are scary.]**_

 _'...That's ironic. But you're right.'_

 _ **{Are you sure they aren't trying to kill each other?}**_

Were the thoughts of the three males when they witnessed the "friendly" spar between the King and the Queen. Anyway, it was two hours prior to the Rating Game. At the meantime, Seifer was inside his room, laying down on his cherished bed as he blankly stared at an empty space at the ceiling up ahead. It was only a matter of time before he was summoned to his real battle. A war actually. The first time when he will participate in a war against other gods... But it wasn't that thought that bothered him. No. He was worried about his girls.

Rias mentioned if one participant is unable to fight, he or she will be transported away and treated immediately, but still. He didn't want any of them to fall. Pain is not something you could get used to easily after all. He's aware however, that eventually they have to be able to protect themselves without him.

 **[Hey fuckass, don't get too worried. It pisses me off.]**

 **{True.}** Ddraig voiced, **{If I am not wrong, then you will have an hour after the game begin, partner.}**

 **[It's more than enough for you, isn't it?]**

Click.

"...Anoo..."

His door opened, followed by a sweet voice of a young girl. Several steps later, Asia entered his room with a clear look of anxiety. She was also wearing her previous nun attire. Not like he cared. They're free to choose whatever they want to wear. As for the other girl, Asuka, she had left earlier to the ORC clubroom. Rias said she wanted to talk a bit with her. So what left in his house, was him, and this blonde girl.

"Shinji-san... C-Can I enter...?"

"You're supposed to say that before you enter." Seifer stated with a light chuckle, resulting a small blush and a timid "sorry" from Asia. Her expression only changed for a little time, as it was back to how it was before. "Scared?"

A weak nod.

"Pu. Come here."

She did as she was ushered, and immediately clung onto his left arm. When the girl started to tremble, Seifer simply let her be, and waited. Until Asia softly spoke, "Shinji-san... I can't stop shaking when I think about the battle..."

She said that, but stopped quivering a short moment after.

"Ehehehe... I always feel safe whenever Shinji-san is around... I want to stay by Shinji-san's side from now on..."

Just like that he changed the mood in the room into a more lively one, but not his. He knew he won't be able to be there. He knew questions will spur when he disappears ever so suddenly. It frustrated him greatly. He won't be able to keep his promises; to stay by their side. To protect each and everyone of them from any kind of harm.

 **[I'll keep track of the countdown.]**

'Thanks. How many time do we got?'

 **[Around three more hours.]**

* * *

The Devils gathered inside the Occult Research Club's room. Or rather, the alternate version of the room. No. School, as the battlefield is the exact replica of the Kuoh Academy. Previously before they went here, they were at the actual clubroom, until Grayfia came and explained some rules and whatnot. Asuka and Asia were sitting on the couch, trying to keep calm. Rias sitting on the other side with Akeno, chatting casually. And lastly, sulking at the corner of the room, was surprisingly to be our young man.

He was angry. Annoyed. Mad. Among of all things... why must it be his most beloved Victorian styled couch?

Yes. Seifer was angry because his sofa wasn't there. Moving on.

[Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Announced by none other than the match arbiter herself, Grayfia. I am Grayfia of the Gremory family. My master, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama will be observing this match.]

Hearing the name, both Rias and Seifer widened their eyes. The former looked troubled, but not as troubled as Seifer. If his ears didn't deceived him, he surely had heard "Lucifer" being said. But soon found out his speculations were wrong when Rias uttered with her hand placed on her forehead.

"Onii-sama's watching... How troubling..."

"Onii...?"

"Buchou's brother is Sirzechs Lucifer-sama." Akeno briefly explained, "Since the Demon Kings died during the last great war, and the Devils needed a King, thus it was decided for Devils with great strength to be crowned the new Demon Kings, succeeding the four founding Demon Kings; Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus."

"Didn't I said this back then...?" Said Rias with an angry tone.

* * *

Several moments of more lectures and announcement later, the school bell rang, signifying the start of the battle. Asuka, Asia and Koneko sat themselves on the sofa, while Rias seated on the other side with Akeno, discussing their plans for the battle as a map of the school spread over the surface of the wooden table. Similar like a chessboard, the map was broken to grids and was given numbers and English alphabet. In the meantime, Seifer stood by the window with his hands eyes gazed into the distance, particularly eyeing a certain random spot before changing his sight again, storing the locations inside his mind. Seifer was already familiar with the school grounds, but only the area around the old school building, since he was prohibited to enter the main school building.

"Let's see. First thing's first. We have to take down his Pawns since there are eight of them." Rias began her plans, "It will be troublesome if they get promoted into Queen."

"We can't enter through the forest either, and entering from the front garden is too dangerous as well." She added, "...We have to infiltrate through the sports ground. Riser's no fool, he probably had thought about this too. No doubt he will place several of his Pawns and Knight, considering it's a sport ground."

Asuka intently looked at the map, before she proposed her thought, "Buchou, why don't we take the gym? If we take this, then we can go through there to the enemy's base."

"Hmmm..." Rias placed her fingers under her chin. "Good idea Asuka." The raven-haired girl smiled proudly, "But I'm not sure whether he will place his destructive Rooks or Knight there."

In the middle of their discussion, Seifer's time was running short. So he did what he had to do. Secretly, he disappeared from the current room with a quick puff of his dark smoke, and prepared himself to cause havoc at the other side. Riser won't be seeing this coming. If what Seifer thought is true, then Riser won't be expecting him here.

 **[Bub,]** Seifer flinched when he heard his nickname. His unapproved nickname. **[You only got ten minutes left.]** The young male clicked his tongue. Damn the planning phase. **[And conserve your power.]**

Seifer nodded as his smoke engulfed him whole. After it dispersed, Seifer wore a long black cloak along with his blue mask. His hair whitened, and his smoke gathered by his palms, materializing into a pair of daggers. Similar to his previous sword, but only smaller and seemed easier to handle. On his left arm, his smoke formed into his modified Boosted Gear. Now wielding both of his daggers, Seifer spread his wings, and bolted to the sky in a matter of seconds.

 **{Boost!}**

Like an eagle searching for its prey, Seifer flew high up in the air and using his smoke to conjure a thick cloud to gather around his body, Seifer was perfectly concealed, and he had a clear view of the school grounds. He spotted several groups of Riser's Devils already moving. The Devil's eyesight helped him to see clearly from above. One had five girls, one had four, and one only three.

 **{Boost!}**

Diving down in such a terrifying speed, Seifer successfully impaled one of the unsuspecting girls, and brought her down to the ground below. He heard a few _satisfying_ crack as he got off the girl. It was the girl with the cat ear. One of the twins.

"Ni!" The blue haired twin called out the name of her sister, now coated in a blue light before disappearing. "Karlamine, what happe-" Not even able to finish, the girl was no longer standing as Seifer had slammed her head down, colliding with the hard surface of the ground face first. "Augh..." Was what she managed to say before disappearing in a ray of blue light.

[Riser Phenex-sama's two Pawns retired.]

 **{Pity. They have such a nice underboob.}** An inappropriate remark by Ddraig.

Seifer jumped back, and dodged a sword slash safely. Standing on his feet and looking ahead, he saw a woman clad in silver armor, and was staring at him with horror. "Who are you?!" She demanded, taking a defensive stance with her sword clutched tightly.

Without regarding the girl, Seifer gathered his smoke and vanished, only to reappear again behind the girl named Karlamine and thrust his right hand forward. He misjudged her it seemed, as the woman swirled around and lifted her sword up to block Seifer's dagger. However, she was no match for him, as Seifer did the same method, vanishing and reappearing behind her, and attack. For five seconds, Karlamine was able to parry his attack away, but after that five seconds ran out, Seifer landed a hit on her back, causing a nasty gash.

"Gah?!" Karlamine cried out in her agony, and screamed even louder when one of Seifer's daggers penetrated her belly with ease.

 **[Who the hell wore an armor with an exposed stomach?!]**

 _'This girl. Apparently.'_

Without any mercy, Seifer materialized behind her and slammed his last dagger through her already opened back, and pierced right through her front body. Looking down and saw a bloodied dagger and a left arm belonged to the mysterious attacker, Karlamine wanted to shriek in her terror, but rendered unable due to her consciousness fading away, and enveloped in the same blue light as before.

* * *

[Riser Phenex-sama's two Pawns retire.]

"What?" Rias almost jumped up in shock. She had just send Asuka and Koneko out to set traps, and she was sure they won't encounter any of their enemies there. If any, then it would be her Shinjiro. She failed to realize he was gone earlier before Akeno shared the earpieces, and despite knowing this young male is strong and powerful, nothing could ease her worry unless she saw the young man for herself. But approaching the enemies head on won't do well for her. Since she's the King, then her fall will count as a direct defeat on her side, and she has to marry the man she despises. So for now, Rias could only hope Seifer's well being.

"...Anoo... Buchou..?" Stammered the now worried Asia. "Shinji-san will be fine... won't he?"

"Of course he will Asia. He's strong. Stronger than any of us. And-"

[Riser Phenex-sama's Knight retires.]

"...See?" Rias voiced. Though she looked uneasy and surprised. "So it seems the tide has turned to our favor. Everyone!" She said through the earpiece, "Let's assist him right away! Go towards the sport ground and defeat everyone in your path!"

(Hai!)

(...yes.)

(Ara ara, and I've just finished casting my spells.) Though Akeno said it disappointingly, Rias knew she was excited. She could tell, since Akeno added her "ufufufu" giggle at the end. Seifer's recent act had boosted all of their confidence greatly.

With that, Rias' peerage commenced their assault.

* * *

Back to where Seifer was currently standing at. Dismissively, Seifer dabbed his bloodied daggers to his cloak, staining it red blood in color, but it was faint due to his black attire. Without taking his mask away, Seifer glanced a quick look around him as Azrael reported there were some others who were approaching him. Two girls, dressed as a maid.

 **{Boost!}**

 _'Late support_.' He thought, chuckling inwardly at his inside joke.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!"

 _'Same question, same answer.'_

 **[You didn't really answered her question though.]**

 _'Agh. Who cares?'_

Seifer ignored the famed Death and simply called his smokes, whom heeded its master's call and once again, engulfed him wholly, resulting the girls to be shocked and wary of his presence. "Kyaaah!" The first scream, followed with another scream of terror when the other maid saw the beaten body of their fellow maid, before she disappeared with a bright flash.

[Riser Phenex-sama's Pawn retires.]

"S-Shit." The brunette maid cursed, realizing she stood no chance against the masked figure. Her bat-like wings spread wide, and began fluttering to bring its owner into the sky and dashed away. "I must inform Riser-sama!"

 _'As if.'_ Also sprouting his wings, though larger in size, Seifer thrust himself into the air, simultaneously, his smoke gathered by his daggers, and his daggers turned into smokes, as if joining together. _'Dammit, she's fast!'_ Then, the smoke gathered around and this time materialized into another weapon.

"Get back here!" He said as he threw a hook blade, chained to his arm, at the fleeing Devil. As if he had calculated her trajectory, the blade swirled around her neck, choking her. Then with a quick yank of his right hand, the maid was forcefully tugged toward him. Undoubtedly, the maid was trying to scream for her live, which ended quickly when Seifer pulled her to him. The blade tore her neck's flesh apart, spraying her blood everywhere, until she also disappeared.

[Riser Phenex-sama's Pawn retires.]

"Dammit. Another Pawn? Oh well." Seifer muttered to himself. _'Time?'_

 **[Four more minutes.]**

Not needing to hear more, Seifer continued his assault, and coated himself in his malevolent smoke, ready to spread chaos for the opposing side. And at the same time, Rias, along with Asia, had arrived just outside the new school building, and greeted by all of Riser's servants. Except for two other. His Queen and one of his Bishop weren't there.

"A King? Coming here by only with her Bishop? Isn't that rather fooli- Hey wait!"

"Oh! Asia, let's head back!" As soon as the enemy spotted her, Rias and Asia ran back to where they came from.

"Like hell you are!" One of Riser's girl said, immediately running towards both Asia and Rias. Several others followed their friend, and only left four other girls. Rias and Asia went inside the unprotected gym, and exited through the other side immediately after. Riser's girls, who had entered inside the gym, were left astounded when they found out they were one member short, and the exits were shut tight from the outside. The perpetrator was none other than Asuka and Koneko. As Rias lured her enemy into her bait, Asuka used her extreme speed to snatch one of the unsuspecting girls away from her group, while Koneko landed a single yet fatal punch on her solar plexus. On Rias' cue, the sky flashed and violent thunder roared, striking downwards from the sky, reducing the gym to nothing but a pile of rubble.

[Riser Phenex-sama's four Pawns retire.] Grayfia announced briefly through the intercom.

"Great job everyone." Rias complemented, "Now all that is left of him are his main pieces with one Knight short."

 **BOOOOM!**

A loud explosion could be heard in a short distance.

* * *

"Koneko-chan!" Asuka called out her friend's name. The white-haired girl, Koneko, had barely withstood a decimating explosive attack sent down from the sky. The attack was sudden, and they were left with no chance to react. If Koneko hadn't pushed Asuka out, Asuka would probably end up unconscious by the attack. But thanks to Tiamat's training, Koneko could take at least two of the same kind of attack before her body gave out. In spite of that, Koneko was on the verge of retiring, and would be a hindrance for Rias' side if she wasn't healed in time.

(Get away from there! Now!)

Asuka complied straightaway. The ravenette used her body to support Koneko, and placed her hand around the petite's shoulders. Now that the gym was reduced to ruins, they either had to scale their way through the rubble, or go the other way around to meet Rias and Asia. Nevertheless, they were still at great danger; knowing that their enemy had struck once and maybe going for another attack. Hurriedly, yet slowly, Asuka and Koneko decided to walk through the rubble, as it was shorter in distance.

"Fufufufu~"

 **BANG!**

The bomb-like spells hit like an artillery barrage around the girls. It was amazing, but Asuka managed to carry Akeno for at least several meters away from Rias. Their main destination at the moment. Rias and Asia would flew their way towards their wounded company, but it would be too risky. For now, what they could do is to provide some covering fire. Rias relentlessly conjured her destructive powers, and Asia with her fireballs at whoever she was. Akeno hastily made her way towards the bombarding enemy and frequently throw her own spell at her. Golden auras surrounded her body, and sparks of electricity flowing through her palms.

"Kyaahh!"

[Riser Phenex-sama's Bishop retires.]

"Ugh..." Though it was close, Asuka was only hit by the shrapnel which caused by the explosion behind her. "K-Koneko-chan! Are you okay?!" Asuka wasn't sure what Grayfia announced earlier. But her worries appeared to be not needed as she saw Koneko was already being healed by Asia. She made there right after the explosion threw both Asuka and Koneko away.

"You're going to be okay Koneko-chan." Asia assured, beginning her healing as lime green light radiated from her palms, slowly recovering Koneko's wounds.

"...Thank you...Asia-senpai..." Her voice was weak. Of course it was. She got hit by a spell directly to her back. "Thank you... Asuka-senpai..."

 **BOOOOOM!**

* * *

"Tch." Seifer cursed. His face well-hidden by the mask. So far, no one knew who he is yet, and assumed he was another addition to Rias' peerage. The masked man was going here and there using his own matter of teleportation. His trusted smoke. So far, Seifer had taken one away. And it was pure luck. The woman in a Japanese kimono got hit by a friendly fire, and stunned her. Seifer took this chance immediately and cast his smoke to turn into daggers and threw them, piercing the girl's left shoulder and her stomach.

 **[One minute left.]**

'Damn!'

 **{Boost!}** The gear announced itself, completely ignoring the heat of the battle.

Seifer stepped to his side, dodging the attack of Riser's Knight, only to meet another attack thrown by Riser's rook, the one with the half mask. Coming from his side, the woman sent a straight punch. The masked man evaded the attack by using his smoke yet again, and reappeared behind Riser's rook, quickly forced his hand through the Rook's body, intending to end it in the first hit. Seifer succeeded, and his arm terrifyingly pierced right through Xuelan's back and came out from her belly. Same method as his previous kills, but always reliable. With the Rook's gone within the blue light, there were only two more.

[Riser Phenex-sama's Rook retires.] Grayfia spoke a short announcement.

 **[Your power should be quadrupled now. Why can't you defeat them already?]**

 _'I haven't fight in a long time you know.'_ Seifer uttered his reason. _'And this human body is weak.'_

 **{Weak..?}** Ddraig inquired, but his voice carried a certain amount of fear. What did he meant by weak?

Nevertheless, Seifer disregard his deities comments and brought his bloodied daggers up, wielding it in a boxing stance. After that, his weapons changed its form, and now held it like a brass knuckles, but with dagger sitting above his knuckles.

 **[Katar? This is rare. Your opponent's reach is way further than yours. Except for that... phantom of the opera girl.]**

 _'Yeah. But these things are much lighter than all of my weapon.'_

Isabella lunged forward. She brought her right fist forward and her arm is fully extended. It skidded past his mask by inches as Seifer merely leaned backwards and took a long leap backwards. Then, Riser's Knight, Siris, continued their attack. Her eyes looked fierce as always as she easily lifted her gigantic blade and slashed from left to right with relative ease. Seifer again, vanished to another place, and planned his attack for only a split second.

What should he do? If he used more of his one-hundredth of his current power - Now sixteen-hundredth due to Ddraig's boosts, he won't be able to fully fight in his upcoming war against the gods, and his power is said to be the most destructive among all of the deities, and now upgraded with the Boosted Gear. But despite that fact, Seifer wasn't sure if the Sacred Gear will be able to double his true power. If it failed, then he'll surely be in the deep if he used more than his limited ability now.

He didn't want to take that risk just yet. If he lost the Rating Game, then at worst, he won't be able to see Rias and the rest anymore. But if he lost the war, then he won't exist anymore, and so will all of his relatives.

Noticing his host's trouble, Ddraig offered, **{Partner, if you want, you could use Explosion, meaning you will release all the power the Sacred Gear had stored into one giant impact, but it won't be able to use Boost for some time.}**

Without wasting any of his precious time, Seifer, along with Ddraig's guidance, materialized high up in the air with a quick poof of his smoke. Then he lowered his left arm and aimed at the ground below him, and that moment, his demonic power gathered and formed a black mass at the size of a tennis ball in his palm.

 _'Let's see what you got.'_

 **{EXPLOSION!}**

The next moment, the ground below him, as did Riser's girls, were decimated in a colossal black mass. It was a terrifying sight. What left of the previous sports ground was a huge, and endless abyss. Some part of the new school building was also gone from sight. Even Seifer was taken by surprise. At least Riser's girls didn't feel the tremendous amount of pain. If not for the Rating Game, then these two will surely die.

 _'My, my.'_

 **{Kukuku, that's the power of my gear.}** Ddraig stated proudly. Maybe with his chest brought to the front. **{Impressive right?}**

 **[Eh. That's almost like one of your skills no?]** Azrael said in a straightforward manner, **[But that's so small compared to yours.]**

 **{What?!}**

 **[His, whatever name of his spell, is able to destroy a solar system if he wants to.]**

 **{...}** Ddraig sulked. He realized if he used all of his power, then the best he could do is destroy one or two planets. **{...I feel weak.}**

 _'Poor guy.'_ Seifer uttered with a slight sympathy. Unsure whether to laugh or feel bad for the Welsh Dragon. Azrael chose the first, and laughed wholeheartedly at the brooded Dragon.

[...Ri-Riser Phenex-sama's Knight and Rook retire.] Came Grayfia's announcement, but the fear and shock evident in her tone. Definitely, she didn't anticipate this kind of cataclysmic to happen. Nor she did expected him to possess this much of a ruinous power.

 **[By the way, you only got ten... nine... eight... seven...]**

 _'Shut up will ye.'_

 **[Six... five... four...]** As Azrael continued his countdown in an annoying monotonous tone, Seifer heard a faint explosion, coming from the distance.

[Rias Gremory-sama's Knight retires.]

As he heard the crude announcement. It took half a second to fully process the recent information. And when he realized it was Asuka who had fell, Seifer glanced behind his shoulder, and though afar, he saw Akeno was battling with another woman, and she was at disadvantage. Her opponent looked fresh, while Akeno's clothes were all torn up, and her injuries leaked some blood. He saw the two exchanged their demonic power. Akeno shoot her lightning, while the other woman blasted her bomb-like spell that seemed to detonate as it came close to Akeno.

All of Riser's peons had died. The remains should be Riser himself, his Bishop, and his Queen. Since Azrael felt two presence standing idle by the school building, he knew for sure it was that damned woman who defeated Asuka.

 **[Three...]**

* * *

"Attacking my kouhai like that... I will never forgive you. Queen Yubelluna-san..." Akeno said, no longer in her usual kind tone. Her right hand holding her bleeding upper left arm. "Or should I say, "The Bomb Queen"?" Her bated breath showed that Akeno was reaching her limit.

"Fufufufu, well aren't you a loud mouth? Aren't you aware of your condition?" Yubelluna returned the mock as she graciously evaded Rias' destructive power and Akeno's lightning. "I have to say, you're quite a bother. If not for Riser-sama's Phoenix Tear, I surely have lost the battle." Ending her taunt, the Bomb Queen mustered her demonic power within her palms, preparing to launched an array of explosion at the weakened Akeno.

Akeno would have surely defeated if the attack connects.

Luckily for her, the masked entity appeared right in front of her and took all of the attacks directly.

 **[Two...]**

Recognizing the black cloak, Akeno said in a thankful yet surprised tone, "S-Shinjiro-kun!" But the masked man didn't reply, instead, he pushed Akeno back and darted towards Yubelluna under extreme speed. If he was unmasked, you could see the anger and hatred in his eyes. But only if he was unmasked.

 **[One.]**

As his smoke started to shroud his whole body, Seifer landed one last hit. His now claw-like hands impaled the Queen's skin and ruptured her stomach. He didn't need to aim at any vital spot since this single attack will end one's life easily. Yubelluna only looked at him with horrified eyes before she teleported out by the same blue light.

[Riser Phenex-sama's Queen retires.]

But that was it. His body started to vanish, little by little. He didn't turned around to look at his girls. In his mind, he had to prepare his mentality for the next. He had to put away the sight of the aggravated Asuka out of his mind. He had to make sure of himself that Asuka is being treated and healed as he was hovering around the air.

 **[It's time.]**

* * *

"Shinjiro!" Rias called out his name happily. She was saddened for losing her Knight, but his appearance was more than enough to make her happy again. But after seeing how he finished Riser's Queen easily, she knew she will be able to win. Then his cloak disappeared, revealing his human figure. But what happened next was never expected by any of the Devils. Even those that were watching the broadcast.

Shinjiro fell down in a rather lifeless way. As if his life was suddenly taken away from him. He collided on the surface with a loud 'thud', and just laid there unmoving. The terrifyingly familiar blue light engulfed him. The same light that announce the retirement of the participant. The light that shows this man was in no condition to fight anymore. He's not dead, Rias was sure of it. She still could see his chest rose up and down, but why didn't he move?

Just like that, Seifer disappeared from the game. Shortly after, Grayfia made the cruel announcement.

[Ri-Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn retires.]

* * *

 **Sorry! DX**


	13. Wedding Crasher

**I forgot someone important in the last chapter. Oh well. :D**

 **Thanks for the reviews, and 9,000 views, and also, 50 followers!... I'm so happy ;-;**

 **Tapperday - He will. Nyehehehe.**

 **Currahee506 - Yep.**

 **Aryan10101 - Thanks! And stop crying. ;-;**

 **DatGuitarGirl - You too. Don't cry. *offers tissue* Thank you very much. Sorry abput those fics... (not really :I)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

With Asia's help, Seifer was brought to a rather familiar place for him. The underworld. Ah, how things has changed over the past centuries. The wasteland was now planted green, and the air was more than breathable. Or rather, invigorating. It took a brief moment for him to contemplate on how- and why is the sky purple? Clearly, he had forgotten the fact that Hell, too, is a different world. But it was not the moment for him to appreciate the beauty of Hell's nature.

Standing right by his path, was a giant building - a palace. Adorned with many intricate ornaments, and a giant double door on his mere 6"2 human height. He would had used his usual method of teleportation (his smokes) if he had been inside the building before, but since he hadn't, Seifer simply approached the door, where two men, he assumed they were guards, posted there to, well, do what guards do;guard.

 **[...Eyo dawg...I heard you like guards.]**

 _'...'_

 **{You never cease to amaze me with your random words...}**

Ignoring the former God of Death's joke, the two guards did their job poorly, as Seifer easily entered inside while he conversed with the two deities residing inside him. Those poor bastards, if they had not raised their weapons, maybe they would still be awake. Seifer did not kill them though, he simply "lulled" them to sleep. Taking in the breathtaking view of the Gremory's manor, Seifer lazily walked past a few unaware guards as he blocked their sight using his smokescreen. They did alarmed the other guards by screaming frantically, but Seifer had left the area and roamed around the palace, sneaking past through the guards as he found unnecessary fights to be, well... unnecessary.

As expected, a lot of Devils, dressed in fancy clothing had gathered by the large main hall. And taking the spotlight, was a giant, golden chandelier, hanging by the tall ceiling inside the spacious hall.

There were lots, maybe hundreds of Devils, chatting, drinking, eating, doing whatever a guest would do at a party. One would feel like a filthy peasant, coming to such an astounding event by wearing such simpleton clothing. However, as a carefree person he is, Seifer won't give a damn. After all, he still looked good with that black blazer.

 _I wonder how a Hell's wine taste like..._

The party itself was merry. Seifer spotted Riser's servants, also exchanging talks with the others. They all had healed up, which allowed the young man to give a soft sigh of relief. Seifer did not enjoy the slightest bit when he had to beat them one by one, but, just because they are women. He won't give two shits if his opponent is a man, even if that man is said to be "immortal". Continuing on his search for another woman, his master in fact, Seifer walked around some more, passing through some Devils and smiling alluringly at the female Devils. Odd, he was sure she was supposed to be nearby-

"Shinjiro-kun?!"

"Shinji-san!"

Turning around on his heels, Seifer received a direct attack- a hug, from none other than the black-haired beauty.

 _Not this again..._

Curling her hands around his chest, Akeno held him tightly before letting go. Her eyes was about to let her tears flow. "You didn't wake up... I thought... I thought you were..."

"Dead?" He completed, saying his word with a smirk. "Not really. I'm just tired." Glancing downwards, he saw the petite girl, and it surprised him much when his eyes met Koneko's hazel irises. They too, were glistening in crystal beads. Why does everyone who met him always cry? When will this blasphemy ever end? Regardless, Seifer's fingers brushed Akeno's cheeks gently, erasing her tear from her now pink face. "Nice Kimono, and we'll have our lovey-dovey moment later."

Even in times like these... He is still able to shoot out a tease. Typical.

"Where's Rias?" He asked, petting Koneko's hair. Her reaction somewhat mimicked a cat. Seifer loves cats.

After a sniffle, Akeno answered. "She's with Riser..." Not bothering to use any honorifics, Akeno continued, "Over there at the middle of the crowd... And you promised okay?" She ended with her well-known smile.

* * *

Everyone was congratulating her, but Rias didn't find any reason for her to feel happy. Riser is like any other Devils she has met. They only see her as Rias Gremory, and they only claim to love her because she belongs to a high-class family. Why? Why must this be happening for her? Rias' emotion was like a timed bomb; slowly ticking down to the inevitable. If only her family wasn't here, then she would have escaped this hellhole, but she is a Devil, and a high-classed one at that. She could do nothing, but accept her fate; to marry Riser, the arrogant bastard who still treated his servants as if Rias wasn't his fiancée yet. True, he was with her all the time, and placed his palm over her shoulder, which Rias didn't shake it off as she did back then. However, there was another figure of a young man on her thoughts.

She had stayed with him in his room, waiting for him to wake. There by his lethargic side until she was forced to return to hell. Since then, never had she received any news regarding his wellbeing other than, "He's still asleep." by Grayfia. What happened to him? Perhaps, at the time, he was still resting, sleeping silently in his room...

Standing by Riser's side, Rias unconsciously closed her eyes, and her lips pulled into a timid smile as she saw the vivid image of him before her.

Wait... Wasn't that? The image should had stayed in her head, and not standing right in front of her! Shouldn't it?

"Marrying him? Ah, that's a waste." But- Oh Satan. His voice! There is no way for her to mistake his deep, charming voice! And his smile, his godforsaken smile of his. Rias' chest warmed up of happiness, and without her knowing, her tears had traveled down her cheeks. She wanted to cry out his name, but it was stuck in her throat.

* * *

"You?!" Riser raised his voice in his surprise and bewilderment. As a result, all the attention were drawn to him. Him and the appealing man that was standing in front of him with a nonchalant look. As if the Devils had just realized him, they were asking questions regarding this young man, though the women seemed to be more interested in him. "Why are you here?!"

"That's some way to welcome a guest..."

"You're not invited!" Riser retorted. Rias would had glared at him if she was not too taken in Seifer's sudden appearance; Riser said he will invite him when if he woke.

"Well... Is it too late for me to receive one?" Seifer replied with a light shrug, looking uninterested as he has always has.

Then, one after another, the party guests started to gather around them. A certain middle-aged man demanded, "Riser?! What's the meaning of this?!" Then another one followed, "Lady Rias! Who is he!?" And, despite it was faint due to the random noises, Seifer's ears managed to catch some girly squeals regarding him. "He's cute!"

It did provided him some form of amusement, and he had his grin plastered across his devastating features. It was then when a shoulder-length crimson-haired, handsome looking young man made his appearance. He stepped through the crowd as they parted to make way for him, bowing their head in a polite gesture.

"It's fine. I prepared this for our entertainment." The alternate male version of Rias spoke clearly, silencing the room as he did. Seifer still kept his cool attitude and took a wild guess that this man is the aforementioned Lucifer.

 **[Yeah. No way he's the same Lucifer.]** Suddenly, Azrael. **[He's powerful, but not as powerful as the original.]**

 **{You're wrong,}** Ddraig corrected and spoke his thoughts, **{This Devil's power excels the original, who died in the first great** **war.}**

 **[Oh? Really now? What if I told you this Lucifer you're saying is not the first? And actually is his descendant instead?]** Azrael retorted resentfully, **[** **I am more knowledgeable than you, so shut up.]**

Hearing this, Ddraig muted, and shut his mouth. In the meantime, Seifer was having a hard time to retain himself from laughing as it would be inappropriate, given current moment.

"L-Lord Sirzechs?"

"I may have _accidentally_ asked Grayfia to bring him here." Sirzechs spoke with a clear hint of mischief as he turned around to look at Rias and her teary eyes. "I want my little sister's wedding to be a memorable one." It was obvious that this man is siding with Rias, and Seifer's speculation turned to be true. Sirzechs does not consent on letting his sibling to marry Riser. "Aside from that, he is also the current Sekiryuutei, and he also managed to pique my interest as well."

The audiences let out a shocking gasp, and shifted their eyes towards Seifer. As a reaction, Seifer waved his right hand twice lazily. An informal way of saying "Hello.". Only Seifer himself can pull of such an act with an unconcerned look.

"The battle between the two legendary creatures would be such an ultimate event won't it? And since Kawamura retired a little bit too early from the Rating Game, they didn't have the chance to battle each other."

"But of course, this battle will only occur if both parties accept. So Riser, will you show me and Rias your power again?"

On the opposing side, Riser looked annoyed and did not seem to like Sirzechs' plan. However, Sirzechs is one of the Great Satan, and as a Devil, he had no choice but to accept. Besides, what can this Kawamura person do to cause any damage to him? Maybe Grayfia said his power excelled his, but if that so, then he shouldn't have lost the battle.

Kneeling down, Riser gave a fearless answer. "I accept."

"What about you Kawamura?"

"Eh. Sure." Such a casual answer, said in a casual manner as well. Even more surprising when Seifer added, "What's the prize?"

His blatant inquiry surprised all of the Devils. Even Rias had her eyes opened widely after hearing his remark.

"Hahahaha!" But unpredictably, the Great Satan laughed with his chest. "I like you already. Very well, what do you want? Money? Women? Or perhaps... A peerage for your own?"

 _I want my family back._

He wanted to say that, but knowing it would be impossible, he said, "I want Rias Gremory to return with me."

Rias' strong blush didn't go by unnoticed by the young man as he darted his pupils to the corner of his eyes, and gave Rias a quick wink.

* * *

The stage was set outside in the vast field, layered with gravels and stones. Of course, with Sirzechs, and the rest of the Devils spectating by a safe distance; on the top of a tower. Riser had his hands placed by his sides, watching his foe from several feet away. On the opposing side, Seifer had his right hand's fingers placed beneath his chin, and his left hand's palm supporting his right elbow. As if he was thinking about something.

"What? Are you thinking about backing out right now?" Riser scoffed, but did not lower his awareness.

"Hmm... I'm wondering on how to not kill you."

"What did you say?! I am immortal! Have you forgotten about that?"

Seifer disinterestedly looked to his side and huffed a sigh. This angered Riser. As his fiery wings formed behind his back, Riser charged towards Seifer as he raised his left fist. His fire gathered by his left hand, and Riser sent his first attack, aimed directly at Seifer's head. Riser wanted to end this quickly as a proof of his power. Little did he knew that if Seifer wanted to, then he could end this fight within a flash, but he supposed it was too much for the Devils to take on, and it might also danger him as well. Therefore, Seifer conjured his trademark gray smoke, and vanished in an instant, causing Riser to hit nothing but the thin air.

 **{Partner. Phoenix's flame will still be able to scratch a Dragon's scales.}** Ddraig informed, **{And why aren't you using your Sacred Gear?}**

 _'Shaddup. I know.'_

 **[That's also why you're not needed here. Shoo.]**

 **{...}**

Appearing ten feet away from the blond, Seifer looked at him mockingly. "My. You almost got me then." Riser's fire gathered into one massive ball of flame, responding to his growing rage and shot it towards Seifer at a great speed. Still wanting to study his enemy, Seifer vanished yet again, and formed back in a safe distance. This occurred repeatedly for a solid five minutes.

"Stop disappearing and fight like a man!" Exclaimed the angered Riser as he fired another ball of flame.

"Fight?" Seifer asked straightforwardly as he dodged Riser's attack yet again.

"Yes!"

Giving no answer, Seifer's smoke gathered around its caster, shrouding him away from sight as Riser thought he could use this as a moment to strike. Leaping in front and bringing both of his hands up, Riser brought them down as he came in contact against Seifer. This time, Seifer did not disappear, instead, by the time his smoke came to a clearing, he was already wearing his trademark long black cloak, along with his navy blue mask to cover his face. Unexpectedly, the now masked young man crossed his hands, and blocked Riser's attack, though he skidded a few meters behind.

"Heh. Fancy clothes won't help you win this! I am a Phenex! No matter what or who you are, you cannot defeat me, the Immortal Bird!" And Riser ended it by shooting out a wheel of flame. Despite being shocked when his attack was blocked, his confidence still grew as he managed to land the first hit. Nevertheless, Seifer merely stood at the same spot as his smoke formed into a thick, ominous fog around him, hovering by the air.

 **[Bub. Careful on choosing your attack. Don't use the same one-]**

 _'Like before. I know.'_

"Immortal or not." Seifer muttered whilst he rendered the flame into nothing as it collided with his fog. "All that is born, will die."

Everyone-Riser, Sirzechs, Rias, and the rest of devils- was terrified to hear the sudden change of his tone. It was much lower and deeper. But that was not all. The fog around him materialized into different array of swords. All glowed a faint purple light. It was then when an intense, malicious auras, filled with strong intent to kill emitted from Seifer. It was very thick, and was probably able to be seen by a normal human.

Riser took a defensive stance, and waited for Seifer's move. His confidence deteriorate as he witnessed through his very eyes the gradual increase in amount of swords behind his opponent. Riser shot another of his ball of flame, which ended up disappearing again as it hit Seifer's fog. Seifer is not like any of those idiots who will describe their abilities thoroughly to their opponents. No. He won't tell anyone that his smoke is able to absorb all basic elements.

"Forbidden Seeker Technique."

Seifer chanted. The swords behind him straightening their aim and their previously faint purple light radiated brightly. Dumbstruck, Riser gritted his teeth and prepared for the worst.

By their master's order, the swords began their advance. Slowly, but surely, they made their way towards Riser, who fired all of his flame at the flying weapons. The result was invariable, and Seifer's smoke diffused Riser's puny fireballs. Riser then flew high up, in order to evade whatever attack that Seifer was preparing. Seifer was motionless at the ground, staring at Riser through his void eyes. Though it was dim, Riser could see another sword forming by his right palm. And then, he was gone.

"GUAH?!"

Riser let out a scream of pure agony and pain as Seifer callously struck him on Riser's spine with his blade, easily went out through his chest. As a result, Riser stopped flying up, and fell down at a sharp angle. At the same time, Seifer's previously conjured swords moved in a breakneck speed. Riser's eyes widened in horror, and he knew what comes next will be lethal.

"Fatal End."

His voice was calm yet distinct. The next moment, Seifer vanished once more and let his swords do his job to end Riser. The Immortal Bird could do nothing but roared terrifyingly as his torso, hands, legs, every part of his body was slashed repeatedly by dozens of the swords. His fire still regenerate his severed body, but it barely helped at the time the swords sunk their sharp blades, deep through Riser's flesh, rendering his regenerating power a little to no use.

It was a truly horrifying sight. Riser's blood splattered everywhere, forming puddles of red liquid as he was helplessly torn apart in a very painful way again and again. He was at Seifer's mercy. This is the reason why Seifer forbade Asuka and Asia to come with him. Even for Devils, such as Rias and her servants, the view brought chills on their spines and they wordlessly watched the fight, which was coming to an end. Riser Phenex is a high-classed Devil whose power excels Rias and her servants -minus Seifer- current power combined. Even so, he couldn't provide Seifer a challenge, let alone a worthy fight.

* * *

As the motionless body that belonged to the arrogant blond tumbled down to the ground, the sight was even more horrid. Riser was no longer regenerating, as his body was impaled by swords. It was horrifying on how the swords seemingly did not missed any spot but Riser's head. It might be a sure kill if the swords pierced Riser's skeleton.

Seifer's mask faded, as did his robe. Unlike his bloodied opponent, he was all okay. Not even a single scratch on his skin. His black blazer was still intact and his silver watch still worked accordingly. The Immortal Bird failed Death's test.

Seifer moved his hand in a dismissive way and the swords perished into the same smoke, returning back to its caster. It allowed Riser to finally heal his severed body, though still not moving just yet. But he's recovering so Seifer couldn't care less. He simply rustled his trousers' pocket in a blasé manner, and took out a small, squared pack that is only familiar to him. Then, using Riser's spark to light his cigarette without any care, he quietly uttered, "Thanks pal." before he tucked the roll of tobacco between his lips. Taking a few moment for himself, Seifer realized the fight did not caused many building damage. Only several black spots. And those were caused from Riser's flame.

Then a light-blue magic circle glowed beside him, and stepping out from it with a childish, pouty face, with strikingly beautiful turquoise hair, and also with an amazing set of breasts, was Tiamat.

"Shinji-sama! What the hell happened to you in the game?!"

 _Oh right. She watched it too, eh?_

The nonchalant young male turned his head to the right, and took in some of the cigarette. Turning back to her, he blew out the grey smoke directly at Tiamat's face, still with that nonchalant look.

"Ah!" The blue haired woman shook her head and repeatedly whisked her hands in front of her face to scatter away the smoke. Staring at her master angrily, Tiamat felt the urge to punch him for what he did. But as she realized where she was currently at, she became perplexed for a brief moment as she took in the new scenery.

"The underworld?" Came her conclusion. "Why are you-" Then Tiamat looked at Riser, and back to Seifer, and Riser again, then back to him as she asked, "Did you killed him?"

"Dunno." Seifer averted his sight away from Tiamat in purpose.

Finally getting out from their trance, the Devils started to descend down from the tower, located nearby where the fight was held. One of them, a short haired blonde, quickly went to Riser's aid, who apparently had started to wake up. Tiamat instinctively took a stance in front of her master, eyeing the Devils for a short while until she realized it was only Rias, and possibly with her parents.

The crimson-haired beauty did not care of the fact that her parents were there, and she leaped immediately towards Seifer and wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching him dearly. She was so happy. She was too happy; Rias was shedding silent blissful tears. She crashed her soft, rosy lips to his, and let go shortly after.

Sirzechs was nowhere to be found, though it didn't bother him the slightest. All that he cared, is he has won, and now, his prize awaits him. Gently, he slipped his fingers and took Rias' hand, exchanging looks at the aforementioned Lord Gremory, who only shut his eyes and sighed. Though he gave Seifer a nod of approval to take his daughter away.

"Ma'am." At last, Seifer showed his respect as he bowed his head down lightly towards the brunette-haired woman-Rias' mother-. In contrary with her husband, she smiled happily and almost thankful manner, as she watched her daughter disappeared within a bright light withher savior.

* * *

 **Done. Tell me what you think about this chap. It's BETA-ed. Thank you Billy The Kid for checking, correcting, and adding more stuff to it.**


	14. Fateful Encounter

**Hereby, I commence the beginning of the Kokabiel arc, _probably_ with some twist. Who knows?**

 **But first- Thanks for the kind reviews!**

 **Tapperday : Thank you very much for your kind words, and also am sorry to hear about your lost as well.  
DanzyDanz : No.  
Greedygrave : Welp. 'Ere ya go! :D  
MaouSama00 : Always smiling when I read your review. Thanks man!  
XxREYxX : Me no hablo espana! (I don't Spanish!) D:  
DatGuitarGirl : Thanks! Will do :D  
ravenshadow : Here you go! And Thank you for your kind offer. Really appreciate it. :D**

 **Special thank you for Billy The Kid for BETA-Reading this chapter. (u coo')**

 **Enough with the Thank you's.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been a week after Rias' foiled wedding took place, and exactly six days after she learned Seifer's bitter past. For now, only herself, Tiamat, Asuka and Asia knew about it, and they agreed to let the young man himself to tell the others in his own time.

Also, it was exactly six days since she moved into Seifer's apartment, where the competition between the three girls was established. A few days ago, after they accidentally found out the young man's family, they had been trying to make him happy, or at least, amused. Although Seifer wasn't that depressed, it was an effort that he greatly appreciated. For example, he was now no longer the cook since Asia and Rias took his place. Of course, it wasn't as exquisite in taste as his cooking, nonetheless, it was still delicious and a mouth-watering delicacy.

As for the girl who wasn't able to boil water properly, she could only watch from the side-lines, and pick up anything she could grasp. Although, there was a time when she boldly asked Seifer to join her in a shower. Which he refused of course. And also when she angrily demanded him to sleep with her. Not just her actually, Asia as well.

"We also have the right to be pampered by Shinji-san as well!"

Or so what Asia said to the young man, complete with watery eyes and swelled cheeks. Of course, he found it to be cute!

Anyway, proceeding with the plot build up. The members of the Occult Research Club were just relaxing in his living room. They tend to do this every now and then after school, after they did… well whatever they did in the club room. Seifer didn't mind the least. He isn't exactly the type of man who goes by the saying; "The more the merrier." But he does enjoys other's company.

Currently, the girls were chatting and possibly talking about him. And the same with every night, Seifer went outside to smoke. It was a pleasant feeling for him; the breeze of the night, added with the silent, peaceful scenery, and it was not rare for him to say "hello" or his greetings to random passersby, being a good neighbour. Often he would even strike up a short conversation with them.

For example, those two girls. Their beauty is above an average looking girls… no. Not that. Their cup sizes are above an ave- No, wait. Their appearance was a bit, catchy to say the least. Who would clad themselves in white cloak? And moreover, carry a huge, intriguing, sword-shaped package covered in bandages behind their backs? Nevertheless, Seifer didn't care the slightest.

However, he was aware those girls are not regular humans either, nor was it a regular sword. (He still wondered how nobody seemed to pay any mind to that gigantic sword on the sapphire-haired girl's back! Whatever.) And as usual, Seifer hid his Devilish and Draconic presence to not cause any trouble. Though if there was one, the one who would be troubled would be those girls.

"Ah, Shinji-san!"

As the chestnut-haired girl called his name out, Seifer had just taken the last drag of his cigarette before letting the white rolled tobacco slipped past his finger, trampling it flat with his foot with ease.

"Hmm? What's up?"

* * *

The next day, after their school day was over, both Asuka and Asia were requested to go to their club room by their little junior, Koneko. Arriving at their destination and opening the door, they found the members of the ORC were already there. Well. Most members of the ORC. Along with two others who don't belong to the club as well. They were already exchanging talks it seemed.

"S-Souna-senpai?" Asuka briefly exclaimed, noting the familiar figure sitting across of Rias' seat.

Ah, the girl with the bespectacled, pretty yet strict violet eyes. The student president of Kuoh Academy and the 'Third Most Popular Female' among the males, after Rias and Akeno. Although she was undeniably more popular in the female students' eyes. With slim body and surprisingly fitting bob haircut, she only lacked in the upper part of her body region.

And another male student with short blonde hair.

"Oh? Asuka, Asia, please take a seat." Rias said, turning her sight to the two mentioned girls then looking back at Souna. The two did as they were told to, sitting by the vacant couch which was claimed by the young man. For now, he wasn't there, probably smoking as usual.

"Umm... what's Kaichou doing here?" Asked Asuka, curiously. "Did we do something wrong...?"

Asuka had uncertain and anxious expression written over her face. Yet again, the "Kaichou" is known to be very strict. Asuka heard some rumours that Souna spanked her secretary for clumsy mistakes.

But Souna gave an elegant light chuckle. Somewhat giving a relief for Asuka.

"No you didn't." Souna began, still with her elegant smile, "I came here only to congratulate the new Devils on behalf of the Student Council."

"Oh, thank goodness..." Asuka sighed in relief. "Thank you Kaichou!" She ended with a bright smile, before the realization hit her. "Eh...?"

"Shitouri-sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's the next heir of the Sitri family, a High Class Devil family." Akeno explained, gaining another "EH?!" from Asuka.

"P-P-P-Pleased to meet you Kaichou! I-I mean, Sona Sitri-senpa- er... Sama!" Asuka immediately blurted out, bowing her upper body down to show her respect. Or her frequent nervous act. "I'm Himejima Asuka! Buchou's Knight!"

Watching the current situation, Asia decided to do the same as Asuka as she bowed her body politely towards Sona. "I-I'm Asia Argento, Buchou's Bishop. Please take care of me."

"It is a delight for me as well Asuka, Asia." The girl now referred as Sona Sitri continued to spoke, "It seems your Pawn isn't here Rias, I was quite keen on meeting with him actually."

"Feh, not for me that is..." Suddenly, the guy with the short blonde hair spoke. Maybe feeling left out. But his words that clearly shown his disinterest at the mentioned Seifer; resulting in receiving a terrifying glare from Sona. He quickly addressed himself as well, imagining what would happen to him if he didn't. "I-I'm Genshirou Saji... Sona Kaichou's Pawn. Nice to meet you." And he said so with a rather forced bow.

"Yes! Same here, nice to meet you too!" Asia said with a vibrant smile. Friendly as always.

"Nice to meet you as well Saji-kun!" And Asuka followed.

"..." Saji became silent for a little moment, before- "W-Woah! You two really are a deadly combo of cuteness!" He exclaimed, bowing repeatedly and quickly at Asuka and Asia. "Yes, I will be really happy to get along with you two! Asuka-san! Asia-san!"

The two girls looked troubled by Saji's sudden outburst, while Sona shook her head left and right, clearly showing she did not approve of his act.

"It must be tough for you..." Said Rias to Sona, making a remark about her pawn, whilst Sona replied with a sigh and a weak nod. "About him though, I can call him here if you want to Sona," Rias continued, "He's probably just outside the school."

"Really?" Sona replied as her eyebrow arched up, but then shook her head, refusing the nice offer. "But no thank you. I'm sure I'll see him someday-"

Then, in a brisk puff of dark smoke, formed a young man with decent features. Speak of the Devil, he is the man of the conversation.

* * *

"...Why am I doing this again..?"

"Because by treating us to a meal, you have done a deed of good will Shinji-san!" Came from a cheery voice belonged to a chestnut-haired girl. Sitting idly directly in front of her, were two emptied plates.

"Indeed Shinjiro-san. You will be blessed by God." Came another feminine voice of a girl with her hair dyed in sapphire blue with green fringe on her right side.

'Yeah... I'd rather not.' True for him though. A Devil would receive a painful headache every time someone mentioned "God". It has already been explained to him previously by Rias. However, it didn't hurt him as much as it would hurt the majority of Devils. Well... he is a god himself in the first place. But still, it felt as if his head got hit by a small pebble; more irritating than hurting him.

 **[Don't be such a baby.]** Azrael scoffed. Finally making his appearance. Not really though, as he is inside Seifer's mind. **[Hey! Don't mock me just because you're the author!]**

'It hurts!' Seifer argued. 'And I don't give a shit what he write or say.'

 **[Jackass.]** Azrael snorted.

 **{That aside my fellow partner.}** Ah. The "left-out Welsh Dragon who didn't get a chance to show off his power but once throughout the story so far" finally spoke. **{Hey!}** A puny retort. **{...}**

'What?'

 **{..Right... Why are you helping them? You know they are related to the church don't you?}**

'And?'

 **{...And you're a Devil.}**

'So?'

 **{...So... never mind...}** Ddraig gave up at last, knowing he won't get anywhere with his host pretending to be oblivious. Seifer only chuckled mildly inside at his triumphant victory.

"Now can I ask you two a question?" Seifer inquired, and after earning a nod of approval from both of the girls, he continued, "What are you two doing here?" It was apparent that they didn't come here just to waddle around. Not if they wore such odd outfits, not to mention the giant sword... It did pique his interest a little bit, and since they are from the Church, they are somewhat a threat to Devils.

Seifer definitely won't let anything unpleasant happen to any of his Devils.

The two girls in front of him shared a quick glance to each other, and then the sapphire haired girl, Xenovia, proceeded to say, "Shinji-san, are you aware of the current news?"

A news about the many deaths of priests. Found dead at random places, but located nearby the town. The television had been airing this for three straight days now. The young man gave a small nod, looking intrigued as the best as he could.

"Shinji-san, you do know supernatural creatures, such as Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels exist, don't you?"

In his head, the two entities were starting a bet with one another. An immature bet on which of the girls' breasts are bigger... The strong urge to face-palm himself arose again, but Seifer kept his composure, and listened to the girl.

"From that, we believe someone from either the Devil or the Fallen Angels side is the culprit." As Xenovia explained, her expression grew more serious. Seifer yet again, nodded his head. "And we are here to find that culprit."

They're not telling him everything. Seifer knew it. They were hiding something. However, it was not his place to ask more of the presumably complicated matter, nor he wants to get involved either. "Ah…"

But something was troubling him...

"Why are you telling me this? This seems like a very muddling conflict, and I'm just a random guy. You sure it's okay for me to know about all of this?"

Then what came after, took him by a slight surprise.

"Because Shinji-san is a good person!"

* * *

Smiling as he remembered those thoughtful words, Seifer walked around the town's park after he parted ways with the two girls from before. At the park, he, as usual, sat on one of the benches, and immediately became disgusted with the lukewarm weather and the... new, stone, benches... Seeking for refugee, he went to the forest, and shrouded himself with his trademark smoke, heading to his next destination.

Poof!

"Ah, there he is!" Rias said. Her mood had boosted up as she finally saw the young man again. "Welcome back Shinjiro." and greeted him with her warm smile.

"Welcome back Shinjiro-kun~" Akeno followed. Then the rest as well. Seifer only replied with his well-known lazy hand wave and a quick "Yo.".

He caught a glimpse of several other unfamiliar faces inside the room, but didn't really pay any mind as he proceeded to sit on his cherished sofa, callously shooing away Asuka and Asia, who could only pout at him with swelled cheeks. Just then after he made himself comfortable; putting his feet on top of the coffee table without any shame, Seifer noted the unfriendly gazes he was receiving.

As if it would affect him the slightest. The young man simply let out a yawn, and looked at the girl with the bob hairstyle. "...Oh, hello." He said with the same nonchalant expression.

"You must be Rias' pawn, very nice to meet you. I'm Sona Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri clan." Said Sona as she introduced herself.

A proper introduction would be a conventional and established way to reply. However, as you know for the young man who never seemed to show interest at nearly anything at all, he only said a single word.

"Oh."

Sona's right eye twitched as she heard that. But she recovered by fixing her red trimmed glasses. It was apparent that Rias too, looked troubled by this. Nonetheless, even if she scold this carefree guy, it would be the same as scolding a rock; he won't give a damn. As the result, Rias only sighed as she uttered, "Sorry about him..."

"Hey! Show some respect to Kaichou!" The other less important male declared, pointing his index finger at Seifer. "Don't you know who she is?! She's the sibling of one of the Maous!"

"...Oh."

It wasn't surprising to him. Not even a bit. The amount of power this girl possess surely was higher than several of the Devils here, and might be on par with Rias. Regardless, there was another thing that was disturbing his mind by then.

...Why did they change the park benches...?

Moving on, the boy with the golden hair balled his hands into fists, and even said "Why you... I might be look like this, but I consumed four pawns on my own!" with a growl. It was clear he was about to attack Seifer. And he would, if not for Sona's strict demand.

"Saji, stop it."

Of course, Saji retorted. It ached him to see his master being so disgraced like that. "B-But Kaichou!"

"The reason we came here is to get to know each other's newcomers. Since you're from the Sitri house, please don't bring shame to my name." Sona began, "Besides, Saji. You can't win against Kawamura the way you are now."

Seifer yawned.

"He defeated the third son of the Phenex family. In addition to that, the fact he consumed eight evil pieces means he isn't just for show."

Rias smile proudly, gazing at her Pawn. Happy that she has him. As her servant... and hopefully hers alone. She then decided to add, "Actually. He used sixteen of my Pawn pieces.

That took both Saji and Sona by surprise. Their shocked expression was clear. "S-S-SIXTEEN?!"

"Yeah~" Rias said happily, wrapping her arms around Seifer's neck from behind the couch as she rested her chin on top of his surprisingly soft hair. "He's just that special."

* * *

The talk was short, and Sona excused herself along with the sulking Saji before leaving the club room. Since school was already over, it is the time for the Devils to do their sole duty; forming a contract. An easy task for Seifer as his client has always been a girl. However, today, he just wanted to rest. He didn't get much sleep last night due to those girls begging to eat. It is their fault for buying such indecent painting... But. As a man he is. He simply couldn't resist to help a damsel in distress it seems.

Asia and Asuka had teleported away using the familiar crimson magic circle earlier, as did Koneko. Thus, leaving the young man with the two "Great Onii-samas" from Kuoh Academy. Rias was also resting, placing her head on Seifer's left shoulder. The young man was already vast asleep, and showed no sign of waking up as his eyes remained shut, breathing in and out steadily.

"You like him don't you Rias?"

Out of the blue, Akeno said so as she sat across the two. Surprising Rias with her sudden - though not wrong - accusation. Rias stared at her Queen with widened eyes. There was no denying it however. Knowing this, Rias smiled sheepishly, clutching the young man tighter as she replied without any words but with a smile.

Akeno giggled like how she always does, and stood from her seat, and moved towards his couch... and sat there at his vacant side, mimicking Rias' current position.

Of course, Rias, as his rightful master, is not fond of sharing him with anyone, not even Akeno. "Akeno... What do you think you are doing..?" A hostile glare, yet Akeno returned it with a smile and even held him closer. As if she was teasing Rias.

"Fufufu~ I also have some kind of affection to him too you know?" Akeno added, resulting an even more hostile glare by Rias.

"Don't be ridic-?!"

A sudden change of expression. The sudden powerful Holy aura. Both of the Devils noticed this immediately, even if the aura came from afar; by the school gate. Rias gave a look at Akeno, and Akeno nodded. After that, the two girls left the young man alone and rushed towards the window. There, they saw two figures adorned in white cloak. One was carrying something wrapped in bandages behind its back. Whatever it was, it was emitting that powerful aura.

* * *

"...W-Why...?" A feminine voice uttered between the sorrowful sniffles. Her voice slightly muffled as she was being embraced by a young man, who passionately stroke her back, in hope to calm his girl down. Or to show he is there with her. "...Why..?"

"...Don't worry..." The young man spoke softly, ignoring the fact that they were surrounded by trees as the snow slowly piling up on their hairs. His effort seem to work. The girl was still crying, though slowly reducing into tearless sobbing. "I won't let anything happen to you."

The girl glanced up, showing her pair of wet azure orbs, screaming sadness and the feeling of betrayal. "I-I...I'm not a witch..." The young man bit his lower lip. It pains him. It pains him so greatly that he felt his chest would explode by just hearing those words. "...Why did they..." Not even managing to compete her next sentence, the girl restarted her wail. Seifer moved her head closer to his shoulder, not bothered by his now drenched shirt.

It was then he made a strong resolve; to protect her at any cost, and ensure a good life to her.

No one.

No one will ever hurt you again.

I swear.

Not looking away from the young man, as if she was dazed by him, the girl continued to spoke,"...You'll always stay by my side won't you..?"

"Yes of course." Seifer replied with his trademark lopsided smile.

But then, everything around him turned into nothing but an everlasting darkness, no matter on what direction he was staring, everything was black, but the woman in his arms.

"...You lied..."

Seifer widened his eyes as the girl moved away from him.

"...Why did you let me die?"

At this point, no words were coming out from his mouth. Even he wasn't able to take in air to fill up his lungs.

"...You said you will protect me..."

The girl moved even further. By now, she was rather floating away from him.

"Y-Yukiko?! Wait!"

Seifer begged. His hand reached out for her, hoping she would come back to him once again. He started to run to where the girl was at before, but the distance only grew even more. He finally realized, it was but a dream. A bad dream. A nightmare. A lucid nightmare. He knew, at this point, he could only go back to reality, and hope to...forget this nightmare.

.

.

.

Just like those many other nightmares.

* * *

Our protagonist opened his eyes, but not feeling the urge to get up just yet. It was still haunting him; the dream he had earlier, and it only angered him as he know nothing will change now. She's gone, he knows it. But deep inside, he wanted to believe she isn't. It's only a wishful hope of course.

"...You're telling me that you two are going to take them back from Kokabiel? How reckless. Do you intend to die?"

"That's right."

"It's been determined if the Fallen Angels make use of Excalibur's, they won't care if everything gets destroyed. At least, as far as our role goes, we will remove the Excalibur's from the hands of the Fallen Angels."

"For that, we dedicate our body. Only Excalibur itself can stand against another Excalibur."

He could hear several feminine voices talking about something nearby. He recognized one of those voices, and it was fairly easy for him to determine it was Rias' tune. For the other two, however, it was a bit unfamiliar for him, but somehow, Seifer felt he had heard this from not long ago. It was still a little bit hazy for him since he had just woke up.

When he finally regained his life, and at the same time, he felt a chilling aura coming from nearby. The same aura he felt when he was with those girls.

'Oh... It's those two.'

 **[Yep.]** Though not necessary, Azrael clarified. **[You also missed everything by the way.]**

'Really? What happened?'

 **{That redhead got very mad when those two girls came here. Dunno what happened though, can't see anything since you're just here. But, we did hear a lot of screaming.}**

 **[Hohoho, indeed. Lucky for her the school is empty.]**

'...That doesn't sound close to fun to me.'

 **[You're no fun.]**

'...'

At last, Seifer brought himself up to sit straight, letting out a yawn as he stretched his arms up and hearing a satisfying 'pop'. His awakening didn't go by unnoticed as the girls shifted their attention to him in an instant.

The frown in their face told Seifer that his identity as a Devil has been discovered, and obviously is not something agreeable for them to know. With a sheepish laughter and his usual casual smile, Seifer said, "O-Hai."

* * *

 **Think I'll cut this here...**

 **Hmm... Yep. Cut.**

 **So next chapter will be, as you can guess, Kokabiel, and some other crazy guy. Hint hint, Freed Zelzan (FreeZa).**

 **Do tell me what you want to see more or less. I will consider you guys' opinions and _maybe_ will write it on the next chapters if I see fit.**

 **That's all folks! Thank you very much for the support!**


	15. Promise, Revenge, Regret

**Howdy peeps! Here's the not-so-long waited update! And holy shit. 16k views. That's awesome. Like- Wow.**

 **Wacko12 : Chaos is the creator of the universe. Yes. But that is based solely on Greek mythology. And in the Highschool DxD universe, there are many characters from numerous myths. So I thought, why not create one myself? (Though I admit. Not very creative. D:)  
** **Tapperday : Oh-ho. They will undoubtedly. Hope this chapter is worth your excitement D:  
** **MaouSama00 : Well. Ain't nobody got time fo' dat. Thanks for the dank reviews doe!  
** **Greedygrave : Have no fear! Seifer will tease the girls!  
** **Aryan810101 : u got it!  
** **AustinWritesThePJBooks : Sorry! Thank you! and Thank you!  
** **DatGuitarGirl : By "regular stuff", can you be more clearer? And thank you for your support!**

 **So someone PM'ed me something that basically says this, "How often will you update the stories?". Right'o. SO... I know I've mentioned I'll try to update this story in every 2 days (Obviously that didn't work well as I had planned... Sorry for that.). Currently, I have nothing related with college. _For now D:_**

 **But I now have a job, and it took up most of my time. So to sum it up, I'm not really sure. However, I will try my hardest to be able to update it at _least_ once a week, so there _might_** **be two updates in a week. But, don't get your hopes too high! I don't wanna see them fall D:**

 **Also, I really appreciate each and everyone of you. You all give me a reason to live :D...Nah... That's too melodramatic. 3-3  
**

 **Enough blabbering. You know what I'm sayin'.**

 **And it seems I may have mistaken Freed Sellzen's name (Freed Zelzan, hence FreeZa...) in the previous chapter... Eh... Sorry bout that minor fault. :I**

 **Hmmm... Freed Sellzen... FreeZe!**

 **So without no further ado,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"...Eh?"

A noise came out from our protagonist's mouth, sounding as oblivious as ever as he saw the two girls from the church, those who forced him to gave them a treat, were wielding sharp bladed weapons. Xenovia had one giant obsidian sword, and she was handling it with particular ease as she only needed one hand to keep it off the floor. As for Irina, the chestnut, pig-tail hair styled girl, held a Japanese sword. Similar to a Katana.

Should he react defensively by instinct or not, it didn't bothered him. Perhaps he had seen this coming. Or perhaps because he just don't care.

After that, it took them quite a while to explain the important part and their plan to retake the Holy Swords to the young man, who only gave away some shrugs and a few apathetic "Oh.". Nothing of their serious matter seemed to be able to pique the slightest of his interest. As a Devil, he should had at least shown a conflicted expression, or at least an attentive look. In his defense, Seifer didn't ask them to go through all the trouble to explain all of that to him. Although, he took note on how bitter Rias looked when they mentioned the Holy Swords, and thought of asking her later, but only just.

With a look of certain disappointment, Irina and Xenovia took a brief stare at each other, before they stood up from the couch.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"Sorry about this. I'll see you later Shinji-san

The Devils didn't give them any reason to stay, and it was obvious they wanted them to leave. Soon.

However...

As Irina reached the door handle, ready to leave, Xenovia stopped in her tracks close to Asia, who was standing beside Asuka.

"...Are you Asia Argento?"

"Huh? Umm... Yes."

After being thrown a sudden question, Asia replied as normally as she could; with her bright smile.

"I see... I never expected to meet the "Witch" in a place like this."

Asia's kind smile faded as her body trembled, not knowing on how to response. She clutched her hands and brought her right hand gripping on her vest.

"Are you the rumoured "Witch"? The former Holy-Maiden? I heard you drifted off somewhere in exile, but I didn't think you'd become a Devil." Irina spoke her thoughts, and continued. Though her expression looked bitter by then. "It's okay... I won't let the higher ups know I saw you here..."

"But for you to side with the Devil... You fell to the lowest place you could." Now every Devil felt offended by this remark. Proven by how Rias twitched her right eye and Koneko's hostile look. "I had to ask, do you still believe in our god?"

Asia went mute shortly after, and only nodded her head slowly, but not after saying, "Yes... I believed in him for my whole life...". Then, Her expression darkened and her eyes had lost their lights. She was sad, and was deeply hurt as well. Asuka noticed this, and of course, as her good friend, she will stood up for her.

"Hey! Don't you go saying mean thing like that!"

"A-Asuka-nee-san?"

Asuka fiercely stood in front of the girl who wasn't able to defend herself against the cruel assault, glaring at both Xenovia and Irina.

"I won't forgive you if you say anymore to her! You don't know what she had went through all by herself! There were no one who would help her! Not even anybody from the church!" Enraged, Asuka relentlessly defended her friend, now seen as a little sister to her. Nobody is allowed to say such unpleasant remarks to her sister. Especially these two girls. "Aren't they supposed to be the 'good' side? What kind of 'good' did they gave to her?! Where is the "God" when she needed him the most?!"

In tears at her own words, Asuka successfully managed to make Asia cry as well. Deeply moved by her words.

But without showing no sign of guilt, the girl with the sapphire hair continued the argument, "God loved her. If nothing happened, then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake. It is fitting for her to be regarded as a "Witch"."

"Don't say that! Stop saying she's a witch! Asia-chan is a very nice girl, and there is no way she didn't believe in God!" Asuka retorted, ignoring the sudden headache she received by uttering the word "God" in her fit of rage. Meanwhile, Asia, who is known for her kind nature and of course, her heart of a maiden, already cried her hearts out. She was sad, but happy at the same time.

As for their master, Rias. She bit her lower lip, slowly becoming angered as Xenovia kept spewing her inconsiderable words. Not often she stole a glance to look at how her Pawn is doing. So far, as usual. He still had his usual unconcerned expression, and the line in his face was still straight. But somehow, Rias knew something was troubling him.

"Besides. What are you to Asia?" Xenovia asked.

"I am her friend! Her family! And I won't let any of you hurt her anymore!" Asuka said as she took an offensive stance. With fierce eyes, she pulled out her two Nodachi's from her back, then glared at Xenovia and Irina with no intent to let them off the hook just yet. "I will never forgive you!"

* * *

 _"...Why...?"_

 _"...I'm not a witch..."_

* * *

No difference with Asuka, Xenovia returned her glare and unwrapped her bandaged sword. "Is that a challenge?" She said with a smirk. "A threat for the Churches?"

The situation was not getting good for Rias. She would be in deep if she let her servant act rash. Their relation with the Churches was already poor, and not to mention it could trigger another war to break; just like how Kokabiel, the Warmonger, wanted.

"Asuka, that's enough." She uttered in attempt to calm her enraged Knight, certainly not wanting anything unwanted to occur.

But then, the 'unwanted' happened.

All eyes averted to one particular man, who had completely rendered those who were present speechless as they saw his new apparel.

He was no longer dressed in his usual white collared shirt nor his well-suiting black jacket.

He was clad in a long black cloak. A blue mask over his face, hiding his expression well. Silver chains strapped along his chest. A black gauntlet with white marking graced his left arm. The young man's appearance had changed by their very eyes. His ominous fog lazily hovering in circular motion all around his body. His murderous intent was obvious, and it made even Akeno to lightly quiver, let alone Asia, who had never seen him like this nor felt his strong desire to kill. It was as if she was staring at a different person.

"Shinjiro?" Rias' voice broke as she took in a gulp. The fear in her eyes was mixed with shock and awe, and a little bit of confusion. Of course what came from Xenovia's mouth wasn't even close to nice, and it was obvious that it angered Seifer to a certain extent. However, his aura was a bit...different? Unlike his usual calm, but still fear inducing, it was as if the shadows had gathered around him, forming a thick black mist, and even more ominous than before. It was something Rias had ever seen, until that very moment.

He then spoke. Needless to say his voice was darker and raspier. "...She's not a witch."

* * *

"Gahk!?"

Xenovia let out a scream of pain as her body collided against the hard ground outside the old school building. She skidded and trampled over the dirt like how a pebble would over water, before finally stopping because she had her body smashed against a tree. If that tree wasn't planted there, who knows how far she would continue to tumble around?

"Xenovia!" Panicked, shocked, and surprised, Irina worriedly called her partner's name as she looked over to her side, not paying attention to her own opponent. The nimble Kunoichi made use of her distraction and dashed forward, almost lunging at the chestnut-haired girl. "Uwaah!" A near miss. Asuka's twin sword skidded past Irina's waist by an inch.

"Pay attention to your enemy!" Asuka demanded, appearing here and there countless times. Rias would be lying if she said she's not proud on how her Knight had developed. Asuka was faster than before, and maybe even faster than... Kiba.

Anyway. So what happened? You might ask.

Previously, on Dragonba- Ahem.

Not long ago, when Xenovia and Asuka were quarreling, and when Rias was about to break them off, and when Seifer abruptly changed his demeanor, Xenovia made a suggestion. Possibly a suggestion she won't ever forget.

 _"It might be interesting to see the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. It'll be just a private duel. We don't plan to have things any bigger than that."_

In which, Seifer replied with,

 _"So as long as there are no killing... It's fine? Eh?"_

Although, by the way how he mercilessly assaulted Xenovia, it was almost like he was trying to kill her for real. By the way. The two girls from the two Churches were wearing a kind of a battle purpose suit. Although not revealing too much of their skin, it still looked erotic as it emphasized their curves and their tight waist. Up above their heads, was a red magic barrier Akeno had created in advance, so that they could fight more recklessly without worrying to be seen.

"Come. Stand up." Seifer scoffed, looming over Xenovia, still with his dark set of clothing. "

 **"{Boost!}"**

His black gauntlet announced, doubling his current power. Seifer knew his power was enough to handle the girl alone. More than enough actually. However, he can't use his power freely, as it would destroy his vessel if he did. Therefore, he had to adjust his vessel to adapt with his enormous power, and of course, Ddraig's power as well. In conclusion, he was training. Something he rarely does.

Spitting out her blood and then wiping her lips, Xenovia glanced up to see the navy eyeless mask and gripped her Excalibur. "I'm just barely started." And came her fearless reply as she brought her gigantic sword up in a violent manner.

 _"Even a single slash could end a Devil's life. Be careful you two..."_

Seifer remembered Rias' concerned words as he leaned back and watched the sharp blade scratched his mask, resulting a straight gash, but not deep enough to cut it in half. That was the closest attack Xenovia had did during their duel.

Without averting his gaze away from his opposition, Seifer waltzed backward, increasing the distance between him and Xenovia, and rose both of his arms up. Simultaneously, his dark smoke gathered in front of his chest, forming into one sphere at the size of a basketball, and blasted it towards Xenovia.

Unwilling to taste defeat just yet, Xenovia stood up and split the dark orb in two with one single slash of her sword. Then, she charged ahead as she brought her sword up, before striking it down hard. Xenovia figured he is the current possessor of the Boosted Gear, and if she prolonged the fight, it would be impossible for her to stand a chance.

"Tch." A sound escaped from his mouthless mask as a sign of annoyance. In result of her attack, Seifer abandoned his presumably spell casting and had to avoid by using his usual method of escape, appearing somewhere else.

He might had landed the first hit, but he doubt he could strike her again if he used the same move. Her movement, despite she wielded a giant sword, was fast, and doesn't seem to be hindered by her weapon. And the way how she managed to stand even after receiving Seifer's crude blast showed that she wasn't just for show. Furthermore... now that his power is doubled-

 **"{Boost!}"**

-Quadrapled.

 _'...Four is more than enough. Drake, do your thing.'_

 **"{Explosion!}"**

As the gauntlet made a different announcement... A sudden surge of energy flowed through Seifer's vein as the air around him vibrated violently, as if the air was shaking in fear. It was the first time Seifer tried Ddraig's ability. For some time, Seifer will be able to use all of the power he had stored inside the Boosted Gear, at the cost of him unable to boost again. At least that was what Ddraig told to his owner.

Xenovia couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was smirking beneath the mask as he uttered with a low voice, "Interesting...". The atmosphere around him started to change its color, turning into a darker tone and more malevolent looking as now his body was almost completely covered in his fog.

The girl didn't tremble, and began her attack. She tightens the distance, close enough that she swung her Excalibur upright.

It happened right in front of her. And she saw it with her own eyes. She saw her sword drove through Seifer in one single slash... Then how is he still standing? Little did she know, Seifer had vaporized his body. If her sword touches him, then it would just merely cut past him without causing any damage. Xenovia didn't seem to care as she relentlessly, and almost desperately, brought her sword across the masked young man.

No change in the result. Xenovia was unable to connect any of her attacks, and she was only tiring herself out. Her bated breath showed she was almost out.

This will be an easy fight for him.

* * *

On the other side, Asuka and Xenovia were still clashing their swords with one another, and it looked like it was going to end in a stalemate. The sound of the two sharp metal clashing with one another vibrated through the air countless times as either of them showed no sign of backing down. They had no intention on interfering with the other battle, and none of them seem to care either. Nevertheless, their stamina was limited, and they needed time to recuperate their fatigue.

They both skidded back after one more time of battling their blades.

"Ha...Ha...You're not bad... I'm sorry for looking down on you." Said Irina, holding her katana-shaped Excalibur with both of her hands.

Asuka, however, gave no reply and continued her assault; diving ahead as her swords glowed lime green light. Irina assumed she was about to attack her head on, and defended by bringing her sword up in a brisk motion. Again, their swords clashed. However, this time, Irina broke Asuka's dual short swords and as a result, her Katana grazed through Asuka's clothing, who had her eyes wide opened.

Her confident grew and Irina was smiling, happy that she had won the fight as she watched Asuka tumbled down, and turned into a log along with a puff of white smoke.

"...What?" Irina's turn to had her eyes wide, and wider as she felt Asuka's sole landing on her back. "Gah!"

Losing her balance and falling down, Irina glanced to where she thought Asuka would be standing, but saw nothing but the crimson sphere, floating between them and the clear blue sky.

Then Asuka formed right in front of her, with her twin swords held ahead of her chest. "Come on! I can still go!" She challenged, although it was obvious she was on the last bit of her energy.

How could this be? She was tasked to reclaim the lost Excalibur's, yet she couldn't even take down one single Devil, let alone Kokabiel, the leader of the Fallen Angels. Even she was starting to doubt herself. Maybe she should had fought seriously from the start. Now, it was too late for her. She was already tired.

The young girl recognized her mistake of looking down on her opponent, and admitted she had lost.

"Ahhh! Fine fine! You win!" Irina said in a childish manner, slamming her hands on the ground on her sides repeatedly with a pout. "Hmph!"

Asuka smiled, and went down on her legs as she let out a huge sigh. "Haaaaahh! Finally..." Though she was smiling, happily, and was satisfied. She had just beat a girl who had the power of an Excalibur! That is certainly an amazing accomplishment for her.

Looking a bit surprised at first, Irina then softened, and also replied with her own version of a wide smile. "Hehe... Yeah! Your movements are very good!" She said, "And are you a Ninja? Can you teach me how to do that?!"

Asuka's smile widened. "Thanks! Yours are good as well Irina-san! And yes I am! But that's a secret technique only a Ninja knows." She ended, smiling rather smugly by then.

* * *

One of the fight had ended, and the other one as well. Xenovia admitted her defeat after she became tired of slashing smoke. Seifer didn't even do anything to attack like what he did as he landed the first hit. No. He just stood there idly, watching Xenovia's fruitless effort of hurting him. Maybe because he enjoyed other people's misery. Or maybe because he couldn't attack her if he wanted to either. His rage was steadily calming down anyway.

"...Hah...That wasn't even a fight..." Xenovia said disappointingly with a fitting disappointed look. "That's a cheap trick; turning into vapor like that..."

But Seifer couldn't care less. He won. That's all that matters for him.

"Eh." He chortled as he returned to his usual attire; black jacket over a simple white dress shirt, and gray pair of trousers. "Still my win." With his trademark teaseful smirk, Seifer offered his hand. In which, Xenovia slowly accepted, along with a light, pink blush that didn't go by unnoticed by Seifer, but he decided to keep it for himself. It would be a different case if it she was another girl though.

Xenovia dusted herself off before walking back to Irina. On the contrary, Asuka walked towards Seifer as Akeno made her magic circle disappear. "We take our leave now." She announced as they wore back their white cloak. "But I'm still looking forward for our next match Shinjiro-san. And if we do meet, please refer from using your technique."

It seemed only Seifer who noticed Xenovia's light smile. Nevertheless, the two girls went back to wherever they were before, leaving the Devils in peace.

* * *

"So Rias."

"..Hmm?"

A light voice broke the silence in the recognizable lavish shower whilst the water still flowing through their body. There were nothing left to do at the school, and all the Devils had went back to their respective home. Asuka immediately hit the sack after her tiring fight, but not before she took a bath with Asia, who had been praising her for how awesome she was back then. Seifer was planning to sleep as well, but not before he took a nice and long cold shower in his own bathroom. With Rias apparently. She sneakily took the opportunity and slipped inside his room when Asia and Asuka were already asleep. It was then Seifer took a mental note on how disapproving Rias could be when he aimed the freezing water towards her.

"What's on your mind?"

Not sure on what he was getting at, the crimson-haired beauty replied with a common question. "What do you mean?" She had her body completely exposed with no sign of shame, in contrast with the young man, who still wore his shorts for whatever reason. It would be a lie if Rias said she wasn't interested in his size... But let's leave that for later.

"Oh come. I know something's troubling you when those two girls came by."

Hearing that, Rias figured out what he meant, and that bitter expression from before slapped her face. "...Oh...That..." Rias sulked, and hugged her legs as she rested her chin on her knees. "...Am I that obvious...?"

"Maybe." Seifer replied softly, taking a seat beside her as he took a seat by the edge of the bathtub, giving Rias a close look of his well-toned figure of a man. "For me at least."

Rias smiled bitterly, though not without a light giggle. "Fufu~"

But the air around them changed as Rias' expression turned grim.

"It's...Yuuto."

"Oh."

* * *

"Holy-Sword Project?"

Rias nodded at Seifer's disbelieving words. It was a lame name for a project. Can't they at least be more creative than just adding "Holy-Sword" and "Project"? Either way, he didn't really care.

"Yes. It was a project by the Christian and Catholic Church to make those who are picked to be able to handle Holy-Swords." Rias began, still with her forlorn look. "Even though there are numerous Holy-Swords emerging from different parts of the world, the most famous one would be Excaliburs. And it's the most powerful one too, along with Durandal and Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi. As far as I know, there are no other Holy-Swords that could compete with them. The same goes for the Demonic Swords."

Seifer bobbed his head down as he shifted his body to a more comfortable position on his soft mattress.

"Yuuto... He received artificial treatment to adapt to the Holy-Swords, specifically the Excalibur..." The girl then took a gulp as she continued, "But he failed, and along with his friends, was killed because he failed to do so..."

The young man fell silent as he watched a bead of Rias' tear fell down to the soft material, vanishing as it was absorbed but leaving a trace of a small wet spot on his white bed cover.

"...When I revived that boy... He swore for revenge even when he's..." Rias stuttered as her voice pitched up along with a quick sniffle. "Even when he's on a critical condition... he wanted to have his revenge. They used- no... Abused his power since he was a boy... But now... He can't have his revenge can he..?"

That's it. Rias broke down as the memory of her handsome Knight stirred her mind. Like a movie, the moment of his death replayed in her head. How she watched him stood up for her, and how she witnessed his headless corpse toppled down. Then at the same time, Seifer reached his left hand out and pulled Rias into his gentle embrace, giving her a shoulder to cry on as he caressed Rias' crimson locks.

Unconsciously, his right hand balled up into a fist. He was angry. Angry and guilt ridden. It was his fault that Kiba died. It was also his fault that Rias was crying again.

It was also his fault that two of his most beloved girls on earth died in vain.

His self-loathing wanted to continue, but he had to contemplate Rias first. This girl had gave him so many, and she was obviously adoring him deeply. He won't just, let the woman who love him cry won't he?

So he executed his gentlemanly move; lifting his right hand up to wipe Rias' cheek whilst still maintaining his gentle stroke, and then placing his right hand on top of Rias' head, pushing it down slightly as he planted a soft kiss on her temple. "Now now Rias. You of all people should know I hate seeing you cry."

That gained her full attention. Rias hastily looked up to him and tried to see the place where she had just been kissed at. Of course, with a striking red color splattered across her cheeks. "Shinjiro... You... What?" His abrupt act caused Rias to stammer around her words. Now she was both happy and sad. And flustered as well. Thought not on the lips, that was the first kiss she had ever received from this apathetic yet charming young male.

The charming young male who wordlessly looked at her with his kind gaze. The same young man whom she had fallen to. The same young man whom she loves.

"...I love you..."

Three simple words. One true meaning. Rias stared at Seifer with an emotional look, almost as if she was starting to cry anew. She was waiting actually. Waiting for his reply. Him being hers would mean everything for her.

However...

That reply never came.

Only his sheepish smile.

Rias knew the reason behind this of course.

"...I understand. I'll always be waiting for your reply Shinjiro... "

* * *

 **[Seriously? You can't even cast your magic?]** Azrael uttered his thought, regarding about when his host was at his 'smoky' form.

 _'Believe me. I tried.'_

 **[...Well that's lame.]**

 _'Meh.'_ Unconcerned, Seifer let the fearsome entity alone, shifting to his side to see his crimson-haired beauty sleeping silently.

 **{Maybe you should've boosted more. Maybe the result would be different.}** Ddraig comented, **{And by the way partner. Aren't you supposed to reply her confession? At least that's what my former partner did at a certain case like that.}**

 _'Ehh... Yeah. Maybe next time.'_ Seifer replied nonchalantly, ending their small talks as he drifted into his peaceful slumber, dreaming great dreams that he will forget as soon as he wakes up.

That aside...

The image of his late wife-Yukiko- and his daughter, who is a splitting image of Yukiko persisted on staying inside his head. Each were smiling genuinely at him. He knew they were saying their "goodbye" and wanting him to move on his life. But how can he do so if he always felt that he was betraying her?

It was ironic for him on how someone who was once a notorious playboy to be someone as faithful like this.

* * *

 **ANDDDDD THERE YOU GO! YAY!**

 **I managed to post this _EXACTLY_ one week after I posted the previous chapter! Weekly updates is a possible certainty people.**

 **You think I'd let Seifer develop an intimate relationship with Rias this soon? Haha! Nope. Enjoy the one sided love Rias.**

 **Oh, oh. Here's a little bit of sneak peek for the next chapter;**

 **"The blood of the martyrs bleed just as red."**

 **Pretty sick quote eh?! I hope that gets you interested to continue to read dis fanfic! If not, well... then have another one!**

 **"I give you my blade. You give me your life. A fair trade."**

 **Still not interested...? Well... Hue :I**

 **Visca El Barca! :D**


	16. Dusk

**Good morning! Or afternoon! Or evening!  
Whichever :D**

 **Veeeery sorry about the long-ass delay. University n' shiz. Got SOO much to prepare. No joke.**

 **SO. Some of you might have already guessed it, or maybe still wondering, but there won't be any "sneaking in a priest outfit to lure the killer". Because, well. It happened because Issei wanted to help Kiba. And there's no Kiba here. (I'm still very sorry with the Kiba fans out there who are still reading this story. Luv u gays- I mean guys. c:)**

 **Guest(?): Thank you! I love it as well- And if you want to know, don't be such a Guest! ;D**

 **ShredX01: Am glad too! Thanks!  
Domstar66: Yeah. It definitely will.  
MaouSama00: I hope you get your wall fixed. Poor wall. :c  
GreedyGrave: Thanks for reading this chapter. "Wouldn't be a DxD fic with someone interrupting just when it got nice." My thought exactly when I was writing the last chap. I was THIS close on making this story an "M" rated one.  
DatGuitarGirl: Watched it. Got sad. Don't wanna watch it again. OH- *Throws a convenient, pocket-sized, oxford dictionary* Plz, dunt be an illiterate peasant. :c  
Guest(TheMythicKnight): Hilarious? Maybe. Awesome? Possibly. Let's see what happen. I'll try to keep being magical. :D**

 **I never thought this day will come, but this story has achieved 100 followers. ;u; I'm so happy. Several hundreds more and I'll lead an army to take over the world.**

 **And last but not least, a special thank you for my awesome BETA reader, Billy The Kid, who had also wrote a story of his own. Spread the love guys.**

 **At last, without no further ado,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Seifer still wondered how his day, or to be precise, his night, had so many events that occurred. One time he was talking to his now gone forever wife, and then he nearly got into a possible intercourse with Akeno, and now, there's an unconscious girl, laying still upon his couch. All happened in just one single night. Not that he paid any attention, but if he had to be honest, he was slightly unnerved. Why does peace seem to have run away from his life? He felt as if life forbade him from having the peace he wanted.

However, aside from being slightly unnerved, he was a bit disturbed as well. What would happen to Xenovia if he went straight home using the magic circle? or his own way of fast travel? If he did, then he wouldn't had found her laying on the street like that.

Seifer lightly shook his head, wiping away the repulsive thoughts as he opened his fridge, grabbing his usual late night drink; one cold bottle of beer. He won't care if it's the end of this world, he will have his late night delicacy and that is final.

After one satisfying sound of the bottle cap coming off, Seifer entered the scene that had already started without him in the living room.

Xenovia was no longer the same condition when he first laid her on his couch. Her bruises had disappeared and her gashes and cuts were all healed up. Although, she showed no sign of waking up anytime soon. As for the girls- his girls, Asia was doing what she could to tens Xenovia while Asuka was staring at the sapphire-headed with a certain forlorn look. Presumably, she still couldn't forget all the unpleasant words that Xenovia said to Asia. Rias and Akeno were chatting regarding the fate of the girl and what they should do next.

 **[Sue her for dirtying your throne with her filthy blood.]**

Paying no attention to Azrael's jackass suggestion, Seifer took a seat at his other sofa as he turned on the television ahead of him, once again showing his carefree side. A grin soon plastered upon his face as he noticed a football match was playing, and his favoured team was winning. The young man inwardly thanked his sister, Gaia, for creating this magnificent world called Earth along with the humans.

* * *

"Buchou, why do we help her?" Asked one sleepy-looking brunette-haired girl, already dressed in her pink pajamas. There was a frown adorning her drowsy face.

Rias shifted her head to look at Asuka, and after a short sigh, she replied. "Because she was in my territory. Devil's territory. It will be very troubling for me if the churches finds out one of them was injured."

That silenced Asuka. The girl only stared at the injured Xenovia wordlessly. It seemed she couldn't forget all the unpleasant words that Xenovia said to Asia. Or perhaps she was just mad because her sleep had just been disturbed.

Not long after, the faint green glow that radiated from Asia's palm dimmed as she huffed a breath. "Hauu..." and wiped away the invisible sweat off her forehead.

"Good work Asia." Rias briefly said, earning a nod and Asia's bashful smile. Her crimson hair swayed in an elegant manner as Rias walked towards Xenovia. There were no more bruises nor any battle wounds left over Xenovia's body. However, she was unsure whether the girl will woke up soon or not. "You two can go back to sleep." She said, referring to Asia and Asuka. And they did. The two girls slowly crept to their room, wanting to return to their dreamland.

As the door closed with a click, Rias frowned. Her onyx-haired queen approached her, having the same forlorn expression as Rias. "What should we do Buchou?"

Rias shut her eyes close, placing her fingers under her chin as she pondered her mind. What shoud she do next? If what those girls from the church said were true, then Xenovia's battered body was an evidence that they had failed their purpose; to destroy the Excaliburs. What happened to her? She wanted to ask that, but it seemed impossible since her only source of information was still knocked out.

Without any warning, her eyes opened. "We should wait and-" And again, without any warning, a small-sized, ligjt blue magic circle appeared upon the coffee table ahead of them, taking both Rias and Akeno by surprise as an image of a young lady emerge from it.

"Oujou-sama." The silver-haired Devil began, still with her calm and collected face. "We have received a news from Sona-Ojou-sama that Kuoh Academy is under an attack."

For a clear reason, Rias slammed the poor coffee table as a sign of her surprise. "What?! By whom?!"

Grayfia narrowed her eyes. "According to Sona-Ojou-sama, it's Kokabiel."

* * *

From letting go of his past, consoling Akeno, calming Rias down, carrying one unconscious girl to his room, this one had to be the finale for his night. It better be, or he will wreak havoc due to him not having his well-deserved rest. And by "this one", it means he will fight against a leader of the Fallen Angel, whom also is a warmonger.

 **[All in a night's work.]**

He pitied Asia and Asuka since tomorrow they will still going to their school, whereas he doesn't have to. Seifer is free from all of those humanly bounds.

Using the magic circle of the Gremory, the group of Devils didn't took long before they arrived at the small park in front of their - not including Seifer - school. First thing they noticed was the large dome-shaped barrier under the sky, over the school, after that, was Sona's group, presumably maintaining the barrier. Not just those actually, some of her servants looked as if they had just got defeated, and most of them had their clothings torn apart, giving Azrael and Ddraig a chance to see their assets. But not all of them. Sona and her Queen - Tsubaki, were both fine. Perhaps they got lucky?

"Sona?!" Shouted Rias as she moved towards her friend. "What happened!?"

With the same expression as Rias, Sona answered clearly, "We tried to fight. We lose." The disappointment evident in her strict voice.

"Kokabiel is inside the school, my servants had seen him releasing his power."

"In truth, if he is to fight seriously, then not just this school, but the whole region will get destroyed. I and my servant will retain this barrier to keep the damages at minimum."

Rias nodded. As it had been stated by Grayfia from before, she needed to hold Kokabiel for at least an hour or so until their reinforcement comes. A bit too much, asking a teenage girl and a few of her Devil servants to fight a leader of a Fallen Angel only by themselves. It all would be easier if they have the power of a god...

Nevertheless, our apathetic young man didn't look so apathetic anymore. In fact, although it was difficult to point out, his expression was grim and slightly anxious. It seemed nobody noticed but himself. The malevolent auras, the dark blazing wind, the turbulent atmosphere raging inside that dome. Sometimes, Seifer wished these Devils are not that gullible.

"Now my servants." Cued Rias' speech, "We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phoenix, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

"GOT IT!" and came her servants' determined answer. Of course, without Seifer joining in. First of all, Seifer really had no intention on getting himself mixed in all of this possibly troubling problem. But, for now, since his brother is here, then it would be rude if he didn't properly greet him.

* * *

Arriving at the school yard, they finally saw the bizarre scene. The gym was nothing more but a pile of rubble, and some part of the school building were missing, possibly destroyed. In the middle of the yard, four swords could be seen hovering above an old priest, at the center of a magic circle.

"Soon enough... and the Excalibur will be reborn." Uttered the shady looking priest. For an unknown reason, Seifer really felt uncomfortable whenever he look at that priest. He had this weird urge to punch him or simply hurt him. Maybe because he is a Devil and he is a priest. "The preparation will be done in less than five minutes."

This "preparation" he was muttering about, it was clearly not something that the Devils wouldn't want to prevent.

"Is that so. Then I'll leave it to you."

And they soon proven to be right as a voice sounded from up above their head. The Devils glanced up, and saw a man sitting on a floating throne. Based on how he looks, Seifer could tell he was the bad guy whose ass going to get kicked.

By whom, he did not really care.

After all. There was another person of interest in his mind.

"Little sister of Lucifer," Said the bad guy with his bad guy heavy voice. "Is Sirzechs coming?"

"Under the name of Onii-sama and Gre-" The Crimson Princess was about to answer, and she was mid-way on replying before a gigantic version a light spear came down in a devastating speed towards them.

It was a sure death if Seifer did not reacted quick. He had no interest on letting any of these Devils die tonight, and he surely did not want to die either. As his smoke dissipated at a safer area, the Devils stared in awe as they saw the huge crater that was created by the massive explosion.

A sickening laughter echoed through the night. "Hahahaha! Weaklings. You're not worthy of fighting me." Kokabiel taunted, mocking Rias and the Devils. "For now, I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers, and the crater broke apart. Then from the depths of darkness, there was a sound of the ground rumbling.

After that, a monsterized canine arose. Its body was almost as huge as Kuoh's main building. Its claws were as sharp as daggers, thirsty of blood. Its eyes glittered red and were glaring down on its prey. Its mouth were opened slightly, as if it was bragging its set of fangs. If only it didn't have three heads, then it wouldn't be wrong to say it is just an oversized dog. But only if it didn't have three heads.

 **[Damn, that dog is big.]** And came Azrael's obvious statement.

"Cerberus?!" Yelled Rias with voice filled with disgust and astonishment. "Underworld Gate's Guardian... To bring such creature to this world... You will be severely be punished!"

Seifer was still looking at a certain empty spot, where a large figure with an armour of sparkling gold was standing, or rather, floating, as neither of his feet touched the rood od the building below him. Despite his face was coveres in a matching golden helmet, Seifer could tell he was staring at him.

"Everyone, fight carefully!" Rias briefly stated before her devilish wings some spread, bringing her up to the sky in a burst. Not long then, her servants, but Asia and Seifer, did the same. Asia didn't do anything since it is her role as a healer. She needs to stay out of the battle and always be ready to help whenever she is needed. As dor Seifer. Well. If all of them left to fight, then who will protect the former nun? Besides, it was Rias order; for him to stay behind and gather up enough power to fight Kokabiel.

The young man only smirked, knowing Rias isn't someone who would fight without any well-thought strategy.

As her days as a Devil continued to add, her agility and speed kept on growing. With fierce and daring eyes, Asuka moved here and there, striking her short swords upon the body of the Cerberus. Though it only caused minor injuries, her role was to distract the opponents so that the other Devils could land the killing blow without receiving much trouble.

As the giant Cerberus continued to try and smash its also giant paw at the agile Kunoichi, Koneko slipped down under its body, and with one strong punch, brought the creature high up to the sky.

The abomination let out a painful cry as it flew, and soon let out another as its body was struck by Rias' devastating destructive power, and Akeno's fierce lightning. By their powers combined, the Hell guard dog was sent down to the ground. Filthy black blood slowly came out from its torn body, tainting the school's field. But in spite of its major injuries, the creature was still alive, though barely.

"It's time to send you back to Hell." Stated Rias as her demonic power continued to gather by her hands. However, before she was able to send her attack, another Cerberus rose up from the hole and immediately pounced on her, baring its dagger-like fangs and claws at the unsuspecting Rias.

* * *

 **[What's worse than one three-headed dog?]** Uttered the former god of Death, chuckling slightly, **[Two fucking three-headed dogs.]**

You're not even funny Azrael.

 **[You're the one who make me say these unfunny shi-]** Suddenly, Azrael couldn't speak or say any words until after this battle is done.

 **{...}**

 _'...Power abuser...'_

* * *

Disregarding all of that poorly thought comedy script, Rias shifted her body around to evade the Cerberus' attack as Akeno prepared another lightning strike. However, before the oversized dog reached her, it opened its mouth, and blasted a blast of jet black flames.

Should he help? Should Seifer abandon the Asia and let the helpless girl be open to danger? No. Seifer knows it all too well to not leave those that are the most fragile, and after all. Asia is the only capable healer in this group, and therefore, she is the most valued asset. Of course, the situation would be different if they were in a Rating game, but since they don't, then Seifer simply stood still, guarding Asia from all harm. Besides, there are others who were near her.

And he knew that they're not just ordinary Devils.

Akeno canceled her spell casting and moved in front of Rias, straightening her hands and cast a magic circle. The black flames collided with the thin barrier, but it did not broke through and only caused a small crack, before the flames dissipated.

"Ufufufu~ Bad dogs needs to be trained properly." Such a unnerving statement. The Priestesses of Thunder then raised her hands, and with a wicked smile, she said. "Resound!"

At that moment, the Cerberus was cooked in under ten seconds by Akeno's devastating attack.

 **THUD**

"Good work, now let's end this!" Said Rias with a certain amount of determination. She glanced back at the two Cerberus, and came to a conclusion that none of them could trouble her anymore. So Rias crooked her neck up, eyeing Kokabiel who was still sitting on his throne, grinning with his wicked grin.

Not heeding her foe's uncaring act, Rias aimed her palms at the floating throne before releasing her attack. Her demonic power burst out, creating a vivid image of a head of a snake before it flew towards Kokabiel.

Of course, it would take more than that to kill him.

With a mocking smirk, the Fallen Angel simply stretched his hand forward, blocking Rias attack without any difficulty whatsoever. He then squeezed his palm, and Rias attack was rendered null.

"Pitiful." Mocked Kokabiel as his eyes pierced through Rias. The girl with the crimson hair bit her lip, and was taken aback a bit. "Is that all? And you call yourself the Princess of Destruction?"

 **{Transfer!}**

"?!" All out of the blue, the young male was above the ground, hovering behind Rias with his right palm placed on her shoulder. Since when did he activate his Boosted Gear? No matter, a sudden surge of power flowed through Rias as his smokes appeared, whirling around her in a circle. It did take her by surprise as she put her arms around her own body, as if she was hugging herself.

"Hyaaaaahhhn~~"

 _'...Uhh...'_

 **{...}**

 **[...]**

It appeared that none of the trio had any idea on what had just happened. It's not like they cared either...

Nevertheless, the Gremory magic pentagram glowed behind her feet, and it was clear that Rias' power had increased by a large margin. Although with a faint crimson blush on her cheeks, Rias gathered her demonic power once more, and unleashed it at Kokabiel. However, this time, the black mass was larger. Way larger than before. Maybe 20 times bigger than her earlier attack.

"What the-?!" Again, Kokabiel straightened his hand. Both of his hands. As the ball of pure destructive power came in contact with both of his palms, the throne moved slightly, and a bit more as they witnessed Kokabiel was struggling. How many boosts he had did, it surely was enough for Rias to drive the Fallen Angel leader back.

It did raised Rias' spirit for a moment, when she saw her massive attack hit the Fallen Angel directly, and thus sending him straight to sky, seemingly had been devoured by he terrifying power. It did raised all of the Devils' hope - except this one guy of course. But as soon as they saw a figure of a man with ten black wings, they knew they were all too hopeful.

"So you have the Boosted Gear wielder on your side." A brief summary, followed by a series of a cocky laughter. "HAHAHAHA. Interesting. Maybe I should get serious as well."

Right after that smugly statement, Seifer returned to his post - right by Asia's side, allowing her to re-hug him. Rias' servants also readied themselves, preparing to deal with Kokabiel's next attack. However, before he could launch nor prepare his attack, the priest from before made a brief announcement. "The preparation is ready." Shortly after that, followed with the priest's audacious smile.

Thanks to the Devils' enhanced vision, they could see the clear and unnerving wicked grin that Kokabiel bare, and they knew what caused that grin. Because as they shifted their head towards the outside of the barrier, they could see dozens. Even hundreds of black winged Fallen Angels, flying in their direction with colourful glowing spears, pulsating light in their hands.

This is the reality of wars and battles alike. Nobody could tell when the tide would change. Faced with a hundreds of Fallen Angels with no sorts of close reinforcements, Rias and her peerages will face their first real battle out-manned and low on morale. Handling a stray Devil was nothing in comparison against this many opponents.

Noticing the dire situation she was in, Rias clenched her first as her fiery hair swayed in a raging manner, and as she saw the looks of her servants, her heart wavered. Asuka's grip was tight, and her body was trembling in fear, unsure on what will happen. Akeno's eyes narrowed, and her uncertainty was obvious despite her daring look. Although she looked dead serious and ready, Rias still could notice Koneko's spirit was slowly dulling. As for Asia. The poor girl couldn't even stop her trembling legs, and her tears were pricking the corner of her eyes.

"Hah..." A small sigh escaped his lips, and scratched his itchy shoulder as that pair of soft flesh, along with his charming facial features were suddenly became covered in murky shadows, hiding it all beneath a simple navy blue mask. _'And it was all going so well...'_

Holding Seifer's arm, oblivious about his ongoing changes, Asia muttered slowly, but loud enough so that he could hear. "...I'm scared."

As Seifer glanced down to look at Asia, she saw the light of the moon reflected by the porcelain mask. And even if she couldn't see his gentle face, Asia could feel his smile as his husky voice spoke, "Don't worry." It was only a simple sentence uttered in a simple and plain manner, but somehow, it eased her, even just a tad bit. Asia felt a sudden assurance that everything will be okay.

Seifer then left Asia on the ground and his pair of devilish wings carried him to Rias, thus allowing him to place his palm on her tense shoulder. The girl jumped lightly before turning her head to look at the young man, now fully armored in grayish black cloak and mask.

"You handle that pesky priest and that over sized vulture. I'll take care of those... birds."

He didn't allow her to give her reply nor allowing her to say her objections of his seemingly stupid plan of facing an entire army alone. Nope. The young man just simply, took off, and invoked his callous smokes. She witnessed two processes of the smoke shifting into two. One taking the form of one obsidian pole, and the other materialized into a crescent blade.

Her eyebrows scrunched, and her lips parted as Rias let a voice out, "...A scythe?"

* * *

Watching from afar, still flying lazily around the air, the armoured man let out a chuckle. An amused chuckle actually, as another had joined in to watch.

"Ah, Gaia. Coming to see your little brother?"

Following a light yet elegant giggle, the feminine figure then replied, "Yes." Another giggle, "I'm as curious as you are."

"Hah." The man in the golden armour glanced back to the occurring battle after sparing a quick glance at his sister. After a brief pause, his deep and terrifying laughter echoed yet again. "He has a few unique friends doesn't he?"

The woman nodded, bobbing her head down softly. "Yes." Another pause, watching how her younger brother heading straight towards his enemy without any hurry, accompanied by his trademark smoke. "Shall we help him?"

"No. Let's not. It is unwise. Let's not trouble him for now." The man ended with a brief laughter, before continuing as he spotted a light blue circle glowing on the air beside Seifer, or for him, Malthael. "Oh? Is he bringing another?"

"Hmm... Possibly."

Soon after, a beautiful lady arose from the circle, having the same hair as the clear blue sky in the morning.

"Oh. She's pretty too."

* * *

 **Is it only me who finds the scene in the Anime/Manga/Light Novel of Kokabiel's arc to be a bit... Dull? I mean, come on. He might be the 'bad' fallen, but was there nobody. NOBODY at all who supported him? (Aside from Balba of course.) Isn't that a bit... Dumb? I know that he and Azazel has different way and their own vision and all. But seriously. Do all the Fallen Angels side with only Azazel?**

 **And that's why I decided to add more.**

 **And to make the battle more "equal".**

 **And maybe a bit more enjoyable.**

 **Eh- :I**

 **And of course, the classic weapon choice of Death, the sick Scythe had made its first appearance, and I have a darn good reason for him to use this type of weapon.**

 **The next update is just around the corner! Since I love writing fighting scenes. I'll try to not make it too boring to read.**

 **SO! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and my story so far. :D**

 **As a head's up, I want to tell you that after Kokabiel's arc, that is when the story will go astray from the canon story. So I'm sorry if you don't really like it, but eh. :D**


	17. An Early Dawn

**Eh...**

 **HELLO. How are you guys doing? Good? That's good. *nod nod***

 **I don't have much to say other than that THIS document got deleted THRICE because I'm an idiot.**

 **On to the response section!**

 **ShredX01: Glad you like it. I honestly hoped the anime scene would also have this Kokabiel's army-thingy. But I doono. Maybe it'll be too much for the Devils to handle.  
DatGuitarGirl: Thanks! And if you don't like it, you can always return it to me. (So I can throw it again.)  
TheMythicKnight: WoAH. Chill bruh xD. I'll try.  
ravenshadow14: Danke! And yes. He does have a sister. I think it's stated somewhere in the first ten chapters. :I  
Demons Anarch of Pride: YES SIR. *stiff salutes*  
Tapperday: Believe it bruh. "Masterpiece"? You're faltering me xD  
mastergamer98007: Thank you. Enjoy your stay.(?)**

 **And before you start reading.  
My awesome BETA-reader went missing. Can anybody find him? D:**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

"K...K-Kaichou...?" Sounded a call of distress and uncertainty of a young boy, whose whole body won't stop trembling, frightened as he watched dozens - and possibly hundreds of black-winged creatures flying towards their direction. Saji knew that despite his master is one of Satan's little sister, they won't stand a chance against this many enemies. Plus, to make it worse, several of his fellow friends were injured during the battle against Kokabiel. "What should we do..?"

Sona's nimble finger fixed her slightly lowered glasses. Her composure faltering, and she, for perhaps the first time, wasn't so sure either on what they should do- What SHE should do. They were told to hold out for an hour, around forty minutes more by now, but due to the sudden change of tide, it would be a miracle if they could survive for a mere five minutes.

Her whole peerage members glanced their head at her, still maintaining the barrier that glowed light purple under the moonlight, glittering every now and then.

They are aware, that if they fight, then the chance of them dying tonight is high, but if they didn't fight, and simply choose to escape, then Rias will have to handle all of this by herself. Sona will never let her best friend-slash-rival to go down. Not by these problematic, black-winged vultures. Yet... The look of distress of her peerage,showed her that they are afraid. None of them were ready.

'...Shit...What should I do...?' Unconsciously, as those words rang inside her head, Sona had curled her hands into fists.

"...Kaichou?" As the distance between them and the oncoming Fallen Angels started to lessens, Saji voiced his uncertainty yet again, still waiting for her response, now restless. Nevertheless, if he was to die that moment, then he won't go down without a fight, even though he was scared shitless. All of his friends and fellow Student Council were scared, not just him, and being the only male in this group, he felt that he had to protect them- and his pride as well.

His lower paet of his left arm radiated a brief light, before revealing a black and purple gauntlet, rather small in size if you compare it to Seifer's.

"Kaichou!"

Sona moved her head in a brisk moment to see her whole peerage. Their eyes screamed doubt and despair. It was at that moment, Sona knew her group was not ready to handle such situation as this. Even her Queen looked unsure and wary. Perhaps... In their mind, they might be asking one similar question.

'...Is this going to be our last night?'

* * *

"Why do you have to call me at times like this?"

Seifer didn't say any words. He simply hunched up his shoulders, mereley shrugging away Tiamat's question. His playful smirk remained hidden beneath that navy-coloured mask as a small chuckle could be heard.

The woman with the turquoise hair could only huffed a breath as her cheeks puffed, acting in contrary to her apparent age. Sometimes, Seifer wondered if she is really a Dragon King or Queen or not. Whichever, it was not the perfect time to ponder about silly little things.

Her golden orbs eyed down the numerous Fallen Angels ahead of them, as she and her master slowly made their way, flying in an unhurried pace, allowing them to think about their next move.

Or to be precise, her next move.

Back to Tiamat- She wished she wore something more battle purpose. Obviously, her tight blue jeans and loose shirt will hinder her movements. Unless of course, she transformed into her Dragon form.

Or strip down to her undies. Or even better, get nake-

'...Um.'

Right. Moving on with the story.

The young male, now masked and already don his trademark black robe, lazily held his seemingly new weapon in his right hand, gripping the steel part od the scythe. He looked back at Rias and the rest of her group, and saw that they weren't even continuing the fight yet.

'Still talking eh...'

Whatever they were talking about, Seifer knew it won't affect him in any ways. Or rather, hoped. Dully watching the sharp blade of his scythe as it reflected the moonlight, he recalled those days when he was just a young, ignorant boy.

He never slept during that time. Gods don't need to sleep. And if they do, then it was because they were injured severely, or, simply having nothing to do. Oh how he would annoy the living out of his father and siblings. The thought alone made him chortle another chuckle, only for Tiamat to wonder more.

That aside, the black and violet scythe in his right hand, is in fact the first weapon that he chose to learn, although it is no longer his primary weapon. Initially, he preferred swords or bows, and even a simple bo staff. but after giving it a thought, he concluded that scythe win in term of badassery. Who uses a silly bo staff anyway? Other than that one flying monkey, then not that many. Besides, one scythe looks more intimidating than one long stick.

Moving on with a little part of his early days, those centuries of seeking rogue gods had proved that it is a right choice for him to make. He was very successful. There were some certain situations where he had trouble due to his scythe, yes, but fortunately, he had mastered several other weapon types by then. His shotels and light sword for example. He was an adept when it comes to weapons. Even nowadays weapons such as guns or riffles, or even a sniper rifle, thanks to his previous career before he actually enjoyed living as a human.

In the meantime, while he was reminiscing a bit od his past, his companion, Tiamat, who was flying a few feet away, was having a little trouble on what she should do.

She couldn't go all out and wreck everything - this is the human world, not her home. She too, couldn't transform into a dragon since there might be other people who are awake, and probably will cause a huge turmoil if soomeone did saw her.

So for now, she decides to go on melee.

Several seconds later, the two arrived by the barrier and had a quick chat with Sona.

a very quick chat.

"You just keep doing what you've been doing."

And before Sona, or any of her peerage could ask who the hell is he and who is that woman, the two wings on his back spread out, and in one sudden thrust, he rocketed himself to the flock of Fallen Angels, gripping his weapon with a small grin.

Tiamat, of course, did not want to fall behind, and she did jist the same as her master, unless her wings were that of a dragon.

Sona, Saji, Tsubaki, and the rest of them, only stared at those two dumbfounded.

* * *

"Kh-"

CRASH!

Serving as one of Fallen Angels leaders, Kokabiel's power was not a laughing matter. Rias and her peerage were struggling against him. It was hard for the Devils to believe. While he was parrying Asuka's barrage of attack and blocking Koneko's assault, he deflected Rias and Akeno's demonic attack, all in the same moment. And the fact that he barely broke a sweat while she and and the others were already fatigued, was hard to believe as well. Nevertheless, he had just sent Asuka crashing down to the ground after one mighty swing of his yellow, light induced sword bashed her on her stomach.

"Asuka!"

Rias took a brief moment to shift her glance down, worried about her Knight. Asia had already hurried her way toward the fallen Kunoichi and her palms had radiated a soft, lime green glow. Seeing that, Rias huffed a sigh in her relief, but then quickly averted her sight back at the current matter; Kokabiel. Again, still not willing to give up just yet, she blasted a sphere of her destructive power at the Fallen Angel. Akeno also recharged her lightning attack, and soon sent a bright strike of thunder at the man. Using this chance, Koneko sent herself forward, aiming her right fist at the gut of Kokabiel.

Whom only gave a sickening grin.

None of their effort seemed to work as Kokabiel simply raised his hand, deflecting Rias attack to the sky, watching it perish once more like it did before. He didn't avoid Koneko's attack, however, he caught her by her fist.

"-?!" Koneko made a small noise, realizing she was in a huge danger.

And she was right.

As Akeno's thunder came closer, Kokabiel lifted his sword, and easily pierced through Koneko's side, and then used her as a shield. The poor girl cried out her pain after being hit by Akeno's spell.

* * *

Down at the ground, Asuka grimaced as she held her ruptured stomach that was slowly healing. Asia, the group's main healer, being the softest of them all, tried her best to keep her tears from dropping. Although, her eyes lining in tears.

"...Please be careful..." Asia's voice wavered as she looked at Asuka with pleading eyes. She was scared and terrified by the given moment. She surely does not want to lose anyone ever again. These are the few peoples that she cared about, and cared about her in return, and she deeply appreciated her God for this every single day. Losing any of them would be a major blow for her. "I don't want to... Lose anybody.."

Asuka remained quiet as she heard those caring words, emptily staring at her torn uniform. She was unsure on what to say at first, but after a while, she looked straight at Asia, and gave Asia her trademark bright ear to ear smile. "Don't worry Asia-chan! We'll win!" And after that, she stood up, still with that smile.

Although only for a little, Asuka's words did eased her, and Asia wiped her eyes with her fingers. "...O-Okay..." and returned the girl's smile with her own, and watched Asuka flew up, back to the ongoing battle. Asia knew that she is not capable on fighting unlike the rest, but she was desperate to give more than just... Asia shook her head, throwing her negative thoughts away as she folded her hands and intertwined her fingers. Even if she is a Devil, her belief had never shattered, and for now, what she could to for her friends, and family, was to pray for them.

But then, a short while after Asuka returned to the battle, a small figure of a girl fell down from the sky, wounded and burnt. Her eyes shut tight and grimaced in pain.

"Koneko-chan!"

* * *

Seifer hovered in midair, looking as uniterested as always. Yet his was scythe ready, its blade emitted deep crimson aura, almost like Rias' unless this one was rather, shadowy and have more black particles lazily flying around the sharp crescent blade. A throng of Fallen Angels coming towards him, perhaps cackling a laughter as they saw the tiny number of their enemy.

He glanced back and figured Sona and her peerage had the same curious look, and almost worried.

Also floating by his side, Tiamat tried to figure out what he is going to do next. Is he seriously going to fight a bunch of Fallen Angels without any help but her? Even as one of the Great Dragon King- or Queen, Tiamat still has her doubt. It was also hard for her to describe what he was thinking as well, and it irked her.

 **"{Boost!}"**

 **{Five boosts.}** Ddraig confirmed, **{** **This will suffice, or do you want to add some more partner?}**

Seifer mentally shook his head. 'Nah. Let's save it for later. How long is the duration?'

 **{You'll be good for an hour, or maybe more.}**

 **[Bub. Do I have to help?]**

'Eh, do as you see fit.' Currently, he had no need of any additional power. Besides, he also has his own way on... 'upgrading' his power. Although his way is rather, brutal.

"Shinji-sama?"

The young man hummed a soft tune as a response of Tiamat'a call, trusging his head at her. "Yes?"

Tiamat took a deep breath, and sighed it out. "Why do you fight?"

Maybe he was staring blankly at her for asking that question. Or maybe rose one of his eyebrows or both. There's no way on making sure of that, but nevertheless, Seifer gave her a quick chuckle.

"...I learned that you weren't a Devil and that she; Rias, basically forced you to become one."

He had heard this question from before- and even directly from the crimson-haired Devil herself. And of course, his answer will be the same. "Why not? "He said simply, getting a look from Tiamat. He added a soft chuckle, aounding a bit muffled due to the mask. "I mean it. I have nothing to do anyway."

Tiamat rolled her golden eyes, a bit disappointed by his simple answer.

"... And so I can make sure I won't lose anyone anymore." That was unexpected. How did he made the mood so mellow? And in just a few words as well? "Now shush and let's give them a proper greeting."

* * *

Another ten minutes had elapsed.

Thirty more minutes before their backup arrive, give or take five minutes.

And so far, Rias was still struggling to bring Kokabiel down, and it was obvious that the fight had drained her and her servants' stamina by a decent amount; she was panting, and her breathes were heavy. Despite Kokabiel didn't land any attack at her. It was her own attack that wear her down, and the same goes for Akeno. Countless of lightning spells that she cast had also tire her with no results whatsoever. The ferocious man was still clashing swords against Asyka, who seemed to be slowing down. He even looked like he's not having any trouble.

Koneko had recovered not long ago, thanks to Asia, but even she couldn't di much. Her stamina is not limitless, and each punches that missed only increased her fatigue.

Rias gritted her teeth. She had used all the tactics she could think of. Starting from the complex one, such as luring Kokabiel into her and Akeno's range, until simply letting out everything she had, like now. But the result was indifferent from her previous attempts.

"Haah... Haa..."

"...Impossible..."

Both Asuka and Koneko- Rias' front row fighters, were too fatigued to continue the fight, and their morale was running low. The best they did was that one small scratch on Kokabiel's chest, but just that. He wasn't even bleeding nor tired. Instead, after he gazed down upon the two girls, as if boasting his might, he laughed.

"Hahahahaha! Is that it?! Little sister of Lucifer, you disappoint me."

Then another voice of a young male was heard.

"Hey hey hey! When can I make my entrance here huh?! I've waited for far too long you old priest!" The way he speaks hurt Rias' ears. His voice was odd, sometimes high pitched, and sometimes dropped into a growl. But that aside, how did she not noticed him earlier?

"Hey! Old geezer! Is it ready yet?!"

His childish tone had gained all the attractions, including Kokabiel's. As they finally became aware of the man, they immediately sensed an unpleasant and repulsive aura, radiated by the young boy.

"It has been since five minutes ago." The priest replied uncaringly.

"Whaaaaaattttt? Balba? Why didn't you tell me earlier huh?! Why didn't you?!"

Yet before this "Balba" could say his reason, the silver haired boy leaped forward to the now fused Excalibur, and held it by the hilt with both of his hands, swinging it around childishly. His face formed a wicked toothy smile, even more annoying than before as his mouth opened, sputtering words yet again.

"I didn't say you get to use it- But it doesn't matter. We have twenty minutes before this town will be destroyed."

That moment, the expression of the Devils turned grimm. Not only school, but the town where they live will be destroyed.

"Hahahaha! That is correct, and if you want to save your little home, you'll have to beat me first."

* * *

As the heads, limbs and other body parts of what once to be a fully grown Fallen Angels toppled to the ground below, and their crimson blood poured down like rain. In every full spin that he did with his scythe, Seifer had dismembered at least one body part of his enemy, and watched in satisfaction as it fell to the ground, tumbling with a sound of 'splat'.

Sona, along with the rest of her peerage, remained idle on their respective magic circle, continuously maintaining the barrier from breaking. Their heads pointing up, and their mouth was agape. Awed and horrified as they watched the scene unfold. Those Fallen Angels had never reached them, not even close to the barrier since Seifer and Tiamat had moved to intercept them.

 **{BOOST!}**

The number of the once overwhelming army continued to deteriorate, and Seifer grew more powerful than before. As the God of Death, the souls of those that he "reaped" directly will be added to his current power, and serve as a kind of a long-term upgrade for him. However, the 'upgrade' he received wasn't as noticeable if he slayed a god. Though, after his callous murders, his power was doubled. For a long time, but not permanently. If he avoids using his power long enough, then they will vanish. Hence the reason why he- or to be precise, his vessel, couldn't contain much of Ddraig's boosts. Either way, he already was borrowing some of Azrael's power plus multiple boosts from Ddraig. That alone should be enough to bring down even Tiamat.

 **{BOOST!}**

His left gauntlet shone yet another dim purple glow as he begin his way forward to the remaining Fallen Angels, which were running away for the sake of their lifes. His dark, ominous smoke still lazily flying around his robe, nullifying all the light spears without any difficulties. Or rather, consuming them. Behind that seemingly eyeless mask, was a small grin and a hollow laughter that belonged to Seifer. None of his foe seemed able to land any attack to hurt him. Pitiful, to say the least. The once massive army of at least a hundred of black-winged Angels was thinned into only several dozens left, and you could even count them.

Tiamat is not a woman to be easily impressed, but her master certainly did- and slightly scared her. Unlike those that fell under the crescent blade of Seifer's scythe, Tiamat's victims only ended up with nasty bruises or burnt black due to her lightning. More importantly, all of them was alive, although barely. Again, unlike Seifer's victims; they're not dead.

 _'What is this man really?'_

That question spurred inside her head. Tiamat noted that every time he ended the Fallen Angels' life, the blade of his scythe glowed a dim purple light, and his smoke seemed to came out from the edge of the blade and wrapped itself around the corpse of those that he slayed, as if sucking the life essence from their lifeless body. Nevertheless, Tiamat swung her left elbow, hitting the nose of one unlucky Fallen Angel, resulting with the Fallen falling down with a nosebleed, screaming in agony as he held his broken nose.

Seeing Seifer still haunting the remaining Fallen Angel that tried to run, Tiamat figured she should as well, since he is her master. Although...Truth be told, Tiamat wanted to impress him.

* * *

As if Kokabiel eas not troubling enough, now they had to fight another person. And this person, although he had some mental issues, he really could fight with a sword. A Holy Swird even. Rias and Akeno kept on focusing their attacks at Kokabiel, hoping to stop the destructive spell as Asuka and Koneko dashed all over the battlefield, which was used to be their own school grounds. Asia positioned herself close to both of the parties, but at a save distance since there is no one to help her currently.

And watching with some certain interest, were the two heavily armoured man and lady. The feminine figure, now starting to show her worry, finally broke the silence between the two primordial deities.

"Should we not help them? I don't want to see my lovely world to be destroyed." And to add more emphasis on her words, she finished her sentence with a simple, "Ever."

" No." Chaos refused. His black helmet glimmering under the moonlight. "Give them some more time. Besides, our little brother had just finished his little 'war' there." He said, nudging his head to where Seifer was. And then saw the lifeless bodies of Fallen Angel, scattered all over the red ground. Some of the bodies weren't even complete, and it was truly a scarring sight. Yet, it brought amusement for this one man as he let out a chesty laugh.

"Hahahahaha! He's starting to fight like me!" Said Chaos proudly, and almost happily.

But Gaia didn't seem to be enjoying her little sibling's massacre. And she showed her disapproval by folding her gauntleted arms, looking at Seifer with discontent. "Ha... He really does..."

* * *

 **I really am very terribly sorry for the late update. Very very sorry for my clumsiness. I know nobody would wait one damn month just for a stupid update- But ey. It won't happen again. I swer on me mum.**


	18. Dawn

**Let's get to the response first, shall we?**

 **Guest: I will keep on writin' on!**  
 **Demons Anarchy of Pride: I'm not a Dam! And I hope this is soon enough.**  
 **Tapperday: Yis. I swer. You're cool too.**  
 **ShredX01: Glad you're still reading this fic. And 'Seifert' lol. Sounds like a bad ship of Seifer and a dude named Rupert.**  
 **Guest: It's you and the readers decision! :D**  
 **DatGuitarGirl: Thank you for waiting and being loyal n' shiz uvu. P.S: Honestly, "( y )" looks like a female's thighs.**  
 **TheMythicKnight: Updated! (Finally, you made an account.)**  
 **syldino: Appreciate your kind words. I'll try to keep this story wonderful. And about Raynare and Koneko... Well. Just cross your fingers.**

 **And a quote that oddly made me laugh- In a good way that is.**

 **"Death is love. Death is life." - TheMythicKnight**

 **Alright. So. Before you read. I want you guys/gals to know the reason of me putting this story on hiatus is because I just got loads of shit happening to anything related to this story (Not my life. My life is G, thank you for concerning :D). And it REALLY pisses me off. FIRST, my laptop broke, and there goes all of my saved documents. GG me. SECONDLY, my phone, where I also write this story as well, GOT STOLEN. ARGH. THIRD, well... I dunno. I was too angry and sad to write? D:**

 **But now it's all good. I've saved money for a laptop and a new phone. ^^**

 **WELP.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

She was told that he is the person who defeated the famed "Immortal Phoenix" unassisted. She heard that he is the person who had fought one of the Great Dragon King, and triumphed almost unscathed. She was told that Shinjiro Kawamura, the young male behind that mask and that dark robe, is the first human who consumed all sixteen Pawns, and eight of them being mutated pieces nonetheless. She expected all of those impressive feats was all due to him being the wielder of the sacred gear, for she had deducted he was a man without any motivation based from their earlier meeting.

Sona had never been so wrong.

And as he came closer, the thick ominous air around him began to loom over her. Despite being a Devil with the ability to see through the dark, it was proven to be nearly impossible for her to see through those shadowy aura. Only a glint of light could slip through, giving him even more intimidating and frightening presence. And the fact that his scythe was now glowing dim purple light, did not help to ease her the slightest bit.

Against her will, Sona gulped. Her lips parted slight as her violet eyes dilated, staring at the young man in front of her. She felt something she rarely felt before; Fear.

"H-Hey... You... " Saji stammered, nearly losing his focus on the glowing purple barrier as Seifer glanced over to him, and just then Saji thought of why did he bothered him. As his shoulders stiffened and his cold sweat dropped over his paling face, Saji immediately regretted his decision. 'Shit- Why did I call him?'

"What?" Seifer responded, dead in tone as he eyed Saji.

'Ah shit! Did I ticked him off?!' The blonde teen thought nervously as he stuttered, "I uh- Um... Uhh." He tried to think of a word to say or something to do, but he really just couldn't.

Saji could've could've swore he heard a dim and low chuckle, before Seifer went pass him. That somewhat brought relief for this particular teenager. Then the turquoise haired lady followed, scurrying forward behind that cloaked young male with an unconcerned expression.

* * *

Back to Rias and Kokabiel, whose battle had yet to show any sign of conclusion. With the annoying and irritating -especially irritating- Excalibur wielder aided Kokabiel, everything seemed to fo against her. She and her Queen focused their attacks at Kokabiel, casting their strongest magic in attempt to injure him, or kill him if possible. They had to. Their school and town were at stake, and time was not on their side. Unfortunately, to their despise, their attacks never hit Kokabiel. He kept on dodging, weaving, and blocking every attacks, grinning at the two girls as if mocking them. He wanted a decent challenge, and he had hoped for them to provide him just that.

Obviously they had failed. Perhaps he overestimated her for being Satan's little sister?

Meanwhile on the ground, Asia had treated Koneko's minor injury. However, just like Asuka, her movements became slower. As if it wasn't hard enough to land one simple hit at the crazy exorcist, he could even become transparent because of the Fused Excalibur's powers. Moreover, the Excalibur can stretch and change its shape.

They had been forced to be on the defensive side for what seem like forever for them; since they used to attack their enemies with barrage of attacks, it was a sudden change.

Asuka managed to evade Freed's invisible attacks, thanks to her speedy reflexes. Koneko too, was able to avoid his attacks. But just how long can they hold back? And how long until Freed finally succeeded landing an attack?

Koneko leaped to her left as she felt a golden sword came past her shoulder, scrapping her now torn uniform. In result, Freed opened himself for an attack, and Koneko took the initiative without any second thought.

"-?!"

But Freed was quick. Faster than her. And before Koneko could land her attack, Freed skidded behind her. Then with a wicked smile, he lifted the Excalibur high up in the air, and brought it down in one, brute slash.

"YAAAAAAAAH!"

One fatal strike, and Koneko went down. A huge gash etched her pale white back, rupturing her white uniform and her pale skin. Asuka watched in horror as her eyes took in the sight. Crimson red blood flowed, drenching the formerly white uniform with its red color.

"KKHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Her small-framed body twitched and quivered violently as her scream filled the shambolic night. A Rook she is, a damage caused by an Excalibur's slash is critical. One hit would be enough to bring down a high-class Devil and possibly cause a great damage to a Maou, let alone Koneko.

"Koneko!" Yelled Asuka as she deserted the battle, still wielding her trusted Wakizashi. "Koneko-chan?! Koneko-chan!"

Carefully, she placed her trembling hands on Koneko's shoulder, shaking it lightly in hope to wake her up. She was worried sick and scared as hell. Was she going to lost another friend? But soon, a small relieve; she saw a small movement and heard a small whimper. She's alive at least. The blonde maiden had also rushed towards Koneko. With her soft nature, no doubt that Asia was already drenched in tears.

Those two know and under how it feels to lose someone, and neither of them want to feel that kind of pain anymore. Not ever, if possible.

"GAHAHAHAHA!" Freed laughed and mocked. His left palm covering his left eye, pointing the Fused Excalibur at both Asuka and Asia. "You Devil bitches never stand a chance against my Excalibur-chan~ So why bother trying?!"

Asuka flinched. Her concentration wavering, as did her determination. She didn't showed it though. Or at least, tried not to. That is one of the many basic lessons she was taught when she was with her fellow Kunoichi's: Never show your weakness. Yet, what could she do?

"It'll be a shame if I kill you... NOT!." Freed exclamied as he step forward, dragging the Excalibur with him. "-Hmmm?!"

A dull sound of two steel colliding echoed. For a crazy maniac, his reflex was pretty decent.

Pissed due to the attempted ambush, Freed spat. "What the fuuuuuuckkkk?!" For a priest, his mouth is as vile as those who lives in the slum. "Who the hell?!" Then he started swinging the blade up and down repeatedly at the same spot.

There, standing by Freed and in front of Asuka, the girl with the lapis hair made her reappearance, wielding a huge sword tightly by its crossed hilt.

Good news at last. Asuka's tired eyes finally litted with a little bit of hope as she saw Xenovia. "Xenovia-san!"

* * *

"Buchou..." A soft, tired voice of a woman whispered. "I don't think I can...Fight anymore..."

Between her unsteady breathing, Rias could hear the despair in her Queen's voice. She felt as if all her strength was drained off her body. Never she had conjured so many spells in just one night, and all in consecutive attacks. The same applied to her King as well. Rias was huffing and panting, struggling to cope with her alarming fatigue. Not only, they were also frustrated. Yes, frustated. That's the correct word to address how they feel. Would they feel better better if Kokabiel tried to attack them, they won't know for sure. But one thing, they were frustrated.

And now he's sitting comfortably, resting his body on his levitating throne, mocking Rias and Akeno even more. But they could only give him a hateful glare.

"I was hoping for more from Lucifer's little sister," He said with a underestimating look, thus receiving a glare from Rias and Akeno. Then he switched his view towards at Akeno. "And the daughter of Baraqiel nonetheless..." But he said so with a smirk. A taunting smirk.

That made the usually level-headed Akeno to spat. "Don't you dare lump me as the same as him!"

Kokabiel did not even said anything but a dismissing wave of his hand. He had lost his interest with those two Devils. His plan will go accordingly even without killing any of them. Sure, the war he seek will occur if he killed any of them. But for the time being, he was looking for amusement. Any way to liven up his boring night. A few seconds after, the man glanced down at the ground, couldn't help but notice the newcomer. He also noticed , and decided to interfere due to the stalemate. He could always finish off the two Devil girls later.

As for Rias, her ego won't allow him to go away just yet. "We're not finished yet Kokabiel!" She yelled, gritting her teeth as her fist shook due to her increasing amount of hatred towards this man.

But what could she do to prevent him? There was really nothing she could do but stare helplessly, feeling the urge to let her over budding emotion and anger free. "Kh- KOKABIEL!"

Kokabiel ignored her scream as ten of his jet black wings spread, and slowly brought him to the ground. Oddly enough, he descended and arrived just in time as Xenovia and Freed skidded away from each other. The former immediately glared at him. Thirsting for revenge from her last shameful defeat.

"You again. Don't you church folks had enough death already?" He said with an underestimating, and almost pitying look. "Haven't you learned your lesson from before? Or maybe you want to die?"

Perhaps he was mentioning about their first encounter where Xenovia was badly beaten, and Irina... Well. None of the Devils knows of her current condition. Maybe dead? To be fair, it was their own foolish decision to try to destroy all of the Excalibur's. They even forbade the Devils from interfering and or helping.

"Kh..." Xenovia made a noise before she demanded, "Where is she?!" and bravely - or foolishly- pointing her Excalibur at him.

In the background, you could see an out of breath Kunoichi, and a young blonde maiden, who was trying her best to heal the poor petite girl as she laid almost lifeless above the cold ground.

Kokabiel scoffed, and clicked his fingers. A distorted spiral appeared above his head. It surely was big enough for a young girl to fit- since a blood stained body of a young girl suddenly dropped down from it. The girl has a chestnut colored hair, and don the same eccentric outfit as Xenovia. Unless hers was badly torn apart, exposing her bruised skins and a little part of her pink shaded breasts.

"Irina!"

Xenovia couldn't speak for a solid five seconds. Her anger was rapidly increasing, and about to reach her peak. Without thinking ahead, Xenovia carelessly ran at her fallen friend. A horrible decision as Kokabiel used this moment to attack her; forming a light-based sword by his hand and slashing it down at the oncoming girl.

She reacted fast by bringing her Excalibur up to block Kokabiel. However, his strength was no laughing matter, and he easily overwhelmed Xenovia, and as the sword collided, Xenovia got battered down onto the ground.

"GAH!" Her voice broke as her body smashed to the hard surface. A silent "crack" indicating a possible inner injury.

"Xenovia-san?!" Asuka yelled, only to whimper as she witnessed Kokabiel swung his leg back, and land a brutal kick right onto Xenovia's guts, sending her on a flight, away towards the school building.

Bewildered, terrified, and scared, Asuka timidly raised her weapons. She looked over to her seniors, and they both had the same look as her. Realizing she couldn't defeat Freed even together with Koneko, how is she going to fight the leader of the Falleng Angels by herself? She couldn't rely on her seniors. She couldn't rely on Koneko. And she definitely can't rely on Asia. Her shaky hands proven that she was not ready to weigh it all.

* * *

 **[You've gotta admit... They have impressive chest.]**

 **{I completely agree with you.}** Ddraig affirmed, possibly nodding his big scaled head in the void **. {It was such a shame to kill them all like that...}**

 _'...I swear you guys...'_ Seifer sighed, and immediately lamented his bright idea since he felt his own warm breath collide against his face. _'...Can you two talk about something more... respectable? Maybe war or whatever is impressive enough to tell?'_

Those two went silent.

 **[You're right...]** Uttered Azrael with a hint of guilt and remorse. **[I should tell you the goddesses with the finest jugs.]**

 **{Oh? Do share.}**

 _'...'_ For a time, Seifer's head was filled with seemingly endless chat about goddesses and their voluptuous body. Although it did bother him. Now that Azrael mentioned it, all of the female gods have an impressive chest.

 _Huh... Gotta remember to ask Him about that one._

But then his mildly interesting thought had to be interrupted by a feminine voice belonged to his dazzling familiar.

"Shinji-sama?"

"Mm?" The young male hummed as he lazily turned his head to where the young woman was hovering beside him. It amused him how he was quick to enjoy her glorious light blue hair waving around the night air. Just like those days alone with his wife, enjoying the cold night together...

A frown etched his face, and for the countless time in his life, he was grateful to wear this mask. "What now?"

Oblivious to her master's sudden melancholic expression (and those two bickering males), Tiamat figured his low tone was because she annoyed him. "Oh come now, don't be rude."

 _It is tough to not be 'rude' when there's two supposedly godly entities conversing about something irrelevant to the current matter._ Seifer bitterly thought, mentally hitting both Azrael and Ddraig. "What's on your mind?"

Tiamat giggled softly, giving him a playful look. "Fufu~ I was just wondering. Why do you wear those kind of clothing? Won't they slow you down?"

"Eh." He breathed, "They're just for show."

The lady pouted an unlady-like pout. "Hmph. Then what about your mask? Is the same goes for it too?"

Seifer fell silent for a moment, appearing to be thinking. Tiamat kept her stare at this interesting young Devil as they make their way to Rias' group. After some silent seconds, the young male answered,

"So I can make any faces without having to worry getting caught."

A bit of an acceptable answer perhaps... However, that only made Tiamat grew more curious and spurred even more unanswered questions in her head. She did not realize the pout her mouth had formed and the silent chuckle the man had emitted.

A short moment later, the pout on her face was gone, replaced with her usual stoic expression as she saw the state of the school yard, looking more and more like a war zone. Massive craters decorated the formerly beautiful yard. Trees torn off their roots. Dusts flew here and there, forming a miasma of repulsive golden clouds. And the vile stench of dead Cerberuses was revolting. It truly was not a place everyone would be at its current condition.

But what surprised her was not the state of the school. No. It was the state of the Devils. Rias and Akeno looked fine, but their clothes - Robe for Akeno - did not look fit to be worn. It exposed their bountiful chests and their youthful pink nubs. Koneko was unconscious, surprisingly, with Asia appearing to tend her wounds. Asuka was there, having what seemed to be a stand of with Kokabiel. Seifer questioned who was that chestnut haired girl for a while, until recalling she is Irina.

None seemed to realize his return yet, by the looks of it.

"Yo." He greeted with a slow half-assed wave of his right hand. "Still talking? When are you guys going to beat him?" He was a bit disappointed to be frank; why does it seems he always have to take care of everything?

Asuka's face litted with sheer joy and happiness as she saw him. "Shinji-san!" She called out gleefully. Glad that he's well and unharmed. The fact that his survival means that he had slew all of those Fallen Angels still had yet to reach her mind.

Irritated by a new presence, and a strong and ignorant one that is, the Fallen Angel leader shifted his attention directly towards the masked entity. Not recognizing who that was, Kokabiel demanded. "Who are you?"

"Already forgotten about me? Man you're rude." Seifer replied. The scythe twirled by his fingers. "Or you're just forgetful?"

Kokabiel smirked.

Seifer was looking down on him. Or that was what Kokabiel presumed. Why else did he warned him? Nonetheless, Kokabiel formed a shield over him by using his wings as he saw the smoke turned into an array of short blades.

Seifer honestly had no idea why his new enemy didn't get out of the way of the impact. Perhaps Kokabiel was confident in his strength. But after hearing the sound of his wings getting pierced, Seifer grinned as Kokabiel realized he made a terrible decision.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Kokabiel wailed as ten of his bloodied wings sprawled. The swords disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving red marks in his now bloody black wings. Furious, Kokabiel glared at the masked young man, before propelling to the air, heading straight at Seifer.

Rias, Akeno, and the rest of the Devils were still in shock, they had their mouth parted open in disbelief and amazement. Even Freed looked abashed.

"Ah. Here we go." Seifer uttered half-heartedly, glancing towards his turqoise-haired familiar. "You go help the girls okay?"

Tiamat only nodded, and flew to Asuka and Asia.

"Insolent fool. Do you think you can defeat me with that pathetic attack?" Even with his bloodied wings, the Fallen Angel still mocked. On the other hand, Seifer had yet to act. He was studying his opponent, something he always does whenever he is to fight. It doesn't matter whether his opponent is strong or not, 'Underestimating is the key to losing', that is what he had been taught. By his mentors, and himself.

"But now I get to fight the Red Emperor Dragon... Let us see if you can-"

A solid black sword cut his speech short as it almost successfully tore a new hole on his head. The sword evaporated after missing its target.

"Let's skip the chit-chat yeah?" Retaining his dead tone, the smoke swayed around him like a haze, making his opponent curious and at the same time, agitated.

"You're something else... But mere cloud is nothing I cannot defeat."

"What cloud?" As Seifer replied, the said 'cloud' around him materialized into different sizes of sharp blade. All edge pointed at Kokabiel, floating up and down in with various angle. Seifer wanted to end this battle quickly. He had wasted enough of his precious night time by battling those poor winged bastards, and he really did hoped that Rias had taken care of this one bastard. But, he guessed that this one bastard was too much for his lovely King to handle by herself. Kokabiel is the leader of those dead winged bastards after all.

 **[Let's end this cocky sonuva bitch.]** Azrael yapped, **[Cocky... Huh... Cockabiel... Snrk- HAHA]**

 _'...'_

 **{...}**

 **[HAHAHA]**

And Seifer decided that it's best to shut Azrael's link, for the sake of his battle, and his sanity.

* * *

She wanted to yell out his name, but she refrained herself from doing so. Besides, he had recently begun his battle. Rias hoped he win, and desperately wished he would win quickly. He had not been informed about the time limit yet, and that troubled her. She wanted to tell him, but he was too far away from the ground, and she couldn't scream another. Her mouth was dry and needed to be refreshed, and she barely had any energy left to stand firmly without shaking.

'I really drained myself...' She brooded, slowly adjusting her head to look at her one and only Pawn with a somewhat shameful look, '... I'm sorry for relying on you too much, Shinjiro...'

"Rias?"

Maintaining her field of vision towards Seifer, Rias said a short reply. "Yes Akeno?"

"Do you... Notice something different about him?" Akeno continued. Her expression was a little bit complex than her usual smiley-faced one. She looked like as if something disturbed her. "His smoke become... Darker... "

Now that she mentioned, she's right. And it was no ordinary difference either. His smoke used to be transparent and see through even if you see it from a distance. Now, Rias could only see gray, murky fog. And although it was faint, her eyes also pocked up malicious, alarming red haze that coated his gaunt, cloaked figure.

* * *

The fight between Tiamat against Freed continued to spur, Rias, already losing her strength, dropped down onto her knees. At the same time, Akeno did as well. The fight against Kokabiel really did drained all of their energy. Right now, they are the most fragile members alongside Koneko. They didn't have to worry, however, as there is only an old, harmless priest on the enemy side.

"Khukukuku-" The old man bickered, standing a bit far from Rias yet his voice could still be heard. "There is no possible way of her beating him. The Fused Excalibur is four Excalibur's formed into one, there's just no way. Kukukuku."

Either that man muttered to himself or not, Rias decided not to bother with him.

But the old priest didn't care. Watching the battle unfold, he spoke yet again. "I, for all of my life, have always fancied holy-swords. Especially Excalibur... Kukukuku, It disappointed me when I learned that I couldn't hold one for myself."

Still, Rias didn't pay any mind to this old man's rambling. She was far too worried about Asuka and Seifer.

"So that's why I began a little experiment; a little experiment to create those who can use holy-swords." Rias' eyes widened upom her realization. "I must say, it did took a while, but it is completed at last... I may be cast away as a heretic, but it doesn't matter anymore. It was worth the sacrifice."

Rias furrowed her eyebrows as a sign of her increasing curiosity, and suspection. She tore away her sight from the recurring battle and gave a questioning look at Balba. "...By 'experiment', could you be referring about 'the holy-sword project'...?"

Balba nodded as he spare a glance towards Rias. "Oh? I'm surprised you know about this. You're pretty knowledgeable for a Devil."

Rias baffled. Her eyes went wide and flamed in hatred. He is the man who killed, and used Kiba. Her deceased Knight whose wish was to have his revenge. "You... bastard..." She spat, trying to stand on her feet, yet didn't have any strength to do so. "Khh... Balba Galilei... How many innocent lives have you sacrificed for your mere greed?"

The question did not heaved Balba with any guilt nor remorse. The priest simply gave an answer spoken in a plain manner. "Hmm. Since you asked. It has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment." Balba explained.

"First of all, I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

Unable to let her anger out, Rias tightened her fists, flaring a strong will to end this priest's life.

Then, Balba continued. "This small town is an essential start... Knowing it is a part of the Devil's territory, which is you, Satan's little sister. I must say, you're pretty pathetic."

Rias flinched.

Without any warning, a bolt of thunder went flyimg towards the priest, only to miss his head by an inch. Although much smaller in size, Rias had seen it many times. Turning her head to her side, she saw her Queen, Akeno, had reached out her hand with her palm opened.

"Don't you dare speak lightly about her..." Akeno warned, breathing heavily due to fatigue, yet her eyes filled with hatred. "I won't miss the next time..."

Balba flinched after experiencing a near death, but then his smirk returned, this time coupled with a grin. "Hehe... That is, if you have enough left in you. You can't even stand without shaking."

To Akeno's frustration, he's right. Not long after she cast her spell, she fell on her knees, and shortly then realized her vision was blurring out. "...Ha... Why you..."

* * *

Tiamat did not waste any of her time. As she saw an opening, she flew downwards in a breakneck speed with her hands clenched, impatient to strike her enemy. Freed reacted well, surprisingly, by jumping out of the collision.

"WHOA! Who the hell is this bitch?!" He yelled, momentarily pausing the fight between him and the girls, allowing Asuuka to take a moment to catch her unsteady breathing.

"Is that how you greet a woman?" Tiamat gave a short reply. "Freak."

"WHO YOU CALLING A FREAK?! I'LL CUT YOU DOWN INTO PIECES!"

Filled with anger, Freed launched a seemingly careless attack at the newcomer. Using Excalibur Rapidly's ability, he doubled his speed, making his movements almost impossible to see. Surprisingly, Tiamat still stood at the same spot, looking almost uninterested as vague blue sparks began to cover her body, steadily increasing its intensity in each seconds.

It took Asuka by surprise as she saw the woman in front of her just vanished instantly like that. Then again, she IS a Great Dragon-King. Looking down on her would be unwise. Seeing and presuming his foe became invisible, Freed, still continuing his charge, screamed at the top of his lungs "HAH! TRANSPARENCY!" and then, just like Tiamat, he became transparent. This is what troubled Asuka and Koneko. But for Tiamat? No. It will take more than that.

 ***Flash***

From out of nowhere, a massive light blue thunder struck the ground where she was standing before. Asuka and Asia were blinded for a good ten seconds when that happened, but they were unharmed, oddly enough. As Asuka regained hei vision, a smaller-version of the barrier came to her blinking hazel eyes. Asia still had her eyes closed while hugging Asuka tightly, and looked like she was about to cry.

Asuka noted that the barrier domed perfectly around them, and peaked at 2 meters above the ground. "H-Huh..?"

There, standing a feet away from her, she saw a figure clad in a heavy but stunningly beautiful silver white armor with mesmerizing golden tints. Her proportion was inhumane, as she height twice of Asuka's height. But still, she had a nice female figure. Slowly, Asuka began to glance up to see who this woman is, and she did not regret it the slightest. Because what she saw, was a beauty that is unable to be defined by words. The word 'beauty' itself won't fit her.

The woman said nothing, but raised her armored right arm, and placed her index fingers at the middle of her mouth, and vanished almost instantly, leaving only the barrier to stay.

Just then after her disappearance, Asia decided to reveal her sky blue eyes. "...Onee-san... What happened...?" She asked with a tone of worry and some leftover tears in her eyes. Not having an answer, she asked her once more, "Onee-san..?"

"Ah... Uh... Umm... Uh..."

Gibberish isn't an answer. So Asia tilted her head to the side, looking as lost as a confused child. "...Mou? Asuka-san?

* * *

 **Eh... I dunno how to feel about this chapter. I guess it's... So-so? I mean, it's not the worst, but... I dunno. It feels odd after not writing for a long period of time. And the ending was...**

 ***shrug***

 **Anyway. I just went through what I would dub as the "Shittiest Two-Three Months Ever.". It's surprising that a lot of things - bad things - could happen in such a short period of time.**

 **Again, I'm terribly sorry for the wait- for those that waited, and I understand those that had lost interest reading my story. Totally cool.**

 **And you might have guessed, the next chapter will be the end to Kokabiel arc. And after that, is when we will take a little detour from the canon's plot. So, sorry for all you Gasper fans... But we won't be having our cute little vampire girl.**

 **Wait... Gasper's a he...? Oh.**

 **Bloody traps...**


	19. Chaotic Death

**Howdy! How you guys doin'?**

 **Nothing much to say but to reply for you guys reviews and comments.**

 **Wacko12: _No_** **joke?  
** **TheMythicKnight: But why? D: And what happened to your account?!  
** **DatGuitarGirl: Here's your chapter!  
Yoshida-kun: Oiii. A hell of a review man. Thank you very much!  
** **XxXZeusKillerXxX: Glad you're enjoying this story. And here. *Rolls an update*  
** **AnimeAwsomeLove: Will do! But I can't really stop what I'm doing and watch anime man. There's just... TOO. MUCH. WORK.**

 **Notasavior: Muchas gracias! :D**

 **Cf96: Thank you!**

 **Anyway. I sent the full replies for some of your reviews via PM. Just a quick note.**

 **AAAAND since there's a lot of you peeps wanting more of Tiamat and Seifer/Shinjiro, then as you wish, I deliver. Note that it hasn't gotten into the fluffy moment yet.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

A pair of thin daggers skidded past Kokabiel's head, causing two minor laceration by his cheek. "Che. You handle yourself well. As expected of the Sekiryuutei." He said, feeling fulfilled by the battle so far, giving no apparent care of his fresh couple of wounds.

 **"{Boost!}"**

"Oh thanks." Seifer sneered with a merry tone. "You suck. As expected of the bad guy."

A god he is, he's rather picky with his opponent. Meaning he won't give his enemies any respect, nor mercy. Be it a man or a woman, a top notch or nobody. He treats everyone equally; with no respect whatsoever. Especially this kind of opponent.

A vein popped out of Kokabiel's aggravated face. "Why you ignorant fool..." The Fallen Angel growled. Clearly mad due to Seifer getting on his nerve. He was satisfied, however, as he finally met someone descent enough to fight against him.

Nevertheless, Kokabiel, still grinning with an unexplainable but creepy facial expression, raised both of his hands. His palms facing the starry night - an unfitting beautiful scenery for a battle. And then lights- yes, lights. Lights gathered above of his palms, and formed one, giant, bright and solid lightspear. It was at least a hundred times larger than the ordinary lightspear that a Fallen Angel had, and the aura it gave was way stronger. Way stronger that Seifer could feel the air around him vibrating.

 **[Holy shit that's huge.]** Azrael asserted his amazement **. [I don't think that's a good thing.]**

 _'...You think?'_

 **{Partner, it's not an attack that is fatal for you, based on your current power. But if it hits the others...}**

Seifer nodded mentally and asserted his foe's next move. Without a doubt, Kokabiel will surely throw that giant thing at him, and not towards his girls below. So by that, Seifer darted high into the air, far above the ground and above the barrier. The school was already destroyed bad enough. Few seconds later, his deduction was proven to be correct. The colossal lightspear soared towards him at breakneck speed despite its giant sized.

As it flew closer, the vibration around him became more violent, even managing to wave his cloak by the great pressure.

Just then, Seifer started to be dubious of Ddraig's statement.

 _'... Are you sure it won't cause me any damage...?_ '

 **{...I didn't say that. I said it won't kill you.}**

In the background, or inside his head, Seifer could hear Azrael's jolly chortle.

 _'...Goddammit Drake.'_

Moderately irked by this goof of a Dragon, Seifer decided not to make a big deal of it. He could just poof away into safety anyway.

For a moment at least...

As soon as he appeared somewhere else, the lightspear did not continued its course. In fact, like a homing missile, it changed its direction, and adjusted its way towards Seifer, who freely expressed his astonishment-slash-surprise.

 _'What the hell?'_

Not just himself, his predecessor also stated his at the same moment.

 **[Oi what the fuck?]**

Seifer vanished yet again in order to avoid the lightspear, only to get followed as soon as he reappeared.

Meanwhile, Kokabiel stayed at hi exact same spot. His grin getting wider and wider until he laughed. Finding joy on his foe's confusion.

"Hahahaha! You cannot escape, fool." As he said that line of clichéd words, he formed another exact same lightspear, and sent it towards his struggling foe. "See how long you can survive..."

But he did not stop there. Kokabiel created, and blasted two more of his possibly strongest spell for Seifer to handle. Laughing as he knew there's only a couple of minutes left before the destruction occur.

* * *

Asuka, Asia, Tiamat, along with two unconscious girls had rejoined Rias and Akeno. Rias had regained enough of stamina to stand up this time, but no telling if she could conjure any spells just yet. Aa for Akeno. Well... She clearly felt better after frying that fat priest.

Asuka sat down, feeling her legs finally gave up on her as her fatigue took its toll. Koneko, who was being carried by her, landed harmlessly by her lap.

"Uahhhh... I'm beat..." The girl with the messy ponytail chidded.

Seeing her servants mostly unhurt, Rias exhaled a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're all fine." she said, pulling both of them into her motherly embrace.

"Ha-Hauu-" Asia made a shy noise. Her face reddened a bit as she was not used to this. Same goes for Asuka. Although the two melted into Rias after a while. Akeno and Tiamat only smiled at Rias' way of showing affection.

As she let go, she switched her concern to her fainted Rook, and Irina. She frowned as her eyes set at Koneko. As though she knew, the girl with her yet to mature body moved slightly by Asuka's lap. It brought a small weak smile upon Rias' lips.

Then she looked over at Irina, who was slowly regaining her consciousness. "U... Ugh..."

Irina opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. "Wh...Where...?"

The Devils gave the distraught girl a moment to let the scene sinks in. Irina sat upright, flinching as she felt a sting by her side." Ow ow..."

"Irina-san? How are you feeling?" Asia uttered a question. From all others, it seemed she was the most genuinely concerned about the girl's condition.

Irina nodded weakly. Her head felt heavy. Her body felt like she had just survived a train wreck. But then she realized one thing.

"...I'm hungry..." Said Irina with a visible frown as she held her rumbling empty stomach. Everyone shared a lighthearted manner of a laughter, resulting with Irina's radiant red face. The girl replied with a pout.

After that, Irina looked around for some more. Appearing to be searching for something. Or someone.

And she found that someone. Even though that person was walking in the distance, Irina could not mistakr her for anyone. Probably because of the giant sword.

"Ah! Xenovia!"

Everyone turned their head to where Irina was looking. And yes, it was unmistakably Xenovia, slowly limping towards them.

Seeing her partner's worrying state, Irina pushed herself off the ground, and hurried to help Xenovia.

"Xenoviaaaaa!" Cried Irina, reaching her hands to hold Xenovia as she ran.

A small smile spread over Xenovia's face. Delighted that her friend is well despite her damaged clothing.

But her smile disappeared as Irina lost her balance.

THUD!

"..." These dots probably defined what happened for the next couple of seconds.

Dismissing Irina's clumsiness, which shared a similarity woth Asuka's clumsiness, the group's mood was lifted.

They took care of the troubling exorcist, the annoying old man, and possibly saved Irina as she was breathing steadily, all thanks to Asia. Even Xenovia had returned nearly unscathed. Except for her battle purpose suit that isn't fit to call it a suit, she's well.

All in all, it was certainly a boost of morale.

Until they recalled the waning time, and also the only male in the group.

As they glanced up, except Rias, who had her head up shortly after she let go off Asuka, their eyes widened as Seifer could be seen vanishing and emerging at the empty air. Four radiant light looked as if chasing him.

Without any hesitation, Tiamat's previous sparks reappeared as she spread her dragonic wings, and took off sky-high with one strong thrust.

* * *

"...Tch.."

" **{BOOST!}"**

His gauntlet sounded with booming voice while the wielder continued to poof here and there.

Until he had enough of running away. He stopped vanishing, and levitated at one spot. Seeing his foe's sudden change of act, Kokabiel grinned and placed his hands into a fold.

"Ku. Giving up already?"

At that moment, Seifer was forced to make a split second calculation, with the light spears only several meters away from striking him from different directions.

Although not quite a "do or die" situation for him, Seifer really wanted to avoid getting hurt. Or recognized. As for hundred of years ago, he had used this same method to avoid these kind of attacks- a kind of attack that leave him with small amount of space.

The smoke formed a black steeled sword by his palm as the leftover smoke swirled around its blade, thus generating an ominous thin layer of black vapour. The sword itself unleashed a dim velvet purple aura, and infused with the smoke, it gave away a vicious presence. This all happen in less than a second.

That was it. He had his mind set. If he was to be identified, the so be it. He'll deal with the other problem later. With terrifying amount of power, Seifer brought the sword upwards, letting it collide and sliced it perfectly in two. The two projectile flew past Seifer, before disappearing completely. No explosions, it simply disappeared into nothing.

He did the same method to handle two other incoming spears. One powerful slash and those two lightspears shared the same fate with the first. The last lightspear came at him from his blind side, and this time, it wasn't him who dealt with it, but his lovely familiar.

Tiamat had blasted a strong jolt of thunder from below. As it hit the lightspear, they both collided, and ended with one huge explosion.

Seifer almost got swallowed by the explosion. But only just as he again, poofed somewhere safe.

Even though he had his mask, Tiamat could tell her master wasn't too pleased with her act.

 **[...Well. That works too I suppose.]** Azrael commented.

Nevertheless, his measure took those who spectate in awe and disbelief. Even Kokabiel himself. Yet despite that, Kokabiel looked more confused rather than surprised or mad. He furrowed his thick eyebrows, having a vivid and vague memory of Seifer's defense.

 **"{Boost!}"**

Seifer disliked the way Kokabiel looked at him with suspecting eyes. Getting recognized now is not among his list of plans. His brain went through many possible solutions in such a short time, but failed to find the safest method to do so. Seifer knew the Devils' Leader, the Satans, were watching him. He knew they have some sort of way to watch in a safe distance, like a magic crystal or whatever. And Seifer expressed his annoyance in the most eloquent way possible.

 _'Shit_.'

Taking his host's troubled thoughts into his account, Ddraig gave him another option that Seifer missed.

 **{Partner. I'm sure he hasn't seen your new ability.}**

 _'...Oh.'_

 **[How could you missed that?]**

 _'Oi. I'm not without flaws._ '

Not to mention he hadn't slept yet.

Wasting no more of his precious time, the sacred gear pulsated a strong wave of energy as its gem brightened its color.

 **"{Explosion!}"**

The sacred gear voiced, and as it did, it changed appearance as it released a strong shockwave. Similar to when he used the "Explosion" technique as he fought Xenovia, the gauntlet covers to his upper arms and the scales became more dragonic and sharper. And although not too noticeable, it now has a thin layer of opaque purple aura. After that, the process of his body transforming into vapor occurred. It was a quick process; only span a few seconds.

Kokabiel just floated there. Watching in a mix of awe and a little hint of fear. The masked man in front of him had became nothing more but a figurr of black mist. His wings coated in shadows blacker than Kokabiel's wings. His mask was no longer there to hide his face. In fact, he had no face to hide but a pair of alarming purple haze, peering at Kokabiel with an obvious intent to kill.

The last time he did this newly acquired technique, Seifer was unable to be hit nor hit anything. However, that was him using it for the first time, and it was before he doubled his strength.

Recovering from his trance, Kokabiel waited no longer and dived at Seifer with insane speed. He raises his spears of light, and slashed right through Seifer's vapourised body.

"Heh... I expected more of you. Is your smoke just for show?" Kokabiel trounced, watching his blades sliced Seifer in half, and then watching Seifer's separated body to return to its original form, as if nothing happened. "Hm?! What?!"

Ignoring the fact that Seifer really just became a figure of pure smoke, Kokabiel lifted his spears, and within one swing, he beheaded Seifer, and did not waste anytime to dice each of his body parts. Of course, it all ended with Seifer recuperating like it's nothing. And of course, this frustrated Kokabiel even more.

"What?! What are you?!"

Seifer was invincible. Kokabiel's magic couldn't hurt him nor affect him in anyway. Not even his hands. Not even his wings. Not even the countless slashes he had did. Seifer was undeniably, immune to harm. Kokabiel will only tire himself if he continued on persisting to cause harm on Seifer.

Meanwhile, on Seifer's point of view. Seifer was enjoying Kokabiel's pathetic attempts. How could he not? The Leader of the Fallen Angels could do absolutely nothing to him. Seifer was beginning to pity this furious Fallen Angel.

After an exhausting one minute, Kokabiel finally ended his 'onslaught' as his diligence waveres. "Tch.. No use..." He spat, knowing he was just wasting time and energy. Seifer's motive was still unclear for him. Maybe he did so just to tick him off?

Nevertheless, Kokabiel adjusted his gaze downwards to the place where the rest of the Devils were positioned. All eyes on him and Seifer.

And then, his smirk returned. "Heh... You might be impervious, but not them..." Kokabiel stated with a chuckle. His palms forming another couple of lightspears.

But what happened later, was out of his expectation. Seifer spoke, his voice low and coarse, and simply... Terrifying.

"So are you."

"-?!"

"Let's start with your wings... Shall we...?"

There... Tiamat floated wordlessly as she saw her master humiliated, and slowly, and in the most painful way, killing the feared Kokabiel.

* * *

Although high up above, they could still hear Kokabiel's wail of pain.

However, not long after, not even a minute passed, silence took over once again.

Their eyes all glanced towards the sky. Some lips gawked in awe and eyes wide in amazement as their they watched Kokabiel falling to the ground like a stone. With a loud thud and cracks hinting several broken bones, they knew his life had ended. The wounds on his back was a clear evidence that each of his wings were forcefully torn apart. Not long after, each of his dismembered wings followed. Each caused a quieter 'thud'.

After that, a rather round shaped object hit the ground nearby Kokabiel's unmoving headless body. It managed to tumble around in a random manner before it stopped into a halt. Seifer was grateful he descended fast enough to hide Kokabiel's headless corpse and his bloody head with the Fallen Angel's own wings.

 **[You went overboard. Idiot.]**

 **{Yeah... You did partner.]**

 _'Oh shut up. It's Chaos' influence.'_ Seifer defended himself, putting the blame on his brother as he eyed the said 'Chaos' from the corner of his eyes. He could tell Chaos was merrily laughing at him.

 **{Oooh. Chaos? Can we meet him later?}**

 _'I don't want to.'_

 **{...Please?}** Ddraig begged with pleading tone. Only to Seifer's disgust.

 _'You're not Asuka. Cut it out.'_

In a quick but thick puff of his trademark smoke, Seifer poofed five feet away from the Devils. Plus Xenovia and Irina. Tiamat silently scurried behind him.

The girls were silent. They were astounded, but also frightened by the fact that Seifer beat- killed Kokabiel by a mere two to three minutes. And unharmed, on top of all of that. He did not even show the slightest sign of fatigue. Even though he was the person who didn't get any sleep that night.

Seifer hated to admit this, but the silence was starting to rub his nerve, and so our young man decided to ask as he regained his human form.

"So? Are we done here?" in which Rias answered with a slow nod. She still couldn't get over her trance. And it seemed that no one could either.

His mask finally disappeared. As did his bloodstained cloak. And the pleasing sight of the young man's striking features could be seen once again as he opened a mouth to let out a short yawn.

"Well...Let's go home then..."

And they did just that.

Before they went their separate ways, Irina and Xenovia made sure to give their gratitude.

"Thank you for helping us!" Irina said cheerily with a polite Japanese bow. It seemed she recovered quicker than they expected.

Xenovia also said her thanks. Though shorter and more straightforward. "Thank you."

After a short conversation, the church girls bid their goodbye, and headed wherever. They brought the Excalibur's with them, and since the Excalibur's were retrieved safely, they see no need to destroy them. They also took Balba with them. He survived Akeno's torture, somehow. Perhaps because she was tired.

"And there they go." Seifer silently muttered. He was about to leave as well, but then he remembered his relatives were here. Darn them.

Aa for the Devils. Rias, although she wanted to rest, opted to meet with Sona firstly. She brought her whole peerage with her. Including Koneko who had recently woken up.

"...Eh... I'd rather go home."

"Shinjiro, no. We should at least-"

Poof!

Seifer noped Rias.

"..."

Koneko decided to speak here. "...And there he goes."

"I'll be seeing you girls later too then. Bye~" And Tiamat followed Seifer, to where ever he went.

* * *

Sitting on a particularly levitating luxurious throne, Chaos laughed his chesty laughter. He was pleased, and impressed by his sibling's chaotic ways.

"Ahahaha- He really is starting to fight like me." He said. Those words he let out could be heard loud and clear despite the obsidian helmet he wore.

On the contrary, hovering beside the throne with her armoured hands crosed, was a displeased Gaia. Her frown and her slight pout made it obvious.

Then, a pile of shadowy smoke popped nearby the two primordial entities. They did not take any defensive act, however. They know who that is.

And as a young man stepped out from the smoke, they know they're right.

"Ahhh, brother!" Chaos was the first to greet. He parted from his throne, "Very nice to see you!" He said, still with his chesty laugh. "Oh? You're quite short." He added, now towering Seifer with his impressive height. "Haha! Aren't you a tiny man?"

Seifer granted Chaos cold shoulders. Along with a half-assed "Meh."

"He's adapting with this world. Don't mock him!" Gaia said in Seifer's defend. She received another laughter from Chaos. "But... my, aren't you such a looker."

Seifer chuckled mildly at that.

"Why are you doing here?" Asked the young man as his hand deftly took out a small, familiar black and green pack of cigarettes, and picked one out. "Want some?"

Gaia refused with a shake of her head. Only Chaos took an interest at this... Interesting box.

"What's that?"

"Cigars." Seifer simply said. "Father had tried it earlier." He then gestured the small box towards Chaos, sliding one of the cylinder between his lips.

"Father did? Interesting..." Chaos' murmured. He took a spare moment inspecting the alien object. Seifer gestured him a cigarette, knowing the god's fingers won't fit.

Again, Chaos inspected the object. Seeing Seifer had placed his between his lips, Chaos did what he think was right.

He opened his full faced hellmet, and swallowed the white roll whole.

"..." Both Seifer and Gaia just stared at their older brother. Unamused by his stupidity.

'Like father like son I guess...' Seifer thought.

Then, there was a fragrant blue light that shone beside Seifer. Out came Tiamat from her version of magic circle.

It didn't took her long to know these person shared some similarities in terms of power with her master's father. Her power is nothing compared to any of them. Especially compared to the large figure hovering near Seifer.

As it is her first time meeting two godly beings, she couldn't help but tremble.

"H-Hello." She bade. Her voice shaky.

Gaia noticed who she is, and being a kind goddess, she responded nicely.

"Good afternoon." The Mother Earth replied with her pleasant smile.

And her beauty quickly soothed Tiamat's worry.

"A-Ah..." Tiamat stuttered. It was also hrr first time meeting someone with beauty behind compare to any other. "Good afternoon..."

"To you too young miss." Chaos spoke. His dark and hoarse booming voice managed to startle Tiamat with ease.

Acknowledging his familiar's discomfort, Seifer waltzed towards her side. He flung his right arm around Tiamat's shoulders as he puffed out the grey smoke out his mouth.

"She here is what you refer as a-"

"Slave?" Chaos cut Seifer mid sentence.

A faint pink blush colored Tiamat's cheek.

"No... She's-"

"Your concubine?"

Tiamat's cheeks reddened. She regretted her decision to follow her master.

"Will you let me finish my-"

"Ah. Your new lover?"

"..." Seifer was completely at lost of words.

And as he peeked at his familiar...

He had never seen her face blooming this red before. And her shoulders- actually. Her body was stiff too.

Fortunately for her, Gaia stepped in. "Brother, enough of your moronic jests."

"Hahahaha! Pardon me young miss."

Seifer smiled as he sipped in his cigarette, letting it stay for a while. "Well." He voiced, as a whirl of smoke came out from the edge of his mouth. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

" Y-Yes.."

Seifer failed to contain his light chuckle as he mildly enjoyed Tiamat being this docile and... Well. Nervous, to put it simply. Who knows a Great King Dragon would act like this?

"My name is Tiamat... I'm serving under Shinjiro-sama as his familiar. I'm honoured to be your acquaintance." Tiamat ended her introduction with a bow.

Gaia looked over towards Seifer, as though asking for an affirmation that it was safe to introduce themselves to this earthling. Once Seifer nodded, she smiled an elegant smile, and tapped Chaos' shoulder pad.

"Woah. Ahahaha!" Chaos laughed wholeheartedly. Seemingly amused by Tiamat's bashful manner. "Such manners... I see it fits a beauty like you no?"

"Ah... I see." Gaia murmured before continuing, "I am Gaia. And this is Chaos." She spoke in Chaos' brhalf, "We are his brothers."

After the short introductions, Seifer stayed there for a little while longer. Chatting and conversing around how his humanly life had taken him so far. Tiamat also decided to stay. Staying with her master is better than being alone in her cave by miles.

"Is that so?" Chaos stated. Back on his levitating throne. "How interesting... Perhaps I should pay you a visit?"

With a straight expression, Seifer quickly gavr his answer.

"No."

"Hahaha! I was just joking. And well. Looks like I've taken your time long enough, and I have to take care of my own. So I'll take my leave."

And Chaos just disappeared after saying that.

Then they heard an exasperated sigh coming from Gaia. A single hand over her temple. "That man... Always do what he wants."

Seifer could relate a bit to that.

"Heh..." Seifer exhaled sharply. "Can't blame him for that."

"Yeah. Sadly, I can't." Affirmed Gaia as she flicked her golden mane over her shoulder. "And I too, will be taking my leave here. Good to be seeing you again brother." She said, this time with a smile coupling her lips. "And you too, Tiamat."

The said woman nodded.

Then a tranquil whirl of flowers ad leaves gathered around Gaia.

"Take care of my brother will you?" She ended, giving Tiamat a teasing smile as she added a wink, continuing her words.

* * *

"Well. Your family certainly are something else..." Uttered Tiamat as she recalled the ,first time she met his father, walking side to side with Seifer. He chose to walk all the way home surprisingly.

"They are." He agreed, mildly chuckling as he lit up another of his cigarette.

"You know," The young man smirked. A poisonous grey smoke puffed out from the side of his lips as he glanced down to his right, also flinging his right arm around Tiamat's slender shoulder. "You're cute when you're nervous."

Just like that, the woman's shoulder tensed as her feet brought her to a full halt. The red colour restarting to blossom her cheeks.

"W-w-what do you mean by that...?"

"I mean exactly what I mean to say. Tia-chan~."

"T-T-T-Tia-chan?!"

The young man turned to his side, and poked Tiamat's fluttering cheek with his index finger. "You heard me." Seifer added a bit more to his teasing game.

Tiamat remained silent after that. Not really knowing what to say. Or she was too distracted to reply. Nevertheless, the two walked down the street paved in the glimmer of the light posts. Unconsciously, Tiamat had held her master's arm throughout their small strut in the night. Seifer did not seem to pay any mind either.

In the middle of their peaceful walk home, when Tiamat had calmed down, a question arose in her mind.

"Shinji-sama?"

In which the man affirmed with his usual reply. "Hmm?"

"Why do you bother walking back home?"

In which Seifer replied quick. "To spend some time with you of course."

 **[Damned silver tongued Devil.]**

Well. So much for easing herself. Tiamat got flustered again in just one simple answer, although it was spoken with tease full manner.

"...You're a sore teaser.."

"... What's that supposed to mean?"

Tiamat shook her head."... Nothing.."

"...Silly dragon."

Without realizing, they had arrived at their destination. Or more correctly, Seifer's destination. Many of the tall building's windows were dark, with only four to six rooms still had their lights lit. One of them being his room, located at one of the higher floors.

Knowing her time with him had came to an end, a frown suddenly etched her features. Trying to conceal her disappointment, she said with her usual tone. "I'm going back home then. Bye-bye~"

"Ah-" Without letting Seifer to respond her goodbye, she vanished within a bright blue magic circle. "Bye."

* * *

The elevator was dull with him being the only person inside. It felt pretty awkward for him. There was no music or nothing whatsoever to accompany his lonely ears, sadly. And the two male entities inside of him had left him to rest.

'Those inconsiderate bastards...'

He started to have his regret not taking the fastest way to his room.

He could do it now, but what if the security saw his 'magic' from a camera?

So Seifer had to bear the long way up. Sometimes, he rued his decision to buy his room.

And at last, after a full awkward and silent minute being 'caged' inside that small metal box, its doors slid open. His heart screamed 'Freedom' as he took a step outside, only to walk several meters to his door. He took a brief glance at his wristwatch.

It read 3:27

'Welp. The girls aren't going to school tomorrow.' A thought echoed. Making a call for them- Asuka and Asia- won't hurt him much. He couldn't already tell Asuka begging him to allow her not to come to school sooner or later anyway.

Click.

A gentle push, and his door opened, revealing his dark living room. He took off his shoes, and then his hoodie and his shirt, welcoming the chilling air with delight.

Walking past Asuka and Asia's room, and bringing a warm glass of milk he made earlier with him, he snuck into his room, and placed the glass by his dresser. As he had seen from outside of the building, his room was still lighted. He could see a sleeping Rias in her nude already curled into a ball below below the sheet. Nothing out of the ordinary for him.

And then he saw another.

Black long hair... Black nightgown... Bountiful chests...

There's also Akeno there. Already asleep on her King's side. Both of them had a certain tranquil expression on their face as they breathed steadily. The sight successfully brought a small smile upon his face.

Letting out a light chuckle, Seifer decided not to wake any of them, and exited his room. His living room couch is comfy enough for him to crash. Of course he didn't forget his milk with him.

He rested his head on the soft couch. It felt no different like the couch at the clubroom. And now that he thought of it, Seifer wondered the condition of the old school building. He couldn't really if it got hit or not. Hopefully, it's unharmed.

Laying on his side, a black TV screen came to his sight. Lowering his gaze, he saw the white TV table, with its own decorative ornaments.

And a nicely framed photo of him, his wife, and his daughter- a splitting image of his wife. The memory of meeting his wife replayed as though a movie scene in his head.

"..." He smiled weakly at that. "...Goodnight girls."

That night- or dawn to be precise, Seifer forgot to drink his milk.

And his sleepiness rendered him unable to hear the sound of an opening door...

* * *

 **Anddd there you have it. II'd say this one is better than the previous chaps. I dunno. Maybe it's just me.**

 **WELP!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading my story/fanfiction! Sorry for any grammar or silly mistakes. Hope you guys and gals have a great day, and bless me with your reviews. Do tell me what you want to see!**


	20. Smokes

**Yo guys! Danzy here with a surprising quick update!**

 **SO. I am currently battling against my finals. Mhmm. It has reached the end for my first term in college. I can't believe that either. It just feels that yesterday I had just gone into college... Sob..**

 **Anywho, it's not that important actually. I just feel I won't be able to write when I'm too focused on finals. Hence this quick update.**

 **Thank you soo much for the reviews and comments. The follows and the favourites. The views and visits. I appreciate all of that! :D**

 **Lastly,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In his lengthy human life, he lived his days, or at the very least tried to live his days as normal as he could. He had passed each days without knowing what occurrences that might happen, and dealt with anything life dared to throw at him. Might it be good, bad, or just a mere average. There were the days where he would end it with a proud and gleeful smile. There were the days where he would seek comfort and love. There were the days where he had went through nothing interesting at all. But no matter how good or bad his day is, she would always still be there for him.

Or so for a couple of years.

It was a bright and cold winter morning of December. A morning that some will find hard to rise and get out from the cuddling warmth of their bed. And a young male named Kawamura Shinjiro was among one of those "some". Sadly, it was not possible for him to do.

Being the the head of a small yet loving family, it was written along his list of duties to keep them well and prosper. And to do that, he needed to get his lazy ass out.

He huffed a low yawn, and a small groan followed as he rolled over to his side, signing his rise and was also a clear hint that he really would rather stay where he was; at the side of a beautiful woman, and a smaller version of that said beauty tucked between these lovers. Although, for the small one, the word 'adorable' or 'cute' is more suitable than beautiful.

Neither of them were awake. Still sleeping soundly and peacefully. Sometimes, not often though, he envied them.

Of course, he loves them so much more.

By that not-so-simple reason alone, and him wanting to be a responsible husband and father, the young man pushed himself off his bed. He planned to head to the shower, but not before planting a quick soft kiss on each of the girls' head, and a special one on the lips for his lovely wife.

He had no intention of waking her up, as he was sure not to put much pressure upon his kiss. Yet as his lips brushed her rosy pink lips, her well-sculpted body made slight small movements, and as did the little girl. Slightly perturbed, the small one buried her small head between a pair of plump and tender breasts of her mother, and she had entrapped her with her comforting, warming, motherly embrace.

A content smile curved upon his lips. Chuckling lightly, he turned on his heelz, and entered the shower to prepare himself to face his oncoming day. The freezing water did not bother him the slightest as the young man greeted each beads of crystal clear water with glee. Not more than a third of an hour, he had finished, and already dressed well. A nice plain blue long-sleeved dress shirt, coupled with a fitting black trousers, and a pair of black dress shoes.

Then a soothing voice filled the silent, yet warm winter atmosphere.

"Going to work dear...?"

The man glanced up back to his bed, and find the warmth of his beloved wife's icy blue orbs. She had woken up, but was apparent she had no will to take a shower herself. She had yet to move out from the trapping soft mattress. Her spitting image still sleeping soundly, murmuring sleeping noises, feeling content within her mother's loving arms and gentle strokes.

This sight had always brought a smile upon his striking features. And it had never failed ever since the day she was born.

"Yep."

"Aw... But today's Saturday... You're not supposed to work at Saturdays..." Her slow and soothing soprano still carried some of the unwavering sleepiness.

"This Saturday's an exception then."

"Nnn..." She uttered dejectedly and displayed a pout as a sign of her petulant annoyance. Her pure white locks sprawled randomly over the white sheets and the pillows. Some covered her left eye, hiding her beautiful azure orb. Her white nightgown slightly loosened around her shoulders, revealing her smooth pearly skin. A sight his eyes will never grow tired to see.

"...When will you be back?" She asked. Seifer was fixing his collar and dusting away his shoulders.

"After I'm done of course."

That was not the answer she expected. Displeased with her playful husband's answer, Yukiko frowned.

"Mmmm... B-b-but-" She stammered. And Seifer knew damn well what the cause was. Shying away, Yukiko whispered slowly her confession. "I miss you..."

He tore away his gaze from his dress shirt, and looked straight into Yukiko's well-rosened face. And this time, he smiled.

"I miss you too. I'll be back soon okay?"

"...But.." A word came out from her naturally pink lips, only for her to close them back, and be silent for a moment. She realized nothing she say or do will stop him from going. "...Alright..."

Hearing that being said with an obvious tone of defeat, Seifer stood in silence for a brief seconds. Standing there with his hand already placed by the door handle. Leaving home with your wife unhappy is undoubtedly not what he wanted to see.

So he waltzed to her side of the queen-sized bed, and leaned in his upper body. His face only several meters away from hers. In that short of a distance, Seifer could easily see the sudden change of her expression and the red colour that was blooming over her cheeks.

Yukiko looked at him expectantly. She was shy, her deep red cheeks was a clear evidence, but even so, the snow-haired had always wanted more of his embrace.

"You're troublesome."

His deep yet alluring voice whisked her eardrums, as did her heart. His minty breath rejuvenated her lungs as his lips sealed her lips. It was only a quick kiss, however, as another life seemingly had just starting to arose from her jubilant dream land.

"...Unn...Fuu..."

The smaller girl yawned. Some sleepiness had yet to leave her hazy hazel eyes. Her small hands slowly rubbing away the drowsiness. Blinking a few, the girl quietly stared at her caring father and her loving mother. Both of them had their eyes on her.

"...Daddy...?" Her sweet innocent voice added the already warm family atmosphere with more pleasantries.

"...Fuaaahn- Ohayō..." As a yawn escaped her tiny mouth, the girl coiled her mother on her search for protection from the cold temperature.

"Good morning sweetest."

"Morning sweetie."

Were the response of her mother and father. All in that order. The girl showed a somewhat content smile before succumbing to her drowsiness, venturing back to her dream land.

"Heh... Silly girl.." Seifer quietly muttered as his hand brushed softly against the soft skin of his daughter. He glanced back to his wife, and planted another kiss but on her slowly dimming red cheeks as he said, "I have to go now. See you when I see you."

"Okay." Yukiko smiled genuinely. Though not fully accepting his departure, she was happy enough to let him. "Be careful dear. I love you~"

"Love you too sweetheart."

* * *

Emerging from the darkness from an alley, a figure don in long black trench coat took several steps under the cover of shadows. His skin fully covered within his apparels. There was a cloak worn over his head, and a mask over his face. Black loafers, pants and shirt. All dressed in shades of grey.

This particular figure of a man walked for nearly a minute before someone greeted his arrival. And that someone, was accompanied with several men. They wore mostly black except for their blue dress shirt. And their arms wielded small firearms, and one carried a medium-sized black briefcase.

"Ahh... You must be our guy no?" One of the men said. His tongue bear the flag of an American nationality. This shady lookin man was the shortest, and possibly was higher ranked than the group.

Hearing no reply but a nod from the cloaked figure, he continued.

"A man of a few words aren't you...? Haha. No matter. If you're as good as they say, then you know what to do." And he offered a printed picture to the man in disguise.

"He's somewhere in Japan. Just find the heaviest defended house there, and you should find him. Here's a quarter of your payment," Said him as a big burly guy handed the suitcase, "And a ticket-"

The man shook his head.

"No? Well suit yourself then. You order is simple; kill everyone."

A simple nod, then the man turned on his heels, and left the brooding place in silence.

* * *

"..." Staring at a small piece of paper in silence, a young male placed his free arm below his stubby chin for support. On his left, resting against a small wooden end table, was an opened briefcase. Inside, laid some neatly stacked hundred dollar bills. Then without any hint, he dropped the picture, letting it slide underneath his bed.

 **[Japan eh..?]** All out the blue, a coarse and heavy voice echoed inside his mind.

 _'Yeah._ '

 **[That's kinda risky. Are you sure? You might get a notorious rep if somebody sees you.]**

 _'I know.'_ Seifer chided.

 **[Where's the place?]**

 _'Somewhere near my place.'_

 **[That's not good at all.]**

 _'But the pay is.'_ Seifer retorted, sighing along his reasoning.

 **[Hah... Well. Whatever your choice is, I'll back you up.]**

Seifer grinned. _'Heh. Thanks.'_

Having nothing more to say, Azrael huffed, giving up, and went quiet as the host plopped down over the bed, mildly frustrated by the predicament he was facing.

Like his aide had stated, his said 'task' took place in Japan. The Land of the Rising Sun. Where he, along with his household, had settled in. The risk was great, but if he succeed this one mission, he would have enough money to buy that one apartment his wife had been wanting to stay. He tried to live an honest live; he had worked normal works; waiter, bartender, chef, and even the boring job as an accountant. He had saved money for one thing his wife wanted the most.

Yet years of hard work was not enough. He was still short on money.

Moreover, Seifer had swore that this would be the last time he resorted to violence in order to live well.

Since it is going to be his last, one more of this "errand" won't hurt him.

Right?

* * *

Back to the small but lively cottage, inside what appeared to be the dining room of the cottage, the young maiden, Yukiko, had just finished setting the plates and other necessary utensils; spoons, forks, chopsticks and whatnot. At the sane time, sprawled over the floor nearby her, was her one and only daughter, scribbling on a white sheet of paper as her small legs kicked up and down. Both were humming a certain random tune. And it was lovely, to say the least.

Yukiko then let out a content sigh and clasped her hands altogether.

"Right." She announced. "Yuki-chan, can you get Asuka-chan?"

Hearing her mother's kind plea, the girl gave her a firm nod and trotted towards the stairs, and began placing her foot to climb up. But she stopped mid-way as she opened her small mouth.

"Asukaaaa-neetaaann!" Using all of her force, Yukina yelled at the top of her tiny lungs. Although loud, her voice was still... Well. Small. It appeared this girl wasn't born for screaming.

...

No answer.

But this girl wasn't giving up that easily. Taking a good amount of air she could inhale, Yukina prepared her loudest yell yet.

"Asukaaaaaa-neeeetaaaaaaaaaan!"

Sadly, the result was indifferent.

"Unu?" She frowned and hummed, mildly confused and disappointed.

"Dear..."

Turning around, Yukina found her mother had her palms covering her ears. Her mother wasn't mad, or angry at her, however. She looked rather troubled than those unpleasant expression.

"Can you please go knock Asuka-chan's room..?"

"Haaaaai!" Was her energetic reply. Raising her small right fist as if to put more emphasis.

"Be careful dear!"

Giggling as her daughter scaled up the stairs, Yukiko sat upon the lone dining table. Her light blue apron still being worn over her white dress. She had her chin resting on her nimble fingers, and had her eyes shut, thinking about one peculiar young man. Who else but her beloved young man.

She had thought of their first time meeting each other. How awkward she was then, and how bashful she had behaved. She still is, however, bashful around him, though not as bad. She couldn't even stare him in the eyes without shaking or trembling.

Overall, he looked the same as he is now. But his eyes were so... Different. His warming brown orbs once were filled with mischief and tricks. And they were sharp and deadly. A pair of eyes that had witnessed many things she had ever seen. If she had to admit, she was afraid of him. Not solely because of his dangerous eyes, but also because of his notorious reputation as a, well. A player.

Yes, she had met him because of her friend had been "conquered" by him himself.

Yukiko, back in her days, could be referred as the most innocent, and possibly the purest minor goddess. Possibly even out of all of the goddesses he knows. She has the body of a woman, a mind of a goddess, and heart of a child. A rare combination for even a goddess to possess. A perfect mix of quirks that had succeeded upon changing the mindset of our young male.

Nevertheless, Yukiko was grateful for her friend, despite she was betrayed by her one and only friend. If not for her, then she would have never be this happy with her life.

She has a kind and loving husband, a daughter of her own, and a place for them to stay. Spending most of her lifetime serving at a shrine, Yukiko had dreamt of living inside a grand apartment. Not because she was bored, but more of due to her curiosity. However, living in this moderate cottage was more than enough to make her happy.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!"

Yukiko exited her daydreaming state as she heard her daughter's call. Her eyes jolted up as she nearly jumped off her seat.

The sight of Yukina's red face came to her vision. Tears of worry streaming down her smooth, pearly cheeks. Acting by her mother's instinct, Yukiko crouched down to cope with her daughter's height, and looked at her with a concerned look.

"Oh, dearie... What's the matter?"

"A-Asuka-Neechan is... Is...Waaaaaah!"

* * *

"Hehe... I'm sorry for troubling you Yukiko-san..."

Sounded a weak, frail, exhausted voice of a girl in her youth. A youth girl who had failed to fight back the cold weather, and end up ailing...

All curled up like a cocoon of blankets and sheets, Asuka had only her face to bare. The rest of her body was hidden beneath the said cocoon. Her runny nose was tomato red, as did most of her face.

"Sshhh Asuka-chan. I don't mind. Now eat up." Yukiko replied. She had sat upon the edge of Asuka's bed. A square, chocolate coloured tray resting above her lap. Where there laid a warm bowl of cream soup. She dipped a spoon inside the appetizing soup, and after she blew several times, Yukiko hovered the soup-filled spoon towards Asuka. "Aaaah~"

Embarrassed, Asuka slowly complied.

"A-Aaaahh-"

"Is it good?" Asked Yukiko, lookin at the ill girl expectantly.

"Mmmhm... Yeah!" Asuka replied as bubbly as she could.

After that, she took a good look at the girl's sulking expression, Yukiko merrily giggled.

"I didn't think you'd do that Asuka-chan."

If her face wasn't this red, then perhaps Yukiko could see her awfully pink cheeks.

Several more spoonful of delicious soup, and giggles later, the bowl was emptied. Yukiko went downstairs to place the dish. Meanwhile Yukina stayed by her mother's command.

The four years old was obviously worried sick of Asuka's well-being, since this was the first time she saw someone feeling unwell. She did not know yet, but being a child of a snow goddess and an apparent demigod gave her immunity to several ailments. Hence the reason she had never fell ill. And also the reason why her mother had allowed her to accompany the sick Asuka.

"Neetan... Are you going to be okay...?" As expected from most preschooler, especial one who does not come to one, her pronunciation was a bit messy. But still easy to comprehend nonetheless.

"Of course I will!" Asuka jeered, smiling her brightest, reassuring smile yet. "Don't worry about it!"

"Mmmmmm..." Not quite assured, the little girl swelled her cheeks, and frowned an adorable pout. But ultimately, she believed her anyway. "Okaaaaay!"

The two then proceeded to have pleasant chat. Sometimes laughing at a silly joke. Had yet to have her meal, Yukina went downstairs, and Asuka rested without any awareness of what was about to happen at the floor below her.

.

.

.

Ignorance is truly a bliss.

* * *

He sought, he saw, he came, he killed, he completed his errand. Going through a heavily defended facility was proven to be challenging, even for him. It was a pain in the ass to sneak in while paying attention to the security and their pesky cameras. Hopefully, this was the only time he had to go through all of this.

But his job was now complete, and Seifer had gotten his reward. He did not know why nor either he cared what their reason to eliminate the entire Hyoudou family. He had several guesses and hypothesis', however. And one of them leading to the brown-haired boy. He knew little of the famed Sacred Gear, but Seifer was aware not to let such interesting power goes to waste. Taking the liberty for himself, and since the boy won't be needing it anymore, the embodiment of Death, apparently still having some thirst for power, claimed the Welsh Dragon as his.

Now he got a plentiful of cash inside his bank, and an expensive looking pack of cigarettes. A small box, coloured in black and deep green. He did not smoke, though. His wife would be against it for sure. However, that did not mean he had no interest on tasting one. Maybe he would try one secretly.

Wait- no.

Now he got a plentiful of cash inside his bank account, and a possible strong aide to his side.

Soon.

Serving as his somewhat loyal retainer, Azrael knew exactly what his possessor wanted. Originally a being far more powerful than the Dragon itself, he would had no problem subduing the Crimson Dragon by himself. But as he was bound to reside inside a very fragile and weaker vessel in compare to Malthael's, Azrael had to limit his power, or else his host would break and will end up with him being scolded by the current Death.

So to fully subdue this unknowingly Heavenly Dragon, he would need some time.

Nonetheless, Seifer poofed back to his home country to collect the debts, and poofed back shortly after.

* * *

He had bought a bouquet of petunias for his wife. The kind of flowers he knows she would love. He imagined the smile he will soon see. The sweet kiss he would receive. The gentle hug of his little girl. Seifer was getting impatient to return to his home.

But then a rare, odd, uncomfortable feeling occurred to him shortly after his arrival by the dense, snowy forest. Something was not right.

The snow...

The trees...

The wind...

They're not moving.

Feeling the growing uneasiness inside him, Seifer started to run at the direction of his home. Soon, his feet picked up pace, and Seifer was flying in a breakneck speed. In each steps he took, his uneasiness continued to grow. Perhaps it was the reason why he forgot his ability to literally appear anywhere he had visited before.

By the time he arrived upon the familiar, wooden door, the snow started to fall again. The trees shook. The wind gusted.

For an unknown reason, Seifer held his breath as he opened the door in a deliberate, hasty manner. Almost slamming the petunias against the side wall. It did not matter if it did hit the wall, though, as his grip soon loosened as he lost his power. Letting the beautifully made bouquet drop onto the wooden floor.

His eyes were seeing, but his brain could not properly process what he had saw, nor he could believe his eyes.

"...Yu...Yuki...Yukiko?" He broke.

He fell onto his knees. His shaky hands carefully lifting his lifeless wife by the back of her neck. He was unable, nor he tried to held back his tears from falling. A single drop flowed down his cheek, and fell to her paling cheek.

A colour of red pooled by her chest, dyeing her white dress, as did her light blue apron with a thick crimson blood.

Wordlessly, his gaze remained glued to the still body of his beloved wife for what seemed like forever to him. His tears never stopped flowing. This was the first time he ever cried, and he hates it. He hates how lost and confused he was. For how a powerful entity such as him could feel this unbearable pain. He felt as if he had to wreck everything, anything at all.

Slowly accepting her passing, Seifer gently lifted her up into his cradle, and walked over to a nearby couch to rest her.

"...Yukina... YUKINA?!"

Now his chaotic mind tried to focus on another. Desperately, he yelled as loud as he could through his whole first floor for his daughter. Whoever killed his wife won't kill his daughter won't he?

"YUKINA!"

No reply.

"YUKIN-"

"S-S-Seifer... Sama..."

It was a weak call of help, coming from the floor above.

"?!"

Quickly, the distraught Seifer made his way upstairs, and stormed towards Asuka's room. She was still on her bed, but was no longer unfurled in the covers of warmth. She had her hands pressed upon the gaping wound on her stomach. But it seemed only help slightly as the red substance kept gushing out. Her blood trickled down the edges of her drying lips.

"S-S-Sei... Sama... Yuki... Yukina was... She's... "

Ached as he saw her struggle, Seifer hastily lifted her up, but still careful enough not to worsen the wound.

He couldn't lose another one.

He shouldn't had lose anyone. These were all the cause of his damned. If he had not accepted his work, then he could have prevented all of this.

* * *

He stared down upon the white tiles beneath his feet. His eyes staring without looking. His mind seemingly had shut down. He had been this way for nearly thirty minutes since he got here. Then a lady dressed in white approached his seat.

"Excuse me, Kawamura Shinjiro?"

Seifer merely spared a glance at her, yet the nurse could see the emptiness in his eyes. But she decided not to pry the young man's business.

"I'm here to tell you that Kujikawa Asuka had lost a lot of blood but is doing well. The doctor recommend her to spend a night here, with your permission of course."

He nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

"Right now, she's asleep. I suggest you to get some rest as well Kawamura-san."

Perhaps she said that because of his slightly red eyes? Possibly. Seifer looked as if he had not slept for ages.

"...Yeah.."

Bobbing her head, and seeing the handsome man walking towards the exit, the nurse went back to where she came from earlier.

* * *

He sat on his porch. His sorrowful eyes still remained. The policemen were all over his place, doing cop things; checking for any evidence and anything that could lead to the killer. He nearly let his tear fall when he saw the paramedics brought in a stretcher into his house, and came out shortly with his wife laid a top of the adamant green cot, under a cover of white sheets.

Asuka must had called them here before. But it's all too late was it?

Regardless, a cop walked over to our broken protagonist.

Seifer had watched cops or police movies alike, and he could tell he was about to be interviewed. Normal kind of stuff.

"Excuse me sir."

A bit of a déjà fu.

Seifer averted his sight to the skinny yet well-built police officer. Judging by his age, Seifer guessed he was a seasoned officer.

"I understand you're going through a lot, but I have to ask you some questions. It won't take long of your time, you can take my words on that." The man clearly stated. His calm tone showed his empathy for the young bloke, who nodded in response.

The questions he asked were all standard. He asked him where he was, what he was doing, does he had any enemies, etcetera. Of course, in which he lied.

The officer had asked him one, final question, before he also leave the place with his fellow co-workers.

"Is there anything taken from you?"

Seifer, again, glanced towards the police officer. The cop seemed frozen as he saw his eyes.

"...They take everything.."

With that, the police swallowed, and bowed at Seifer before he leaves.

His crowdy home of cops and medics alike had returned to its previous silent state. Only this time was more of an unnerving, eerie silence rather than peaceful.

He had lost so much of himself.

Shuffling his hands inside his coat's pocket, Seifer felt the slick surface of a plastic. Taking a grip, he had ruffled the small container out of his pocket. He read the warning message.

"Smoking kills."

But he choked a chuckle.

Pulling the "pull-tabs", he opened the pack. He saw first the silver paper foil. Industrially made to protect the flavour of the cigarettes. He folded it outwards, and revealed a neatly arranged rolls of white. He pulled one out, and tucked it between his lips.

Having no lighter, Seifer had used a small portion of his power to create a small tongue of fire.

He sipped in, tasting the chilly smoke inside his mouth for the first time. He knew well enough not to swallow the smoke and instead keeping them inside for a moment before whispering them away.

He watched the smoke callously rise up to the chilly air, slowly dissipating. Whereas the snow still falling endlessly.

He took in another whiff. Her clear image still residing within his blank state of mind and aching heart. He blew them out.

He took in another whiff, hoping that it could, in anyway, reduce his tension and over budding stress.

But it didn't.

* * *

Now smoking was just his way of easing himself. It might seems dumb, but it works. If any, it is one of the few methods he knows to relieve his head, and to act as a grim reminder of the day he forever will regret, but never forget.

Laying on the railings of his compact balcony, Seifer tossed away the white roll as he had finished making himself depressed by his stupid thoughts. Neither Azrael or Ddraig were awake to cheer him up with their unique mockery and seemingly harsh statements.

Then the glass door slid open.

"I should have known..."

He grinned as his eyes saw the sight of an unamused . Her long flow of crimson hair a lovely sight as always.

"Fufufu~ I knew you would be here Shinjiro-kun~"

Then another rosy figure entered his not-so-spacious balcony. Her usually ponytailed hair was let loose, flowing all the way past her seducing and revealing black night gown and to her calves.

"Hello you two." Was his short greeting. Not forgetting to flaunt his daunting smirk.

Akeno leaped into him, throwing her nimble arms around the athletic body of the young man. She also flaunted her asset, pushing her voluptuous breasts to clutch his right arm as she giggled mischievously. Rias, of course, did not want to fall behind her Queen, or in this current moment, her rival. She did the same as Akeno, but to his vacant arm. Holding him tight, Rias sent a glare towards Akeno. Whereas Akeno had replied with a cheeky smile.

"Akeno. Let. Go." Rias snarled.

"Ara ara~ I'll let go if you let go as well, Buchou~"

"Do not push me Akeno..."

Rias warned as a dim crimson aura began to envelop the air around her. In response to her warning, Akeno too, emitted a dangerous golden-like aura.

But then their aura faded almost instantly as Seifer pulled both of his arms away. The girls shivered lightly as they felt a little bit of delight by his brisk move. Not a second after, the young man placed his palms by the side of their heads, and pulled them to rest on his shoulder. He lowered his head, feeling both of the girls' soft, silky hair by his cheek as his lips had curved a smile.

"You two... are troublesome." He said in a soft, gentle whisper.

Slowly, he could feel his sadness and pain beginning to fade away, replaced by the warming feeling of contentment and perhaps, if he had to be earnest, love. He might had yet to move on from his invaluable lover, and she will always have a special place inside his tattered heart. But at least, Seifer had accepted their disappearance.

He knew for sure, his wife and daughter would want him to be happy.

And that's what he's planning on doing.

From here, now, and then on.

* * *

Unbeknownst to any of them, was the envious heart of the jealous teen girl. Sneakily, using a bit of her trained skill, she had peered the moment between her seniors and the striking young man.

She had recalled, and longed for the days when she lived together with him. She did not need to see him with another woman before, unlike now.

After all that they had went through together... Was she forgotten?

Asuka felt a tear had rolled across her cheek, falling onto the cold floor.

 _But... he's happy... Shouldn't I be happy as well..?_ She thought bitterly.

 _Then why..._

 _Why am I crying...?_

* * *

 **Dun dun dunnnnnn!**

 **How's that eh? Should clarify some questions you have in your heads, no? If not, then well shit. D:**

 **Like you've read, Seifer used to work as a waiter, butler, chef, and etc. Mostly have something to do with food, and cleaning. Hence his slight obsession keeping things clean. He was, at some point, a notorious contract killer as well. Who hired him you ask? Well... Let's just say he's somebody from one of the three major sides.**

 **The next chapter will contain some drama and some more action. Is it a spoiler if I tell you Seifer will hate somebody on the Devils' side later on? Eh. Guess it is. But meh. Mind you, this is a fanfiction. Not all will proceed like the canon's plot. The twist won't be the same as the original story as well.**

 **That's all I can say, or write, and hope you had enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **And my cousin's crying- So I better be off.**

 **Cheers!**


	21. Masked Intention

**Hello hello HELLO!**

 **It is the first day of December, and coming along with it is a new update for this story. WOOHOO. I can't believe it's December already... AND IT'S ALSO A MONTH LONG OF HOLIDAY FOR ME AS WELL. :D:D:D:D:D**

 **Now back to the story. Of course, as always, the response section first.**

 **Wacko12: I'm sorry if the chapter was a bit of a mess. It's basically a short flashback of what had happened to his family members.  
Notasaviour: THANK YOU. I have prevailed and passed my exams with flying colours, and I hope you do as well. As for the killer... well. Just read this one and then you'll know. Maybe.  
Yoshida-kun: I'm keeping it up, and updated soon enough! I think. Hope you're doing well. ^^  
DeathTheDude: Woah. Another breathtaking review. I wish you have an account so I can respond to you properly. But since you're a guest, I just can say: Thank you very much.**

 **Now then, here's the story. A little warning though, this one's a bit longer than the usual.**

 **ENJOY!1!**

* * *

"Where's Shinjiro?"

"He said he's not coming."

"What?! Why?!"

"You know him Rias... He doesn't bode well with stinging sunlight~"

"I know... But even so..."

"Fufu~, you must be dying to show him your new swimsuit. Don't you Buchou~?"

"I can say the same to you too, Akeno."

Averting their sight away from each other and towards the now clean and clear body of water, a figure was swimming in a ludicrous speed. She did a complete lap around the pool under twelve seconds. Almost as fast as a professional swimmer, and maybe faster. An amazed and mesmerized Asia and Koneko were staring by the edge of the pool.

"...Well.." Rias sighed, putting a hand above her temple as a hint of her irritation towards her troublesome Pawn. "At least someone's having fun."

* * *

It had been a peaceful few days after Kokabiel's incident. His apartment well and tidy. His mood prospered on the bright side, somehow, despite the cruel hot days. Maybe because of his constant teasing to his said 'Master'? A master who had improper thoughts regarding himself during that night, and then proceeded to please herself by-

 _Click._

Eh?

"P-Please stop..."

Err...

"D-Don't put me into shame..."

O-Okay...?

"...Th-Thank you..." Said the flustered crimson-haired Princess, scampering away from the author's imaginative mind.

What the hell...?

Ahem- Anyway. Moving on.

The Devils accomplished to impress Seifer with their miraculous construction work. Even up until now, he still couldn't believe they really did rebuild the school completely in only several hour. And all places were decorated like how they used to be. None of the teachers or students knew that their school was literally nothing but rubbles on the other day. As a superior Deity himself, mere act such as that would be a simple task. However, as he knew Devils are in the lowest tier than those of His creation —maybe several tiers ahead from humans and in par with the Angels and the Fallens— but still, presumably being the second weakest, that is impressing.

A few days before, the ORC club agreed to clean the pool of their school. Seifer of course, having no intention to expose himself to the terrible sun, strongly disapprove of this act, fled. Missing out a slightly sight of his girls in swimsuit is well worth for his safety. Rias and Akeno were utterly disappointed with him. Not because he didn't help them on cleaning up the pool, but because they couldn't show their newly bought bikini.

It's a good thing they were living with him.

Still at that same day, Seifer did not just went idle for the rest of the day. In fact, he decided to do some Devil works, picking out a random contract in Rias' drawer at the ORC room. He met someone... Interesting. To say the least. Well perhaps 'interesting' is a bit too underwhelming to refer the Governor of the Fallen Angel. Nothing much happened, though.

He found Azazel, or "Zazel" as he had nicknamed him, to be a fun person to hang with. They shared common interest in exquisite beverages, women, and even almost sharing the same laid-back personalities. He knew this Fallen Angel was not looking for trouble, and if not for his interest in the Sacred Gears, Seifer wouldn't suspect a thing from him. He had visited Azazel's current apartment for at least two consecutive days now.

"It's pleasing to know there is someone who knows how to keep their head's cool." Was the praise Azazel had heaped bySeifer.

"Same goes to you. Oh, I also want to apologize for my subordinate's ruthless act. Please accept this as my token of apology." Were his words as Azazel handed him a binder.

After skimming through its content, Seifer, surprisingly, bowed his head in a polite and grateful manner.

"I appreciate your kindness."

So what was the content of that binder that could make him act that different? A binder full with beautiful, buxom Fallen Angels, posing in a revealing outfit, and some in their nude. There's also what appeared to be a phone number on the girls. Obviously something he won't show to Rias or any of his girls. They would lost their mind if they know he had made contact with one of their biggest threat, let alone finding this "sacred" gift.

Unfortunately, as he received that one binder, that was also the last time he met Azazel. So far.

* * *

In the meantime, our young male was waiting for his loathed meeting. Well. It was his fault for killing Kokabiel. He was an important figure for the Fallen Angels, and Seifer is a Devil serving under Rias. It was pretty obvious that a talk between the Devil and the Fallen Angel would be held sooner or later.

And today is that 'sooner or later'.

With Asuka, Asia and Koneko still learning this and that at their respective classrooms, Seifer found himself waiting alone on his rightful throne, his treasured Victorian couch.

Alone and bored.

He couldn't sleep since he had just woken up recently. Going outside would be unpleasant for him as the dreadful summer had finally arrived. He couldn't thank Rias enough for installing a new set of A/C here on the Occult Research Club, the place where he probably will spend his summer days.

So he stayed here, dumbing himself around the spacious room while waiting for any of the girls to return. He first waddled by the large bookshelf, but quickly remembered he dislike reading. He then wandered inside the shower room out of his curiosity, and pondered why there are two showers installed and why there are a handful of different brands of perfumes for quite a time. When he's bored, he contemplates nearly everything he sees. Like this particular lamp for an example.

"..."

It took him several awkward seconds to realize how bored he was.

 **[Hey, bubbo.]**

 _'...The hell is with that nickname...?_ '

Snorting as an equivalent of a 'I don't give a damn', Azrael, being as bored as his host, was also trying to escape his boredom.

 **[I recently learned something.]** Azrael began.

 _'Wot?'_

 **[Back inside the shower... There's a load of perfumes right?]**

Mildly curious at Azrael's sudden random topic, Seifer nodded mentally. The Welsh Dragon found this small talk to piqué his interest as well.

 **[How so?]**

 _'...Because they're girls?'_ Seifer gave an honest answer. Or rather, opinion. _'And girls don't use the same perfume?'_

 **[Huh... I guess they don't have common _scents_.]**

...

'...'

 **{...}**

 _'...Did you just...'_

 **[Yep.]**

 **{...I'm at lost for words.}**

I can't believe I wrote this.

 **[Hah. Rude.]** Azrael scoffed, but not without cackling a few laughter. **[Guess I'll _smell_ you later.]**

 _'...'_

 **{...}**

 **[HAHAHAHAHAHA]**

That day, Seifer learned that the former God of Death enjoys bad puns.

* * *

"Why did you call me?"

"Eh... No reason..."

He couldn't just tell her there was a supposedly godlike entity yet ridiculously annoying residing in him. Actually, he could. But what for? Seifer does not boast. He shows.

Patting the vacant seat beside him as a gesture for her to come, Seifer looked at his lovely familiar expectantly, with an almost demanding look. Undoubtedly, Tiamat complied. Although she did hesitate for a split second, being the slightest bit curious and confused.

She took a seat. Her perplexed face still lasted, wondering of what this Devil was about to do or say.

"...Hmmm...? What do you want Shinji-sama?"

Without her permission, Seifer pulled her head to rest upon his shoulder. He did this as he gave her a quick, yet mischievous and dangerous grin.

"You~" was his short answer.

"Wh-What?" The woman questioned to reaffirm what her ears had just heard. Slowly, but surely, her pale, pearly white cheeks started to turn their colour pink. Her beating suddenly increased their speed as she felt his gentle strokes by her sky blue hair. "D-Don't be stupid!"

"Oh you know you heard me." He teased, she blushed. Seemed he had found his source for amusement. Oh joy.

"C-Come now... Don't call me if you don't need me." Tiamat whimpered. She didn't bother hiding her bashful act as he had seen her like this quite a plenty. In attempt to recover some of her lost pride, Tiamat stated in a matter-of-fact kind of voice. "...I'm a Dragon you know..."

Seifer closed his eyes, not knowing a cruel wave of realization had evoked his familiar's mind.

"...I'm...Your familiar.." She whispered under her breath. It was a saddening reminder for herself, and might be a painful lesson as well. He's a Devil. She's a Dragon.

A Dragon cannot possibly develop an intimate relationship with those from the three major sides and the smaller ones; such as Kitsunes, Vampires, Werewolves, let alone a Human.

This, however, is not a rule or a norm she has to follow. It is more like a common sense, related to a Dragon's pride. Godly creatures such as them (At least in this realm) eyes lowly of those who are not their own. Her being his familiar, or in other words, helper, would be a massive blow for her elders.

"Your familiar...Yeah.." She whispered.

"Hmm?"

Seifer flipped open both of his light brown irises. Like her sudden change of tone, Tiamat's expression changed as well. She was frowning, and Seifer had seen enough to differ between a mad and angry frown, and the sad, disappointed kind. And it surely was not the mad kind of frown.

"What?" He asked. Oblivious of her fragile state of mind.

"Oh. Nothing... I'm fine.."

The young male rose an eyebrow as a sign of his mild suspicion. He recalled a rule that states: 'When a woman says she's fine, it is never fine.', but does this rule applies to all women?

Following that belief, Seifer insisted, "Now now. Don't hide anything from your boss." He teased playfully, earning him a pout from the woman. His fingers merrily twiddling her smooth straight turquoise locks. In an odd sense of way, it eased Tiamat's burdening thoughts.

"I told you; I'm fine." Tiamat reaffirmed. Seifer, obviously, did not buy it.

"You're a great fighter," He paused, now having a slight frown on his lips. "But you make a terrible liar."

Tiamat fell into silence. Her head hung low, staring blankly at his hand.

"You don't have to tell me," He continued. "At least not now. But know that I'm willing to listen."

Dubious, Tiamat just had to ask. "But... Why..?"

"Because, my dear Familiar." Seifer began. His fingers stopped moving as he spoke. "I care about you as much as I care about the others. And I know it must be lonely for you, hmm? Living inside of that cave?"

Oh Seifer's not dumb. He knows his lovely Familiar does not have many to talk to. A god needs somebody, let alone a Dragon. As individualistic a being can be, nothing can stand being alone.

Seeing Tiamat kept her silent, Seifer let out a few kind words for her to hear.

"You're not alone, Tiamat."

There was a warm feeling inside of her chest. It felt as if a soft, gentle brush had touched her heart, melting it with his earnest words. She, for the very first time, felt such an enormous joy. She even felt as if she could cry. This was an odd experience for her. Inadvertently, Tiamat was staring into the hazel eyes of the young man. Seemingly lost upon his gaze.

She did not realize as well, that she had lifted her head closer and closer to his, and brought her eyes into a close as she brought her lips into his. It did took Seifer by surprise, but not too surprised. Perhaps he had seen this one coming, rather, was expecting this one to come.

His pale lips pleasantly welcomed hers, and his hand firmly holding her head, stroking her hair gently as she kissed him. They parted, but Tiamat kept her forehead in touch with his, insisting to stay.

"I... My chest had never felt this warm before..." She murmured as a single tear leaked from her right eye. "...I can't believe I fell in love with you; a Devil..."

"That's rude." He chuckled. "I'm more than just a Devil you know."

"..." The icy haired woman then rested her head to his chest, laying there for a good three seconds before whispering her gratitude, "Thank you.. Shinji-sama."

"Anytime." He coolly replied. His hand patting her by her head. "Oh, by the way, Tia." He uttered, several seconds after recalling something important he had to do.

"Yes Shinji-sama?"

"Can you go with me for a moment?"

* * *

"Whoa... She's... She's stunning..."

"Is this real life? Is that woman for real?"

"Man I'd pay thousands if I get to have her..."

"Are you kidding? I'd give my soul to be held like that by her!"

"That bastard... Why does he get all the woman?!"

"Hey guys... What if he hears you? I heard he beat up three gangsters all by himself..."

"Wh-What?! That's scary man..."

Were the jealous comments and compliments directed by the male students to none other than Tiamat herself, who washolding our playful protagonist by his forearm. Her expression was stern and would be intimidating if not for her mesmerizing beauty. She was the person Seifer trusted as the documentary. Her video camera was up and running, ready to record two very specific girls.

Then there were some other remarks by the girls towards, who else but our young man?

"Hey... Isn't that the Prince..?"

"Aaaaaaaaah! How can I concentrate knowing he's back there?"

"M-Maybe we could get his number after this class..?"

"But that woman's beautiful though... Is she his girlfriend...?"

"""Nooooooo!"""

Seifer just, simply smile and wave, causing troubles as always.

Out from all the girls inside the rowdy class, only two of them knew this couple. They really did not expect him to come with another woman. They had their eyes widened at the moment of their entrance, and remained glued to master and the familiar to this moment.

"Quiet please." The obviously frustrated teacher said in a desperate attempt to regain his student's attention. Somehow, he succeeded. "As you may know, today's a special day. Today, I want all of you to tell us all about yourself. Your hobby, your dream job, families, anything you want to say!"

Seifer wondered if the teacher is always this upbeat. Probably because of the said 'special' day.

"So, let's start with Asuka-chan!"

"E-Eh?! M-me?"

Her panic was well expected. Not everyone, and pretty sure nobody wants to be the first. She should not had any problem with her English. As a Devil, she could speak any known language without trouble. Problem is, her tendency to be nervous.

She timidly approached the front of the classroom, fidgeting her fingers as she looked towards her friends and the parents at the other side.

Asuka opened her mouth, "I-I-I uhh... My name's Kujikawa Asuka..." This felt like her first introduction replayed all over again. "I'm seventeen years old this year, and umm..."

She glanced briefly at a specific young man. Her red face due to her nervousness was showing. As a morale support,Seifer lifted a hand and gave Asuka a thumb's up, adding a smile and a wink whole mouthing the word "You can do it." at the same.

She smiled, and nodded firmly. 'I can do this!' She said to herself as she took a deep breath.

"I like Futomakis, and I love swimming. My dream job is to be a professional swimmer!" And she ended her turn with a radiant smile.

Cue the clapping hands from their classmates, teacher, and the parents that present.

"Brilliant English Asuka-chan! Well done!" Exclaimed the teacher. "You make your teacher proud... Now, before you return to your seat, can you tell us a thing or two about your family?"

Seifer tensed.

But not as tense as the girl. Her bright smile had dropped into a gloomy frown. Asuka kept her gaze low on the floor below her feet. Unpleasant memories stirring her mind into a wreck.

"Excuse me, mister teacher." Without warning, a young man stepped up, and walked towards the front of the class, receiving adoring glances as he passed several seats of the girls, and low grumbles from the boys. He took note that some of the husband had pinched their wife. Asuka jolted her head at him, who winked her a nice, teasing wink.

"Y-Yes?"

Seifer leaned in, appearing to be whispering something to the teacher, whose eyes widened upon learning the fact Asukais an orphan.

"I-I'm terribly sorry... I should've know better of my students..." He said apologetically. "Asuka-chan, you did very well. You can return to your seat-."

"Are you okay?"

It's Seifer out of nowhere, and without the teacher's approval, he had stood by Asuka's side.

"...Yeah..." The girl whispered, now smiling a tender smile.

"You sure?"

Asuka nodded. "Mhmm. Thank you Shinji-san."

"Good."

 _Tap_

"The name's Kawamura Shinjiro, and I am her legal guardian." Seifer stated, also in English while placing his palm directly above the stunned girl's head. "Thank you for looking after Asuka in my absent."

"..."

The room went into a moment of silence. Might be due to the first time their ears heard his British accent.

"So, any questions?"

"He-Hey I'm the teacher here?!"

"Oh right."

Several hands were raised... All of them were from the girls. Seifer also noticed one of the husband had forcibly lowered the raised hand of his wife.

"HEY WHO SAID YOU CAN RAISE YOUR HANDS?!"

* * *

"Oh it went by lively." Said our young male, summing up as he was reminiscing about his earlier classroom visit. "Maybe a tad bit too lively."

"Hahaha— is that so? I'm guessing you're the cause of that liveliness?"

"Eh..." Seifer swayed his head side to side, his unkempt bangs dancing in the air as he did. "Sorta."

"Hahahaha! You can't help it can't you?"

Seifer shrugged, a simple smile on his face. He, along with Tiamat, had invited themselves inside another classroom. Rias' classroom. It wasn't that hard to snuck in. Currently, Seifer had just met Rias' brother. Her father too.

"Sir." Seifer gestured a polite nod. A rare sight. "I believe you've met my familiar?"

"Ah, yes. Indeed I have. A pleasure to meet a Great Dragon King." Followed the mature looking man; Rias' father.

"As am I. Pleased to meet you again Lord Gremory."

The two exchanged a smile of pleasantries.

Apparently Rias had just realized his presence when she turned around. She had this... Certain troubled face and her expression was screaming for help as she saw her brother and father, who smiled and waved energetically. Pretty much an embarrassing thing to do in front of their sister and daughter.

"..." Seifer began to see the reason Rias didn't want them to come.

But then... The class starts.

"..."

"..."

Not even Seifer, moreover Tiamat, could understand these two crimson-heads' action. They had cheered, called, and even clapping their hands loudly when Rias answered a question sent from the teacher. The poor crimson-haired girl nearly blushed as red as when he teased her.

And that summed up the Class Observation.

* * *

There is a break between classes. Like this one. After an awkward, but somehow, enjoyable moment of spectating Rias and Akeno studying, he parted ways with Sirzechs and his father, bringing Tiamat along with him to wander around the vastly expansive school building. She had never let go off his arm as they strutted through halls and corridors, wondering where he would be taking her.

 _FLASH_

Still on his way to his predestined place, a flash that belonged to a camera disturbed his walk. Peering at a crowded corner of the corridor, Seifer decided to not bother with it. That was, until he heard Azrael's raspy voice.

 **[That's a Devil.]** He came in short, but right to the point of matter. **[...And a pretty powerful one too. But not as strong as that..."Dandy redhead".]**

 **{...'Dandy redhead'...?}** Ddraig queried, focusing at the wrong part of Azrael's statement. Until he rememberedSirzechs; a person that fits perfectly in that shoe. **{Oh..}**

Well Seifer could always return to his 'spot' later on after dealing with this unprecedented event. It seemed Tiamat was also well aware of the presumed Ultimate-class Devil.

They stayed on the same tile, waiting . A boy in blonde came shortly after their wait. Then a couple of girls followed. Focusing his eyes, he figured they were the members from the Student Council, dispersing the photographers away from their object of interest.

Upon seeing the said powerful Devil, Seifer doubted his eyes.

 _'...Are you sure that's not a cosplay girl?'_

 **[...Frankly, I don't know.]**

 **{...Don't judge by her looks?}**

Still standing on the same place, but now with a more relaxed vibe, Seifer decided to wait for a couple more seconds. Only to make sure. Saji had a talk with the girl in weird outfit. Seifer guessed Saji was trying to get the girl out from the school. Standard Student Council's thing. Not long then, Rias and her Queen, Akeno, arrived at the scene.

And, to his, and her disbelief, that cosplayer was the Devil they were lookin for. It was proven by the look of shock Rias had on her face as she saw the sight. Sirzechs and his father, Lord Gremory, were also there to merry the party. After that, it became a gathering of Devils as Sona, and the rest of the student council's members also joined in.

The question is; would he join?

 _'Nope.'  
_

There you go.

* * *

They went back to where they had started: the well-furnished ORC room. Of all things, he had missed the air conditioner the most.

Plopping down on his couch after ushering Tiamat to take a seat firsthand, the young man proceeded to lay his head down atop of the woman's thighs, using them as a makeshift pillow for his head to rest. Tiamat allowed this without any issues, although not without a light pink blush spraying on her cheeks.

Inhaling the scented air and exhaling a sigh, Seifer started a chat. "What's your thought about the school?" He asked first, shifting his body a bit to lay on his side.

Also releasing a sigh, Tiamat replied as her fingers ventured to his slim, and surprisingly silky brown hair. "It's... Noisy." Of course. It was far louder than her home. "And there's too many people for my liking."

"Mhmm~ I feel the same." He chided, resting his eyes and relaxing his mind. "...Hmm... I forgot that ask earlier... But last week— Friday was it? You snuck into my place. Why's that?"

Seifer had a guess or two of Tiamat's sneaky act, but unsure which one of them is the right guess.

Surprised at the sudden question, Tiamat almost gripped his hair off in her abrupt reaction. The same blush from earlier had erupted yet again. "A-Ah... That... Uhmm... I-I'm just wanting to make sure you're okay... After all of that battle you went through."

Seifer peeked open one of his eyes. "Oh...? So you're worried about your master's well-being hmm?"

"O-Of course I am!" She unknowingly had raised her voice, nearly squeaking at the word 'course'. "I-I'm your Familiar! Of course I have to take my master's safety into my consideration!"

"I see~" Seifer looked pleased. He was letting out low, short chuckles as he shut his eyes again. "Well. Make sure nobody threatens me while I'm asleep."

"A meeting?" Tiamat uttered her dubious thought. Apparently not knowing the predestined meeting. "You're going to sleep? Here?"

"Yep-" He managed to say as a long yawn came out from his mouth. "Oh, wake me up when the meeting's starting will ya?"

Like that, he mindlessly left Tiamat into his dreamland.

* * *

Now on to the important meeting.

Like his previous instruction, Tiamat had woke him up as the meeting was about to start. At first, the Devils was searching for this troublesome Devil. He did not know what was going through their mind that made them not check the ORC room firsthand.

Nonetheless, Seifer learned that too much sleeping is bad as he now was suffering an annoying, but not hurtful, headache.

Prior to his arrival, he saw at least a hundred of Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels were already outside their school, conjuring and maintaining a a barrier that prevents any entrance of any unwelcomed guests, and of course, preventing the anyone to exit. He had taken a seat beside his rightful master by Sirzechs' courtesy, and beside Akeno. Not even close to the start of the meeting, Seifer already had the tendency to sprawl his hands and head to rest against the pompous looking table. Only he, Rias, and Akeno had their own seats, as the rest of her peerage were standing behind her chair. The same applied to Sona and her peerage, unless she was the only sitting.

The Maous, Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan, were also present. The latter he just found out she was a Maou as well. That would be a reasonable explanation for her high Devilish power.

Several minutes later, an insanely blinding light emitted from the room, revealing two Angelic creatures as it faded. One a golden-feathered Angel, whose face looked to young to be called as a creature that had lived at least several thousand years, and the other one was a voluptuous Angel, but with wings of a Pigeon; white, and serene.

 _'They just have to show off don't they?'_ Seifer expressed his mild annoyance with the two Holy beings' striking entrance.

 **[It's a good thing it all happened in a _flash_. Hehehe...]**

 _'Azrael I swear to the Creator...'_

 **[You can't hate puns.]**

 _'I can hate you.'_

 **{No comments.}**

Disregarding the stupid Azrael, Seifer, as well as the others, greeted the Angel's representatives with a formal smile and handshake and whatsoever, and returned to his seat as they waited for the last expected attendant to come.

He, unlike the other Devils, was nowhere near nervous to the point he was making the others anxious with his worrying carefree attitude.

This time, they appeared in a whirl of black feathers and a gust of wind. Out came Azazel, the guy Seifer would consider as a decent friend, who had twelve of his jet-black wings sprouted open. Totally boasting. The other Fallen Angel, meanwhile, was in fact someone he had met long ago, but only for a while as she had to return to her place to bejudged.

Asia looked she was about to cry from happiness of seeing her long-lost friend, but she had kept it to herself, waiting until the meeting's end.

"Ah, Raynare." Seifer greeted her with his marvelous smile, easily causing a blush to mark her cheeks. "It's good to see you again."

"Y-Yes... It's nice to see you too Kawamura-kun..." The girl said quietly, trying her best to behave appropriately around such powerful beings, not to mention they were her enemies as well. At the present time, she wore an outfit fairly similar to when he last seen her, but more elaborate and with more intricate designs. Furthermore, she now branded six wings instead of two.

"Oh, Zazel. You're here too?" Seifer said in his casual tone, raising his hand in a "yo" kind of gesture. Really, he just knows how to act inappropriately. "I thought you were joking when you said you're a Governor."

"Well I clearly wasn't!" Azazel retorted, showing a mildly frustrated expression. "By the way, how's my gift?"

"Oh I don't really need that. You see, I have them." Replied Seifer, who had made a gesture with his head towards the girls behind him.

"Them...?" Then Azazel panned to the girls standing and sitting nearby him. All are either cute, gorgeous, beautiful, orthe combination of those three. "Oh..." He uttered dejectedly, as if defeated.

Seifer simply chuckled at his triumph.

The Devils, Angels, and even Raynare were all dumbfounded by these two's lax conversation.

"Azazel? You've met him?"

"Shinjiro...? How do you know of him...?"

"I'll tell you about it later." He said to a quite unhappy Rias. She had the right to be unhappy of course. As powerful as he may, Seifer was still a Devil. Knowing Rias' curiosity, Seifer preferred to tell her his story for later when he has the time.

And thus, marked the start of the meeting that will decide the fate of the three, major, ruling sides.

* * *

So far, the meeting progressed under a tense, but somehow, light atmosphere. Thanks to Azazel's comments and replies. Rias had clasped his hand through the entire talk in hope to ease her worry. Seifer, understanding the girl's anxiety, also returned her affection with the same; clasping her hand gently. Even drawing circles by the surface of her smooth skin, reassuring that it will all go well.

"Well then, Rias. Can you retell about the incident a few days before?"

Rias tightened her grip for a moment before she let go. "Yes Lucifer-sama."

"Don't worry too much. You'll do good." Was his compassionate whisper before she stood up along with Sona and Akeno.

And she did. She explained her encounter with Kokabiel thoroughly; not missing out any details that she knew. As expected, Rias talked about the summary calmly, and professionally. Although Seifer knew, she waa a nervous wreck inside. Her lightly shaking hands was good enough as a proof.

"—and that concluded my report of what I, Rias Gremory, and the household Devils had experienced at our engagement with Kokabiel."

Each faction's leader reacted differently. Some sighed, some scowled, some smiled. Seifer? Oh he remained stoic the whole time. Possibly wishing for the meeting to end quickly. He's not made to deal with this kind of thing.

"Thanks, Rias-chan~!" Thanked Serafall Leviathan, the previous girl Seifer saw wearing a "Magical Girl" outfit. By far, it seemed the Maous have... Variety of weirdness. Sirzechs with his unnerving Siscon, and this girl with her... Behaviour.

"Now then, Sona-chan~ can you please tell us of your story~?"

Seifer found her forced cute voice to be unsettling. How on hell did she became a Satan and not Grayfia?

Now having a thought on that matter, he knew the Devils wouldn't pick a random girl to be one of their leaders. So that means... This girl is more superior than Grayfia herself.

Now that, is more unsettling.

"Y-Yes Leviathan-sama," Sona said in advance of her other information. Even she found the Maou's tone of voice to beunsettling. "But before Kawamura-san here defeated Kokabiel, which is a very astonishing feat, I, Sona Sitri, and with my peerage assigned ourselves to take responsibility in maintaining the barrier we formed. While Rias Gremory was dealing with Kokabiel, there was an immense number of Fallen Angels heading towards this school."

"Heh... They were under Kokabiel's command." Azazel shrugged, dismissing the judging eyes of both the Devils and the Angels. "You and your people are impressive to be able to fend them of." And came his praise towards the bespectacled girl.

"I presumed so as well." Sona affirmed, but then she shook her head. "And no. If it wasn't for Kawamura-san, I might not be here in this room now."

Everyone averted their attention towards Seifer. Seifer hates being stared upon.

"You mean-?!"

"Yes. I saw it with my very eyes. As did my peerage. Kawamura-san, with the help of the Chaos Karma Dragon, had slain nearly all the oncoming Fallen Angels."

"What-?!" Neither Rias or Akeno could hold back their shock upon hearing the news. Apparently it was their first time hearing this. They both had their eyes widened, and widened further as Tiamat herself spoke,

"Yes. That is true. However, I only did little. Shinji-sama's death count is at least five times of mine."

Now that is unsettling. It wouldn't be as stunning if Tiamat had the larger body count, but it was, and it did happened.

The leaders were at lost of words. Azazel was baffled. Lucifer had his blue-green eyes opened wide. Leviathan had her mouth agape. Michael kept his stare, but with a more complicated expression than before. Even Grayfia, Lucifer's Queen, serving as the maid, nearly dropped the teapot from the tray. All because of hearing an unbelievable truth.

"I know that you're strong and skilled- But I did not expect you to be this...capable." Came Lucifer's praise-slash-comment.

"I can't believe a Low-class Devil could pull off this kind of attainment..." Was Leviathan's.

The other two were utterly speechless.

Afraid that this would increase the suspicion on him, Seifer decided to speak, and to to defend himself. "Let's not forget that I have the Red Emperor Dragon by my side."

 **[Pfft- hah.]** Azrael snorted. **[Bullshit.]**

 _'Shut up. This is bad.'_

"...You may say that... But I know enough of a Devil to know that a new, inexperienced Devil without years of proper training, even with the help of the Boosted Gear, shouldn't be able to do such thing if he's not already powerful..." Michael followed. His brows arched in a sharp angle.

 _'Shit.'_

"Unless... You..."

Not completing his sentence, Michael, the Angel with the feathers of gold, paused. Whereas Seifer still waited for the next word, slightly confused to say the least.

Not only him actually, it was as if everyone went stiff like a rock, until eventually, the faction leaders began to move. Beginning with Sirzechs, followed by Tiamat, then the three other leaders, and lastly, Rias and Akeno. All in that particular order. But the rest remained still like a statue.

It took him a while to process what just occurred, but in the end, he recalled this feeling.

"...What.. What happened?" Blinking, Rias inquired a logical question.

"...Time stopped..." Azazel stated as it was obvious. "...Forbidden Balor View... I've been wanting to get hold of this Sacred Gear.."

An ability that is prohibited by the gods themselves. The ability to take control of time. Despite only for a limited counts and only affect those in the lowest tier, this ability is banned because of the effects it gave to inferior universes—such as this one. The one where it contained Earth, Heaven, and Hell.

The same ability that caused the death of his family.

"Hey, stop mumbling to yourself, weirdo."

"It's my mouth and I am privileged to mumble to myself." And came Azazel's rebunt to Seifer's friendly mock.

 _FLASH_

There was a brief flash of light- then followed by a countless number of flashes with the same intensity, lighting the outside of the new school building.

As the leaders and representatives of the three sides shambled towards window to take a look for themselves, they saw many of human silhouettes, cloaked in black robe, firing certain destructive spells against the inner barrier. It did no damage, however. But the attack was relentless.

"Their attack won't break through," Sirzechs informed, putting away the look of worry plastered on Rias and Akeno'ssightly face. "They might get through the first barrier, but the inner barrier is formed by me, Azazel, and Michael. They'll need more than just these magicians."

"He's right." Azazel then followed as his expression turned grim. Must be due to something very concerning for him to change his vibe. "But that's not the case. It's the Sacred Gear's power. From my research, I know that the bearer needs to see directly whay he wants to be stopped, yet he or she is nowhere in sight."

"That means, either the power was boosted by a magic or another transfer Sacred Gear... If this goes on, then even us might be affected by the power."

If the powerful leaders couldn't even avoid this limiting power, let alone three of his girls. He wouldn't want that incident to happen again, and this time, he's here with them. He will never forgive himself if he failed once more on protecting those he cares about.

"But then if what you said is true... Why do I, and Akeno could still move?"

"It appears only you four can move by your will. I reckon both of you," Azazel directed towards Rias and Akeno, "-Arefree because of his influence. Whereas Tiamat and he himself solely based on their powers. This power isn't complete, however. They should be able to move after a minute or two."

"They're intending to annihilate us together with this school building as we stopped... That is, considerably concerningindeed." Sounded Michael. "To make matters worse, we can't exit our own barrier without disassembling them in the process."

"They must have planned this all along.. Damned terrorists..." Azazel cursed under his breath, pinching his nose bridge as a clear sign of his annoyance.

"Tch... For them to attack in such an important occurrence as this... And under my territory and supervision as well... Never have I been this disgraced like this!" Rias exclaimed. Her eyebrows arching downwards as she folded her arms. The aura of a mad Princess of Destruction flared in an acute intensity. "I'll never-"

"Yes yes. You'll never forgive them." Azazel interrupted her mid-sentence, lifting a hand up into the air. All at the same time, hundreds of prominent light spears formed at the space outside, bringing even more light into the room.

As Azazel brought down his hand, as if a gesture of a command, all spears of light rained down upon the said magician outside, tearing their flesh and killing them almost in an instant. Although they had formed a shield of their own, it did less to nothing as Azazel's spears tore it apart with particular ease.

"Show off." Seifer scoffed, earning himself another look from the Governor of the Fallen Angels.

Unfortunately, not long after the magicians were completely wiped out, magic circles began to shine all over the school grounds. The same wave of magicians beforehand. In fact, there were more of them than before. Just like the previoustime, they brought down their known magic to weaken the barrier, each spell causing a major explosion upon their impact. It didn't cause a single scratch on the barrier though. At least for now. Who knows how much the shield can withstand?

"Kh- how meddlesome..." Azazel whispered. "It'll get boring if it gets repetitive. On a note of importance, these terrorists plan is too well-thought that it's unsettling. I trust none of us had leaked any info do we?"

"Are you asserting there's a traitor among us?"

The Governor looked straight towards Lucifer. "Yes. It's not something improbable..." He then proceeded to take a pause, thinking as he closed his eyes to put himself on focus. "Ah... I see now." He suddenly muttered to himself, as if realizing something dire. "So this is the reason you can't come..."

"Who are you referring to?" Sirzechs asked again.

"The Hakuryuukou. I'm afraid he had defected to the terrorists' side."

And as he said that line of words, another magic circle with an unfamiliar crest appeared on the floor they were standing. Having seen the intricate crest in one of her books she had studied, Rias exclaimed as her face filled with a mixture of surprise and shock.

"This emblem... This is!"

Also recognizing the crest, Sirzechs said, "So the mastermind has come... Leviathan."

Not recognizing the emblem, Seifer thought bitterly, 'I know I should've slept longer.'

He should. He really should have. Because this night, would be the night Rias will never forget.

* * *

"So you've come at last." Said Azazel to a woman who had materialized above an intricate pentagram. A woman with brown hair tied to a bun, wearing a majorly purple-coloured dress. An extremely low cut dress, as it has a high slit on it, exposing her impressive breast size. Maybe she was simply flaunting her asset?

"Indeed I have. How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono?" Said the woman with a taunting tone.

 _'Coming here all by herself..?'_ Seifer thought, amused. _'Either she has gut, or overconfident, or strong.'_

 **[Or she's just plain dumb.]**

 _'Yeah... That too.'_

 **{Oh she _definitely_ got guts to pull of such revealing outfit. And are we going to ignore her cleavage? Imean- come on.}**

 _'Mm... Nah. Too mature for my taste.'_

 **[I thought you like all women.]**

 _'Well. Not her, apparently.'_

"Katarea Leviathan..." Sirzechs lowly uttered. His eyes focusing on that one woman. "What is the meaning of this action? Are you assisting the terrorists?"

"Oh no. It's not just me alone, Sirzechs. All members of the old Maou faction have decided to coperate with... Terrorists as you might say, but we prefer calling them as Khaos Brigade."

"Khaos Brigade... So it is true." Lucifer said to himself. "I know that they're gathering all of those that despise peace. I didn't expect them to have the old Maous on their side..."

"Correct." The woman referred as 'Katerea' affirmed, as though taking pride of being a part of the terrorists. "We also have the Ophis as our leader. It's safe to say that victory is within our grasp. Your reigning days will soon come to an end."

Hearing that, all the leaders had an unpleasant expression. Not just them, Rias, Akeno, even Tiamat, could not believe the news.

"The Uroboros Dragon... The strongest existence in this world... That certainly is woeful..."

"Katerea-chan!" Came a voice belonged to the recurring Leviathan. "Why are you doing this?!" She exclaimed as if sheeas an innocent child; being naïve to the clear predicament. Even Seifer knew Katerea, and possibly those who are the old Maous, simply wanted to reclaim their titles.

"Serafall... How dare you act so shamelessly. As the descendant of Leviathan, I am ashamed to know that you are chosen to have his title."

"Katerea-chan! I-I..."

 **[Why the hell is she keep using 'chan'?!]**

 _'To stay in character, obviously.'_

 **[Well it's bloody annoying!]** Azrael reasoned. His voice suddenly had a thick British accent for some reason. **[She's pretty cute though.]** And happening as quick as his temper to rise, Azrael cooled down.

And it appeared the Welsh Dragon had heard Azrael's slight change of English.

 **{How did you become British all of a sudden?}**

Let's just leave Seifer and his company to bicker for now and continue with our story shall we?

Giving the troubled Serafall a smile of mischief, Katerea, beginning to flare her demonic power, said,

"But worry not... For I will reclaim my title once and for all."

As Sirzechs, Serafall's, and the rest of the representatives' expression darkened under the heavy atmosphere, there were only two being who seemed to be unconcerned. The first being our protagonist, and the other one was Azazel, laughing for a transparent cause.

"Is that funny? Soon your era will end, and we will rule the new world without any of you to interfere. See? This is how all of you should have acted; to erase anyone who defies your order." Katerea mocked further, enjoying every time she saw her foe's dimming resolve.

"Moreover, for you to not know your own underling had defected to our side... Is that what you would call a leader, Azazel?"

"..."

Checkmate. Azazel couldn't find any possible counter. Katerea laughed upon his silence, but still proceeded with her derisive snide as she briefly scanned the current attendants; Rias, Akeno, Tiamat, and lastly, Seifer. She stopped her gaze at the latter, who was standing five meters away from her, and even dared to approach him.

The three ladies, of course, stepped in between her and him. Whatever her intention is, they expect it would be far from good.

"And soon... We'll have the other Heavenly Dragon to aid our side..." Katarea said in an undertone, jeering an insulting smirk as she stood in front of the three women. "Fufufu- Are these your women? Sekiryuutei-dono?"

"Oh. Am I that famous now?" He replied plainly. Untroubled by mostly anything he had heard and seen. "And yeah. You can say that."

Even under this unlikely condition, he was able to stir a blush upon their faces.

"Fufufu," Katerea chuckled again despite the death glares she was receiving from the girls. "Is that so? So I'll take it that you have moved on, no?"

 **[Oh shit.]**

 _ **BLAM**_

His unexpected rage had startled even those of the most powerful person on the three sides. He might had moved faster than light even, as Sirzechs hardly see him as he moved.

Gripping Katerea's neck while pushing her against a cracked wall, Seifer, by his conscience or not, had unleashed a horrendously ominous aura. It was different than his usual smoky one. It was far different in fact. It was more solid. Its colour was blacker than the darkest night. Darker than the wings of a Fallen Angel. Without any trouble, as if swallowing, his aura had overwhelmed Katerea's.

The air became so terrible that both Rias and Akeno were shaking uncontrollably, let alone Katarea, who was only inches away from the source of this immense killing intent. She didn't even had the power to lift her hands to pry hks hands, they just hung limb by her voluptuous body's side.

Everyone froze in their spot as they witnessed the rage of the Sekiryuutei, but this actually raised their spirit. If he could land an attack with no problem to Katarea, who is not a weak Devil, then perhaps they could stand a chance against these terrorists.

"How..." A word came out. His voice had deepened and it was a voice of anger. "How did you know...?" He demanded, slowly increasing the power of his grip. "Who killed them?"

He had tried- no. He had forced himself to accept the passing of his wife and daughter —his only family—, and for what seemed to be forever, Seifer was nearing the point of letting them go, and even allowing his girls to enter and fill the aching hole in his heart. But now, his effort was all for naught.

All of his desperate attempt rendered to nothing by her simple question.

"—Akh-Ukh—GAH!"

"Answer me." He spoke calmly as he slammed her body once more without showing any hesitation because she's a woman. As another loud, dull sound echoed, the crack on the wall broadened. He possibly had caused a crack or more to her spine as well.

Raising her violently trembling right arm, Katerea managed to point it towards a particular Devil with the striking crimson hair.

Sirzechs Lucifer.

"..."

As if she was nothing but a trash, Seifer tossed her outside with brutality. The magicians' attack also stopped. Of course, as they couldn't risk hurting the injured Leviathan. She was the one in charge after all.

Seifer did not bother to see where she landed or whether she had died or not, as the only thing on his mind is Sirzechs. It was the first time Rias, or anybody there, to see him this furious.

"S-Shinji-"

"Don't. Rias." He sternly stated. "I don't want to hurt you."

Rias was taken aback. Was she losing him?

Sirzechs raised a hand. All eyes were on him. "It's fine, Rias. It'll be untruthful if I tell you I know nothing."

The solid smoke spread wider, now engulfing the room and beginning to leak outside, slowly filling the area between the building and the barrier with its dark haze.

"Yes. Although it's not me personally, I killed her. I believe you know the reason of that. "An eye for an eye", right?"

 **[Hah. I knew he was going to use that as his alibi... Right bub?]** Azrael chided in attempt to ease his host's peaking anger and rage.

 _'Azrael.'_

 **[Yeah?]**

 _'Do me a favour and shut the fuck up. You too, Ddraig. Don't you dare help me in anything.'_

 **[Oh...You're going all out?]**

 _'This time... It's personal.'_

 **[Right'o]**

 **{Y-Yes partner...}**

* * *

"...Huh... Wh-what happened?" Inquired a girl inside the room as she noticed the room's layout had changed dramatically. Last time, she remembered there wasn't a huge hole on the wall over there. Taking a quick look outside, she saw hundreds of cloaked figures were flying mid-air. And looking further, she saw the coalition army of Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels were standing in their places, unmoving.

Just as Azazel had mentioned earlier before, the Sacred Gear's effect was starting to deteriorate.

Sadly, the moment of their freedom was quick to subside as they began to feel a ridiculous amount of combined uneasiness and fear. A horrendous feeling.

"Wh-Wha... What?! What is this air!? Is Lucifer-sama—" But as Sona saw Rias' Pawn, donning a vantablack robe and a mask she had seen in Devil's history book, she knew her speculation was wrong. "Kawamura?!"

"S-Sh-Shinji-san... What is.. What happened...?"

"K-Kuh... I can't... Breathe... Asuka-nee... He-help..."

No one but Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, and Tiamat had the strength to stand on their feet. The rests were already on their knees, trembling, quivering, an hugging themselves for comfort. Not even Grayfia could withhold this amount of fear, let alone the reincarnated Devils.

"S-S-Sh-Shinjiro... Y-you... You're..."

"No longer a Devil." He completed Rias' incomplete sentence with a statement, as a light sound of something made of glass hitting the floor echoed throughout the meeting room. Looking down, Rias' eyes broadened further as she recognize what had fell.

Her sixteen previously transparent crimson chess pieces, now wholly coloured in charcoal black. As if they had changed colour under his influence.

"...Then that makes it even.." The masked young male whispered, slowly hovering outside through the hole Katerea had caused—or more correctly, himself. "I took nearly everything from you, and you've taken everything from me."

The only good thing from that was now his aura had dispersed, allowing them to slowly regain their power. Until one of them had gathered enough to conjure a compressed sphere of demonic power.

The one who was aware of this, or at least the first to plead a yell, was none other than Rias. "-?! GRAYFIA! NO!" She screamed, but a bit too late as Grayfia's attack was already flying towards him.

But it just went inside the smoke around him, not even damaging him the slightest. It shocked Grayfia. Seeing how pitiful her attack was, and rendered speechless. Even Sirzechs and Serafall couldn't believe what their eyes had witnessed.

He looked past his shoulder. Even behind that mask, they could feel his haunting glare. The smoke around him hovered in a spiral, creating a small whirlwind with him being the center. Seifer no longer has any reason to hide his true power, now that he had been revealed. He was callous if they recognize his abilities or not. Moreover, with those sixteen Pawns were no longer limiting him, he could utilize all of his power given by his true self.

"Strongest Queen huh..." Seifer spoke. The raspy, bone-chilling voice still present. "That was pretty weak though... I'm unimpressed."

Grayfia stiffened.

"I'll let you off this time. I can't promise the same if you did it once again." Seifer uttered, looking away from the stunned audiences.

"...Where are you going?" Queried Michael. "Are you planning to join their side?"

Stopping again, and now floating lazily with his hands shoved inside his cloak's pockets, Seifer let out a chuckle before he gave a respose.

"Yes." Seifer said in a sharp tone, adding a hollow laughter on his pause. "So I have a cause to kill any of you."

Seeing the devastated looks of the representatives, and his girls as well, he added.

"Oh cheer up." He exclaimed. His usual voice had made a return. "Perhaps now you three can combine forces again, no? Just like the old days."

Again, he flew outside the hole as his smoke conjured a sword for him to use briefly. He tore down the barrier the magicians were trying to break relentlessly in just one, single slash. The barrier the three leaders had created, shattered with disturbingly apparent ease. Causing further astonishment to those on his opposing side.

* * *

 _ **Cue dramatic music.**_

 **There you go fellow readers. Our protagonist now becomes the antagonist. At least for the three major factions. Oh, and also, Raynare's appearance is not that of her Fallen Angel appearance. She has Yuuma'sappearance. And her outfit isn't slutty too to match with her innocent look. I gave her two extra pair of wings because she acts as Vali's substitute here. Azazel won't pick an ordinary Fallen Angel won't he?**

 **To clarify some things up, Tiamat IS stronger than Michael, Azazel, and obviously, Serafall. That's why she can move before the other three can. And since Sirzechs moved before her as well, that means Sirzechs is stronger than her. AND since Seifer wasn't affected by the time stop... well.. Do the math.**

 **As a little hint on what's in store at the next chapter, you guys know that the Devils won't stand by idly, yes? They surely won't let him off just like that...**

 **So that means, there will be one last fight before Seifer switched his alignment to Khaos Brigade. Now the question is, who will be his opponent? Or opponents if there are more than one?**


	22. A Change of Perception

**I TOLD YOU I'LL REPLY.**

 **Yoshida-senpai: Ah, that's good then xD At first I thought on should I or should I not but then decided to fuck it. xD Thank you for your amazing review senpai. Yes, yes. Mhmm *nod nod* indeed she could. Glad you like the new plot :D  
NoVaHolt: Yeah. You could say that. They messed with the wrong guy.  
Guest: Thank you- but M. Night...? xD I'll take that as a compliment, thanks!  
xxOblivionxxx: Thanks man!  
shadowslayer2015: I just did- Lemons will come sooooon. Prepare for the bittersweet taste!  
Notasavior: Hehe. Some twist eh? XD Tbh, I rarely see a fic where the main character becomes the bad dude and I really wanted to pull that off.  
Mr Always-Bad-Grammar: Mmmm. Not quite. Nice guess though xD  
slydino: First off, thank you very mucho. Secondly... Can't tell you that. Not every story have a good ending. Just keep your fingers crossed and hope for the best of him and his girls. o3o**

 **Thank you again for your reviews/comments. Know that I don't care how short or long they are (Though I value those with longer sentence), but it's the thought that counts peeps.**

 **With that being saod- I mean said**

 **ENJUOY!**

 **Oh, and happy holiday :D**

* * *

Bitter.

A peculiar negative emotion, caused by a resentful or displeasing experience. Similar to being jaded, or iin other word, cynical.

That one word was enough to describe their expression and thoughts at the same.

Sirzechs had stared the carpeted floor ordlessly, as if mute. Perhaps he was blaming himself for what had happened. Serafall, a Satan who usually put on a cute face and overloaded with childlike attitude, looked grim and was silent for once. As she had grasped the fact that the situation will not go well from now on. The strongest Archangel, the being who had been in charge of Heaven ever since the Great War, Michael, showed a complicated expression to taint his serene features. Azazel, the Governor of Fallen Angels, his newly acquaintance, now his enemy, had his hands folded in front of his chest while pinching his nose bridge. An evidence that he was as troubled as the fellow leaders.

But out of all the people there, it was obvious that his treacherous act devastated his girls the most.

Rather, they were so stunned that no words could came out from their lips. How could he changed sides that easily? Were their feelings unworthy enough for it to be a reason for him to consider? More importantly, what exactly did he do that could anger Sirzechs to kill his family? There were just too mysteries and unanswered questions inside their head.

"Well that was an unexpected turn of events." Azazel voiced his opinion of what had happened, thus ending the deafening silence that had spurred.

"It was only a matter of time before he discovered the truth..." Michael said, sighing. His expression still bitter and perplexed. "It pains me to say this, but we brought this upon ourselves."

The leaders retained their silence upon hearing that; because they knew it is true. Partially. Had they had not agreed upon taking their revenge, then perhaps this dire situation would be avoidable, and they would still have the invaluable help from the Sekiryuutei.

Regaining her ability to move, and after contemplating the alarming state and the grim look of her superior, the female Angel, who had yet to share her name, approached the golden winged Angel.

"Michael-sama, we must leave for your safety." The female Angel ushered. "We can't risk losing another leader."

 _'Another leader...?'_ A troubling thought echoed inside the innocent mind of our maiden. _'What does she mean by that..?'_

Unaware of Asia's rising suspicion, Michael glanced over to Sirzechs, Serafall, and Azazel. As if apologizing. The representatives all sent him a nod.

"I must take my leave now." The golden feathered Archangel said, "But regarding my thoughts on our meeting, I assure you, I have no intention of starting, nor wanting a war to spur between us."

A small, bitter smile appeared to grace Sirzechs' features. "As am I."

"Same here." Azazel gave a nod.

"Then we all agree to cooperate. Now, regarding the Khaos Brigade. I will ensure that us Devils will do everything we can do to put their action into a halt. However, I expect the same amount of resolve from the two major factions."

"That is what I have in mind as well. Sirzechs, Azazel, let this day be renowned as the day the three factions stopped working individually." Michael declared, earning a smile and a nod from each of the leaders. "Then I will return here to sign a formal peace treaty. Until then, I'll be taking my leave."

Like what he had said, the Angels disappeared in the exact same way they first appeared in the building; in a blinding fllash. Thus, leaving the Devils and the Fallen Angels.

And it appeared that the combined army of the three sides was able to move now as the Angels had also teleported back to Heaven.

Meanwhile, outside, the gathering of magicians were just about to leave the school ground as well. Wanting to leave before the barrier separating them and the combined army dispersed. They had each conjured their own magic circle, preparing to teleport elsewhere now that they had succeeded their task.

"Well then... Sirzechs." Azazel called, still folding his arms as he turned his body around towards the crimson Satan. "What action do you propose on taking now?"

Sirzechs appeared to be deep in thought. His eyes then opened without any warning.

"As a Maou, I cannot overlook his act. He was a Devil who had betrayed his master, and therefore, he will be branded as a Stray Devil." He said, stealing a glance over Rias. It hurts him to see his sister's devastated expression as she heard his declaration. "Even if he's no longer a Devil."

"I see.." Azazel nodded. "Then since he's still here," He continued, gesturing his head at where the masked young male was standing. Katarea was there as well, looking to be having a talk with the referred Seifer. "What aaction should we take?"

Thecrimson Satan frowned. He lowered his gaze to see his dazed sister. What he did before all of this was utterly despicable to any Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels. However, that man had not only turned his back around him, Lucifer, a supreme leader of the Devils, he had also shattered her heart. Worse, he had betrayed her trust. That man, in Sirzechs' eyes, deserves nothing more or less than death.

Therefore, Sirzechs picked these two words as his answer, and his order.

"...Kill him"

Those cold words struck Rias. She couldn't imagine her beloved man to be a hunted criminal, let alone killed. She had held great admiration and deep affection to him to simply accept her brother's crude assessment.

"Nii-sama?!"

"I'm sorry Rias." The older brother uttered to the sister. "As your brother, I truly apologize for what I have done. But as a Maou, I must bring him down to judgement."

"...Onii... Sama..."

She couldn't bear it. In the midst of awful mixed emotion, her clouded mind and broken heart, Rias had unwillingly let her tears flow as she again, fell onto her knees. This was too much for her to accept. Not only he had left her, but he will be hunted from now on. Rias feared that one day they would meet, and that she will have to kill him. If that happens... Then what will she do...? What if he is about to kill her and she can't do anything?

"Rias. You are a Devil." Came a voice familiar for her ears. She was another Devil, but not one that held such high position as a Maou. "Take pride on that. He had betrayed you." She paused, adjusting her glasses before continuing, "And you must know he is not the man you think he is."

"...Sona... What do you mean...?"

The girl with the violet hair took several steps to her hurt best-friend, and lowered herself to look her in the eyes, as she was about to reveal his true nature. At least that was what she knows of him.

"He's a criminal, Rias."

Her beryl-hued eyes darkened. As did her sorrowful expression. It felt a knife had stabbed her in the chest. It pained her much more than knowing he had changed sides.

"Kawamura Shinjiro is the entity that interrupted the Great War, as it was written in the old book." Sona briefly explained, "He is The Killer of God, a Deicide, the same man who had caused catastrophic events during the Great War. "

"Wh...What?!" Her voice cracked. As did her heart. "I... I don't believe this..." Rias refused to accept that ridiculous statement, and switched her attention towards her brother and her leader. "Onii-sama? Is that true?!"

"Yes it is." Sirzechs replied with such a simple tone. "We have tracked him for long, and about a year ago, we found where he used to live."

"So you killed his family?!" Rias retorted. Her voice could be heard echoing outside the exposed room.

"He had took many of our families, Rias. The Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels, all of them demanded his punishment. We leaders had agreed as well."

"To be fair, I don't think that is enough." Rias sharply diverted her glare to Azazel. Still having some leftover hatred even though they were allies at last. "He only lost two while we had lost thousands."

"..."

There was absolutely nothing she, or any of the girls, could say on his defense. Not even Asuka, who had known him the longest could say anything. As much as their love of him, they understand that what he had done was beyond forgiving, and that his name was beyond saving.

"And now that he had changed his allegiance... You might as well give up, and accept this." Azazel continued, "He's your- our enemy from now on, Rias Gremory."

* * *

"Well then... I welcome you to the Khaos Brigade, Kawamura Shinjiro."

"Yeah yeah," He simply said with a dismissing wave of his right hand. "Is your neck okay?" He asked. His voice was that of his usual, lax, and easy one. For a protagonist, he sure is quick to befriend his enemy. Or more correctly, his former enemy.

"Y-Yes... This is nothing compared to what we have achieved." The bespectacled woman replied, rubbing her palm above her bruised neck. It wouldn't be wrong to state she was confused, but glad nonetheless.

"SHINJIROOO!"

They both turned around as they heard the voice of a heartbroken girl, calling out to the man who was the reason of her anguish. A concentrated bullet of dark crimson demonic power immediately greet them as it was coming in almost a blur, due to its incredible velocity. However, his smoke, like it did previously to the maid's charge, easily consumed the attack by whole, simply swallowing the demonic power. His eyes took upon Rias, his former master, flying mid-air with face nearly as red as her hair and palms curled into fists.

He stared her silently for three seconds before she screamed as loud as she could possibly scream.

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

She sent another sphere of her power of destruction. And created more, and more, and more. All aimed towards this particular man she had loved so dearly.

She did not know what was hidden behind his stale grey mask, nor she cared either. She was too angry, too sad, too ached to care. Could he possibly been using her as a cover? As a tool to merely help him hide his peccant action?

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! YOU ARE MY PAWN! MY SERVANT! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

The man did not say anything, and took every single one of Rias' charged attack, doing close to absolutely nothing to block any of them. As she witnessed what was happening, the woman standing behind him, Katerea Leviathan, failed to contain her smirk and nearly failing to contain her urge to laugh. She was satisfied, more than euphoric to see the little sister of her despised Maou being this pathetic.

Ultimately, she used up all of her power. While heaving panted breaths, Rias slowly descended to the ground, and forcing herself to stand despite her legs were on the verge of giving up on her. Her breathing becoming more and more unsteady in between her tears and bated sniffles.

"WHY? WHY..?!" She demanded once more, still gripping her palms. Still unable to stop her flow of dreadful tears. "...Why..."

"Why must you hurt me this way..?"

Her voice weakened, and her tone of anger had changed into an ugly mixture of lament and sobs, wrenched because of him.

Slowly approaching her, were her servants and Tiamat. Some of them had teared up as well, feeling the same feelings as their King's. The latter, Tiamat, however, had a certain stoic expression. She didn't look angered, or sad. Determined? Yes. Perhaps that's a viable word to describe her current expression.

"...Rias.." Her Queen, Akeno, was the first of her servants who attempted to placate her. She placed her hand upon her shoulder, wiping her own tear at the same time. She wanted to say something to ease her best-friend's burden, but truly, she couldn't find anything to say. "..."

"B-Buchou... "

There stood all of his girls. All of those who he had cared, and had hurt. Then one took a step forward.

It was the girl he had known the longest of them all.

The girl he had saved by his wife's will.

Asuka.

"Shinji-san... Are you going to go...?"

But Seifer had sealed his mouth shut to answer any of their questions.

"...Then I'm coming with you..."

"-?!"

In less under a second, disappearing and quickly reappearing by his side in a whirl of leaves, Asuka had surprised all of those who were present. Even Seifer himself.

"Asuka-neesan...? Why..?"

With a forlorn look, Asuka glanced at the confused Devil, whose heart is a pure as a maiden.

"I'm sorry Asia...But Shinji-san... No... Shinji-sama had saved me." She corrected herself. "I have sworn to follow him whatever path he take..."

"B-But Nee-san...? That's wrong..."

"...I know.." Asuka admitted, sniffling a tear. "But I have to respect my family's belief... I promise you I will be back, Asia-chan.."

It was saddening for him to see these two go their separate ways, and he was the reason for this this to happen. Asuka did not want this, she is a good person by nature. Joining a group that aimed for calamities must had been against her will. It must be heartbreaking for her to part with Asia, her fellow Devil and best friend.

...Then what about Rias?What about Akeno? What about Tiamat?

But Seifer knew there was no turning back.

 _Tap._

Asuka slowly directed her sight upwards to see his masked face. For some reason, she could tell that Seifer was smiling at her, or at least appeased for her audacious decision. Her guess was further proven to be right as Seifer had stroked her hair lightly and gently.

But then, without any warning, Seifer had shifted his head slightly to look onto his left. Someone had sent another attack towards him, but Asuka was in the way of collisions. Reacting quickly by their master's order, the smoke around him moved in an instant to absorb the attack, whereas Asuka was completely oblivious and was slightly unnerved by her unawareness.

They all gasped in surprise as the scene unfold, whereas Seifer simply stared at Grayfia idly, the one who had blasted that attack. Possibly smirking a taunting smirk behind that gray mask.

"Where's Sirzechs?" He coolly asked. Having no apparent interest or showing any sign of retaliation to the Strongest Queen. Yet.

Her eyes had widened slightly, hinting in her disbelief upon seeing her attack was dismissed that easily.

"His whereabouts are none of your concern, traitor." Grayfia spat, dashing away from the male. Her icy eyes glaring at him and Asuka. "If you surrender, Lucifer-sama promises you no harm."

"And if I refuse?"

"...Then both you will die."

With that, Grayfia, together with the combined army of Devils and Fallen Angels, summoned their own magic. Countless demonic orbs and light spears were held tightly in their hands. They know not much of this young male, but they won't question about it either. If Grayfia, a powerful being of their own, had branded him as a traitor, then they will see him as one. Same applied to the Fallen Angels. They did so under Azazel's command.

"Why is this happening...?

But instead of wavering, he let out a hollow chuckle instead.

"Ah... Looks like I'll be staying here for a while..." Seifer whispered in a low voice, before looking over his shoulder at the descendant of Leviathan; a Devil he once murdered. "Katerea," The woman looked surprise upon his call. "Why don't you head back first? Oh, and tag Asuka along with you."

No way Asuka would leave him behind. Moreover, this woman was someone who was a nothing more than a stranger to her. To make it worse, this woman was her enemy. Why would she go to somewhere that, not only she had no idea where it is, she would be guided by a stranger no less.

"Sh-Shinji-sama?!"

"Asuka. Listen to me."

"...Y-Yes..." But without any fuss, the girl surrendered, and nodded weakly. Knowing there was no point on arguing with Seifer in this current statr. She then took several cautious steps towards Katerea, being aware of course as it was needed. First, she had Katerea to worry about, and the Devils and Fallen Angels that were looking at her with face full of clear anger.

She had became their enemies as well.

Then Seifer said once more. "Make sure she's unharmed. You know what I will do if something displeasing happens to her."

"Y-Yes... Sekiryuutei-dono.." She obliged immediately, obediently, summoning her version of a Devil's magic circle, and was about to leave the place with the reluctant Asuka before Seifer spoke once more.

"Oh, and don't call me that. Just call me Seifer."

"...As you wish... Seifer-dono.. We'll be waiting for your return..."

With that, she vanished along with her magic circle. Initially, however, Katerea wanted to know more of his abilities. But she had had a feeling she will see it more frequently after this.

The Devils and Fallen Angels, weirdly enough, did not do anything to prevent their escape. Perhaps they were too vigilant at this particular man to do so.

"Now then..." He lowly uttered. His dark, vicious voice of a killer had returned to contaminate his carefree-sounding tone. The same, callous, murderous aura from earlier had made a reappearance as well, shrouding him within their solid shadows. "Which one of you wants to face Death first?"

And before Rias, or any of her servants could do anything to thwart him, or at least try to curb him from increasing his sins, they were suddenly enveloped in the Gremory's magic circle.

"W-Wait what?! NO!"

Were Rias' last words, before she had disappeared, teleporting into the safety of her mansiom with every single one of her servants. All except her rogue Knight. Thus leaving, and letting Grayfia to handle Seifer without much disturbance.

* * *

The morale of the coalition army was quick to deplete as they saw their respective attacks were rendered into nothingness. His smoke's defense was ridiculous. It acted like some kind of a potent acid that easily melts any kind of magic they had thrown at him.

Some of them even decided to be a coward and flee using their own method of escaping. Some flew away, some summoned their teleportation magic, and some stayed. But those who were foolish enough to stay, however, lunged at him.

Then his smoke gathered into his palms, and formed a weapon unfamiliar for their eyes, but very familiar for him. A weapon which blade resembled a crescent moon, bestowing fear because of its deadly appearance. A weapon that was fit to reap all of their souls.

A scythe.

In less than a minute, the whole army of combined Devils and Fallen Angels became nothing more but an empty shell. They were brutally torn apart. Some of them had became wingless creature, as they had lost their only visible trait that could distinguish between Devils or a Fallen Angels. Without wings, they nearly looked the same. Of course, none of these mattered anymore since they're not alive to debate such thing.

There was a dim, scarlet purple glow emitting from the intricate crescent blade. It slowly traveled to the handle, twirling around as if a snake climbing down a pole, and seemingly infusing into his smoke, colouring its ghostly black appearance with a tint of purple briefly before returning to its original colour. Thus, ended the process of upgrading his power by collecting their pathetic souls. It didn't mean much, however. If compared by numbers, his previous power was 10, and 10.0001 after the upgrade.

But hey. An upgrade is an upgrade isn't it?

Nevertheless, there was only a completely uninjured and unhurt Seifer, and a heavily petrified Grayfia that were still alive and breathing on the bloodied school grounds. The former had shown no regret of his deed, casually stepping over their dead bodies as he decreased the distance between him and the latter.

"Now that they're taken care of..." He said, referring to the unmoving pile of corpse he was moving atop. Then he stopped after feeling satisfied with the gap separating them. "Shall we dance?"

Inadvertently swallowing a lump of her gradually growing fear, Grayfia mustered all of her courage, demonic power, her resolve as a servant, and dashed towards him with an extreme speed. She did not need to learn twice to know that her magic is as good as useless to try it again.

"Hand to hand eh...? Alrighty then..."

The first attack began, and was the first of many more to come. Grayfia launched a fist imbued with her demonic power directly at his chest, lumped with a good amount of demonic power. Seifer, who had already 'poofed' his weapon away, within just one precise movement of his hand, had swatted her forearm to his right as he sidestepped to the opposite side.

As a result, Grayfia missed him and hit nothing but air, skidding a good five meters away from his previous spot due to her ludicrous speed.

She only wavered so little as Grayfia had restarted her onslaught. But this time, with a little tactic. She firstly sent a few heavily concentrated spells; three spheres on the size of three basketballs combined, and several dozens more but were in the same size of a pellet. They all had different shades of silver characteristic. The larger three were imbued with darker silver while the smaller ones were more of a paler silver.

Just as she had planned, Seifer underestimated her magical-type attacks and had let them came towards him, watching his smoke engulfed the smaller bullets easily, and the same goes for the three larger spheres.

Grayfia smirked.

Before they could collide against his smoke, before his smoke could devour them, the three spheres exploded. Dusts flew into the air as the huge blasts thundered throughout the night sky. Possibly waking a few humans who lived closely by its thunderous roar.

Yet her triumphant smirk disappeared as the cloud of dust faded, revealing a ridiculously uninjured masked entity. His smoke still hovering in a lazy speed, revolving around their master, disturbingly unaffected by the point-blank explosion.

"..Well that was a bit of a let down..." He commented in a teasing but terrifying tone. "Your magic won't work against me."

Grayfia unconsciously had taken a single step backward and showed a complex expression. As she now had finally realized. He is out of her league. She won't be able to wear him down, let alone defeat him.

She fully understood her disadvantage. Unlike him, she doesn't have an impenetrable shield. Furthermore, if she was to fight him in a hand-to-hand combat, he would win for sure. There were only a few number of Devils who could best her in terms of magic, but in physical combat? Far too many.

Grayfia had relied on her demonic power for too much that she had forgotten to hone her direct combat skills. Learning her mistake, Grayfia gritted her teeth as a light growl leaked out.

"Pu-" He scoffed. "Irritating isn't it? Having to fight in another style..."

"Silence." She bellowed, and restarted her onslaught.

"I'll stand here then. To make it easier for you and more enjoyable for me."

Oh she did not like to be underestimated. Her drastic change of aura was an obvious evidence for him to know of that. That aside, how did he know? She was sure she had never exposed her fighting style to Rias, much less Seifer. A person she rarely meet or talk to.

Looking on his perspective, it was a simple reason actually. It wasn't the first time he fought someone whose name ends with Lucifuge. And maybe he was helped by a little dose of luck. He had fought and killed far too many for him to bother keeping track of those who head died in his hands. One thing he grasped by the first time he invited himself to the rumoured Great War, ia that the Devils has better magical capabilities than the two other major factions.

Regardless, the Queen of Annihilation continued her barrage, occasionally throwing in another concentrated bullets and spheres alike at him. All of them suffered the same fate as their predecessors; they all turned into nothing as they touched his smoke. As for her punches, Seifer had either directed them somewhere else, like what he did at ber first attack, or simply avoided them by either. It was a very easy thing to do for him in his current level. Not sure if he was still a Pawn though.

And for what seemed like forever, Grayfia finally stopped, worn out. Her heavy breath showed her exhaustion from five minutes of trying to land a hit on him. Not to mention conjuring her useless spells.

"Are you done?" Seifer asked, taking light steps towards the said Strongest Queen. A Queen who had failed his test. "I'll take that it's my turn now eh?"

At that particular moment, she felt fear, slowly, but surely, poisoning her veins. Intoxicating her with the thoughts of dying. But Grayfia knew, if she died, then her death would not be meaningless, as she had served him for so long. Despite that, she couldn't help but accept that she was afraid. That she was afraid of death and the man who was standing mockingly in front of her.

"...Ha...You...Sirzechs-sama will..."

Cracking his neck side to side, Seifer interrupted. "Will regret his decision."

There was clear despair on her face as she saw the man had disappeared right in front of her. Shortly after, she felt her body suddenly became light, and there was also a sudden, immense pain on her back.

Grayfia let out a sharp cry and blood as her body had crashed into the hard surface of the school's wall, after flying a couple of feet away from where she stood earlier. Perhaps she should've escaped when she got the chance.

Because now was just to late.

Appearing in front of her before her body could drop to the ground, Seifer sent a brutal kick onto her guts, causing her to choke, and cough out an icky, red coloured substance from her lungs.

"Agh-!"

Without giving her a moment to take a breath, Seifer grabbed a hold of her silver hair, tugging her up in one, careless motion to face her indirectly—because of his mask.

He watched her blood trickle down from the side of her red lips. Unsure if they were already red before or after she coughed.

"Are those lipstick?"

Were her ears not working properly? Did she heard him wrong? Either way, that question successfully made Grayfia dumbfounded.

"...Wh... What?"

Aware of his unfitting act, Seifer covered it away by saying, "...Uh... I mean...Where's Sirzechs...?"

"..."

"Don't give me that look. I can kill you-" The woman spat her blood at his mask and slammed a spell onto his smoke before he could finish. "...Okay then."

He had raised his right hand while the left retained on gripping her. His right palm opened as his smoke conjured a small sphere at the size of a tennis ball above it. Black, ominous particles revolved around it, slowly, but surely, increasing its speed in each seconds.

Grayfia, not wanting to know what he had in mind, retorted frantically. She tried to pry his hand off her hair. She even landed several direct hurtful spells onto his chest, but the man didn't even stutter, nor injured as his smoke had formed a seemingly impenetrable layer of defense. So far, it had proven its worth of protecting its caster.

Brutally, uncaringly, he drove his own version of 'spell' hard into her stomach, shredding her blue maid uniform that only provided so little defense to her body with ease, before finally coming in contact with her skin directly.

"Ngh-?!" Her eyes widened in horror as Grayfia suffered the most painful direct attack her body had ever received. Despite trying to hold back her scream of pain, in the end, she failed.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Her wail had echoed throughout the silent night, outsounding the cringing sound of her body colliding against the hard wall. This time, however, she didn't fall into the ground instantly after. Grayfia remained limp, unmoving as the blow had engraved her body into the wall.

He silently watched her fragile body fall, tumbling down to the hard surface of the ground. Her body shivered. Her limbs laid still as the indescribable pain had paralyzed her entire body. Nothing but pained moans, and heavy, bated breathing came out from her bleeding lips. Her lavish figure twitching painfully. Grayfia never knew she would ever experience such agonizing pain.

She hardly felt the cold midnight wind passing through her uncovered skin, yet she could feel a rather tingly sensation of the small, crimson droplets, trickling down from the corner of her quivering lips. She was defeated. She knew it. This man had triumphed over her, and Grayfia woefully had failed his test.

Unwillingly, the battered woman had coughed more of her blood, nearly choking on it. Her icy, silver eyes were wide opened, yet they were starting to shut close as her consciousness was slipping away from her body. At that particular moment, her own voice echoed inside her mind.

* * *

I _s this it...?_

 _Am I going to die...?_

 _..._

 _...But I don't want to die..._

 _Lucifer-sama..._

 _I have failed you..._

 _As your Queen... I apologize deeply for my failure..._

 _...As a woman..._

 _...I'm... Sorry..._

 _That..._

 _I'm... Unable to..._

 _...Make myself..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...love you..._

"Hey."

 _A man's voice... Is that you...?_

"Hey. Grayfia."

 _No... Your voice is less of a man than this..._

"Hey. Girl. Don't die on me now."

 _Is this... Kawamura's...? Odd... It can't be him can it?_

"Ah fuck. Maybe I overdid it. Eh, well."

 **"["Maybe"? Excuse me, but you almost killed her you dumbass.]** "

 _Huh..? Who is that..? Ugh... Curses... Why is my vision so blurry..._

 _Ah right.. I'm dying._

"Oh hush. Don't get sassy over me. And keep your voice inside. I don't want to blabber around to myself like an idiot."

 **"[Pf- Like your friend eh?]"**

"Shushhhh."

 _What..? Who is he talking to?_

 _I... Feel light... Am I even touching the ground anymore?_

 _What is this... Smokes..? Are these his smokes..?_

 _They feel... Soft... Like feathers... But softer.._

 _Or am I imagining things..?_

 _...I don't know..._

 _...It's too dark to tell..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

"Welp," The young man exclaimed, twirling the smoke in his hand several times before it dissipated, joining with its fellow smoky comrades.

After making sure the maid won't fall from the embrace of his and, Seifer adjusted his head to his right, somehow managing to set his gaze past his black cloak and a shoulder pad, eyeing a particular sky-haired woman before saying,

"Mind telling me why you're still here? Oh my lovely Tiamat?"

The Chaos Karma Dragon stepped forward from where she had hid herself; inside the previous meeting room set at the school. She chose this place because it overlooked the quick battle, and was far enough not to get her clothes tainted by red blood or dirt. She slowly approached him. Calmly, yet unable to stop her light shaking due to his mere presence only. Not to mention the vile stench coming from the dead bodies.

With a slight stutter, these words came out from her lips. P

"I... I'm coming with you.."

If he was not wearing his mask, Tiamat would see he had raised a single eyebrow and would not be

"Oh?" He chided, mildly surprised by his familiar's decision. "Really? You do know I'm currently in the bad side right?"

"...I know." She assured. Her low, defeated tone proved that she didn't fully consent to this. She did not want to help either side. Bad or good, as Dragons are supposed to be a neutral creature.

And it looked that her uneasiness did not go by unnoticed by her beloved master as he asked her,

"Then why?"

"Because I'm your familiar..."

He smirked. Not that it was noticable though.

"Just because of that? Nothing else?"

Upon hearing his tease-intended question, she fidgeted her fingers. Her feet kicked one, small, unlucky peeble off the ground. Her brilliant golden irises ran to a same corner, hiding from his hidden, judging eyes. She bit her lower lip as a faint, pink colour had bloomed to liven her pearly cheeks.

"A-And... because..." She paused, taking moments to prepare and ready herself of the upcoming embarrassment. Then she voiced these last three words in a very, very, quiet voice. "...I love you..."

Seifer mildly chuckled. Amused that he had predicted her answer correctly.

"Well that's good then. The more the merrier eh?"

"...Y-Yeah.."

For once, Tiamat had never thought she would ever lost her will to fight. Oh yes, she was about to fight him. But after seeing what he had done in under five quick minute, Tiamat realized she won't stand a chance against him. And she would rather keep herself alive to do much more than being dead forever. More to that, she would rather not hurt him or herself. Even though she was uncertain of how he felt towards her, she knew for certain that she loves him.

Perhaps too much, that she had turned blind of the immoral massacre he had committed. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder about this feeling she had yet to adapt. She recalled the phrase that is common for the humans to hear, but rare for her own kind. The phrase that fitted her perfectly.

So this is what they mean... I understand now.

Love truly is blind.

* * *

 **Whew. Rough week, but I managed to write all of these and edited this chapter. Somehow o-o**

 **Anyway, which of you readers has the right guess? Bet you were all expecting a Seifer vs Rias or Seifer vs Sirzechs eh?**

 **N-No? Y-you guessed it..?**

 **Well damn.**

 **Bah!**

 **So how do you guys think of this chap? Is it good? Is it not? Or is it too cliché? To be honest, while I was writing this, I did not expect for it to turn out like this (Asuka and Tiamat's defection was unplanned), but it gave me more ideas for the future chapters, so I think it's fine.**

 **I seemingly made Sirzechs be the bad guy here didn't I? With stuffs that Grayfia said in her dying mind. Since she thought all of that, you can tell that she didn't marry him rite? If you don't, then well. She didn't. She's single and is ready to be mingled by our protagonist-turned into-antagonist. ;;DD**

 **On an unimportant note, I passed my first term with flying colours and I'm so proud I want to hug random people. But I won't do that because that would be creepy and kind of harassing. I suggest none of you to not do that without other people's consent. O-o**

 **That's all for now! Next chapter will revolves around his life in Khaos Brigade and their life without him.**


	23. Decision and Confession

**How's it going everyone?! I just came back from a week long vacation to celebrate my first term success so sorry about the delay. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

 **Not that there's anything special in it but...**

 **There** ** _might_** **be something special in it.** ** _*wink wink*_** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **ANYWAY- ONWARD TO THE RESPONSE**

 **Noctis Lucius Dragneel: Thank you! Here you go! (and sick name brah)**

 **xxxOblivionxxx: Yes yes, thank you very much. I dunno why, but reading your comment makes me crack up xD**

 **OshiroNai: I swear your name wasn't that before. Hmm... Anyway, DUDE. TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU. Glad to know I'm not the only who don't like him xD Thanks for the nice for the man-hug offer- but I'll past. No offense buttttt-** ** _*coughs* me like boobs-hugs *coughs coughs*_** **;D  
**

 **shadowslayer2015: Bruh. Be patience. It will come. Soon. Maybe in a chapter or two.** ** _Don't worry._** **:D  
**

 **Vexy Minion: Thank you! Glad you say- Wait, what? Pls no.**

 **Notasavior: DuDe, thank you! And "she"? Who is this "she"? I'm guessing you mean Grayfia. So, regarding her, she'll be okay. Why and how will be revealed in this chap. As for those leaders... Just wait and see. eve**

 **slydino: That would be hard, knowing he had not only turned his back, but he was also no longer had any relation to the Devils either. So, no promises. ;x  
**

 **AfroKenji: Hope you did well with your finals! And thank you as well about the fresh breath thing. Yeah, I rarely seen or read a story where the MC became the villain. Glad it worked out well. :D  
**

 **Cf96: Interesting comment.**

 **the renegade soldier: No no no. It's okay. You is right. It is a load of bullcrap if his reason to defect is only to kill Sirzechs.** ** _BUT._** **It is not his only reason. So stay tuned. As for Kuroka... WELL DUH. xD May or may not be in this chapter though. I LOL-ed hard when I read your "Go fuck a neko! :D" x"D maybe because my cat was sitting there. I dunno. (SHE IS OK. I DID NOT DO ANYTHING BAD. DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE JUDGING EYES.)**

 **Wheew. Loads of nice words. Thank you everyone for your supports! Again, I'm sorry about the delay! D:**

 **Neverthemore- I mean less,**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

He had accomplished the exact same feat he did hundreds of years ago; reuniting, or rather, forcing the three major factions to form an unlikely alliance. Although, it would surely happen, regardless of his defect. The Khaos Brigade gave them enough reason to do so. However, none of the three sides knew much of this uprising organization, but they knew, and feared what this one man is capable on doing. Not only he is the Deicide - a Killer of God -, he is also the Sekiryuutei, a man who bears the power of one of the Heavenly Dragon on his side. He possessed a much greater threat as they had learnt; nothing could stop him. At least during the Great War.

This, however, brought thrill to those in the Khaos Brigade. The news of this young male joining their cause spread fast, and had spurred an uproar across the terrorists successfully. None of them believed at first, yet as they witness the fall of the said "Strongest Queen", also known as "The Lady of Annihilation", they had welcomed him with open arms without any doubts. Not even those who are the descendant of the Maou were able to contain their joy. Although not showing it directly, they were more than glad as they heard of this news from their fellow Devil, Katerea Leviathan.

And they were even more exuberant after knowing the Chaos Karma Dragon, the most powerful Dragon from the Five Dragon Kings, Tiamat, was also joining their side.

Of course, there were some of their underlings whom loathed him as he is, undeniably, a killer of many of their kind. Yet, they valued their life highly enough to understand to not make any rash decision. None had ever attempted any forms of mutiny and none is stupid enough to do said action.

Nevertheless, the whole Khaos Brigade had been waiting for his arrival. For around a half an hour since he last disappeared along with his familiar and an unconscious maid within a thick puff of his smoke. What was taking him so long?

* * *

He glanced to his left, seeing nothing but an endless sea of red dirt with no plantation in sight. To his right, remained the same scenery. As empty as ever. Only a despairing state of a bleak desert.

"...I hate to ask this, but Shinji-sama..." Came a voice from the lady on his left. Hands already folded in front- I mean- under her pompous chest. "We've been doing this five times..."

Having actually no peculiar idea, the masked man simply gave a voice filled with a certain amount of confusion as he scratched his hair.

"...Uh..."

He knew he should have asked for the coordinates. The Underworld is pretty damn big. Curse him for being overconfident.

Luckily enough, those who waited for him grew weary and had sent Katerea, along with an eager Asuka, to search for him and bring him back. In other words, fetch him. A reason why they decided to send Katerea, was because she was the only one of them who had talked to him before. As for Asuka, well. Clearly it because she known him the longest. They could held her as a hostage so he would not dare to defy them, but yet again, they did not want to risk their life.

Finally arriving at the destined place, Seifer momentarily took in the - surprisingly - decent castle. Unlike those clichéd, eerie, horror-styled, all painted in black, kind of castle, this one is, to say the least, pretty likeable.

Nine lean, round towers formed a perfect circle, surrounded by protective brick wall. Connected by tall, flat walls made of dark gray stone. Refined windows scattered generously around the walls in seeminly perfect symmetry, along with overhanging crenelations for spotters and artillery. A great gate with wide, sturdy wooden doors guarded the only entrance to the castle, built at the front, and it is the only way in, if one can make it that is.

Huge dragon bones littered the bleak dessert outside the castle. Not much of a scenery, but it allows the people inside to see any threat from afar. This castle showed signs of decay after being around for ages. Seifer guessed this was supposed to be one of the Devil's possession, as there was a huge crest embed to the giant door in front of him.

Before he entered, Seifer briefly wondered the whereabouts of their army. He had seen a handful of Devils, but that was it. Maybe they have their own places or something like that.

"Welcome to Asmodeus' Castle." Katerea briefly stated. That explained the precious intricate markings.

With Katerea being a guide as she led them across the large halls and corridors, passing many doors and some more Devils. During this "tour", Seifer had both of his hands accompanied by the warm hands of Tiamat and Asuka. Months ago, before he reincarnated into a Devil, she, Asuka, used to hold him like this. Ever since then, Asuka rarely have the opportunity to do this, mainly because of her school and her senior Devils. Realizing this, and seeing how happy she was while she hugged him, a sense of guilt creeped into him as his lips formed a bitter smile behind the cover of his mask. She missed him, and he was blameworthy for it.

After a short while of walking through the place, they found themselves in front of another large doors. Nearly similar to the doors outside in terms of size, but in terms of decoration, this one is far more grand.

"If you may."

Pushing down the handle and then pushing one of the doors away, Katerea headed in first, with Seifer and his companions following behind.

It only took less than a second for him to tell this room would be a throne room. Fairly easy to tell with the long, dazzling, red carpet laid across the white porcelain flooring, leading towards none other than the throne itself, where a figure of a male stood.

Then, while clasping his palms together, the man stepped down the small stairs to approach the new guests. He wore what appeared to be a noble robe. Black in colour with red belts and motifs. He has a black hair, tied into a ponytail and leaving several bangs to cover a part of his pale skin. One thing that stood out from him, and what Seifer found to be mildly funny, were his pointy ears.

 **[Oh look. An elf.]** Azrael mused, giving Seifer a hard time not to laugh. Even the Crimson Red Dragon, who had kept his silent since his host's defection, cackled a delighted laughter.

"I, Creuserey Asmodeus, am humbled to be delighted with your presence, Lord Seifer and Lady Tiamat." The elf-like Devil said as he kneeled down to one knee.

Seifer, however, wasn't used to this kind of royal-like treatment.

"Oh please. No need to be so formal." He beckoned. The man nodded, and stood up. It irked him that this Devil is slightly taller than him.

"Thank you." Asmodeus said, "Please, kindly enjoy your stay in my humble dwelling." He added, spreading his hands to put more emphasis of his words.

Maybe it was because he rarely heard this, but his choice of words and formal attitude started to tick Seifer.

"Yeah yeah." The man behind the mask said with his trademark dismissing lazy wave. "Anyway. Where's your army and when do you plan on attacking?"

Asuka fidgeted upon hearing his question.

"Ah, straight to the point are you?" Creuserey grinned as he gestured them to take a seat by the luxurious sofas. "Please, take a seat first."

They did as told. Seifer took a seat on the middle, whereas his girls sat beside him. Katerea stated herself by Creuserey's side. Tiamat immediately made use of this opportunity as she rested her head by his left shoulder. May this be an important talk or not, she would only give a little concern of the two pure-blooded Devils in front of her. Asuka took notice of Tiamat's act, and obviously wanted to do the same and would do the same if she could just put her cheek on his shoulder. Curse her shortness. With a a pout, she laid her head by his upper arm, having to settle with that. She felt content and mildly satisfied nonetheless.

"What can I indulge you with? We have the finest wine of the underworld and-"

"Safe it for later, Azmo." Seifer interrupted. A small smile of his amusement etching his hidden features as his eyes feasted upon the surprised and annoyed look of the Devil. Asuka and Tiamat held their laughter from cackling, meanwhile Katerea had let out a 'snrk'. As for the two entities inside him. They had let out a full blown laughter.

"Get to the point."

"A-A-Azmo—?!" The Devil stuttered, clearly taken by surprise by his new unapproved nickname. He regained himself after forcibly cleared his throat. It would be a different story if Seifer is not that notorious. "Y-Yes..."

Creuserey's expression shifted into a more solemn and serious look, and focused his silver-black eyes at Seifer's dark gray mask.

"I assure you," He began. A smile spreading his cheek. "You need not to worry about our army. We still have Devils who remains loyal to the true-Maou. We have gathered Stray Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels who seek power, even several Evil Dragons. We have at least five legions altogether." The black-haired Elf-slash-Devil mused with a large smile. Obviously taking pride of the massive army they had. "My fellow true-Satan, Shalba Beelzebub, is in a talk with those in the Hero Faction as we speak."

"Hero Faction?" Seifer asked. It was his first time hearing that said faction.

Katerea nodded. "Yes. They are the second largest faction in the Khaos Brigade after us, the True-Maou Faction. Their member solely consists of humans, but not just any ordinary human. They are either the wielder of a Sacred Gear, Holy Sword, Demonic Sword, and or Longinus."

Asuka and Tiamat showed surprise; raising both of their eyebrows and slightly opened their eyes more as they heard of this. None of them could tell how he reacted, though. But, after hearing a soft, nonchalant "Oh." coming from his masked face, they knew for a fact, he was unconcerned as always.

"As for our attack," Katarea continued after earning their attention. "We will plan it after we receive news from Shalba. Although, with you and Lady Tiamat on our side, I am quite certain we can launch whenever we want."

"Hahaha! In fact, we can do it right now!" Creuserey mused into a laughter. "But of course, it is entirely up to you."

"Me?" Seifer queried. "How is that up to me? Isn't that Urobor-whatever Dragon is the leader?"

Another nod he gained as Creuserey replied. "That's correct, but he is merely a symbol for this organization. We use his name in order to convince the other."

Seifer crooked his neck slightly, showing sign of his bewilderment. "And he agreed to be your "symbol of power" because?"

They both narrowed their eyebrows.

"That... Is a good question." Katerea firstly responded, putting her hand under her chin to adopt a thinking pose.

"...I am uncertain, but he mentioned he wanted a "Quiet World"."

Mildly annoyed by the unsatisfying answer, Seifer could only shook his head several times, placing his forearms on top of one another into a fold in front of his robed chest.

"Is that so..." He lightly said to the two Devils sitting ahead of him and his girls. "So you're asking me to be the person in command?"

"To put it simply, yes." Creuserey affirmed as he nodded once again. Katerea also did the same. "I am certain with the Deicide as our leader, nothing can stop our march."

It seemed only Asuka whose face saddened.

"Deicide huh... Is that what they call me now?" Seifer murmured under his breath. "Heh. I don't really care about being your leader. Do whatever you have to do and prepare the attack. Right now, they are not ready, yet. And you understand what that means."

"Certainly!" Creuserey grinned widely, unable to contain himself as he was overjoyed by Seifer's declaration. "We'll make every necessary preparations, and of course, mention you when it is finished."

"Yes yes," And there it was again; the same, lazy motion of a dismissing wave. He had done this peculiar galling motion three times today, and maybe more if he had stayed in this room until later. And that was why he stood up, making Asuka nearly thumped her head with Tiamat for losing her place to rest.

"Well then. Since that's taken care of." The Deicide lowly whispered as he shifted his head to look at Katerea. You could see the frown that had draped upon his lips if not for the mask.

Then, Seifer said an unavoidable question, or rather, an unavoidable demand. By the low tone of his voice, one could say this was the only thing he had in mind.

"Where's my daughter."

* * *

Some will wonder how he managed to be so calm, and still retained his carefree attitude throughout the short talk despite knowing the girl that meant the most for him is still alive. Asuka was among them. She was happy that his daughter, and her little friend was alive. So very happy in fact. She barely contained herself not to jump in glee, and she is not even the parent of the long lost child.

Then why did he show little to no joy? Shouldn't he be happy or maybe even in tears? And why did he become so angry instead? This confused her. After spending years of her life living with this man, she couldn't even understand him. As though she had never met him at all. Sure, he had to wait for this Vali guy to come back, but shouldn't he at least be happy?

By the time being, while she and Tiamat were eating dinner by the large dining room - as to be expected by a castle this grand - he was out there, possibly smoking his last few cigars. He needed a time for himself, and they knew that. Initially, they had insisted to stay with him. Yet regardless of how much them wanted to, he had chosen to be alone, and that is final.

Alas, she timidly ate her dinner, worrying this particular man. On an unrelated note, Asuka really enjoyed her meal. A kind of an unknown soup and some grilled steak. Devils really does do well in cooking - except her. For this girl, cooking is more difficult than deflecting arrows using a sword. Perhaps because she has to divide her focus in cooking. Then again, she can handle several foes alone, so why can't she cook?

"Asuka."

A light, feminine voice, belonged to none other than Tiamat, the young looking lady who was sitting beside her, tore her deep thoughts away. This startled the girl as Asuka nearly dropped her spoon.

"Y-Yes?!" Quickly, and with a slight blushed cheeks, Asuka tried to recover herself by beaming a smile to hide her embarrassment. "What is it Tiamat-san?"

Tiamat hummed shortly- before speaking what troubled her mind.

"Why are you here?"

Completely caught unaware by the question, but not quite yet understanding it, Asuka tilted her head instead. She showed Tiamat her dubious expression.

"What I mean is..." Tiamat sighed, gently placing down the silverware inside the half empty bowl of soup. "Why did you follow him here?"

"...Oh.."

Asuka shifted her gaze down. Her bowl was already empty, and her hand was drawing circles inside it using the spoon. Tiamat did not fail to notice the tightness of the juvenile's lips, the barely suppressed bitterness of her smile. She felt bad.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said, offering Asuka a piece of her own smile. "I'm just... Curious."

Lies. She actual was worried. This Dragon just have too much pride to admit it.

"No no! It's fine! Really!" The girl exclaimed, shaking her head left and right. Her unkempt ponytail swinging here and there in every shake of her head. Out of anyone from her previous group of Devis, this girl must be the most animated one.

Within a while, her ponytail died down as Asuka reverted her gaze down at the still, empty bowl. Tiamat's golden yellow eyes looking at her expectantly in silence.

A huff.

"Because... I owe him my life..." Her cheery tone suddenly disappeared, and replaced by a soft, mellow tone of a teenage girl. "Shinji-san saved me."

Tiamat's eyes softened, but her curiosity grew greater. Seeing and noticing this, Asuka smiled softly, and decided to speak a little of herself.

Then she stared downwards again, gingerly playing with the fancy ceramic bowl. "Umm..." Asuka murmured, pondering how to begin her story. "I don't remember much, but I know that a war destroyed the town I used to live in..."

"Hehe..." She giggled, and pulled out a bitter smile. It was far from her usual, happy giggle. "Me and my friends always hide from the bad people. There was six of us back then. Me and-." She paused, grimacing her eyebrows. "...Five and my..."

Then, she went quiet. Seemingly lost in her effort to remember her friends' name. And after a while, Asuka heaved a sigh.

"...I can't really remember their name..." She admitted. Her bitter smile slowly disappearing. "But, I do remember they found our hideout, and so we're forced to fight..."

"I don't know who they are, but they're very strong, and too many for us. One of them caught me out of guard, and I think I got hit?" Another pause. While biting her lower lip, Asuka hovered and placed her right palm by the left side of her stomach. Feeling the aching pain she had felt four years ago. The memory still haunts her even until today. "...I don't know what happened to my friends... But I do know Shinji-san found me, and took care of me with Yukiko-san..."

A smile finally crept to her forlorn expression, although it was nothing more than a small, weak smile.

"When his wife passed away, and his daughter was taken away from him, Shinji-san had always... Care for me. He made me feel so... So special." She went on, "I don't mean that he didn't care before it all happened, but it's just that... He made me feel so loved."

"But then Buchou and Akeno-senpai came... And...and..." Asuka swallowed. Unable to say the last few words, but then ended it all as her kept letting her tears fall, occasionally wiping them away with a sweep of her delicate fingers, yet they won't stop. "I guess... I don't want to leave him..." The girl continued. It was hard for her to not to, now that she had decided to confess her miserable feelings. "...No, I don't want him to leave me."

Her smile disappeared, and the same bitterness had returned, and Tiamat could clearly see the welling tears in the girl's hazel eyes, only to overflow as Asuka closed her eyelids.

"I-I..." The teen stammered, now struggling to say a word due to her sniffles and whimpers. "I... I don't want to be forgotten..."

It was at that moment Tiamat learnt a little of a humanly emotion that was still unknown to those of her kind: Jealousy. And as it was the first time, in all of her life, for her to see and hear and try to understand some this particular unhappy feeling, she was undoubtedly confused on what she should do. Consoling someone was not her able skills, or ability, or whatever it is called. She was sure, though, that her master would be able to do so with ease.

And that he did.

Tiamat saw him casually slipped past the two, large, beige doors, entering the room with previous goal of filling his stomach. She did not tell the girl, however. As when she was about to, her master, the same person who entered the room, ushered her to not to, she kept her mouth shut with a nod.

The unsuspecting girl perhaps was too drowned in her turbulent emotions and thus failed to notice his entrance. It was until she felt a light and gentle stroke on the strands of her raven black hair she realized. She gasped, and jumped slightly at the sudden touch. As she turned around, still with her tear-ridden eyes, she saw the rare sight of Seifer's genuine smile, as well as his bewitching features, no longer masked at last.

Her hazel eyes shimmered, unintentionally blaring her now mixed feelings of melancholy, grief, and embarrassment. Her cheeks flaring the colour of red, and while her tears had yet to stop flowing, Asuka scuttled away from her seat, hiding her face with her palms as she attempted to make a run for the exit. In the moment, the Kunoichi had forgotten the fact that she, like this man in standing behind of her seat, have her own method of disappearing. The young man, however, was not as hurried as her, and he, within only a puff, had poofed in front of the door just before Asuka manage to reach for the handle, resulting with her face colliding into his chest.

Seifer let out a quick "Oof!" as his chest received a headbutt successfully, though it did not hurt as much as he thought it would. Nevertheless, he snaked his arms around the distressed Asuka, slowly easing her mind and loosing her stiffened body without much effort. She still sobbed, and his buttoned shirt proved it was made from tear absorbant materials indeed. Asuka gave no more effort to run away, perhaps a part of her knew it was futile, and another part wanted to stay within this warmth.

As he begun doing some repeated, gentle brushes of her hair, carefully not to mess it up too much, Seifer noticed his familiar was about to leave, and when Tiamat turned around to look, Seifer smiled at her, and she did the same to her master. Yet no matter how she tried to conceal it, Seifer could tell she was envious of Asuka. She really is terrible at hiding her feelings.

A small sound of his own thought echoed inside his head as a smirk had replaced his smile for some moments, and returned as he heard Asuka's whimpers, followed by her shaky voice and a hiccup.

"..S-Shinji-san..." She sobbed, "...You meanie..."

* * *

The castle they stayed in was impressive for its size and how it was so well kept. The guest rooms did not have any dusts, insects, cobwebs, or any of those unwanted things. This castle was far off from those typical "bad guy lairs" depictions in several movies. He reckoned the Devils he saw on his trip to his room were all helpers and housekeepers, and not the Devils who will fight in the war. Azrael joked that they were the Devils who will dispose the bodies instead, and as Seifer had an undefined sense of humor, he laughed, although not out loud. But still, he laughed.

Not that it was important.

At the time being, our very-likely antagonist dwelled inside the shower room located inside his own bedroom. Asuka, too, was showering, or more likely, bathing at the luxurious bathtub in another bathroom. He had his head hung low, enjoying the cold water, doing nothing more as he had already finished cleaning up. He once had a thought of his particular, fiery, beautiful, crimson-haired girl, and it made him feel guilty. Yet her crimson hair resembled the person he now despised, and that completely washed his guilt.

And then another thought infected his mind, and possibly, his still-empty heart. It was the thought of his daughter. He was furious, mad, and blaming himself for not being there to protect her and her mother. More importantly, now that he knew his daughter is, surprisingly, alive, he blamed himself for not searching thoroughly enough. If he had the banned miracle of going through time, then he would, absolutely without any doubt, go back, and fix this all up. Unfortunately, it is disallowed by the Creator, and he fully deciphered His reason.

Ah. Thinking won't solve anything.

He thought as he spat, dryng his body with a lone towel, and proceeded to wear his boxer he had salvaged during before he actually came here.

Two things he would never leave behind if he was going to stay somewhere for a while, is the picture of him and his family, which was now kept safe within one of the many pockets of his cloak, and his boxers. At least two of them.

 _Click._

The door clinked as it was opened. Seifer had put on his long pair of comfortable pants- it was not his, though. He found it lying inside the Narnia-like drawer. Also located inside his room.- and with a lime green towel slung around his neck.

"Ah!" A feminine shriek of a teen girl.

With her unkempt raven hair let flowed down past her shoulder blades, and her youthful face red with pure shame, Asuka stood there, distancing only a foot away from him, surprised. She had her hand reaching for the handle. It seemed she was about to enter his shower beforehand.

He caught her staring at his exposed chest, and if he had to be honest, it amused him.

Keeping himself from smiling or smirking, he greeted her first.

"Hey." He said plainly without any distinguishable tone or expression.

The girl fidgeted; her index fingers poking each other, and her feet were making small, timid movements. The girl was nervous, and shy for a reason only she knows. Seifer initially thought she was being so because of his stunning appearance. Yes. He is one narcissistic bastard.

"U-Umm...S...S-Shinji-san" The girl stammered, shifting her gaze down. She was not yet able to look at the man directly to his eyes. Seifer hummed questioningly. She lifted chin up, and took a big gulp, and lifted open her hazel eyes. Her mouth opened, but was unable to say a word as she was again, lost in his gaze.

"Yes?" Seifer replied, tapping his toe in expectations, yet the girl gave no answer. Only more fidgeting and nervous noises came out from her lips. That was why Seifer decided to land a tease. "Wanting to sleep with me?"

However, in his surprise, Asuka averted her sight to the left. Although she was still blushing red, this was not the reaction he was expecting. She looked so calm yet bashful at the same time. He had never seen her in this state. Her expression was unreadable for once, and that made his eyebrows scowled. He might be wondering what this girl had in mind.

"Mu..." She sighed, and then stepped forward, and placed her arms around his chest and her temple on his barely dried torso. Mildly surprised upon the girl's sudden hug, but he did not lost his mind that easily.

He smiled, and returned her affection with also a warm hug. It would be rude of him if he didn't, and he had no intention of hurting this girl. He had caused her to leave her friends and her best friend as well. He knew he had caused enough trouble for her. Thinking of Asia, maybe this girl was missing her blonde-haired sister?

He should apologize, and he was about to, but Asuka got ahead of him.

"...I'm sorry..."

Normally, he would say "It's okay." or "It's fine." or anything along those lines. However, he would only say so if he knows what her fault is. And this time, he didn't.

Asuka saved him from asking why as she explained herself.

"I'm sorry if I'm selfish..." She confessed, "...But I do want to sleep with Shinji-san..."

She lifted her head up at last. Her glimmering hazel eyes meeting his much more darker one. Thus, Asuka inadvertently unleashed a decimating look that only several girls possess. That one, damned, begging look.

"...So please...?"

Like hell he could say no.

* * *

Seifer fell asleep in no time. He had done the fighting after all. He had already made himself comfortable, meaning he was topless, and was all over Asuka as if she was a bolster. As a result, Asuka struggled to close her eyes shut, let alone sleeping. It had been such a long while since she last experienced this.

He held her very close, and his masculine was starting to drive her mind mad. At the same time, her beating heart beat faster and loud as she could hear the thumping inside her chest. She had never felt this since... It was her first time, in fact. She had slept together with him on one bed countless times, and she honestly had never been so flustered like this. Strangely enough, she wanted more. Is this the influence of being a Devil?

Now squeezing lightly her plump pair of breast onto his bare chest, and feeling how was his body was, the girl shivered. Asuka's steady breathing started to waver its steadiness, and she had begun letting out short, warm breath, sometimes producing unintended sweet voice to leak out of her mouth. He did not wake up, though. He better not be, Asuka hoped.

Unfortunately, he did.

Well. Kind of did.

As a man known to be a light sleeper, - being a former Bounty Hunter made him to be one as he had to be on constant alert - , slight noise and he would peek open one of his eyes. Usually the right one first. He then would look around very briefly while also using his smokes as a detector, and lastly would return to sleep shortly after. However, he only opened his right eye this time, making a soft groan before returning to dream his dreams. Perhaps he knew it was Asuka.

He also moved some parts of his body around. Perhaps trying to make himself comfortable again. His sleep-movements consisted of: moving his right hand upwards of her body, placing it behind her head while pulling her at the same time, and lowering his other hand down her youthful body. Asuka did not know whether he did it accidentally or on purpose, but Seifer had his left hand on her butt. The girl tensed up as she could feel the warmth of his body, and her own as well. Her heart beat faster, and it felt as though it was going to burst.

She was confused, nervous, embarrassed, and —though she did no want to admit it— aroused at the same moment, and those four feelings did not make the best combination. Really, Asuka had nothing in her mind that could possibly help her in this situation. She had tried wiggling to her freedom, yet by doing so, Seifer tightened his grip, and caused a yelp by Asuka. She wanted to do her vanishing skill, yet it requires her to be focused. How could she focus if she was getting flustered in every seconds?

One thing that she had yet to try, was to wake this man up. But she didn't want to bother his sleep. She knew he had fought tonight - or yesterday to be exact -, and against at least a hundred of Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels, plus Grayfia Lucifuge herself. Furthermore, he had just been informed that his daughter was still living. He must be exhausted from it all.

So in the end, Asuka sighed, gave up, and closed her eyes. Attempting another try to sleep. The result remained the same. Asuka couldn't just shrug away the fact that he had his hands placed on her bottom, nor she could to his irresistible masculine scent. If he was trying to drive her mad, he succeeded on doing so.

"Nnngh... Shinji-san..." The girl grumbled. Quietly to not wake the still resting male. She did not try to free herself anymore, though. Rather, she had given up and allowed her inner desire to win. Slowly, and carefully, Asuka touched his uncovered chest with her head. She could hear the steady, even beating of his heart as his chest rose and fell in each breath he took. She glanced up, and imagined the pair of mild brown eyes that remain hidden behind the cover his eyelids. To her, his eyes were the most devastating feature he possessed. His eyes and his lips, perhaps.

Although she knew those were the lips that had tasted and - very possibly - had devoured many other, Asuka would never say no.

But what about him? What would be his reply?

Not rarely she had thought of kissing him. Plenty of times in fact. Not when her sister figure - his wife, Yukiko - was alive, however. She had grasped that he was hers and vice versa. But after her passing, she and this particular widower had been together for nearly two years now. During those seemingly long span of time, he had always kept her in his safe arms. Except for that one day where she became a Devil, but that was because of her foolish request to be schooled.

Then it struck her. What if she didn't ask to be schooled?

...

Asuka would never met Rias.

And she probably won't die that early.

And she won't be a Devil like she is now.

She would had had him for herself. Or at least for quite a time until he moved on.

More importantly, neither of them would be in this place.

Regretful thoughts piled up, clouding her mind once more. Her heart rate had slowed down, and her cheeks weren't as rosy as they were before. Her expression was- hard to describe. She didn't frown, nor smiled. It was not a face of a neutral expression either. She was... Distraught.

Yes. Indeed. Asuka was distraught. The girl had yet to cease her unpleasant thoughts regarding her decision. She hated herself for being such a selfish, stupid girl. She hated herself for being so naïve. She hated herself for putting the blame on her seniors. She hated that she brought all of these herself. Those unpleasant thoughts had not only dimmed her bright face, but also creased her hurting heart.

Unknowingly to her senses, she was crying. Only after her sight blurred she realized. Not long after, she started sobbing. Uneven sniffles sounded, mixing her uncontrollable flow of tears. Not frequently she cried twice during one day. Never, in fact, up till now.

Her turbulent mind and her crestfallen emotion caused her body to shiver. She was in desperate need of comfort. While letting out silent cry, the woeful girl had crept closer to the man in front of her, who had became wide awake.

He is Death, not a mind reader. He couldn't tell exactly the reason of her tears as he had just recently woke up. He won't do nothing either. Gently, Seifer raised his right palm onto her back, giving her his soft, caring caresses. Another thing that she had missed from him. Seifer also pulled her into his embrace. His other hand tenderly stroking her raven hair as the girl had both of her hands held in between his stark chest and her well-flushed face. Her body also curled up. With or without her intention.

"It's okay." He whispered. The sleepiness evident in his voice. "Don't worry."

To be honest, he himself was unsure on what to say. But saying these phrases had helped him many times when he was in a situation such as this.

"Hey, Asuka."

"It's not okay!" The girl shouted a reply. Rather muffled as her face still yet to leave his chest. He could hear it pretty clear nonetheless. "I'm an idiot! I'm stupid!"

Seifer remained silent this time. He continued his gentle strokes, and listened to the girl.

"Because of me... Shinji-san..." She whimpered. "...Shinjiro-san is a Devil..."

"Asuka."

"...I...I've promised to look over Yukiko-san and Yukina-chan... B-But because of the stupid me... They're... They're!"

"Asuka!"

Seifer yanked her hair backward as he called her for the second time. Hopefully it wasn't painful to her.

The girl looked up at him with her wet hazel eyes. Her mouth quivering madly, unable to keep it shut.

"Enough." He growled. It brought her to silence for a while, before she continued her crying. "Don't blame yourself." He said. His tone softened, and Seifer had restarted his soft caress.

But the girl was yet to be consoled, as her voice broke again.

"You don't get it! If I didn't ask you to put me in that school, Shinji-san won't be a Devil! And Shinji-san won't be here in this place!"

Seifer frowned. "Hey."

"If I didn't go to that school, Shinji-san won't meet Buchou or Akeno!"

His deep brown eyes broadened, and his lips parted slightly.

"If I didn't go to that school... K-Khu... Shinji-san... Won't forget me..."

"I didn't forget yo-"

"LIAR!" Again, Asuka stunned Seifer with her sudden retort. "SHINJI-SAN IS ALWAYS WITH BUCHOU OR AKENO-SENPAI OR TIAMAT-SAN!"

There was nothing he could say in his defense. She's right. It was undeniable. He was too selfish. He kept pitying himself and only tried to make himself happy he had forgotten the others. Not just Asuka herself, really. What about the girls he had left? Why couldn't he appreciate their affection towards him? And what? He threw all of that just to satisfy his lust for revenge? Just how selfish can he become?

Realizing this, Seifer was left with nothing to say but one.

"I'm sorry."

He said, and tightened his clutch, bringing the bewildered Asuka closer. She honestly did not expect him to apologize. Instead, Asuka thought he would be angry at her for directing her anger at him. She somehow forgot how well tempered he is.

"You feel forgotten, and I'm sorry for that." He continued as Asuka became the listener, although she was still unable to stop her tears tears and sudden hiccups. "I'm very sorry."

"You're not stupid. I'm the one who is." He admitted with a small, bitter smile accompanying his lips. Asuka tensed, and blushed hard as she felt those tightened lips had planted a soft kiss upon her forehead. At the same moment, as Asuka slowly raised her head, he snaked his strong arms around her shivering body, trapping her within his gentle embrace.

Then there rose a warm feeling inside her chest, adiating and pulsating all over her entire body. Her heart rate quickened, and the tears now carried a little piece of gladness and perhaps joy. As she looked into his piercing golden eyes, seeing the sincerity lumping in those two orbs through her teary vision, Asuka came to realize; it was impossible to hate him. And considering her state as someone who owe her life to him, she wasn't in any position to hate him either. Hell, she should be the one apologizing.

Nevertheless, instead of asking for one, Asuka asked a different request. Please

With her wet, pleading hazel eyes, she locked their gaze, and said.

"...Will you kiss me please? Shinji-san..?"

* * *

 **HEY. YOU REACHED THE BOTTOM. CONGRAZLES.**

 **An annoying cliffhanger is indeed annoying. lmao. Forgive me.**

 **Anyway, I don't have much to say. Except... Plausible melon in next chapter? I dunno. And Kuroka and Vali's official appearance? And Grayfia's fate?**

 **I dunno. c:**

 **HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS.**


	24. Choices

**MERRY HAPPY NEW YEAR! I WISH ALL THE BESTEST FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS!**

 **And um... I promise I will add more. It's just that writing on my phone doesn't go well.**

 **ANYWAY**

 **ENJOYYYYY** **!**

* * *

Everything is...

In state of chaos.

Within just an hour after his unforeseen abandonment.

I don't know what happened to either him or Grayfia. I know that Grayfia is titled as the "Strongest Queen" and the "Silver-haired Queen of Annihilation" even. I know her demonic power is at the same level with that of a Maou and she had challenged Leviathan-sama for that title...

But even so... Her opponent is a person who had slayed thousands... I just hope he can give her a little mercy...

The Yondai-Maous had held an urgent meeting in order to discuss and attempt to solve this unprecedented dire situation. They must be well aware of the possibility of an immediate attack from the terrorist organization, Khaos Brigade, and will soon arrange another important discussion between the three major factions. I heard that they will seek help from other smaller factions as well.

As for us who he had left...

We're... Trying to cope with this.

Perhaps I'm the only who can sympathize, or at least understand his action. I had no idea he would be the the most feared entity, though.

Asia... She won't stop crying. I think it has been around thirty minutes now. It's understandable, though. Because not only him, Asuka, too, left her. She must be hurting... Right now, Koneko is keeping her accompanied. They are inside one of the guest room. This place has many of those. Each room come in different sizes, but the smallest of them is still considerably large. Well, it is expected, since this place is the Gremory's.

The building itself is grand. Very grand, and it has stood here ever since the Great War. Just by seeing the building, you can already tell it belonged to a royal family. The halls are decorated with serene red carpets, and the walls have plentiful ornaments and painting. I have been here for quite a lot of occasions, but this palace really is extraordinary.

I remember my first day being here. I was scared, afraid, timid, and anxious. How couldn't I? I was still so young, and I was about to be executed. If she wasn't there... I would be gone from this world...

And I won't ever meet him...

I never expected I would be saved by a Devil. I had thought that Devils are no different than... Those black winged creatures. But she and her entire family proved me wrong. They are the nicest. They treat me as though I never was their enemy. They made me feel loved. Even though I am not their family, but they make me feel I have one.

No. I don't consider that man as my father. That person killed my mother... I can't forgive him... I won't forgive him.

 _Click._

I finally arrived at where I want, and where I should be: inside the room of the aching Princess of Destruction.

She is there, laying on her queen-sized bed, curled up under the blanket while keeping her empty gaze at her Pawn chess piece. If anyone, she is the one who he had hurt the most. It hurts me to see my best friend all sad and powerless like this. I don't blame him, though. Maybe I'm a bit angry, but I don't blame him, or Asuka-chan, or Tiamat-san at all. I somewhat understand their reasons. Shinjiro wants revenge. Asuka doesn't want to leave him. Although she said she must value her tradition, I know she had stayed with him long enough to not want to leave his side ever. Honestly, I would do the same if I was her. As for Tiamat; well, she's his familiar.

...I hope that's her reason...

No. This is not the time to be jealous.

I must help Rias.

.

.

.

...And myself...

* * *

Inside another room. Still with the modest velvet colour.

Asia laid helpless by her bed.

The poor girl was lost. Her untainted, innocent heart was torn apart. She was starting to question God's presence. She had remembered, and contemplate the words that the Angel had told to Michael. She told him that they, the Angels, couldn't lost another leader. What does she meant by that? Was she saying that there is no God?

Not only that her faith was decimating, Asia had to see her sister joining the opposing side. How could she not be lost?

She felt a tug on her blouse. She has changed her school uniform some hours ago. Judging by the given situation, she and the rest would be staying here for quite a while as going back to his apartment was out of the question.

"...Asia-senpai.." The girl with white hair called. Even she made the apathetic Koneko worried. "Don't worry... Asuka-senpai will be back..." Koneko assured. Honestly, she herself was unsure, but she should try to at least lift Asia's spirit.

"...B-but.. She left me..." Asia whimpered a reply.

Koneko frowned. Frowning isn't really her liking, but she dislikes seeing her friend upset even more. If showing little bit of her emotion could help, then Koneko won't think twice of showing them.

The petite girl bared an expression Asia had never seen before. It was, admittedly, devastating. It was the kind of look that could melt even those with a heart of stone. Maybe because Koneko rarely showed any expression, but that was truly unexpected, even pausing Asia's cry for several seconds.

"Asia-senpai..." The smaller girl voiced. Her hands holding Asia's sky blue blouses as sadness filled her light golden eyes. "...Please don't be sad... Asuka-senpai will come back. I'm sure of it..."

"They can't leave forever... They will surely be back... Buchou and Akeno-senpai is waiting for them too... So they must be back.."

She's right. Koneko is right. She shouldn't put more burden to her struggling senpais. She must believe that Asuka and Shinjiro will return. After all, they promised her to be her friends, and Asia knew them well to know they won't break their promises.

Rubbing her tears away, sniffling a little bit of leftover tears, Asia mustered her strength. She found a new resolve to help her friends with anything she can do.

"...Y-Yes... You're right... Nee-san will be back... Shinji-san will be back... They're not bad people. I know they will return!"

A bright, genuine smile. As if a faint, warm light in the middle of darkness. A small hope in their darkest moment. Then her smile slowly spread like a sickness, slowly ailing Koneko's face with one of her own smile.

* * *

"Buchou." A light, soft voice echoed inside a well-decorated, luxurious bedroom. Yet receiving no response at her call, the violet-eyed girl approached the lump on the bed, and took a seat beside that said lump before she tried another attempt. "Rias."

Still no reaction nor response. Rias still kept her blank stare at the same chess piece. Only sniffles and small hiccups. She had stopped crying, so that's good. She calmed down at the very least. However, Akeno must be careful with her choice of words. She knows her too well to know Rias was in a fragile state of mind and spirit.

"Rias." Came Akeno's soothing voice. "Don't worry. It will all be okay."

Rias won't budge or even fidgeted. She kept still underneath her blanket. Yet she responded either wayy. "...How can you be so sure..." Her voice was coarse, an obvious result of her hour long of crying.

Hearing Rias' voice was enough to bring a small smile upon Akeno's soft lips. Even if it was only a small progression. She was told nobody was able to get Rias to talk. Not even her family. Akeno would be lying if she didn't feel the slightest feeling of pride, and she couldn't help but giggle her usual giggle.

"Fufufu~ Ara ara, don't you trust him? If you ask me, I believe he'll come back for me." Her smile crept wider as she noticed Rias' slight movements. It appeared teasing her was the best way so far. "Come on Rias. Do you think he would want to see you like this? Ufufufu~ Don't you love him?"

Her grip tightened on that one piece of the now charcoal black Pawn, biting her lower lips as some few words came out. "...Of course I do.."

"Then trust him. Shinjiro-kun is a good man. I'm certain he will return soon enough..." Akeno added. Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, her body started to tremble as she wrapped herself in a hug. "...He has to..."

"...He...has to..."

Rias heard Akeno's trembling voice, and it ached her. Slowly, turning her head in an unhurried motion, Rias saw the flushed face of her Queen and best friend, trying her best to smile a genuine smile for her despite her tears. This made her realize; she is not the only one who is hurting. She is not the only Devil who adore this man. She is not the only person who can't hate him no matter what he does. She is not the only one who is bewitched by his charm, and yearn for his passionate warmth. There was Akeno as well.

She should not be this self-centered.

"...Yes... He will be back.. He promised us.."

Akeno smiled, glad as she saw their King had regained enough spirit. Her look of determination had returned to adorn her comely face.

"Thank you... Akeno."

With that, she saw another of Akeno's casual smile and her trademark giggle- before the girl with the long, flowing black hair inched towards the exit, raising a hand over to wipe the tear off her violet eyes she failed to contain.

The door opened, and closed shortly after Akeno exited. Just then Rias erased the fake smile on her face and let it be overtaken by a resentful frown.

Her tears restarted to fall.

"...Why...?" Rias sobbed, again burying and hiding her face into a pillow. "...After all you've done... Why did you leave me...?"

Outside the room of our Crimson Princess, her Queen had also broke into tears, lamenting the same young man. She knew he could be gone forever, and she was afraid of that horrid possibility. Akeno knew she was already too dependant on him. She couldn't let him go either.

.

.

.

They had became far more dependant to him than they had thought.

* * *

Her hazel eyes shut close. The distance between their faces were too close for her to look at him directly.

He kissed her.

His kiss was the softest kiss her lips had ever tasted. It was so tender and caring. It brought no other hidden intention but to kiss her. It was, if not sincere, tender. It caused havoc inside her mind, and shivered her entire body. She could feel the heat emitting by her face and the blood rush inside her veins. Her heart pumped faster than ever. Much faster than the previous time when she was silently admiring him. Is this the thrill of the first kiss?

Without intending to do so, Asuka curled her limber hands around the neck of this charming young male, inadvertently begging him to stay and to kiss her for longer. Ironically, Asuka was the one to let go as she struggled for air.

It might not be the most perfect moment for a kiss Asuka had pictured during her daydreams. She had never thought of it back then when she was a Ninja. Her secluded life and unending days of training had not allowed her to do such wasteful thing. But after he took her in, took care of her and even schooled her, Asuka became a normal teenage girl.

She pictured her kiss would be in a more romantic setting. Perhaps under the heavy rain. Or at the corner of a street, the lucent moon beaming down, where her prince charming would stare her wordlessly in her eyes. His eyes gazing down her lips and eyes occasionally, before finally caressing her lips with his.

But she couldn't ask for better right now. It was the best first kiss she could ever receive. She gave it to the man she loves, and that alone is perfect.

Through her red sullen eyes and her clear tears, Asuka momentarily stared at him. Somehow finding enough courage to do so. That or he had hypnotized her into a daze that she forgot everything else but him.

Then all her senses began to gather back, and Asuka nervously averted her eyes away. Flustered and embarrassed as she had grasped what she had experienced. No noise came out from her bitten lips. Her stomach clenched and her limbs stiffened as she could still feel the softness and the warmth of his lips.

The silence remained for a couple of seconds. Seifer held Asuka during those seconds as the girl silently enjoy her feeling of content. She had missed being pampered and loved like this for a long time. Nearly three months maybe. Perhaps joining the "bad guys" wasn't so bad after all.

"...Shinji-san..." Asuka breathed as she relaxed at last, melting into his comforting embrace as she closed her eyes, slowly as she whispered a whisper."...Don't forget me...Okay..?"

Seifer tightened his lips and his hold of the young girl. He did not think she would feel this neglected, and that she would feel this way towards him. This girl loves him, conceivably after his wife's passing even. He also possessed no idea on how jealous was she when he ogled the other girls.

"It's okay if you spend time with the other... But don't forget me..." She said, nuzzling her head to his chest. A small smile now gracing her amiable features. "Ne? Shinji-san...?"

* * *

Tens if minutes passed, and the bubbly girl had fallen asleep in his arms.

Now he's the one who was unable to sleep. And he expressed the annoyance with a common phrase of a curse.

Fuck's sake.

A common curse indeed, for an English person that is, and it was said with a thick British/Irish accent that it sounded more of a "Fock's sake." rather than a "Fuck's sake."

Doesn't really matter anyway.

So. Since he had given up on sleeping, Seifer had pried himself off Asuka's cuddle. He didn't really wanted to, as he is quite fond of hugs as well as any other forms of close embrace. Not to mention Asuka do has pretty pompous body for a girl of her age. Based by the softness and the plushness of her chest, Seifer came to a conclusion that she did not wear a bra.

Anyway.

The man found himself outside, and floated his way to the top of the castle, setting his feet on the tiled roof. Finding a comfortable spot to sit on, he figured he wasn't alone. A person was there too, staring silently to the starry purple sky. Right, this is the underworld. The sky is different. There was nearly no clouds to cover the blinking stars at the moment.

The said person has long, straight, silky black hair. Seifer couldn't see the face yet, but by the figure of this person, he could tell the person is a she. Well. She better be. It would be a terrifying and unforgettable memory for him if he sees a man with such curves.

A black with slight red colour Kimono don her figure, tied by a yellow sash (an Obi) with several round golden ornaments dangling by the Obi. The Kimono itself was worn loosely, as her white shoulders were let bare.

Oh, and there were also a pair of cat-like ears adorning her head.

He had encountered this kind of species before; a Nekomata. Hell, he had even slept with one at Kyoto during his days as a "heartbreaker". But that was in Kyoto. This is the underworld.

What is a cat doing in here?

Seifer wondered, but still approached the feline being regardless. Her spot seemed cozy enough as it was rather flat and less bumpy than the rest of the roof. Besides, it had heen quite a while since he met a Nekomata. Also, he enjoyed their flirtatious behavior. Almost all of them have this particular personalities. Maybe eight out of ten, and perhaps nine.

Seifer had yet to spoke a word, though. He shoved his right hand down his trousers pocket, and dug up his preferred pack of cigarettes. He folded it open, took one of those white rolls, and slid it in between his mouth as his finger popped a small lighter. All was done before he sat down beside the girl.

And boy, the girl has some voluminous breasts. Rivaling Rias' and Akeno's. She also has a pretty look. Beautiful even. With sultry pair of golden orbs. As expected of a Nekomata, the pupil of her eyes resembled those of a normal cat.

"—?!"

His arrival did not welcomed well, sadly. As soon as the cat girl glance to her left, seeing the bare-chested young male, she immediately leaped away from him, taking a cautious stance while glaring at him with those suddenly mean eyes.

Seifer just smiled at her, taking a sip of his cigarette as he raised his vacant right hand.

"Yo." He greeted in a casual manner, attempting to convince the girl he meant no harm or any malicious act whatsoever.

Obviously the feline being won't trust him that quick.

"Who are you?" She snarled. Green aura coating her hands as she adopted a defensive stance. Her eyes showed her growing hostility and anxiousness. "Explain why I couldn't sense your arrival."

"Because... I'm harmless?"

"That's nonsense!" She retorted, increasing the intensity of her pale green aura. "I can detect anyone coming near me from far out, so why can't I sense you. "

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there girl." Urged Seifer with the most polite way that he could. "I'm Kawamura Shinjiro" He began. Hr decided to answer her questions one by one.

The girl retained the same stance, albeit she showed less hostility and had reduced the power around her palms.

"Or Seifer, whatever."

"Seifer?" Her eyes narrowed upon hearing his nickname. Someone mentioned this to her, if she remembered correctly. Just from whom and when did she hear of this name?

She lowered her guard, however. The dim light her hand bestowed previously had dissipated, and she no longer bore a defensive stance. She still remained cautious, though, but less tense and wary.

"Hmmm...? What are you nya?" She asked. This man was fairly interesting for her. She managed to tell he was not a Devil nor Angel nor Fallen Angel. They have different flow of spirit. His resembled much of a human and a Dragon, and another one she couldn't determine what. No way in hell he was an ordinary being.

"Can't you tell? I'm a human obviously." He replied with just a hint of a smile. He couldn't deny that this girl, was indeed, cute. has a very sultry appearance. And sultry too. A large proportion of her lavish chest was visible, and she didn't even seem to mind either. Plus, she got those fluffy cay ears. Have I ever mentioned you our protagonist is a cat lover?

"Lies!" She pouted. This person looked friendly enough for her to relax. He's handsome as well, so that's a bonus point. "And if you are human, what are you doing here? Don't you know this is the underworld nya?"

The young male smiled, blowing simultaneous ring of smoke into the air, and watched them float without breaking until they eventually disappeared. Then he replied, but not all that honest.

"Oh you know. Just sightseeing. The sky's more sightly here."

"Hnnnn..." The Nekomata hummed a questioning tone, not fully convinced of his answer. "But you're human... What is a human doing in hell?" She asked. The wariness in her tone faded and replaced by a rather energetic one, which he found to be more fitting with her enticing appearance. This man had sparked some interest in her. "Oh! Are you from the Hero Faction?"

That might be it, she guessed. She knew those in the Hero Faction possessed Sacred Gears and even Longinus'. He might be one of them.

Seifer smirked. Amused by her sudden change of attitude and voice. He also enjoyed the way her ear twitches and flicks as she stepped closer towards him.

Seifer tilted his head in a dull angle, looking at her with a lopsided smirk, but with unfitting tedious pair of chocolate eyes.

"No. Not really." The young man said, ticking his cigarettes as the ashes flew away into the deep blue purple night. "What about you tell me your name first then we'll see if I can satisfy your curiosity? Hmmm?"

"I'm Kuroka, nyan." Replied the girl hastily. "Now answer me!"

Right. Most Nekomatas that he knew only has a singular name. Also, this girl must be a really impatient Nekomata.

"Kuroka... Eh? Hmm... Cute name for a cute cat I see." Seifer teased. He wanted to see this girl's reaction.

Kuroka squealed, "Oooh~ Fufufu... Aren't you a darling nya..." The girl relied with a light blush, smiling a rather sensual smile. But it quickly disappeared as quick as she recalled her previous question. "Thank you, and give me your answer nyan!"

But their conversation was cut short as a bright blue light enveloped a small area behind them. Distancing only several meters away. A familiar magic circle for them both to see. The girl was mildly vexed as it caused him to pause.

Cue Katerea's reappearance, still with her high-cut purple dress.

"Seifer-sama, Vali has returned. I guessed that you'd want to know."

His eyes sharpened ever so suddenly, and lost his nonchalant facade in less than a few seconds. There was only the face of his daughter in his mind. This change astonished, and even startled both Devil and Nekomata.

"Where is he." Seifer demanded, disposing his cigar in one flick of his finger.

"H-he's inside the throne roo-"

Poof!

Just like that, Seifer disappeared in a thick, volatile black smoke. Both Katerea and the girl each exchanged silent stare, but then also cast their ow way of instant teleportation.

* * *

"So they agree just like that?" Inquired a man with black attire. His expression spoke his doubt. "The entire Hero Faction is set to join us?"

Then a handsome young man replied. His spiky dark silver hair danced as he crossed his hands and leaned back slightly.

"Well, there are some convincing I had to do, but yes."

"He battled Cao Cao. Almost killing him in the process." Bellowed an also handsome looking man, but with an apparel of a noble. His hair was long, covering one of his eyes, and shaded with a light brown colour. "But yes. They agreed to lend a helping hand."

The formerly unconvinced man then also crossed his hands in front of his chest, above his fancy looking black clothes, and let out a satisfied chuckle.

"Heh... Excellent..." The man - Creuserey - smiled. "The fake Maou will soon meet their end... And we will retake what is meant to be ours. We have the numbers, and we have both the Heavenly Dragon, and one of them is The Deicide."

"Victory is certain."

Even the man with the elegant appearance, the one with the beige brown hair couldn't contain himself from smiling and chuckling silent chuckles.

Only one who wasn't that amused by the good news. It was he, the wielder of The White Dragon, or Albion. The arch rival of Ddraig. This man would be called Vali Lucifer. The descendant of the first Lucifer himself. Unlike the other Devils in the Khaos Brigade, who sought glory and throne, Vali simply wanted a worthy opponent. Being in the line of the Lucifer family, he held a vast amount of Demonic Power originally; and that power, boosted with the Heavenly Dragon's power, made him into a formidable fighter without much training.

Unfortunately, he was much too formidable for everyone.

Out of all the battles and spars he had, only a few caused him to be serious, and he always came out as the victor.

He was once served under Azazel after he took him in. As for how and why, I believe you must wait.

So when he heard of this so called 'terrorist' group, and got an invitation by his fellow 'real' Devils, Vali joined, hoping that he would find his worthy foe during the time of war. A battle maniac, if you would say.

Then he appeared.

Wearing his usual cloak and mask, Seifer emerged from the shadows of the room in a puffer of his trademark smoke. Imminently he caught the attention of the Devils there.

Creuserey was the one to greet him firstly.

"Ah! Lord Seifer. I knew you would come sooner or later."

The man with the light brown hair, Shalba Beelzebub, also a descendant of a true Satan, followed his compatriot and welcomed The Deicide's entrance as Seifer began to walk towards them.

"It is a great honour to know the Deicide is aiding us, Lord Seifer." He said. "I am Shalba Beelzebub. I am truly privileged to be of your acquaintance."

But no reply was coming out from that mask. Seifer simply nodded a nod at each of the men while continuing his walk, and stopping as he was in front of Vali, who was astounded by the fact that he was in the same room of The Deicide. A notorious legendary being for the three major factions. No one told him he would present.

"Where is my daughter." Seifer spoke. His tone demanding and crude.

Confused by his demand, Vali rose one of his eyebrows, and replied with.

"What?"

The two women from earlier appeared soon after. Just in time to witness the rare sight of the stunned Vali as Seifer had gripped the color of the Devil's night blue shirt.

As Seifer's anger rose and escalated, his smoke made their reappearance. With Seifer as the source, his smoke spiraled, and engulfed all the lights, therefore reducing the Devils vision to just a few meters forward inside the looming darkness.

Then he spoke again. This time, his voice carried great malice. Seifer was mad, of course. He came here only because Katerea told him Vali knew where his daughter would be. He had all the right to be angry. He ditched his girls just for this one, sole reason; his daughter. And this Vali guy was supposed to give him answer, not a question.

"I know who you are, and you know who I am. You know who my daughter is and where she is. If you don't, then I will proceed to kill everyone in this damned room."

Everybody tensed. Not one, single soul dared to or even able to move from their place. All of them, except for Kuroka, were fully aware of his capabilities and he terrified them all. But although Kuroka didn't know of this, she could tell this man was truly something else. And a very dangerous entity. It amazed her for such a being could be so casual mannered before.

"Some I'll ask you again, and for the last time." Seifer warned. "Where is my daughter."

* * *

In a blink of an eye, a smoke appeared, and materialized onto a figure of a cloaked young male. The obviousness of him appearing inside a heavily guarded room did not waver his anger and wrath.

All weapons aimed at him. Spears, swords, bows, and even those malevolent looking orbs of demonic power. He showed no reaction, however. These Devils are nothing worthy of his attention. All of them on their toes but one particular crimson-haired Devil. Lucifer himself.

He stood tall over the red carpet, gazing the entire room before coming up with a thought that this throne room wasn't that far different with the one inside the Asmodeus' Castle.

"What is it that you seek? Do you come here to take my life?" Inquired the handsome Satan.

A scoff came from behind that gray mask.

"Maybe." Seifer said as his shadowy smoke clouded the are between him and the guards around him. They all took a step forward as a precaution. Oh, if only they knew he is The Deicide himself. Who knows what they would do or not do? "Where's my daughter."

"Pardon me? Isn't your daughter-"

Before Sirzechs could spill his question, the dim smoke that had hovered by Seifer's right for quite a time, thickened, and gathered into one, circular shape. It stunned those who were there. The guards were about to attack him, if not for Sirzechs' command. Then, as though it was some kind of a screen, it showed a body of a tattered and bruised, unconscious maid. Her wrists chained by what appeared to be a demonic-imbued chains, as did her ankles.

To his surprise, though. Sirzechs showed the littlest of reaction. And it bothered him. And what came out from this crimson Satan really did surprise him greatly, and perhaps his own underlings as well.

"So you have my Queen." Sirzechs said without the slightest worry. "Is that all you want to show me?"

He didn't expect him to be this unaffected though. Maybe because Grayfia was not showing any hint of life?

If that was the case, he simply had to 'wake' her up. As if on cue, another being who was on the other side conjured about a pail of water, and splashed them to the maid's head, effectively waking her up as Grayfia gasped. The water was cold, and it stung her untreated wounds. Made obvious as the maid hissed and in pain.

She scanned her surroundings thoroughly, and tried to move her hands. Unable to do so, thanks to the binding chains, Grayfia began to frantically try to shake her hands free, until she noticed the aforementioned black smoke. She could see the familiar throne room, complete with her one and only crimson King.

"L-Lucifer-sama!" Called Grayfia as her silver eyes broadened. It showed her utter shame and clear regret for her failure. Seifer knew these kind of eyes far too well for his liking.

Sirzechs merely shifted his head. Yet to show any concern regarding his Queen.

His coldness even reached Grayfia. She quickly asserted herself, and bowed her head as low as she could.

"I... I apologize for failing the duty you gave to me..."

"Is that so. Then why are you still alive?"

It was at that moment, the realization came to him. Sirzechs truly had no care whatsoever of the woman. Seifer was told the Gremories treated their servants as their own family, was that just a trivial fact? Either way, was it only a facade or not, it truly wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. He did not foresee Sirzechs would be this ruthless.

Hearing those heartless words, Grayfia went silent. It hurt her so that she couldn't feel the aching of her stomach or the stinging pain of her wounds. Her bitterness was obvious, and it appeared that she had lost the ability to speak a single word.

He had forsaken her.

Behind the mask, he had gritted his teeth, and if not for the black gloves, Seifer might had injured his own palms for gripping them too hard. Perhaps because this man was the one who killed his wife and kidnapped his daughter, Seifer wanted to kill him so badly. Furthermore, witnessing how Sirzechs treated Grayfia as nothing more than just a mere servant fueled his anger.

If only Rias wasn't his sister, then this Crimson bastard would had died right here, right now.

Unfortunately for him and luckily for the mentioned bastard, she is his family. Seifer couldn't bring himself to kill him. Not now, at least.

Nevertheless, his plan had failed. In a dismissive wave of his hand, the circular screen vapourized, and vanished into the heavy atmosphere. He couldn't stand seeing a lady being jaded.

"Hmph." Came Sirzechs' mockery. "Is that your plan? Exchanging my Queen for your daughter? Haha! That won't be a fair trade won't it?!"

"So you admit you do have my daughter."

"As an asset, rather than a hostage. You can search for her for as long as you want, and you will never find her. Only me, myself know where she is." Sirzechs continued. The grin on his face adding more to Seifer's anger and dismay. "I am not naïve, Kawamura Shinjiro. I would not keep your precious little girl here for you to safe."

"..." Seifer spoke not a word. Although he wanted to scream curses at this particular handsome Devil. He kept his building anger inside. Not a healthy habbit, but it was better than letting all of them out right now. No. He'll save it for later times.

"I will never surrender you your daughter," Sirzechs added more. His serious look had returned. But then it changed into that look of a pure deceit. "Unless..."

* * *

Seifer was a man who hated choosing. That was why he only spent his night with just one girl at a time. Wait- that's irrelevant..

Ahem-

Seifer was a man who disliked choosing, and that night, he chose an option that would forever carve a huge scar to those who cared about him.

* * *

 **So. Like I've said earlier. I will fill the blank spaces on the top and here with words in the update. I PROMISE! Drop a like if you enjoy- Uh... I mean a review if you enjoy this story so far or not. Your onion matters, guys. I mean- opinion.**

 **Thank you for your AMAAAZINGGsupport throughout last year. As my new year resolution, I want to be less lazier and be constant on my updates! :(**

 **For now, though, tootaloo~! :DD**


	25. Unexpected Guest

**Hey guys! Dan's back with another very-fucking-late update! Yay! :D**

 **I'm terribly sorry... Hue ;-; I didn't mean to make you guys wait too long. Really.**

 **I haven't even updated the last chapter with my response - 3- Ughh. Why must I procrastinate. And even right now too, lmao.**

 **Anyway, I'll respond to the comments and reviews later! Maybe I'll send personal PMs if that's okay with you guys :D**

 **NeNevertheless,**

 **ENJUOY!**

* * *

How long had it been? An hour or two?

No one knew where he traversed or what his intention was for exact, but they had a common guess; and it is a correct one.

To reclaim his long-lost daughter back.

They - Katerea, Shalba, Creuserey, and lastly, Tiamat - waited his return inside the palatial throne room. The Satan descendants waited as they were worried their plan would go awry. Since he, Seifer, was the vital part of their plan, it was understandable why they would be so anxious. Both Vali and Kuroka had left earlier, but undoubtedly, he had gave them a sight they won't soon forget. Especially for the former. Vali had never experienced such terrifying presence in his whole life, and that sported his adrenaline and his tendency to do battles. He believed, that in onne day, he will fight him. But not now. He realized his power was mere compared to his.

As for Tiamat, well. She loves him. What do you expect?

As soon as she realized this man was not in his room, nor any rooms inside the grand castle, Tiamat immediately questioned the Devils without any hesitation. Oddly enough, it also angered her greatly as she learnt the truth of his missing daughter. It was odd, at least for her. Regardless of that, this lovely Dragon had never been this worried before. She couldn't locate his precise location, and it irked her.

Her chest kept beating quickly, her fingers won't stop tapping, and her foot won't stop fidgeting.

She hated this feeling as much as she hates the feeling of jealousy.

"—Ah."

Creuserey made a noise as he saw a cloud of smoke forming by the red carpet.

Seifer had returned.

And he returned alone.

"Welcome back, Lord Seifer..." Uttered the black haired Devil after the long silent. He wanted to ask how it went, but he was unsure if he really should ask that particular question.

No one was certain.

Then, as he lifted his head, giving them a good view of his grey mask and the seemingly eyeless holes of the mask, Seifer answered with a coarse tone of his deep baritone.

"Speed up the preparation."

* * *

He did not stayed in that room for long. After saying that short sentence, Seifer headed to the exit, and onto the hallways and stairs that led him to the rooftop. He needed some fresh air after what he had been through. The Devils stayed to discuss their plan, happy that the situation was going on their will. In all honesty, they cared little for the fate of his daughter. They're Devils anyway. Only Tiamat hurried to be of his possibly much needed company.

She arrived not a minute after he did. He had yet to smoke his cigarette, surprisingly, as that mask still covered his entire devastating features. Yet Tiamat was sure enough to know the mood of this man was nowhere close to good. Torrid in fact. Something unwanted must had occurred to him, or regarding the news of his daughter.

Within few steps, Tiamat stood by his side, glancing upon his enigmatic mask, whereas he gazed silently across the endless sea of red sand and dirt. The vegetation was so few in this particular area of the Underworld. A bit odd, as the plantations on the surrounding place near the Gremory Palace grew and lived a prosperous live. Very different from where they were currently.

"Shinji-sama?" She called as she leaned on one foot, staring at him with her golden orbs and with the look of concern behind them. "Can I ask you something?"

Seifer didn't reply, but he acknowledged her call by sparing a quick look at her, and his head bobbed once; before returning his silent stare back to the vast, empty, wasteland.

"...Did you at least find your daughter?" She asked after a long while of pondering.

He shook his head slowly. "No." Seifer gruffly replied. "Not yet."

"Oh..." Tiamat uttered. Her voice nearly as disheartened as her master. "What about Rias or Akeno? Did you talk to any of them yet? Or at least see them?"

He gave the same gesture, but no voice escaped his mask this time.

"...So I see..." Said Tiamat. She just couldn't pinpoint what this man was thinking or planning on doing next. He was so peculiar to her. "Then what do we do now, Shinji-sama?"

"Prepare." Seifer replied as he turned his body to face his lovely familiar directly. "I want you to train Asuka. Make her quicker and faster to react, just don't exert her too much."

Tiamat slightly averted her glance downwards.

"Yes... Shinji-sama." Tiamat agreed without any questions. "But I'm not as capable as her in terms of swordplay."

"It's fine." Seifer replied short. "Do what you can."

"I understand..." Again, the lady nodded.

"Thank you." He said, nearly in a form of a whisper as he turned around on his heels, disappearing within his ominous smoke in just several quick seconds.

Thus, he left her all by herself on top of the roof. She couldn't help but worry over her beloved man. He had never been this serious before, and that scared her. She was certain she would be fine, but what about those on the opposite side? What about his own girls? Her friends? Are they not at least a bit worthy for his concern? How can he be so merciless?

Was he still the same man as he was then?

* * *

"...What do you want...?"

Snarked a voice of a grown woman. The same grown woman who had been disgraced by her own master. After all those years of devotion, he forsake her just because of one, single failure.

Grayfia glanced up to meet his stoic mask. It was clear she had not gotten much treatment ever since she arrived here as her maid outfit was pretty much all torn up at the stomach area. She still couldn't forget that terrifying experience, and her eyes had hints of fear in them. Her hands were no longer bounded in chains, though, only her right ankle. But she had shown no attempt to escape, however.

"Nothing." He said. "Nothing more from you." Added Seifer after a brief while of just silent stare.

The place was, to say the least, empty and rather eerie. There were no lights to lighten up the dark, mossy stones. No windows to let in fresh air. Dozens of empty cells but one, which was the cell that contained Grayfia at the time being. She won't stay there for long, however; since she was no longer of use to him.

"...Then are you going to kill me?" Grayfia asked. An endearing question, but asked with an unfitting plain expression. Yet it was a facade over her feeling of her ignominious worthlessness. Being treated as one of such an expendable person, as if she was just a mere Devil after her years of services really damaged and hurt her pride, and mind.

"If so... Do it. I have no use for you."

Even to the point where she wouldn't care if she was killed, right at this very moment.

At that time, Seifer, felt sympathetic towards this particular dishonoured maid. Yet his mask successfully covered that slightest in his expression, and also his steadily growing hatred towards that damned crimson-haired Devil. He still wondered how one could possibly be that pitiless. Just what was he thinking? Sending just one, single Devil to battle the literal Deicide? A killer of God?

Then again, Sirzechs IS a Satan, and one of the four leaders in this dreaded Underworld. Perhaps such attitude was relevant, seeing how un-Satan-like the Leviathan is.

"A dead Devil won't be the slightest bit beneficial for us." Seifer spoke. Surprisingly, and disturbingly - even for Ddraig - his voice carried more authority, like that of a leader of a terrorist group. It was surprising for the Welsh Dragon, but not for the former Death God, as this is exactly how Seifer would speak as Malthael, the true Death. "Instead of that, serve us, and be the feared Devil as you were before."

"Besides, I'm certain you can't withstand facing that Crimson Satan again, can you?"

Grayfia glanced to her side at that. She tried to deny it, but what he said is true; she couldn't. Not after her failure. However, she could not bring herself to agree as well. She was the maid of the Gremory, how can she possibly agree to aid them? A group whose intent is to topple the Devils?

So Grayfia stayed silent, staring quietly at the Moss-covered stone. Perhaps an indirect refusal to his offer.

"Or if not for this, small group you label as "terrorists", then for me." Seifer added as he left the magic-imbued cell, and shadowed over to the stairs.

"Give it a thought. It's better than staying here."

And thus, his days as a part of the villain furthered.

* * *

Several weeks following his departure, and the Devils - or her own servants, actually - finally able to persuade Rias to get out from her hideout. The girl was doing fairly decent a week later. She, as well as her peerage, was forbidden to venture too far from the capital, let alone her school. Obviously for safety reasons. During those time, she would be with her treasured servants.

Often of times, she would tear up, fearing that the only moment she would ever see him again is only at war. Often of times, Akeno would join her, also fearing that terrifying possibility, but she always assured her King that their beloved man will return to their embrace. Now, the two of them became even closer than before. The same outcome for Koneko and Asia.

Nevertheless, tonight, was no ordinary night for the Devils. It was a night where the three factions gather in one festive party. Might be a little bit tactless, considering the ordeal at hands, yet they - leaders of the faction - wanted to commemorate their official alliance, and so it happened. They were also informed that a representative from Asgard will come as well, and that pretty much explained the massive number of guards.

The party scheduled to take place in the Underworld; at the Gremory's territory's famous High Rise Hotel. Located just by the edge of their territory upon a wide clearing of a dense and healthy forest. If placed on the human world, then this hotel would be, at the very least, rated ten stars for how big and how magnificent the scenery is.

Even so, such parties, no matter whatever the occasion, happen regularly here, and despite it was created to celebrate the success of the peace-slash-alliance talk, it was truly just an annual custom for the members of all distinguished families, the Gremories for one, to meet and simply enjoy themselves.

Rias, as well as the others, were not too fond of parties such as these. They knew they won't be able to enjoy this party fully and as carefree as the others. Minutes after minutes they spent on either chatting together in their table, greeting fellow Devils, welcoming Fallen Angels and Angels, or simply staying quiet.

Lots of times a brave man would try their luck to hit on them, which obviously resulting with Akeno's soft yet harsh rejection, Rias' blatant refusal, or Asia's oblivious reaction, usually followed by her apologize. Koneko, though, was the one who didn't even take any concern to those men she would define as "pathetic fools.", As to be expected from her. Yet however, it was not solely because of her ice cold personality alone.

There was something else that prickled her skin. Or more correctly, her nose. Yes. It was a fragrance she will not ever forget, and a presence that will always haunt her.

And the forest nearby was the source.

Using the famous "I need to go to the bathroom." as an excuse, the small girl scuttled away from her friends and seniors. Onward to the forest she went.

This, however, did not go by unseen by her master, Rias Gremory. She noticed Koneko's rather peculiar demeanour, and headed out to follow her after Koneko nearly vanished among the crowd. Akeno only needed a look and a nod from Rias to know her intention, and stayed with Asia, hoping they will all be alright.

* * *

"Tell me why I agreed with following you here again.."

Sounded one, disheartened, and a bit irritated, masked young male.

"Because you say you wanted to, nya~"

And soon he received his answer. Rather a reminder in fact. He literally asked for it.

He couldn't stay idle in that damned castle for too long anyway. He, like other ordinary people, does get bored fairly easily. So when Kuroka, a Nekoshou - he learned about this a few days after their first meeting. He was nonchalant at first, until Kuroka bit him. - planned to "peek" at the bigass party, Seifer couldn't help but join in. Besides, if something unplanned happens, then he could be there to ensure nothing unpleasant will occur to his cat-girl-yokai-friend.

Yes. He made her his friend.

Initially, Seifer did not want to befriend nor talk to anyone un-war related to anyone from that group. But after her unending, constant attempt to annoy him, Seifer finally grasped that Kuroka wasn't much of a villain, and was more of a bored feline, seeking for attention wherever she trots. And Seifer was her victim, as well as Asuka and no less Tiamat, which also present as they simply don't want to leave his side (And they both were missing their friends. Especially Asuka to Asia.).

So here they are.

Roaming around inside a dense forest, following the cat, trekking through the onslaught of the pesky Hell bugs.

"Ugh- It's almost the same as my Familiar Forest." Grumbled the grumpy Tiamat, sparking weak jolts of her thunder upon the unlucky bugs that flew near the Dragon King. Or Queen. Whatever. She's still his Familiar.

"Hehe~" Asuka tittered. She seemed to be the only person who enjoyed this alongside Kuroka. Well, mainly because it was a sort of a "holiday" or a "field trip" for her. She was pretty fond of natural recreation spots. Such as mountains and forests and etcetera. Plus, her Familiar was having its own fun too. "At least it's not as scary as that forest." Added the bubbly girl as she watched her Starly, Aleta, pecked and ate the bugs around the small group.

The four of them - five including the Starly - wandered around for some more, and halted their advances as Kuroka stopped moving. Seifer firstly noticed the change of her expression, before he alerted himself of another presence. Two presences, actually. Tiamat and Asuka also readied themselves, with Asuka unsheathing her twin wakizashi.

"...Two Devils...They're fairly way ahead of us." Tiamat confirmed and informed as she took several cautious steps forwards. "...And..."

She relaxed herself as she was about to finish her sentence.

"...They're your old group."

* * *

Rias ran through the forest in the dark night. How she managed to avoid the many branches and leaped over the jagged rocks, she did not know how. All she knew, and thought about, was her only Rook.

What are you planning... Koneko? What's bothering you so much?

Unable to figure it out, she couldn't help but wonder.

She ran, and ran, and ran, until she found her white-haired servant. Rias immediately hid beneath a large tree, slowly and carefully poking her face out. Meters ahead of her hiding place, was a restless looking Koneko. The small-framed girl had been turning her head back and forth repeatedly, as if on search for something.

Or rather, someone.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Koneko quickly shifted her gaze to the source of the feminine voice. Rias did as well.

Coming out without making any noise, Kuroka showed herself. Her black Kimono remain untainted as it still looked graceful, but her tantalizing smirk ruined her gracefulness.

Unlike Kuroka, Koneko had a more shock upon their encounter.

"—! Onee-sama!"

* * *

 _ **[Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute. Are you telling me these two are related by blood?]**_

 _ **'Seems like it. Yeah.'**_

 _ **[But! They're so far different from each other!]**_

 _ **{Hrrn... They do? They look fairly similar if you ask me.}**_

 _ **'Yeah. The shape of their face, and their skin, and their-'**_

 _ **[Yeah well what about THE BOOBS.]**_

 _ **{...}**_

 _ **'...Oh.'**_

Upon closer inspection-

 _ **[THE HELL DO YOU MEAN "Upon closer inspection"?! THE DIFFERENCE IS OBVIOUS.]**_

 _ **'Whoa- Calm down a bit will you?'**_

 _ **{...Well he does has a valid point.}**_

 _ **'...Koneko's still growing... Don't be rude...'**_

* * *

"Fufu, nyan~ You're still the same girl as you were, nyan~"

Koneko frowned. Her small body quivering in fear and anger.

"...What is this about... Nee-sama?" Asked Koneko, keeping her tone low and flat as she tried to cover her emotions.

In contrary with her nervous little sister, Kuroka gave her a teasing smile - almost taunting.

"Oh don't make such a scary face. I heard the Devils are holding a big party here, so I got interested and come here to have a look, nyan~"

Kuroka replied ever so casually. She even held her curled up hand up and winked, as if imitating a cat, and thus showing how actually composed she was, unlike the smaller girl.

 **[Do cats do that?]**

I dunno, but I do know they usually raise their paw or two. I'm just going with the usual anime trope.

 **[Oh. Okay then. Carry on.]**

Anyway.

"...You'll get into trouble onee-sama.. If someone spot you. You should leave..."

Now Seifer couldn't tell if it was a warning, a suggestion, or a hidden form of a plea. Could be the three of them too.

"Munya~? But onee-chan just got here~ And if I do leave..."

Then it happened without any hint or warning, the smile on her face vanished, and her playful vibe disappeared as well. Her golden eyes pierced the Rook's tough defense.

"I'm taking you back with me."

At that point, Koneko rendered unable to hide her terrified self. She wanted to run, yet her feet won't listen to her mind, as if stitched to the ground.

Truly, it was rather heartbreaking to witness someone like Koneko being this frightened. Just what was it that Kuroka did that scarred her so? He should ask her once they return. Or when she gained enough of her trust, he supposed.

For now, he should interfere before these two get hurt.

"This child is my servant. I will not allow you to lay a finger on her. Not even a single strand of her hair."

"Buchou..."

Or perhaps he could do it later since Rias beat him to it. Spectating for a little bit more wouldn't be hurtful to anyone, would it? He also got two reliable backups in case the situation went downhill. Speaking of which, they - Seifer, Tiamat, and Asuka - were hidden under the cover of his smoke, which miraculously also hide their aura and presence even to those who have enhanced senses. Take Koneko for example.

Amidst the building tension and the flaring intensity of Rias' glare, Kuroka simply grinned in response.

"Ehh~? What are you saying, nya? She's my little sister. My family. I have all the right to love her nyan~"

 **[I still can't believe it.]**

 _'Shut up.'_

 **{Life is indeed unfair...}**

 _'Stop it. You're ruining the scene.'_

And so they shut themselves in order to not ruin the scene.

"That you may be... But after the hell you put her through, I don't think you understand what "family" truly means."

Kuroka lost her smile.

"You're blinded by power, and killed yours and Koneko's master, and even leave Koneko behind. You were her only family back then, and you weren't there when she took so many abuse and despised by many others...

"She had seen many harsh things, and that is why I swore to bring her plentiful of joy so that she'll forget all of them!"

After hearing such words, it was impossible for even Koneko to not to cry. Touched by her master's kind words, the small girl wept, and as the beautiful crimson-haired princess embraced her, Koneko remained unmoving, happily accepting Rias' love.

"This girl is Toujou Koneko! The Rook of Rias' Gremory's group! My important servant Devil! I've lost one permanently and I may lose two others..." Rias said, barely containing her tears from flowing upon the painful remembrance of that fateful night. The night when she last seen of him and her Knight. "And that's why I won't ever let you take her away from me!"

Upon her declaration, Koneko also gave one of her own.

"...I don't want to go... I am Toujou Koneko. I don't want to go with you, Kuroka-neesama! I want to stay with Rias-Buchou!"

Hearing that, Rias tightened her embrace, holding Koneko ever so dearly.

Of course, the emotional moment also unexpectedly moved those who were supposedly spectate in silence.

* * *

"Shhhh- Hush now..."

"...Shinji-san..." Sobbed one particular Kunoichi, already in tears after what her eyes and heart had witnessed. "...I'm sorry...B-But- I can't stop crying... Fuwa-mmmf!"

Right before she let out a cry that might blew their cover, Seifer quickly pulled Asuka into his chest, effectively muffling her sobbing. His smoke hides presence, not silencing voices.

She was not the only one who was moved by the current scene, though.

 **[Bubbo.] Came Azrael's call. [This old bum is getting emotional again.]**

 _'Yes... I noticed.'_

How could he not notice when he could clearly hear the sobbing of a powerful Dragon in his head?

 **{Dragons have feelings too! Is it a crime for us to express our sympathy?!}**

Anyway, let's just head back to the Neko sisters and the Devil.

* * *

Kuroka was unamused. She was angry, and mad. What Rias said was only partially true in her view, and no one but she herself knew the truth. She did not show much of her regret for her past action, though. Instead, the well-defined woman let out a derisive mock laughter as her eyes seemingly sharpened, a hint at her reveal of killing intent as Kuroka whispered.

"...Then I will kill you."

Despite it only happened in just several seconds, Rias noticed the abrupt change of air. Koneko did as well. The purple barrier above them were hard to be unnoticed. Yet between the two of them, only Koneko herself who heeded the arrival of her fellow Devils. Proven to be true as a light voice belonged to a former nun echoed at some part of the forest.

"Buchou-san! Koneko-chan!"

The older sister clicked her tongue, whilst Rias and Koneko turned their head around towards the source of the voice, seeing their friends rushing their way towards the two, much to Kuroka's dismay.

"Asia-senpai..."

Rias, with a stern and somewhat surprised expression, looked at her Queen. "Akeno? And Raynare? Why are you here?! Didn't I tell you to stay at the party?"

"Ufufufu~" Akeno giggled, "Ara ara, shouldn't a Queen always be with her King?"

Rias didn't accept that answer. "What if my Onii-sama searches for us?!"

"Then let him, Buchou." Answered Akeno. With sincere seriousness this time. "We might need the help of a Maou if we were to face someone rumoured as strong as an Ultimate-classed Devil."

"But he won't come, nyan~ I've trapped all of you inside this barrier." Kuroka interrupted, gaining the attention of the Devils. "Those outside the barrier will remain oblivious, even if we do flashy things here, nyan."

Her taunting smirk made Akeno flinch. Or maybe her explanation.

"So even if I do kill all of you here, nobody will know until I leave."

A green mist then sprung out from Kuroka's body, a bit of a familiar sight for their eyes as it was how he usually summoned his smoke. The difference is, his is much more thicker and black in colour. The mist gradually spread, engulfing the trees and covering the gray ground below their feet.

Realizing the impending danger, Koneko warned. "This is— Everyone! Stay out from the fog!"

Yet her warning came a bit late, and as they came in contact with the leaf green mist, they all dropped down to their knees. It was inevitable. They were domed inside the barrier, and the fog, in time, will fill the whole area.

"U-Unnh... I-can't... Breathe..." Asia whimpered as she held her chest.

"—Ah..." Uttered Rias as she struggled for air. It vexed her that legs won't respond to her command to stand. "Poison...?"

"Yep~ You guessed it nyan~ It'll be a slow and painful death for all of you."

The affirmation came from none other than he culprit, Kuroka herself, who had sat upon a branch of a tree, smiling gleefully.

But it will take more than mere fog to kill this girl's determination.

"Nnnh- No!" Yelled Akeno, shooting her thunder in a straight path. It hit Kuroka, and her body disappeared upon impact. However, her voice sounded shortly after that.

"It's no use nyan. I can make copies of myself with the essential genjutsu. Hit me all you want~ And it will be the same result for you."

With the depleting strength, Rias glanced up, only to see dozens of Kuroka's silhouettes born one after another. They all looked exactly the same as the black-tailed Nekomata.

"Kuroka-nee-sama... Stop it.." Koneko pleaded as she went down to all fours. Breathing suddenly became a painful process for her and the Devils.

"Then come back with me, and I'll overlook these girls- huh?!"

"Asiaaaaaa!"

Directly after her loud shout, Asuka made her entrance in the most impressive way possible; She firstly leaped out from a tree nearby, wielding her twin swords in a reverse grip and spun her body around so fast that she conjured a powerful whirlwind, thus blowing away Kuroka's mist in a small area around her.

"Asuka-nee-chan!" Yelled Asia, so happy to see her adored sister all well, and perhaps even stronger..

Adopting a fighting stance, Asuka pointed her left wakizashi at the astonished Kuroka. "I won't allow you to hurt Asia or any of my friends!"

Obviously Kuroka did not foresee her chivalrous act.

"Friends?! What?!"

In the midst of her confusion, ominous black smoke suddenly appeared from all direction. And as if it was a gust of a wind, it blew the mist away completely and without missing any. The smoke then vanished after the mist did.

The Devils recognized that smoke from earlier.

"What is- Shinjiro?! Was that you?!" Yelled an infuriated Kuroka. She even stomped the ground to emphasize her unimpressed state. Her clones disappeared as well. "Is this a trap?!"

The Devils all went wide-eyed upon the mentioned of his name. Two of them felt their heart suddenly stopped beating for a second or two even. They tried their best and forced themselves to not think of him, yet their effort was immediately reduced to nothing within just hearing his name.

And as they heard his irresistible baritone, they felt as if their heart was about to go to a stop yet again.

"Yes. It was me." He spoke, appearing beside Kuroka after a quick puff of his smoke. Tiamat also appeared a second after. "I'm sorry, but I don't want any of them dead either. And no, this isn't a trap, so take it easy."

"Aren't they your previous group?! She even said it!"

"They were. Yes. But I don't see them as my enemy." Seifer said with composure and a nod.

Frustrated, Kuroka swelled up her cheeks and glared at Seifer. Not knowing she was as intimidating as a kitten to him.

"Hrmm... NYAAAAN! I can't believe this!" She roared, then folding her hands and turning around in a sassy motion. "Hmph! You ruined my plan, nyan!"

On the other side, Asuka and Asia had successfully hugged each other, crying joyful tears as their weeks of separation finally came to end. They both were glad that they still see each other as friends.

As for our two girls...

"S-Shi-Shinjiro...?"

"Shinjiro...kun..."

He shifted his head towards them, and gifted them a smile they had longed to see.

"Hello princesses."

* * *

 **Hate to do it, but I havta leave it at that. Yay cliffhangers! :D**

 **ANYWAY.**

 **I've beenpretty busy lately. Y'know, college, ASSignment, life n' stoofs. I honestly only have several hours of relaxation, and I can't and don't want to use them all just to write my story. So I'm so sorry. ;-;**

 **For the next chapter! I think it's safe to say I'm going to put up another 'sexy time' ;DD (Read bait much?) But with whom? :o You can only guess. Special shoutout and a pat on the back for the first two who guessed correctly! Remember, I give amazing back pats OuO**

 **So that's all for now folks! I thank you all for reading and sparing your time to write a comment or even giving me a review or a critique! See you next time and have a nice day!**


	26. A Liar's Smile

**HEYO GUISE AND GALS.**

 **GOT A PRETTY BIG ANNOUNCEMENT HERE (I think.) IT'S THAT I'M NO LONGER POSTING MY REPLIES TO YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS OR COMMENTS OR QUESTIONS HERE ANYMORE.**

 **Mostly because I feel it's irrelevant. You all come here to read the story, not my comment and whatnot. So I hope you all can understand. I will still reply, but via PM. :D  
**

 **BUT. I STILL WON'T STOP THANKING FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT AND ISHIBUMI HIMSELF FOR MAKING SUCH AN ENJOYABLE LIGHT NOVEL TO READ. Without him, I won't be writing this piece of fiction. (And there won't be such thing as "Two Great Onee-samas".)**

 **I only own Seifer, Yukiko, Yukina, and I also partly own Tiamat. She's been told in both of the Anime, Manga, and the LN, but her character details is mine. E_E**

 **Oh rite. I'm also changing the format of the fic. Not much of a deal.**

 **By the way, I still haven't expressed my happiness upon knowing this fic has REACHED 230 FOLLOWERS. OA O I MEAN WOW. I REALLY DID NOT EXPECT THIS TO BE THAT WELL- umm... what's the word... OH RIGHT. RECEIVED. THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH AND HOPE MY STORY IS STILL ENJOYABLE TO BE READ.**

 **ANYWAY. LET'S GET TO THE STORY SHALL WE.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **[P.S: Capslock is a fun button :D]**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

 _ **A Liar's Smile**_

* * *

 _ **"It's scary how much a simple smile can hide."**_

* * *

After what felt like forever for them, they finally reunited at last. No words could possibly describe the tremendous joy and relief that he brought upon them. As if a soothing, gentle breeze of tranquil wind had skipped past them, erasing their worries and many other ugly sentiments. That as it might be, as they could not quite grasp his motive fully yet, there was still one perturbing question still dwelling in their mind.

Is he still the same man they love?

By that question alone, neither Rias or Akeno dared to give in into their desire to run to him and hug and embrace him as if tomorrow would never come. Despite it was truly what they had been dying to do ever since the one-sided lovers parted ways with him. They could not dispose the fact that he sided with the Khaos Brigade, thus meaning he posed a dire threat.

Even so, just how long can they endure the throbbing pain in their heart?

As they regained their strength, the two well-dressed girls brought themselves up. Beryl and violet-hued eyes remained glued to the young man standing beside the Nekomata who had attacked them earlier. By the given predicament, it was clear that they had forgotten the fact that Kuroka was stronger than them all, and could easily killed them earlier if not for his timely interruption.

It also looked as though Seifer was about to give these two a comment or two, until a weak, powerless cry echoed by the clearing of the forest.

"A-A-Asuka-nee..."

Without turning around, Rias and Akeno knew it was the cry of their healer.

Unlike them, Asia had no such doubt or second thoughts. She ran, leaped, and wrapped her hands around Asuka's waist, who had ditched her twin swords in just a nick of a time as Asia had landed a successful glomp to the young ninja.

"Asuka-neesan! Huaaaaaaaaa!" And the pure-hearted girl wailed, and cried to her heart's content, undoubtedly happy to see the raven-haired Ninja again. "Asukaa-saaaan! I missed you so much!" Admitted Asia between her sad, loud sobbing. "I missed you I missed you I missed you!"

And as her pained cry continued on and on, as much as she tried, Asuka couldn't simply put away her emotion, and she, too, freed her burdening tears.

"I'm so sorry Asia-chan... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry..."

Those were the words she kept saying on repeat. She knew Asia was a girl with the heart of an Angel, maybe more, but she surely did not expect to be welcomed with an open hand and with such genuine emotions. Not limited to her, even Seifer was a bit baffled, and seeing those two like that... He couldn't help but wonder what the girls would do to him.

And so, the reunion continued to unfold...

After a wry smile and folding her shaking hands, Rias then focused her attention to the one particular man. The man she loves. The same man who betrayed her.

"...Are you here to attack us...?" She asked that with a serious look. Her wariness had yet to cease.

"Of course not. That's pointless," Yet he answered with his damned nonchalant face and his godforsaken playful smirk. "I've already taken a liking on all of you. I don't think I can either."

"...I-I see... You're right..." Rias' voice suddenly broke. It was an obvious blunder to contain her composure. She was more than glad to hear his words, and was that him confessing his feelings?

She recovered, although barely, after she gulped. Trying not to heed much of the two girls' heart-touching reunion. "...T-Then why are you here?"

At that, Seifer nudged his head at the bewildered Kuroka.

"She brought me here. And..." He paused, and added as his expression had gone solemn. "I also want to see you. All of you." And he paused. He did so to get a clear look at each of the girls' expression, and continued after he could no longer hid the fact that he-

"I missed all of you."

Not long after he said that sentence -with his daunting smile of course-, Rias and Akeno all tackled him into their embrace, nearly making him lose his balance, but he miraculously didn't. He only leaned back a bit due to the collision. Reunited with their beloved young male at last, the girls finally let free of their burdened emotions and feelings.

"...Please don't ever do that anymore... I don't want to ever feel that horrible feeling..." Pleaded the one with the fiery crimson hair.

"...I missed you so much... It.. It hurts me a lot Shinjiro-kun..." Confessed the one with the beautiful violet eyes.

Seifer's smile stayed, gracing his handsome face as he returned their loving embrace. His hands gently tugged their head ti rest upon his chest, heeding no mind that his button-downed shirt would soon be drenched by their joyful tears.

Seeing the happy and the emotional reunion, Koneko couldn't help but smile a small smile. She was glad that her friends were reunited once again, yet also sad that her reunion with her sister wasn't as merry like the others. As they all held each other closely, only she, her sister, and Tiamat who did nothing but watch without uttering a single word.

Koneko still had her sister in her vision, yet to be certain of what the Nekoshou would do next. Kuroka, on the other, had this rather stoic face. As for the turquoise-haired woman...

She had left the scene, already taking flight to alert her master if suspicion arose. They were behind enemy lines after all, whether it was just a casual visit or not, she, Asuka, and Seifer were all fugitives.

And besides... So far, it was only Tiamat alone who knew the real reason for him to come here.

 _Deceit... Is such an ugly word._

* * *

"Say... you two look really dashing with your dresses." He told to the two alluring girls laying upon his shoulders. One fiery redhead on his right, and one seductive ravenette to his left. Both are equally beautiful in his eyes, and he likes them both as much as they love him back. If only he could be sure if he truly loves them. Those seemingly simple yet very meaningful three words just won't come out from his throat.

Nonetheless, they both were, in fact, stunning. Rias don a ravishing red dress that showed her flattering pearly shoulders and a decent amount of her smooth back, and of course, also flaunting a proportion of her glorious cleavage. Her usually down hair was tied into an elegant ponytail, but her bangs retained, still framing that pretty face of her. As about the other beautiful girl, she was under the cover of a traditional Japanese dress: a black Kimono with white sash around her waist. There was also a notably oversized orange ribbon worn over her hair as an accessory. But as usual, her hair was still in a ponytail.

Aside from these two Devils, the other ones from Rias' group wore their school uniform- for whatever reason they had. He won't poke around too much.

"..."

Oddly enough, his compliment received no gratitude. Well, he won't blame them for being mad at him. His abandonment was uncalled for, after all. However, since they do and were embracing him, Seifer had no doubt that they would soon forgive him. Such a confident man he is. And kind of a bastard really. A woman-winning bastard.

"...Why did you leave us...?" Asked a girl who had her hand clutching a portion of his shirt tightly. The tears in her eyes had stopped from pouring, but no telling if they won't fall again. "We all feel so betrayed you know..."

This question would come sooner or later. Luckily, he had prepared for this. Kind of.

"Ah... That.. Well." He began, putting up a sheepish smile to accompany his devastating features of face. "I was angry. Of course. I've devoted most of my life searching for her killer. And when I finally let it all be history, that Devil woman showed up, and you two know what happened next."

Judging by their unpleasant frown, it seemed to him they did not accept his reason fully.

"I know, I know. It's stupid and you two were probably mad-"

Rias cut him short. "Probably?!" She exclaimed with that 'Excuse me?!' kind of glare.

"Right.." Seifer sweat-dropped, cackling a rueful chuckle as he corrected himself. "You two are very, very mad because of what I did and-"

"And very wounded too..." Rias added.

"And very saddened..." Akeno also added, putting up a decent amount of fake tears. "Shinjiro-kun is a very mean man~" Ended the girl as she nuzzled herself to a more comfortable position that was;- -furthering herself to him so she was practically leaning all her upper body against him. Rias usually would try to pry her away from him, but given the current moment, she just let her go do what she wants. For now.

"Hey, hey. No guilt tripping me." He said with a stern look and in a tad bit of an annoyed timbre of voice. He also gave them both a light knock on each of their head, resulting with a light shriek and a playful giggle from the two. Oh how he had missed hearing their sweet sopranos.

"Ufufufu~ I'm just so happy you're here..." Akeno admitted, tightening her hold of his left arm. "You're not leaving again... Are you...?"

Rias' smile disappeared at this. She obviously hoped for him to stay, but knowing her brother, she doubted it. Unless a certain agreement was achieved between the man she loves and her own brother, Sirzechs surely won't forgive Seifer easily like she did.

"I have to, sadly." He replied. Both of the girls' joy dropped quickly, and they were about to shed a new tears upon the thought of him leaving again, until he continued. "But don't worry. I've spoken to your brother, Rias."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. And I'll be fighting alongside you when the war breaks- which should happen in the next four days or so."

The news immediately lit their faces, also tightening the grip of their hands on his arms. Rias inwardly thanked her brother for being able to pardon the crime of her previous Pawn. Akeno was just too happy to care.

"I'm just happy you're here..." Whispered the crimson-haired young Devil. "Thinking about losing you makes me feel very... Vulnerable.."

"She sure did, ufufufu~ She locked herself in her room for a whole week after you were gone..."Added Akeno, smiling teasefully at the now red-faced Rias.

"Y-You're the same!" Rias retorted, "You refused to eat for a whole week!"

Were they doing this intentionally? The guilt tripping? It's like they were conspiring against him... Either way, he had not thought they would be this... Dependant on him.

What will happen to them if he was gone for good?

Anyway, he chatted, teased, and battered sweet nothings with the two girls, who kept hugging him and telling him how they had helped each other to cope with his absence, making him feeling more guilty and guilty. Rias then asked about the well-being of her house's maid, when then he assured them she was fine and he had looked after her. He returned to his usual teaseful side afterwards.

All was told with him smiling and them giggling.

.

.

.

Little did they know, his smile was a deceitful smile.

* * *

Second after second, hour after hour, day after day, he grew used of it all; the boring late night meeting, the daily strategy discussion, the idle talk with that cat-girl, the evening visit to Grayfia's cell, tasting the intriguing taste of the Underworld's finest booze that she would never as they could not quite grasp his motive fully yet. to enjoy. Or so thought his loyal familiar. But she was certain he loved the Underworld's winery and alcohol and cigarette.

However, in all her honesty, she knew close to nothing of what his true intention. He mentioned he had one a bit while ago, but he still had yet told her. She even doubted if he was still the same man as before and was turning into a true villain slowly.

Until one night, after she had trained the ninja girl, and took a bath together with her (She did this by Asuka's suggestion, and she quite enjoyed it, surprisingly), Seifer paid her room a visit.

"What is it Shinji-sama?" She asked, surprised yet nonetheless happy of whis untold reason of visit. The familiar and the master both sat on Tiamat's bed, of where she usually would spend the night alone. Tonight, however, might be a not-so-lonely night for this peculiar Dragon.

He had his mask off as he only wears it during anything Khaos Brigade-related occasions, for whatever reason he had. He did not wish for his expression to be seen perhaps. But as for right now, even though he allowed Tiamat's eyes to feast on his charming looks, she still couldn't depict what this particular young male had in mind. He seemed rather uneasy, oddly enough. She rarely saw him act like this.

"I want to talk to you." He spoke in a soft tone. Always soothing for her. "But not here. Let's go somewhere else."

Without asking much, Tiamat agreed, and then he cast his vaporous smoke, and brought her to a place fairly memorable for her; his apartment.

They were at his room; she could tell. Fairly easily in fact. The bed was still there, folded neatly as it was before they left for the summit of the Three Factions, and ultimately joining their former enemy. She still remembered that night clearly. How graceful he swung his weapon. The piled up bodies of the dead. How Grayfia unable to do anything against him. How her own determination to end his rampage faltered as she recalled his kindness and caring caresses.

"...It's still the same..." She said as Seifer sat on top of his bed.

"Mhmm..." He murmured. A weak smile formed by his lips as his eyes scanned the room he used to sleep in was all dusty and in need of dire cleaning. "It's been three weeks... Huh..."

She nodded, still pondering what thoughts this man was thinking. "It has... Do you... Miss it here?"

"Hahaha— I guess you can say that." Seifer admitted, chuckling in his low, alluring tone of voice. "What about you hmm? Do you miss it?"

Tiamat shrugged. "Maybe...? Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."

He then smiled, and it was a devious smile... A sign that his banter would come in right―

"Then do you miss sleeping beside me?"

—now.

"Wh-What?!"

That took her off guard. He had always enjoyed her nervous attitude. No matter how desperate she tried to hide it, her blush would always be there. As red as a lover's lip. Why does she even bother?

Cackling a short amused chuckles, much to Tiamat's annoyance, Seifer then went silent for a moment. His expression returned to its previous solemn state.

"Anyway... I talked with those Devils, and they plan to attack within three or four days."

Tiamat went silent.

"They're not using much tactics. Not any, actually. Solely basing on the belive in strength in numbers. It's idiotic, but they do have the army."

By the last meeting, they informed him that the Khaos Brigade held a roughly thousands of assortments of Devils, Fallen Angels, Devils, Magicians, Evil Dragons, and some other monstrous beings Shalba had conjured by using a Sacred Gear lent by the Hero Factions. It is named "Annihilation Maker" if Seifer recalled correctly.

Upon perceiving the devastation that would come to the Underworld, Tiamat couldn't help but frown. After living those desolate years in that cave, despite her boredom, she had grown fairly attached the said place.

"They decided to strike at the very heart of the Underworld; At the place where all the Maous gather: The Grand Capital." He put in a little pause, before he added "...Or whatever they call it. Well. It doesn't matter much since they won't be reaching there."

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

From then on, he finally told Tiamat his ploy.

.

.

.

It was a short, simple, and pretty much straightforward kind of plan, without much details within it.

.

But it was undeniably, unarguably stupid.

.

.

She really... Really did not approve of his reckless plan.

"WHAT?!"

This was what he had intended to avoid; her outburst of reaction. It would be rather troubling if any of the Devils there heard of her sudden wail, even more if they heard any details of his ruse.

"NO!" Exclaimed Tiamat in anger as she stomped the innocent tiled flooring below her. It was truly, if not the most idiotic, the most impetuous plan she had ever heard. "That is reckless! I will not agree to this!"

How could it not anger her so? Fending off a whole army by himself was basically a deathwish. Tiamat had fought him, and had witnessed and admitted that he was far more superior than her. Even so, fending off an entire army by himself was still unacceptable.

Albeit the abruptly tense atmosphere and the visible crack beneath her heels, Seifer kept his careless smile.

"I know you won't." He admitted, still smiling as a short chuckle erupted from his throat. "But, you see. I don't have any other choice. Really."

"No choice...? What do you mean by that?! Why don't we just fight with them?! With your previous and precious group?!"

Again, he chuckled. Tiamat was getting fairly annoyed with his nonchalant antics. "Hah... As if it's that simple..."

"It is!" Persisted Tiamat. "What is it that makes it hard to do?!"

"Because my daughter is alive."

A moment of silence spurred between them, pausing and possibly stopping Tiamat's barrage as she stared at him dubiously.

"...What?"

"She's alive," Seifer continued. "Sirzechs kept her safe."

If you consider 'being put into a deep sleep where only the caster himself can bring you back your consciousness' is the same as 'keeping you safe', then yes. Sirzechs' keeping her safe.

"T-Then... Why did you retaliate against him?"

"I didn't know where she was earlier, Tiamat. If I did, then I won't do it." He said. "Katerea told me she's alive, but didn't tell me where she is as she didn't know as well, but she did say Vali knows, and he does."

With that, he ended. A brief replay of the event back at the throne room weeks ago flashed within her memory— back then when she had thought he had lost it. Thankfully, though, he didn't. She hoped.

"...So you... Joined them because they-"

"Yes." He answered without bothering to hear the rest of her question. He could guess it. She wanted to ask if he joined the Khaos Brigade because they held important information regarding his daughter, and frankly, that was exactly his reason. "Yes I did."

"And not long after I learnt that, I had a... "chat"... With him, and long story short, we both made a deal. He will let my daughter free after this is all over."

Tiamat averted her glance downwards, at the white, tiled, un-sweeped floor.

That being revealed, Tiamat showed no hint for approving his said "plan". Why would she? She had shown her feelings to him, and not even a month after, he might be taken away from her. Nobody wants the person they adore to be torn off their hands. Not even a Dragon like Tiamat.

Even thinking about the possibility made her heart ache.

Then she return her stare to him, who was in the middle of a long, satisfying loud yawn. He had not slept well since Asuka conveyed her feelings to him. There was so many things that disturbed h from his sleep, and they were driving him mad.

After watching him finishing up his yawn, Tiamat continued their argument.

"Still, I won't let you do that." She persisted. Her unpleasant expression stayed intact with that pretty face of her. "If you made a deal with Sirzechs, then why must you fight them yourself?"

"..."

Just then he lost his deceiving smile. A bitter and sour smile then scarred his face.

"Because it's a part of the 'deal'."

It took Tiamat a few long seconds to process his admittance.

"W... What do you mean...?"

"Basically," He started with a refreshed smile and tone of voice, as if nothing had troubled him. Acting "all is fine" as usual. "All of my previous crime will be atoned if I can pull off that stunt."

Tiamat had no idea why he would refer "suicide" as a "stunt". But it was not the current matter of topic.

"Plus," He added. Not quite done apparently. "I can see my daughter again. It's worth the risk."

She couldn't come up with anything after he said that statement. It was unmistakably what humans would describe as a "paternal love", or in his case, "fatherly love". Many times she had heard of this unselfish act of a human being. As a Dragon, she couldn't fully comprehend, since she was abandoned after her birth, same with all other Dragons. She might not experience such lovely treatment by her parents, but she sure wanted to be treated as how Seifer treat his daughter.

"...A selfless caring father... You really are a good man... I'm sorry for ever doubting you Shinji-sama..."

Seifer simply gave her another of his smile. Plus a brief chuckle and a playful wink.

"But... What if you die... Shinji-sama...? What good will it be for a daughter without a father to watch over her...?"

He laid his gaze upon the still dresser beside his bed. He really needed to clean that poor furniture later. "Nothing much." He answered in all of his honesty. "That's why I won't die."

Tiamat went into a silent state again. He never stopped surprising her. Falling to this man was a choice she won't ever regret.

"Besides," He spoke. Again. Despite his dire urge to sleep, he just had to fulfill his whim to deliver another bantering tease. "Who will watch over you if I'm gone?"

She stuttered at that. It seemed her view of him slightly deteriorate. But just slightly, as Tiamat bloomed red in a mix of embarrassment and happiness.

"...I see..." And at last, she gave in. Seifer smiled at this.

"But allow me to help."

Seifer frowned an inch at that, but in order to end it all, he nodded anyway, and chortle a laugh.

"Alrighty then~ Since this is all done, let's head back. I haven't shower yet." Declared the young, carefree man as his smoke began to stir around the room, ready to bring the both of them back to the mansion, until Tiamat, looking all timid and surprisingly shy, intervened him.

"...W...Wait..." She muttered, holding onto his right wrist, gripping him firmly yet gently. The girl was unable to move her sights away from the floor as she said these next words.

"...C...Can I... Can I join...?"

.

.

.

.

It was a day, and a late-night shower this lady won't ever forget.

.

.

.

.

Especially the shower.

* * *

"Welp... Shouldn't be gone for long I suppose." Seifer declared as he got himself off the tree he had been leaning on. Of course, this caused both of the girls, who did not expect him to leave this soon, clunk their head with a 'thunk' followed with their respective 'Ah!.'

He failed to contain his chuckle from resounding at that, much to the girls dismay.

Whilst rubbing her sore head and looking at Seifer with a frown, Rias momentarily glanced at where Koneko and her sister, as well as Asia and Asuka were; at a fallen tree stump not far from their spot.

The idea of leaving a dangerous criminal with her servants did not please her the slightest bit, but since he was with her, and since it was himself as well who proposed that idea, Rias agreed. She noticed the sisters did not make much progress amending their relationship. Koneko still had some fears in her eyes, although not too evident as before. A small progress is still considered as a progress regardless of how small it is.

Seemed like she made the right decision.

"Promise us you won't be gone too long..."

Then as Rias was just about to smile, Akeno gave her a reason to frown. Yes... Shinjiro is going away again, and no matter how sincere he can be with his promises, they couldn't ease the anxiousness within her heart.

He couldn't do or say anything other than a smile and a quiet "Yes. I promise you; I won't."

Rias hated the fact that all she could do right now and then is to believe in him, and hope for his safety as he would return to wherever the Khaos Brigade's base was located.

"Kuroka, let's head back." He called, and the feline lady skipped towards him, but not after saying "See you again Shirone! Nyan!" with a radiant smile and a cute wave, to which Koneko replied with a reluctant and timid "Y-Yes... Kuroka-neesama..."

Thus also meaning the end for the two girls' reunion. As her eyes began to well with tears and reddened in colour, Asia prepared to cry again as she held dear to her self-proclaimed older sister.

"Nooooo! Don't go Asuka-neesan!" Pleaded the blonde bishoujo, not yet willing - and possibly will not- let go of the troubled looking Asuka.

"I'm so sorry Asia..." Was the reply she received.

It did not seem that Asuka wanted to go either. Shown by how hesitant and the disinclined look plastered on her face.

As a Ninja, she sure had grown soft.

* * *

That moment, a small conversation stirred inside the mind of our antagonis- errr... Protagonist.

 **[Hey. Bub.]**

Almost as always, Azrael initiated the foretold conversation.

 _'Call me with that damn name again I dare you...'_

 **[Whatever,]** Scoffed Azrael. **[I'll call you whatever I want- but that's not why I'm talking to you.]**

 **{It's about the girl isn't it?}**

As always, Ddraig invited himself into the two's conversation.

 **[Tch— So what if it's about her?]** Snapped Azrael. **[She didn't even look at this fool's eyes, something must be off for her.]**

Seifer had a brief moment of silent after then. It is true. Asia behaved rather odd whenever he was near her. Perhaps she was also mad at him because he also took —though unintentionally— Asuka along with him. He had some other guesses, but let's just see what this former God of Death had in mind shall we?

 **[She might need someone to help her. Why don't you let Asuka stay? You won't let her join your stupid plan anyway.]**

 _'Eh...? Looking after her aren't you?'_

 **{Hahahaha! A retired Death God do have some thoughtful thoughts within him I see!}**

As Seifer and the Welsh Dragon mused their playful teases, Azrael, instead of snapping back with a witty or a straight-up mean retort, he did the unexpected: He accepted their remarks.

 **[Hmm... I might be so.]** Said Azrael with a surprisingly calm tone. **[I feel bad for her when you and Asuka left her.]**

Both of his two chat-buddies piped down as they heard him being so solemn out of the blue. He might even caused them to worry.

 **{Partner, I'm worried. Is he Azrael?}**

 _'Hmmm... I don't know... Did you hit his head or anything?'_

 **{I can't say I did... He doesn't even have a head to be hit on the first hand.}**

 **[Oi! I have feelings too!]**

They shared a nice, brief laugh not long after.

Azrael then continued [Isn't it a normal thing? Moreover, that girl was or still is a nun. What do you think she had felt after she learnt the absence of her god?]

Then another silent moment occurred, until Seifer responded with a meek, '...Ah...Right.'

Right. As The Deicide, anyone held the rights to hate him. For killing their families. For callously murdering their friends. For destroying their homes and lands. For hurting their believes...

And killing what they had believed in.

After another silent moment, Azrael grew impatient. Annoyed maybe.

 **[...Well..?]** He asked, carrying a peculiar expectant hint in his voice. **[What's your say on this?]**

* * *

After Seifer had completely erased his barrier, (a more powerful and more concealed version of Kuroka's), Tiamat soon descended from her lookout duty, and adjusted herself beside her master without speaking a word. Seeing the smile on both Rias and Akeno's face, she knew he didn't tell them the truth.

Meanwhile, Asia was still not letting off Asuka.

"Why don't you stay with her, Asuka?"

He received a dubious, and a fairly amusing "Eh?" by Asuka and silent stares by the rest as an addition.

Maybe I should've whispered to her instead...

"You heard me." Said Seifer. Of course with his usual half-assed smile. A radiant smile soon crawled to lit up Asia's face. Asuka as well, though not so radiant as Asia's.

She wanted to stay with him, but also wanted to be with Asia. Going back would make her happy, since she could then spend much time with him again. But then it would cause Asia to be sad. Staying with her, on the other hand, would not only make them both be happy, but also meaning she won't have to aid the 'wrong' side. But then that would also mean she couldn't be with him...

Dilemmas, dilemmas, dilemmas.

They were all looking at her now. All waiting for her decision and answer. Either way, it seemed she won't be judged regardless of her choice.

She looked into his smiling face, then back at Asia's sullen blue eyes. It was obvious to her who needed her the most. After seeing how her seniors reacted upon seeing him again also made it clear for her. She loved him, but perhaps she could not compete with any of her seniors, or Tiamat. She had always knew that he kissed her because he felt guilty, and not because he shared the same, mutual feelings with her.

He is always like that: Always doing whatever he can to stop a woman's tear.

It was the time to accept the bitter truth; that he was not hers.

Hugging her smaller sister tightly, Asuka then smiled her actual radiant smile.

"Okay! Thank you Shinji-san!"

* * *

 **[WAIT! HOW DID IT BECOME SO COMPLICATED?]**

 _'Because she's a she.'_

Touchè.

 **{I knew it. Females are such intricate beings.}**

* * *

As his smoke had just begun to form, snaking and enveloping him as well as those who stood near him within its shadowy hold, a bright light of crimson appeared. It was unmistakably a Gremory's magic circle.

Out came a distressed looking maid, whose outfit had been rejuvenated, no longer torn and dirty as it was then.

"Grayfia?!"

And it was Rias who reacted the quickest. She had the same expression as the rest- except Seifer and Tiamat. These two only arched one of their eyebrows. Tiamat might had picked up his carefree tendency.

"Kawamura-sama..." Grayfia sounded, "The castle is empty. They all had left..."

How long was it? Five seconds?

Well. In less than five seconds, far away from where they were standing but not too far away to be unable to be seen, a bright, purple and black hued colossal magic circle emitted by the sky.

As the Devils, not including Kuroka, watched in inexpressible horror, from by the distorted space came out horrendous creatures their eyes had ever seen. One was twice as large than the other twelve, although the twelve was still as large and tall as a high-rise building. Multitudes of smaller cretins soon emerged, flying and some floating aside these ginormous creatures.

Then dozens, and perhaps hundreds of smaller magic circle appeared near the distorted space, pouring countless of Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, lesser Demons, and many more to come. Among them were the three Devils who see themselves as the rightful Maou.

"...It...It can't be..." Rias bellowed. She witnessed fear slowly eating her servants will and determination. Asia trembled, as did Asuka. Akeno shivered. Koneko widened her eyes and unconsciously had gripped Asia's sleeve. Tiamat frowned as she knew her time would soon end. As powerful she and he were, she knew it was impossible for the two of them to fight all of... Those monsters.

In spite of the dire situation, one man could still let out a smile.

A leader is needed in such urgent time as this, and Rias aimed to be one as she yelled her command.

"Everyone! Hurry to the capital! Let us rendezvous with my brother and—"

...

"Huh...?"

...

"Shinjiro...?"

...

Once again, he left without goodbye.

...

He lied to her.

...

He lied to Akeno.

...

He lied to Tiamat.

...

He lied to everyone.

...

He lied.

.

.

.

And as a huge, gray and see-through dome trapped those who were at the soon-to-be battlefield, the realization finally came, but late, to our lovely Dragon lady."SHINJI-SAMA?!"

.

.

Scary, is it not? how much one, carefree smile could hide?

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNN**

 **Do you think he would let Tiamat fight alongside him? Pssschhhh.**

 **Not many actions in this chapter. Mhmm. There'll be plenty lots of that later.**

 **Anyway, I also going to tell you guys I'm not putting the lemon here, but at the next chapter. And before I go further- CONGRATULATIONS TO THOSE WHO GUESSED WHICH OF THE GIRLS WOULD GO INTO A YUMMY YUM YUM TIMES WITH HIM. I now owe you guys a pat on the back.**

 **...**

 **Did you feel that? I just pat your back. :^)**

 ***ahem***

 **That's all for now, see you all later and hope you all have a great time!**

 **PEA IS OUT (peace out)**


	27. Fate

**I got nothing to say here, except that I'm kinds worried about the last chapter since it gained so little reviews. That made me worried for a while, but the views keeps increasing and the followers does too, so eh. All is good.**

 **Of course, thank you for reading and supporting this story. You guys are wowsome.**

 **And one more thing...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Death's Journey**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Fate**

* * *

 _"A father will go beyond the incomprehensible for his daughter. Because there is nothing more frightening for a father than the though of losing his daughter."_

* * *

It was a vast land, decorated with many tall trees and plentiful of other vegetation, and this would be the destined battleground. The scenic beauty soon would be tainted and sullied by the brooding colours of war. The grounds will reek blood and death. The air will rot and die. There will be many unfathomable piles of the dead.

Having seen many aftermath of a war, Seifer sighed. He truly was not in the mood for any kinds of fight. Though his mood would surely change later.

The colossal sphere entrapped him and the seemingly endless wave of his foes; an entire army. Layers of dull gray rocks hiding the fiery beast of molten stones shuffling beneath the surface, searching for the slightest crack to pour all of its hellish content.

He glanced over his shoulder to see the sight of the previously lively party, distanced around a few kilos away, now in chaos as they all ran amok. Some fleed for their lives, some rushed to intercept the Khaos Brigade. He did not know the reason for the party to be held during times like this, but he did not care either.

This young man cared for not anybody but his girls, as he always had. And the upmost important; his daughter.

They were his single reason to save those arrogant Devils, those ignorant Angels, and those deluded Fallen Angels. To put his life at stake. He did all of this for his girls' sake, and no one else's. That damned Sirzechs could die for all he cared for. His life was spared, though, during his previous night's meeting with Seifer, the rumoured Deicide.

The words of the crimson Satan still replayed clearly inside his mind.

 _"I have your daughter. She's alive, yes. And you can keep her that way."_

Of course, there was always a requirement. Always a forced deal with the Devil. His life for hers.

Maybe there was a loose screw inside his head, but all that he could think of was the safety of his girls and only theirs. They had proven him that heartache do heal after time. They too had reminded him the joy of loving, and these simple reasons were enough for him to sacrifice his life. And by doing so, he too, perhaps, could prolong his daughter's life. If Sirzechs wasn't lowly enough to keep his words, then Seifer could at least relax, and hope for that one fateful day where he would see the joyful eyes of his daughter once more.

He could kill him—that Lucifer. Sure. But what good would it do if Sirzechs was the only single person—who not only knew where his daughter was—also held the key to her door of freedom? Not only that, Seifer also took Rias' feelings into account. These two crimsonheads are close family, he knew that. If not, Rias would be married to that cocky Phenex guy. Moreover, he simply couldn't, and never want to imagine how she would react if he did end up killing Sirzechs.

What about running away with his girls you ask?

And leave the rest into purgatory? Yeah right. As if. He might had done so if her daughter was with him. But since she wasn't, he didn't. And do you think all of them are willing to leave their life behind just for him? One broken man? Even he himself wasn't sure.

But hey. His life is worthless compared to his daughter's. She is his only family as Shinjiro Kawamura, as a human. The last glimmer of hope and last link to his wife. Seeing her would mean the world for him. Even if just for a second, it would be enough. Naïve as he might be for trusting a Devil, he really did not have much of a choice either.

Gripping on that faint hope of meeting or even just seeing a glance of his Yukina, Seifer raised his fearless gaze, meeting the many eyes of the army he once led. Kinda. He didn't do much as a 'leader'. He just gave his nod if he approves, shook his head if he disagrees, and smoke his cigars.

Well... None of that really mattered in the end didn't it?

After all, there's nothing more frightening for a father than the thought of losing his daughter, especially after the passing of his wife. Nothing could or would stand in his way. Not even the sight of thousands of goons—plus thirteen frickin' wumbo jumbo monsters that spawn more smaller monsters in its wake—could.

His composure was steady and calm. Unbothered by the unfair numbers. They outnumbered him nearly six thousands to one, and that was excluding the creatures the bigger, badder, and—dreadfully—impressive monsters had spawned. They all reminded him of those mostly horrible monster movies back in the human world.

 _'My last battle... Eh..?'_

A peculiar negative thought echoed within his solemn mind, slightly disrupting his focus on the fated battle. He knew he would die in way or another. Regardless if he win or not, he was to die, as arranged by his previous negotiation with Sirzechs.

 **[A sly asshole isn't he? That redheaded fucker.]**

Seifer merely chuckled upon Azrael's comment.

 _'Yeah.'_ He admitted, lightly chuckling. _'He really is. But I guess it can't be helped. He a jerkass, but he's not that bad of a leader.'_

 _'—or Satan. Whatever.'_

 **{But partner,}** Ddraif bestowed, not yet accepting his host's foolish decision. **{can't you think of any other way? Is this really necessary?}**

 _'Ha. Believe me Drake, if I know a way, then I won't be doing this.'_ Scoffed Seifer. His voice was too casual for something this dire.

 **{How about those Devils you've grown fond of?! And your daughter!}**

 **[That's enough of your blabbering. You really think this idiot didn't think this through? Damn. You're even more stupid than I thought.]**

 **{Grh...}**

At Azrael, Ddraig lowered his voice.

 _'Now, now, you two. I've had this shit talk before and I don't want to hear of this more.'_

 **{...Very well..}**

 **["Very well"? What are you? A fucking knight?]**

 **{Wh-What?! What's wrong with "very well"?!}**

 **[Makes you sound ancient. But I guess it fits you.]**

Ddraig just grunted.

 _'Better than "as you wish" if you ask me._ ' Seifer added. _'Hate it when people say that.'_

 **[Oh don't get me started about that. Do you remember that times when every damn person use that? Fucking annoying.]**

 _'It's a good thing it only exists in this realm._ '

 **{This... Realm?}**

 _'Oh right— You didn't know much did you? Well. Why don't you pester Azz here for some more knowledge?'_

Azrael groaned. **[Ugh... Why do you have to be such a dick?]**

They didn't really conversed around the existence of other realms, actually. These unlikely trio chatted, and exchanged friendly mocks and jeers at each other. Mostly at Ddraig, though, who was a bit vexed at first, but alway ended up laughing together. Just like usual. None of them had any particular form of care for the marching army and the battle that was about to spur. They just watched them in silent, talking on how slow they were moving. Seifer kinda regretted he didn't wait for them to come closer to the city.

Because if he did wait, maybe he could had spent some more time with his girls. Pity he acted a little too rushed.

Why did he realize his feelings at such an improper time?

Well... It was a bit late for regretting.

"Oh. Here they come." Seifer coolly said. Not hampered the slightest bit. Thus, his smoke, once again, and possibly for the very last time, heeded their master's call, eloping him as his notorious apparel of choice formed; a grey mask feared by many to hide his face, a lightweight black cloak that barely an armour, and that one sinister scythe. It glowed in velvet purple in colour as vague black layer hazing over the crescent blade.

As the army grew closer, and the battle was imminent, Seifer drove ahead. With the scythe in his right hand, a mask covering his face, the faces of his girls in his mind, and their voices within his healing heart.

* * *

Thanks to him delaying—and possibly stopping—the advance of Khaod Brigade, the three factions were able to gather their own army of four thousand, soon to be added by a few hundreds from the Yōkai Faction from Kyōto—the current faction who was able enough to lend a helping hand. Yet it was the Fallen Angels who held most personnel in that army, since their fertility are higher than the two others, and they could easily seduce humans with their bodies and looks. Especially the female ones. Raynare is one of such. And Akeno.

Anyway, the sexiness of the Fallen Angels was not an important matter. For the moment at least.

A long, suffocating two hours had went by, and the man they all loved was still out there by himself, fending off all of that unworldly creatures all alone without no one to help him while they could only watch from afar.

As it happened, after giving it their all, they finally accepted the fact that the barrier will always stood between them and him, keeping him out from their reach. They had tried getting in there by using the magic circle, but just as they were about to leave, the magic circle faded away with them rooted in the same exact spot.

Now, after Sirzechs had deemed them from leaving the Gremory Palace, Rias, as well as the others, could only spectate the television helplessly and worried, hoping for their man's well being. Indeed, the ongoing fight was broadcasted throughout the Underworld. So not just them, but the entire residents of this plane spectated the battle. They were all stunned, baffled, amazed, and frightened by the his prowess and peerless combative skills.

How could they not? This Deicide only used his scythe and his poofing out ability so far. He merely dodged and weaved past every single projectiles aimed at him, and beheaded anyone who was unlucky enough to be in the front line. He did not use the slightest bit of magic or spells. It made some wonder if he was still capable to do so.

Even this rendered Sirzechs speechless. Because he knew, he would had had used his power of destruction if he was to fight that mass of an army. Not only him, of course. The rest of the Satan and the faction leaders as well. Unlike the other, they were situated inside what seemed to be a meeting room for important people such as them.

"This is... Either amazing and terrifying..."

"Both." It was Azazel, the Fallen Angels' Governor, who reacted to Michael's sentence. "It's both terrifying and amazing."

"Y-Yes. It seems so..."

"I... I don't think I can handle that many on my own..." Uttered Serafall, slightly disheartened. "And without using my power, I doubt I can last this long either..."

"It will take the whole Underworld and Heaven, including all of us to fend all of them." Said a young man who sat beside Sirzechs and Serafall. This young man would be Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the four Maous. "Don't take yourself lightly, Serafall."

To that, Serafall pouted. "Mmmuu! But it's so frustrating to watch! What makes him so powerful?! And why is he not using his Boosted Gear?!"

"That's what we're all wondering..." Sighed Azazel. "Just what is he thinking... Any of you think he's just showing off?"

He then took a brief glance around, seeing each of the leaders' expression, and was left disappointed as he received no response. It appeared none of them was as lively as him. "Yeah. That's what I thought..."

Do they have to take everything seriously? Sheesh...

"But truly, he is dangerous. We all know what he is capable of, and there is no telling what he will do in the aftermath of the battle." Began Sirzechs, exposing his worry.

"But that is if he live through that." Responded Ajuka, opening his eyes as he spoke. His slicked back oddly green-coloured hair. "Everyone certainly have their own limit. If he keeps fighting like this, without using his power, then fatigue will get the best of him."

The crimson Satan nodded. "Yes, but that only applies to normal beings."

"Hmm... You're right... He is the Deicide after all..." Ajuka then frowned shortly after saying that as he looked towards the Angel's leader. "I'm sorry Michael."

"No no no, you don't need to apologise!"

Ajuka only nodded. But someone else decided to poke around. Who else but Azazel?

"My... Aren't you an Angel." Said the Governor with a light smirk. It was obvious he was waiting for a praise or a comment for his pun. To his annoyance, nobody did but Michael himself. Serafall seemingly too disturbed by the current problem to giggle.

"Huh...? But I am an Angel... Or am I missing something?"

"Nope... No you're not."

Azazel slouched back, huffing a loud sigh as he gave up and slunk back to his seat. The scowl in his face never fade until the end of this talk.

After a very little while, Ajuka continued. "But let's not dwell on that. It is those monsters we need to worry about. If any of them manage to breach that barrier of his, panic will spur without a doubt."

Displayed in a large screen, the aforementioned monsters had just successfully destroyed a huge area of a forest, leaving nothing but craters in each of its giant steps.

"They are worrying, indeed." Azazel stated. "They're monsters the "Annihilation Maker" created. I've been researching on this particular one for ages..."

"Annihilation Maker?" Serafall asked.

And Azazel nodded as he continued his explanation as though he was an expert. Well. Because he was.

"Yes. It's a Sacred Gear. A high-tier Longinus in fact... It can destroy the whole world if it falls into the wrong hand."

"But doesn't it already is?"

"Ah. Yes it does. But it seems the holder either do not want to destroy the world, or he or she doesn't have enough power to do that. It requires a great amount of power to pull off such destruction."

"Is that so... To think you know this much... Just how long have you been researching?"

Azazel mildly chuckle at Sirzechs, scratching his cheek with one finger. "Ehh... Not that long yet. I still have so much to research."

"...Aren't you a research freak." Sirzechs sent out a slightly friendly remark.

"Hahahaha! I suppose I am!"

Some more minutes later, around thirty minutes or so, the convention was reaching its end without many issues. It was rather a small talk rather than a convention, really.

"Now all that aside... Sirzechs, I know what I'm about to ask is personal, but are you sure about this? Won't his death will greatly sadden your little sister?"

At Azazel's query, all who present and knew of Deicide's fated fate directed their eyes at Sirzechs. And as they had suspected, the mention of Rias, his sister, caused a little disruption upon him.

"...We can't allow someone as dangerous as him roam here." Sirzechs replied in a solemn voice. Rather forcibly actually. "I can't let my personal feelings for my sister affect my duty."

* * *

"—what an incredible display of skills! The man who is the rumoured Deicide handles his own very well! And— Oh my! Did you all see that?! He just swoop down one of those giant monsters in one slash! What an amazing show of power!"

The television was running, showing the occurring battle in a wide bird-eye camera angle, and the reporter reported everything that occurred inside that huge, transparent dome. But aside of that, no one had said a single word. The silent and the tension in the room themselves were awful.

Asia held her hands together, wishing his well-being and resisting that pain she received whilst praying for him. A Devil should not pray, after all. Asuka was silent, unable to find any silver lining in this. Both Rias and Akeno had their eyes glued to the television and their minds to their man. Even Koneko was worried, afraid of what would befall him, and what would happen to them without his presence.

"Shinjiro..." She heard her loving master whispered his name out of her worries. "...Don't leave yet..."

...She didn't want to imagine that to ever happen.

As she turned her head around, to see the state of her friends, she found Asia being held tightly by Asuka as she prayed so earnestly. The small girl had thought Asia would hate him for killing a person she believed in, but she didn't. Perhaps it is in her nature to not ever hate anyone, no matter how spiteful that person is. She did saved a Devil during her former life as a nun.

It amazed her, the kindness of this young maiden. Maybe Koneko was wrong to ever think of such.

And Asia aside, she had not heard any news regarding Tiamat for a while. She was told that the Dragon was waiting just outside the "Dome of Chaos"—a kind of stupid name the reporter had derived.

Now then... What could she do to help her hurting master, she wondered, but failed to figure up a way but to hope for the young man's safe return.

* * *

"None of you seem to understand." He paused, in for a dramatic effect whilst chuckling a low, distinct chuckle as his smoke held a gathering around their master. "I am not trapped here with you."

Another pause. Another hollow chuckle as the smoke had shifted to a seemingly endless array of bladed weapons.

"You're trapped here with me." And so ended his lines, uttered in a low and coarse masculine voice as he shredded his enemies into pieces.

 **[Too bad they can't hear you.]** Azrael blankly stated. Seifer's voice was pretty silent for a grown man. And with the ruckus and wails of despair resounding many of times, it would be amazing if anyone heard what he said completely.

 _'...Yeah... I've always wanted to say that at least once.'_

Even the man himself realized that.

Nonetheless, Seifer continued his rampage. As the conjured swords sliced his opponents dead, occasionally dismembering them in the process. The man himself darted ahead, obliterating anyone who came across him—which would be everyone.

 _'Ahh... I haven't have this much fun since— when was it?'_ Conversed Seifer, merrily plucking his enemies' head with the slightest swing of the scythe.

 **[I think it's around centuries ago.]**

 _'Oh... Right. Damn we're old.'_

 **[Mhmm. You can say that again...]**

"Guuaaaahhhhhhhhh—" One of the Devils screamed in agony as Seifer's previously conjured swords had cut his left arm cleanly. His scream did not last more than a second, though, as he got beheaded as well. Good thing Seifer wasn't much of a sadist. He preferred to kill anyone as quick as possible.

 _'Ugh... I hate loud people.'_

 **[I second that.]**

 **{Maybe they won't be as loud if you weren't killing them.}**

 _'Oh shut up.'_ Seifer jeered upon Ddraig's humour attempt.

Disappearing and appearing within just a blink of an eye and then proceeding to deal a terrifying damage to his foes seemed easy for the eyes to see. Yet all of his decisions were highly calculated. He had foreseen where they would try to assault him or where they would throw their missiles at him. May it be a lightspears or concentrated demonic power, he either deflected them, or dodged them completely unharmed.

Frustrating for the opposing side, but nonetheless amusing for him; to see his enemy tremble before him, to hear them writhing in pain as they lament for their fallen comrades he had mercilessly killed. It brought a certain unexplainable satisfaction to him, and he was a villain for those poor, pathetic weaklings.

Even those giant monsters were considered as a mere bug in his point of view. Handling this mere numbers were nothing big, and he could end it all in one swoop of his deadly attack.

But where's the fun in that? And also, if he use that attack even once, then his human vessel would perish, as it was not built for power as horrifying as such.

 **{Partner,}** In the midst of the undying battle, the Welsh Dragon called upon his host. His tone shown his peculiar curiosity for this intriguing person. **{the Boosted Gear won't work. It won't double your power.}**

 _'Yes, and?'_ Replied Seifer, nonchalant as always, cutting clean another unlucky monster's head while doing so.

 **{Er... Why can't it? Or why can't I?}**

 _'Ah... Uh...'_

 **[Because you're weak. Haha.]**

 **{N-Nonsense!}**

Seifer cleaved a Devil in half. Blood splattered here and there, and the blood curling scream was shortlived.

 _'Eh. It's harsh. But it's kind true. Other than that, it's because my power is practically absolute. It'll only grow, but only after I collected a soul—in other words, kill. Though it will deter to its original state if I didn't kill anyone after a long time. Like some year or so.'_

 **{What?!}**

Seifer inwardly chuckled at Ddraig's bewilderment. As for Azrael, he just blared his laughter out loud.

 **[Hahahahaha! Told you!]**

The man didn't need to visit that empty void in his mind to know Ddraig was losing or had lost confidence in himself. So as a friend, he raised the Dragon's spirit by saying,

 _'But since you can double Azrael's power, then that means you're either equal or stronger than him.'_

Ddraig's facial expression lit at this, meanwhile for Azrael; he wasn't too happy with this jerk of a host.

 **{Ah! You're right! Gwahahahaha! Not so strong now aren't you?!}**

If Azrael had a face or anything to show his current mood, then he could be seen scowling. Unfortunately, he didn't.

 **{But powers aside... Partner, I want to ask you something.}**

 _'What is it? Can't you just ask Azrael?'_ Seifer mentally replied. He just cut another of the large beast into pieces with success. ' _Can't you see I'm kinda busy here?'_

 **{...Erh...Yeah.}** Ddraif cooed, **{If your physical body disappear from this world, or realm as you said before, then can you return back here again?}**

 **[In other words, he's saying he's going to miss you if you leave.]**

 **{...Feh.}**

Seifer ligheartedly chuckled, both surprised and quite happy upon hearing Ddraig's concern.

 _'I suppose.'_ Answered the young man. But his voice spoke some uncertainty within it. **'It'll take me a long time to make another able vessel such as this, but I can, of course. Maybe I'll return after my daughter is freed...** '

 **{I see... That's good to hear.}**

 **{Then what about your girls? I know for certain they will be too devastated if you're gone.}**

Seifer went quiet.

 **{And during your absence... I hate to say this, but I think they rely too much to you to be able to even fight.}**

 **Dodging ano** ther wave of lightspears and demonic bullets by using two Devils as a shield, Seifer then finally gave a reply.

 _'Yeah. I know. That's why you and Azz will look after them.'_

 **{What do you mean?}**

 _'Oh. You didn't tell him yet?'_

 **[Nope.]** Azrael nonchalantly said without any guilt. **[I forgot.]**

 _'...Jackass...'_ If he could, he would hit this former Death. _'Well anyway... You heard what I said.'_

He did, but what his host's had said was too vague for this Dragon to understand.

 **{And how are we going to do that?}**

 _'Go ask him.'_

Once again, he tossed his issue to Azrael, who snorted angrily as he half heartedly continued the explanation. With the thrilling sounds of the battle running in the background, Azrael, despite he wasn't too fond on explaining how stuffs work, explained either way.

 **[This shit here have two humans. This one is one of them, and another one is somewhere hidden on erh.]**

 **{You mean "Earth"?}**

 **[Shut up.]**

Seifer laughed inside. As did Ddraig.

 **[The other one can't contain much strength as this one can, but much stronger than the normal human body. It's made just in case something unwanted happen to this body.]**

 **{Hmm... I see... So by creating two, you won't have to wait for... How long is it?]**

 **[Two decades.]**

 **{WHAT?!}**

Seifer cringed when Ddraig yelled in his head. It nearly caused him to suffer a hit. {It took twenty years to create one vessel?!}

 _'Ughh... Yes it did. And don't fucking yell in my head again for fuck's sake.'_

 **{Apologize...}**

 **[Is it really that surprising, though? Do you think humans are made within one day? It says so in the Bible, but it isn't meant to be taken so literally.]**

 **{I know... But still, that's very long.}**

 _'It's because I was born to destroy, not create.'_

 **[There you go.]**

 **{Oh...}** Uttered Ddraig apologetically. Aware that he had lowered his voice. **{I understand fully now...}**

 **[Oh come on. "Fully" is a bit exaggerated.]** Came Azrael with his usual jest and mockery. Despite this, the two others knew it was his method of showing his friendship to them. **["a bit" is acceptable.]**

Ddraig, again, let slip a groan of discontent, whereas Seifer laughed.

He's going to miss all of this during after his departure.

And his girls for certain.

It was truly a shame that he was destined to die here. He had wished for the better, but it seemed it was not possible. Also another reason for him to delay the end of this battle as long as possible, thus why he had not use anything but his scythe and flying swords. Because only he and the former Soul Collector fully knew the aftermath of death; the soul will be reclaimed by Death, and all memories with that particular soul will perish. His was no special case.

In other words, if he died, he won't ever return. All of that was yet another one big lie.

* * *

It took a long while, but an entire two days and a night had passed with him still inside that dome, battling the baddies alone.

Yet it was the state of Rias and Akeno that was even worrying. The two of them had sullen and exhausted eyes. Their face seemingly lost light from the lack of rest and by the burdening worries piling up in their clouded minds. Unlike the other members of their small group, they couldn't manage to find some rest. They had been staring at that one television ever since their return, and it might seemed they would be staying inside Rias' room for some more time as the battle had not ended yet.

Being a daughter of a royal and also caring family, it was usual for the parents to worry after their daughters who had yet to eat nor sleep. But no sweet words were able to pass their daughter's ears, let alone reaching her mind and less so her heart. Rias had turned blind eyes and deaf ears to anything but the sound of the television.

The same situation applied to Akeno's father, whom she admittedly loathed to the extent where she wouldn't glance at him, let alone speak to him. He had tried talking with her, once every hour, bringing a plate filled with delicious foods he thought she would enjoy, like this one.

He entered the room where his daughter remained unmoved.

With a tray of food and drink for his daughter, the muscular man took in a deep breath, as if he was about to partake in an unlikely battle. It required great amount of courage for him to even take a single step forward, towards her daughter who sat upon the edge of a glamorous maroon bed, looking at the flat-screen TV on the painted wall.

Not even coming near her, Akeno already spat.

"What are you doing here?" She said without looking, attempting to sound as hateful as she could despite her tiredness.

The father stood stock still. His always-closed eyes flinched upon his daughter's venomous gale, cracking another crack to surface upon his severed heart.

"I...I bring some food for you to eat..." He said uncharacteristically quiet, but due to his deep and low baritone, his voice was still easy to hear.

Yet Akeno won't budge or tore away her sight off the screen. She had dismissed him in a silent that would break the heart of any father.

"I'll put it down here. Please eat for your sake..." As he said that, the man settled the tray on his hand whilst lifting another one he had placed some hours earlier. It remained untouched.

Even as a founder of the Grigori, he was nothing in the eyes of his own daughter.

"...Take care." He said in hope of hearing his daughter's voice. He didn't care how hurtful it would if he could at least hear her voice.

"Just get out already."

"Y-Yes... Sorry..."

And thus, he exited the room, shutting the door behind with a forlorn expression he could not hide. Sighing, he turned around, and nearly jumped when the sight of his superior, Azazel, came to his vision. Since when had he been standing here?

"How was it?" Uttered the Governor General, a good and close friend of Baraqiel. "Did she say anything?"

Baraqirl shook his head in a certain slow motion. It was easy for Azazel to see the hurt and disappointment on his face.

The Casanova of the Fallen Angels sighed, and placed his palm upon his temple to express his sympathy.

"Dang... I wish I really can do something to help you with..."

"It's fine." The much taller and bigger man said. "Hearing her voice makes me happy enough."

"And I must leave. I got a god to guard."

"Ah right... The old man huh? Must be a pain in the ass for you isn't he?"

That earned him a mild chuckle. "He doesn't. Really. He reminds me of you, actually."

"Hey!" Azazel rebuked, "Are you calling me old?!"

"You are old."

"Well! Not as old as him!"

"Who are you calling old you bunch of ravens..." Out of nowhere, an old guy with an impressive white beard that nearly touched the floor approached the two Fallen Angels. Accompanying beside him was a quite beautiful woman in a light purple suit. Her stunning silver hair reached her knees, and adorned with two pink wing clips.

"Ah! Odin-sama! I was looking for you!"

"Bah! Whatever." Said the old man-god dismissively. He then averted his eyes towards Azazel instead. "It's you who I've been looking for..."

"Me?"

"Yes yes. You." All out of the sudden, his expression turned to that of a lecher. "I want you to tell me more of this Japan thing... And those "strip clubs" you've mentioned. I want to make my visit here worth it."

"Huh? Ahahahaha! I see, I see! Looks like you're still a geezer aren't you?! Yes, yes. Then let's go to another place shall we? I have this certain club in mind... Maybe you and I should pay a visit!"

"Certainly!" Yapped Odin enthusiastically. Shame on him.

"O-Odin-sama!" Called the young girl, "If you say such scrupulous thing like that! Then the whole Valhalla will cry!"

"Ah shut your mouth! It's because you're too stern you're still single!"

That hit her close to home. Too close as the girl started to cry.

"B-b-b-but I!" She stuttered as she raised her voice. "That's true... Even I can't deny that I'm just an old and sad Valkyrie...!" Said she as her tears ran amok.

The two founders of the Grigori felt like they're watching a horrible sitcom; they were unsure if they should laugh or sympathize with the woman. They did neither in the end, and by Odin's usher, they left the place, with the girl crying comically bitter tears.

* * *

 _'Was that the last of them?'_ While floating above a crater lumped with thousands of lifeless and some limbless bodies, Seifer asked that as he briefly glanced around the area, scanning for any leftovers he missed.

 **[If you count out those three, then yes. It was.]**

 **{...You never fail to exceed my expectations..}** Uttered an amazed and slightly scarred Dragon.

 _'What? Those guys were and are nothing anyway. And my power do increase each time I killed one, so is it really surprising?'_

 **[Yeah. It's not like he's equal to any or all of them to begin with.]**

 **{But still... You didn't show us any of your abilities aside your masterful scythe-handling and swords-summoning... And you're unscathed as well... Even the strongest of my previous host won't able to pull of what you just did.}**

 **[That's because they're still weak. The strongest of an ant is still an ant.]**

 **{Hmm... You're right... But you didn't need to be so harsh... They were my host you know. I also had formed a bond with them as I did with the two of you.}**

 **[Uh. I don't care.]**

 _'Guys. Be nice. You'll be together soon.'_

Azrael groaned a loud, audible groan.

 **[Ugh— Do you have to remind that...]**

 **{...And do you have to put it that way...? That sounds... Wrong...}**

Seifer just laughed it off.

As for now, as there were none but him and the three descendants of Maou, the last remnants of the Old-Maou faction, who were in desperate and depressing state. Their attacks were useless, and were deteriorating in terms of power and strength. Fatigue and the lost of hope rendered them so meek. Even Seifer had long lost the interest to fight against them, and it appeared that they know as it was Katerea Leviathan, the lady with the absolute cleavage declared.

"Just finish us already! How long do you plan to dishonour us you traitor?!"

"Eh... I don't really have any interest on helping you guys from the beginning. Except to know who held my daughter of course." Seifer coolly said, watching in blasé dozens of demonic powered bullets wheezed past him. "And I will, but not now. I'm kinda tired after all those swinging and slashing around. Have some sympathy in me."

"Grh..." The man with a pointy set of ears, Creuserey Asmodeus, gritted his teeth, making a sound of an angry growl. To be taken so lightly by someone, even if that someone holds a power beyond him truly damaged his pride. "DON'T YOU LOOK DOWN ON US!"

Two small black magic circle glowed by his pale palms, and another one with the size that could easily swallow two people appeared right in front of him. As the Satanic words swirled and the circle itself turned in a clockwise motion, countless number of highly concentrated demon power shot from within the circle. As if homing missiles, the bullets dove towards the masked male.

The assault didn't stop just there, conjuring the same-sized magic circle, albeit different in colours and seals, Katerea and Shalba, both dwelling in anger, lambasted insane numbers of projectiles. Their intention was clear and obvious as shown by the hostile air around them.

Unlike them, who flared their killing intent without holding back, Seifer shown little to none of the same thing as he flew straight up. He needed no such things like cool decorative wings to fly.

Yet the bullets they fired were fast, and maybe faster than his flying speed as they gradually homing closer and closer to him. So without warning, he floated still, adopting a stance as he clutched his sinister scythe—which blade's had became coated in blood, and covered in shallow yet dangerous dark purple haze.

In several precise swings, he successfully deflected, and even completely obliterated some of their attacks, destroying the tiniest of the Devils' hope as their expression screamed their anger and waning resolve.

Seeing this, Seifer just realized something dire. Something very urgent he had completely forgotten in the thrill of the battle.

 _How the fuck am I going to kill myself._

But then, just as he was contemplating on how he could reclaim his own soul all at the same time as he dodged another array of bullets, there appeared a distortion in a space ahead of him. There came a figure, clad in white armour and wings of blue sky. A way out for him.

And as the Devils sudden had their faces lit up in hope, he knew this person could provide an at least one last battle for him to enjoy.

Because after all, he does like a good fight.

* * *

 **And that wraps up this chapter. I say a loadsostuffs happened in this fairly short chapter. Like the reveal of his other body that hinted how the story will go from now on, the one man army show, Akenno's daddy issue, and lastly, Vali's second appearance. Next chapter is obvious, he'll fight Vali, yes, that much I can assure you.**

 **But as for his fate? Well... Just stay tuned. ;B**

 **Oh, and there's some more character introduced in this chapter. Ajuka, Baraqiel, and Odin and his bodyguard. Yes. You know the movie 'Thor'? He's the Anime's depiction of him.**

 **Aaaaand uh... Thank you for reading! :D**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
